That looks on tempests and is never shaken Trad
by Pauline B
Summary: Après les événement du Wickery Bridge, Elena est en transition. Mais qu'elle genre de vampire sera-t-elle ? Ça va être sombre. Trad de la fic de sopheliasophy.
1. Chapter 1

Ndt : me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction. Je remercie une fois de plus sopheliasophy, qui m'a donné l'autorisation de traduire ses fics, ainsi que pour avoir pris la peine de lire / répondre à mon commentaire légèrement plus long que la moyenne pour Tempest. Le lien de la fic originale se trouve comme toujours sur mon profil.

Pour ceux qui sont tombés sur cette fic par « hasard », j'ai également traduit _Behold, the Grave of a Wicked Man_, du même auteure. Elle commence 10 minutes avant la fin du 3x20.. Elle est complètement indépendante de cette fic, mais si vous aimez celle là, en logique vous aimerez BGWM également (après, vous faites comme vous voulez, je ne vous oblige à rien). Le lien de la traduction et de la fic en anglais se trouvent sur mon profil.

Pour tout ceux qui ont lu ma traduction de BGWM : contente de vous retrouver ! J'espère que cette fic (et la traduction que j'en fait) va vous plaire. Je vous préviens, c'est une fic plus sombre que BGWM. La transition d'Elena n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille. Mais d'après les retours que sopheliasophy a eu, ceux qui aiment une des deux fics aime en général l'autre. Personnellement, j'ai une petite préférence pour TLOT.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Damon ouvrit la porte avant même que la sonnette ait fini de faire du bruit.

« Il était temps, sorcière. »

« Damon. » Bonnie le frôla en allant dans le salon de la pension des Salvatore. Stefan se tenait devant la cheminée, la fixant du regard. Bonnie s'adressa à son dos, tenant un gros livre poussiéreux. « Ce n'est pas vraiment un sort facile à trouver... mais il était là, dans un des grimoires que les Martin ont laissé. »

« Alors Elijah avait raison. C'est possible. » dit Damon en s'avançant vers l'étalage de boisson et en se servant un verre de bourbon.

« Techniquement ? Peut-être... ce grimoire est très, très vieux. Et une partie de la terminologie n'est pas claire. Je ne peux pas être sure... »

« Mais _c'est _possible. » insista Damon.

Bonnie soupira. « Je pense que oui. »

Stefan se retourna, son visage déterminé. « C'est de la magie noire ? Comme le sort qu'on a utilisé sur Klaus ? »

« Oui. » fit Bonnie en le regardant fixement. « Et il faut une sorte de balance. »

« Quelque soit le prix, on le payera. » répondit Damon, buvant son verre puis le reposant.

Bonnie jeta un coup d'œil vers l'escalier. « Elle est... ? »

« Le plus jeune des Gilbert est à l'étage avec elle, ils échangent des histoires sur Mamie et Papi, et 'tu te rappelles quand Papa Chéri se déguisait en père Noël pour les fêtes?' »

« Bien. » dit Bonnie. « Je ne veux vraiment pas qu'elle nous entende parler de ça. Qu'est-ce qu'Elijah vous a dit d'autre quand vous lui avez parlé ? »

Damon fit le tour du bar et s'assit sur le canapé. « A part le fait que Rebekah et lui étaient en route pour récupérer le corps de Klaus dans l'entrepôt, rien. »

« Tu l'as laissé là-bas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire, Bonnie ? Je n'avais de la place que pour un corps, et j'ai choisi de ramener Ric. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi sur le moment. Elena était morte, je pensais être mourant, alors j'étais un peu pressé. Fais-moi un procès. J'ai même laissé le putain de pieu là-bas, alors Elijah l'a aussi maintenant. » Il finit son verre, le posa et dit, « Assis-toi, sorcière, et dit nous – qu'est ce quoi doit faire, exactement, pour empêcher Elena de se transformer en vampire ? »

Bonnie s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé, et dit à voix basse, « D'abord, il nous faut un autre vampire. »

« Et bien, c'est facile. Rien que dans cette pièce, on en a deux. »

« Et il y a échange de sang. »

« Bien sûr. Comme toujours. »

« Et puis... » elle hésitât, baissant les yeux vers le livre.

Stefan intervint. « Et ensuite, il faut tuer le vampire. C'est ça l'équilibre requis. »

Bonnie regarda Stefan. « Oui. Ensuite il faut tuer le vampire. Je dois arrêter le cœur du vampire, puis le dessécher. C'est très similaire à la façon dont on a éliminé Klaus. On sait qu'un Originel peut survivre à ce procédé. »

« Mais ce n'est probablement pas le cas pour un vampire ordinaire. » conclut calmement Stefan.

« On n'en sait rien. Mais il y a peu de chance qu'il survive. »

« Pas de problème, » dit Damon. « Ça va me prendre cinq minutes pour aller au Grill, attraper quelqu'un, et nous fabriquer un bon petit vampire, bien pratique à sacrifier. »

« Damon, non. » dit fermement Stefan.

« Oh, allez Stef ! Je n'allais pas transformer quelqu'un que l'on connait. Je n'allais pas attraper notre serveur préféré. Et ce n'est pas comme si Rebekah ou Elijah allaient se pointer et se porter volontaire dans les deux heures qu'il nous reste pour garder Elena humaine. »

« Ça n'arrivera pas, Damon. » dit Bonnie. « Tu sais que je ne ferais jamais ça à quelqu'un d'innocent. »

« Très bien. » dit Damon avec une grimace. Après une pause, il continua sur un ton plus dur, « Alors tu peux le faire à quelqu'un de pas si innocent. Tu peux faire le sort sur moi. »

« Damon - » commença Stefan, mais Damon le coupa.

« N'y pense même pas, frangin. Tu es toujours si déterminé à donner à chacun leur libre arbitre, tout le putain de temps, » Damon regarda Stefan dans les yeux, « Et bien, c'est mon choix. »

« C'est ma faute si c'est arrivé. » dit doucement Stefan, sans détourner le regard. « Si quelqu'un doit se porter volontaire, ça devrait moi. »

« Oh, oui. C'est de ta faute. Je n'ai pas oublié ça. Parce que tu as sauvé _Matt Putain De Donovan_. Mais si ça tourne mal, il semble que tu sois également le seul sans lequel notre copine ne puisse pas vivre. Alors ça ne sera pas toi, frangin. » Damon se tourna vers Bonnie. « Il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps. Faisons ce truc. »

Bonnie regarda Stefan et hésitât, « Si tu es sûr... »

Stefan ne répondit pas. Il leur tourna le dos, et continua à regarder la cheminé.

Bonnie prit lentement le grimoire, puis dit à Damon, « Ok, alors. Mais tu vas devoir trouver une excuse pour prendre du sang à Elena. Et lui faire boire le tien. »

« Pas de problème. Elle n'a pas de verveine, alors je vais simplement l'hypnotiser. »

En entendant ça, Stefan se retourna. « Ce n'est pas bien, Damon. Elle ne voudrait pas ça. »

« Et bien, une fois de plus, on est au cœur du problème, Stefan. Je me fous de ce qu'elle veut. » Il pencha la tête vers l'escalier. « Allez, BonBon, commençons la fête. »

* * *

Bonnie finissaient d'installer les bougies dans le bureau, où ils avaient décidé de faire le sort. Elle ferma les yeux pendant une seconde, et alluma les bougies. Stefan entra dans la pièce et s'arrêta, regardant autour de lui. « On ne peut pas faire ça, Bonnie. Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas. »

Sans le regarder, Bonnie répondit, « Ce que je sais c'est que ma meilleure amie est en train de se transformer en monstre, le genre de monstre que je n'ai jamais voulu qu'elle devienne. Ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai peut-être trouvé le moyen de la sauver, ce que je n'ai pas pu faire pour ma mère. Rappelle-moi de remercier Elijah, un des jours, pour ne pas m'avoir parlé de cette formule quand ton frère a transformé Abby. »

« Damon va mourir. »

Assise sur le sol, elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Et j'en suis désolée. » Elle baissa les yeux. « En fait, je ne suis pas si désolée que ça. »

Damon entra dans la pièce, déboutonnant et enlevant sa chemise. « Ne le laisse pas te convaincre de ne pas faire ça, Bonnie Bennett. Si tu commences à avoir un problème de conscience, rappelle-toi tous les trucs merdiques que je t'ai fait, et ça ira très bien. »

« Crois-moi, je garde tout ça en tête. » Elle se mit à genoux au milieu de la pièce. « Tu peux t'allonger ici. Tu penses avoir suffisamment de son sang dans ton système ? »

« Oh oui. » Damon continue de regarda Stefan en s'installant confortablement sur le sol. « C'était dééélicieux. Et après avoir hypnotisé Elena pour qu'elle s'endorme, j'ai envoyé Jeremy chercher de la glace. Je me suis dit que vous auriez tous besoin de glace pour célébrer le fait qu'Elena n'ait pas réussi à devenir un vampire. »

« Tu sais, tu n'avais vraiment pas besoin d'enlever ton t-shirt. »

« Je pensais juste t'offrir un dernier frisson, sorcière. »

« Arrête-ça, Damon. Arrête, » dit doucement Stefan.

« Si ça te met mal à l'aise, Stef, tu n'es pas forcé de regarder. Va te faire un sandwich ou autre chose. Ça ne sera pas long. »

Bonnie plaça la main sur le torse de Damon et ferma les yeux. Elle commença à psalmodier « Tis mattos dominex statis . . . »

Stefan s'avança et s'accroupit près de Damon. « Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, Damon. On peut l'aider pendant sa transition. Mais si tu fais ça, et que ça ne marche pas... elle ne peut pas te perdre non plus, frangin. »

« Tu empêche la sorcière de se concentrer, Stefan. Tu pourrais être assez aimable pour te taire ? »

« Damon, » dit Stefan. « S'il te plait. Je ne veux pas me retrouver sans mon frère. »

« Elle n'a jamais voulu ça, Stef, » lui répondit doucement Damon. « Des vampires. De toutes les choses idiotes. » Il eu un rire bref. « Elle n'a jamais voulu de vampires. Elle ne veut surement pas en devenir un. On a amené ça dans sa vie. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Elena se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, se frottant les yeux et baillant. « Je me suis réveillée, mais je ne me rappelle pas m'être endormie. Je me sens bizarre. Est-ce que je suis censée me sentir aussi bizarre ? » Elle s'arrêta soudainement, remarquant les bougies, et Damon au milieu avec Bonnie et Stefan de chaque coté.

« Qu'est-ce que- » Elle entra dans la pièce, enjambant les bougies. « Qu'est-ce c'est ? » Elle regarda Bonnie, puis Stefan, qui détournèrent le regard. « Damon ? »

« Juste un jeu de pyjama party, Elena. Rien dont ne tu doives t'inquiéter. Tu n'as jamais joué à 'aussi léger qu'une plume, aussi raide qu'une planche'* ? Ensuite, on va parler des garçons mignons. »

« Bonnie ? » demanda Elena, une pointe d'incertitude dans la voix.

« Damon, tu devrais peut-être la ré-hypnotiser, » dit Bonnie tout bas.

Damon s'assit et lui fit signe d'avancer « Alors, Elena, viens une petite seconde. »

Elena s'éloigna d'eux. « Non, Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites, mais quoique ce soit... non. »

« Elena, » commença Stefan en se levant et en posant la main sur son bras. « Personne ne va rien faire. Tout ira bien. »

« Et bien, tout aurait était bien si tu étais restée endormie comme tu étais censée le faire. Clairement, je suis moins doué, » ronchonna Damon.

« C'est à propos de ma transition, par vrai ? Vous essayez de l'empêcher. Et si vous ne vouliez pas que je sache... » Elena baissa les yeux vers Damon, puis regarda Stefan avec horreur. « Pourquoi tu les laisserais faire ça ? »

Stefan Elena les mains en signe de défaite. « Elena- »

« Non, » dit fermement Elena. Elle s'avança et s'agenouilla près de Bonnie. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux en disant, « Je suis tellement désolée, Bonnie. » Avant que quiconque ait pu la stopper, Elena baissa la tête vers Bonnie, lui attrapa les cheveux, et enfonça ses dents dans son cou.

« Elena ! » Stefan l'attrapa et l'éloigna de son amie. Elena essuya le sang de sa bouche, et repoussa Stefan.

« Voilà, » dit-elle. « Maintenant on peut tous arrêter d'être ridicules. »

Elena se leva et sortit lentement de la chambre. Damon et Stefan se regardèrent, puis regardèrent Bonnie, la main sur son cou ensanglanté.

« Et bien, merde » fit remarquer Damon, tournant la tête vers la porte. « J'imagine que c'est comme ça alors. » Il se tourna vers Bonnie. « Quand tu aura fini de saigner, on aura besoin que tu nous fasses une nouvelle bague. »

La porte d'entrée se ferma d'un coup sec, faisant sursauter Bonnie.

« Ce n'est pas bon signe. » dit Stefan avant de sortir dehors à vitesse vampirique.

Bonnie se leva pour le suivre, mais Damon l'arrêta.

« Donne une seconde aux tourtereaux, » dit-il. « Tu veux que je te soigne ça ? » Damon montra son cou.

Bonnie s'éloigna de lui. « Je pense que ton sang a causé assez de problèmes dans cette ville. Parmi mes amis et ma famille, » déclara-t-elle.

« Très bien, comme tu veux, sorcière. J'espère que ça ne fait pas trop mal. »

« Je m'y habitue, » répondit Bonnie. « Je n'avais jamais pensé que ma meilleure amie- »

« T'utiliserait comme poche de sang ? Ouais, et elle se sent surement mal pour ça elle aussi. Alors n'empirions pas les choses, ok ? Tout est suffisamment accablant pour Elena comme ça. Elle n'a pas besoin que tu la juges en plus. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pour moi. Tout est sourire et soleil dans mon monde. » Bonne le frôla en sortant de la maison. Après une pause, Damon la suivit, sans s'embêter à remettre sa chemise.

Elena était immobile dans le jardin, la tête levée vers le ciel. Stefan se tenait quelque mètres plus loin, son corps tendu alors qu'il la regardait.

« Tellement d'étoiles, » dit Elena dans un souffle. « Tellement. » Elle se tourna pour faire face à Damon et Bonnie, mais s'adressa à Damon. « Tu ne m'as jamais dit qu'il y avait tant d'étoiles. »

« Et bien, maintenant tu le sais. » Damon fit prudemment le tour d'Elena. « Comment tu te sens, ma puce ? »

« Bizarre, » répondit Elena, puis regarda à nouveau le ciel. « C'est le même ciel qu'hier. Sauf que non. Plus vraiment. Ça ne sera plus jamais le même ciel pour moi. » Elle se mit à genoux dans l'herbe. Ses cheveux sortaient de sa queue de cheval et lui tombaient dans le dos. « Je n'ai même pas froid. Je pensais que j'aurais froid. Ce n'est pas du tout comme je l'avais imaginé. »

Stefan s'avança prudemment vers elle, et elle lui sourit. « Je vais bien, tu sais, Stefan. Pas besoin d'avoir peur de la fille vampire. »

« Je sais, » répondit Stefan, ses yeux ne quittant jamais son visage. « Je sais que tu iras bien. Tout ira bien. »

« Alors, » dit Damon, « pendant que tu admires les merveilles de la nuit, on pourrait peut-être parler de problèmes de bébé vampire. »

« Je pense que je connais les bases depuis le temps, Damon, » répliqua Elena. « Je ne crois pas que j'aurais beaucoup de surprises. »

« Bien, alors je peux résumer. » Il se tourna vers Bonnie, qui restait à quelques mètres du trio vampirique. « Premièrement, notre chère amie Bonnie va te faire une bague. Mais pas qu'une bague, on va lui faire faire une collection entière de bijoux. Tu vas avoir du boulot – bracelet, collier, chaine de cheville, boucle de ceinture... merde, peut-être même deux bagues pour orteils. »

« Pourquoi ? » lui demanda Bonnie.

« C'est un tour que j'ai appris par Katherine. Toujours avoir un truc de secours pour ton truc de secours, et d'autre trucs de secours pour celui-là. »

« Emily avait fait plusieurs bijoux pour Katherine. Certains étaient juste des leurres, en fait. » Stefan ajouta, « Elle en portait souvent plus d'un à la fois. »

« Ok, je peux faire ça, » approuva Bonnie.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça, les gars, » dit Elena. Elle fixait la forêt du regard, la tête penchée sur le côté, en écoutant les bruits dans la nuit.

« Tu t'es rencontrée ? Bien sûr que si, » dit Damon d'un grognement méprisant.

« Ça va me prendre quelques jours pour trouver les bons bijoux, » intervint Bonnie.

« Et bien, tu peux commencer ce soir avec la bague lapis que j'ai dans une boite dans ma chambre. » lui dit Damon. En voyant le regard étonné de Stefan, il ajouta, « Quoi ? J'en ai fait faire une pour Elena il y a un moment. »

« C'était présomptueux de ta part, frangin, » dit Stefan, un léger grognement dans la voix.

« Ok, _tu _l'as rencontrée ? Notre petite-amie a un désir de mort. »

Stefan et Bonnie lui jetèrent tout les deux un regard noir, et il dit, « Oh, je vous en prie. Comme si aucun de vous n'avez pensé que ce jour était inévitable. Est-ce que je suis le seul à prendre des précautions par ici ? Elena a de la chance que je ne lui ai pas mis en douce mon sang dans ses céréales tous les matins. »

« Et deuxièmement, » continua-t-il, ignorant leurs regards offensés, « toi, ma princesse vampire, tu as besoin de te nourrir. Genre, _maintenant_. »

En entendant ce rappel, le visage d'Elena s'adoucit alors qu'elle regardait Bonnie. « Je suis désolée, Bonnie. »

Bonnie lui sourit, et posa à nouveau sa main sur cou. « C'est bon, Elena. Vraiment. »

« Pas pour ça, Bonnie, » dit Elena en montrant le cou de Bonnie.

Elena, immobile, pencha la tête et regarda Bonnie dans les yeux. « Pour ça. »

Alors qu'elle commençait à s'avancer vers son amie, Damon et Stefan bougèrent pour la retenir.

« Nuh uh, on ne tue pas Bonnie ce soir. Elle n'a pas encore fait ta bague, » dit Damon en serrant les dents. Elena luttait contre les deux frères. « Putain, tu es forte. » Il y avait une note de surprise dans sa voix, tandis qu'il jetait un œil vers Stefan. Stefan semblait tout aussi surpris.

« Elena... Elena arrête ! » la supplia Stefan.

Elena se libéra de Damon et Stefan et fut à côté de Bonnie en une seconde. Damon fonça vers elle, et la plaqua au sol.

« Maintenant, Stefan ! » dit-il, luttant pour la maintenir par terre. Stefan attrapa Bonnie et la rentra à vitesse vampirique dans la maison. Elena fut libérée rapidement de Damon, mais au lieu de pourchasser Bonnie et Stefan, elle s'arrêta soudainement. Elle tourna la tête vers Damon, avec un air distant et les traits tirés... puis elle disparut dans la forêt.

« Et bien, » Damon resta à genoux. « Sacrée copine. »

* * *

Ndt : *« Light as a feather, stiff as a board » : sorte de jeu de lévitation. D'après Wikipedia, plusieurs personnes se mettent autour d'un joueur, un doigt sous son corps. Chacune décrit l'état de la personne du milieu qui empire. Quand ils arrivent à « il est mort », ils disent 'aussi léger qu'une plume, aussi raide qu'une planche', plusieurs fois, et la personne semble plus légère. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai compris après ma rapide lecture de Wiki en anglais.

Et c'est parti pour 24 chapitres (je ne compte pas celui-ci) ! Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par jour, comme je l'ai fait pour presque tout BGWM, mais je ne promets rien.

Au fait, pour tous ceux qui voudraient pratiquer leur espagnol, luna1415 traduit aussi cette fic.

J'espère à demain, sinon à mardi !


	2. Chapter 2

Ndt : Merci à virginie06 (contente de te retrouver) et à Elina pour leurs reviews.

* * *

"Ce n'est surement pas une bonne idée que tu viennes ici. Non, elle va bien... on ne sait simplement pas comment tout cela va l'affecter. Oui, moi aussi je suis désolé, Jer. Mais ta sœur t'aimes, et elle veut que tu restes à la maison où tu es le plus en sécurité. Et Jeremy, » Stefan fit une pause, un air lugubre le visage. « Si elle viens chez vous ce soir, quoiqu'elle dise – ne l'invite pas à enter. Ok ? Fais-moi confiance. » Stefan appuya sur le bouton END de son téléphone, puis regarda Damon et Bonnie qui étaient autour de la table de la cuisine.

« L'un de nous devrait ici au cas ou elle revienne. »

« Et l'un de nous devrait aller chez les Gilbert au cas ou elle aille là-bas en premier, » finit Damon en levant. « Je m'en occupe. »

« Non, » dit Stefan en se levant à son tour. « J'y vais. Tu restes là, et tu vas chercher cette bague pour Bonnie. » Il se tourna vers Bonnie, qui tremblait toujours un peu. Il lui parla d'une voix douce, « Tout ira bien pour toi. »

« Bien sûr que tout ira bien, » dit Damon en s'avançant près du placard. « Je fais un super thé. Mon thé est si efficace pour résoudre les maux que j'en suis presque Britannique. »

Stefan hocha la tête, puis partit.

Bonnie resta assise en silence pendant une minute, pendant que Damon s'occupait du micro-ondes et du thé. Il lui posa une tasse devant elle, et dit de façon théâtrale. « Maintenant, dis-moi que ce n'est pas la meilleure tasse de thé que tu aies jamais bue. De la camomille, du citron et plein d'autres herbes de filles. »

« Je t'en veux pour ça, Damon. C'est irrationnel, et je le sais. Je sais que je devrais en vouloir à Klaus. Mais il n'y avait pas de vampire dans nos vies avant que tu ne décides de revenir à Mystic Falls, » dit Bonnie en se couvrant le visage des mains. « Et maintenant, mes amis les plus proches sont des non-morts, ma mère... ma mère aussi. Et Elena- » Elle le regarda, « Nous ne sommes pas amis, Damon. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu sois mon amie, Bonnie. Mais Elena a besoin que tu sois la sienne. » Il fit une pause, puis continua, « Qui plus est, tu penses que je ne m'en veux pour ce qui est arrivé à Elena ? Je l'ai laissé tomber. J'ai quitté la ville, et elle est_ morte_. Meredith lui a peut-être donné mon sang, Rebekah a peut-être causé l'accident, et Stefan a peut-être pris la pire décision de sa non-vie en sauvant_ Matt Putain De Donovan_, mais je suis celui qui est parti après lui avoir promis de ne plus jamais la quitter. » Sa voix se brisa, et il s'assit en face d'elle.

Bonnie leva ses yeux embués de larmes vers lui. « Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire ça. »

« Oh, tu le fera, Bonnie Bennett. N'aie pas le moindre doute à ce sujet, » dit Damon d'un ton dur et sérieux en la regardant dans les yeux. « Tu ne vas pas la laisser tomber. Aucun de nous ne la laissera tomber. Maintenant, bois ton putain de thé, et arrête de pleurnicher. »

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Stefan ramena à la pension une Elena silencieuse et couverte de sang. Son pyjama en lambeaux, Elena se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et regardait Damon avec de grands yeux sombres.

Abby apparu derrière lui dans les escaliers, et dit très gentiment, « Elena. Monte à l'étage avec moi et on va te nettoyer. »

La tête basse, Elena frôla Damon en passant et dit doucement, « Je me rappelle, tu sais. Je me rappelle de tout. »

Damon se tourna et lui attrapa le bras, « Je le sais. Mais on ne va pas en parler. »

Elle hésita, la tête tournée vers Stefan puis hocha la tête en direction de Damon et recula pour monter les escaliers.

Stefan dit, avec un regard troublé, « Il y a quelque-chose que je devrais savoir, Damon ? »

Damon secoua la tête. « Rien, frangin. Mais il faut qu'on parle. »

Stefan entra dans le salon et s'assit en se passant la main dans les cheveux. « Tu me caches quelque-chose, mais je suis trop fatigué pour me disputer avec toi. Quand est-ce qu'Abby est arrivée ? »

« Bonnie l'a appelée juste après que tu sois parti. Clairement, Bonnie ne pouvait pas rester, et elle a pensé qu'elles pouvaient s'entendre – entre bébés vampires. » Damon prit une bonne gorgée de son bourbon et s'assit dans une chaise en face de son frère. « Elena a besoin de quelqu'un de maternel en ce moment. Et Abby est plus ou moins maternelle. C'est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus. »

« Elle a besoin de Caroline. » dit Stefan, la lassitude évidente dans sa voix.

« Ouais, et bien... je viens de parler à Liz au téléphone, et Caroline va mal. Elle est encore choquée par la mort de Tyler, et fuit le Conseil. Liz l'a planquée dans un motel du Tennessee en attendant que le Conseil la lâche. »

« Une autre chose dont on doit s'inquiéter. » Stefan s'enfonça dans sa chaise, les yeux fermés.

« Pas la moindre inquiétude, frangin. Sans l'alter ego maléfique de Ric, le Conseil n'est pas vraiment une menace. Et ils m'écoutent, tu sais. Ric nous a fait une immense faveur en dénonçant uniquement Tyler et Caroline, et en oubliant de mentionner la connexion entre les Salvatore et les vampires. »

« Pourquoi tu penses qu'il ne nous a pas dénoncés ? »

« Il avait toujours besoin de nous pour protéger Elena. Jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de nous tuer, j'imagine. Ça veut dire que je suis toujours à la tête du Conseil, et il est temps de gérer les dégâts. J'ai passé une heure au téléphone avec les membres, à faire semblant d'être choqué par la duplicité du shérif et du maire. '_Des vampires et des loups garous dans notre ville ? Quelle horreur !_' » Il se servit un autre verre avant de continuer, « J'organise une réunion d'urgence demain, où une Carol et une Liz éplorées demanderont la pitié du Conseil, etcétéra etcétéra. Et je vais leur montrer le corps de Ric, pour leur prouver que c'était un vampire maléfique indigne de confiance, et on verra à partir de là. Le fait que Tyler et Caroline n'aient jamais laissé des corps ou autre désordre en ville jouera en notre faveur. »

« A propos de ça... »

Damon grogna. « Ok, à point ça a été mal ? Tu t'es déjà occupé des corps ? »

« Il n'y en avait qu'un. Jeremy a fait ce qu'on lui avait demandé et a refusé de l'inviter... mais quand elle a commencé à détruire la maison autour de lui, il a été obligé de sortir sur le perron. » Le visage de Stefan était lugubre.

Damon ne bougeait plus. « Il est mort ? »

« Temporairement. Meredith l'a amené dans son appartement en attendant que sa bague le ramène. »

« Et quand tu dis 'détruire la maison' ? »

« Il ne reste rien, Damon. Elena a mis sept minutes à détruire la maison tout entière, puis lui déchirer la gorge. »

Damon fixant silencieusement son verre. « Et toi ? »

Stefan ne dit rien pendant une seconde, puis « Je voulais l'aider. »

Damon leva les yeux. « Et tu l'aidera, frangin. »

« Non, Damon... Je voulais l'aider à déchirer la gorge de Jeremy. En fait, j'ai- »

« Tu t'es nourri sur lui. » dit Damon, le jugement absent de sa voix.

Stefan hocha la tête, avant d'enfoncer son visage dans ses mains.

Damon soupira. « Putain, Stefan. C'est comme un aveugle qui guide un aveugle. Dieu merci, Elena et Jeremy vivent dans le quartier le moins observateur du monde. »

Stefan rit, mais ce n'était pas un rire heureux. « J'ai quand même dû allé faire du porte à porte pour hypnotiser les voisins. »

« Et bien, on peut arranger ça. Aucun membre du conseil ne sait quand Ric est vraiment mort, alors on leur dira qu'il a détruit la maison, blessé Elena et Jeremy au passage, et qu'on a demandé au Dr. Fell de s'occuper d'eux. Ça expliquera l'absence d'Elena en cours. » Il plissa le front en demandant, « Elle a vraiment détruit la maison ? Toute la maison ? »

Stefan hocha la tête. « Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait. Et elle était impossible à arrêter. Elle est plus forte que moi, Damon. »

Damon secoua la tête avec émerveillement. « Ce n'est pas logique, Stefan Je ne suis peut-être pas un expert reconnu sur les vampires récemment transformés, mais j'en ai vu pas mal. Ça ne devrait pas se passer comme ça. Je veux dire, on s'attendait à des ratés. Je savais qu'on aurait surement deux ou trois livreurs et pizza et scouts morts sur les bras pendant la première semaine, mais je n'ai jamais pensé qu'on serait incapable de la contrôler. »

« Je ne sais pas. » Stefan se leva de sa chaise. « On ne va pas résoudre ça ce soir. » Il regarda Damon, et ajouta, « Je sais que je vais reconstruire la maison de Jeremy et Elena, cela dit. »

Damon se leva à son tour et posa son verre sur la table. « Et bien, c'est super, Stefan. C'est bien que vous les jeunes ayez un hobby. Maintenant, allons voir Trogdor The Burninator*. J'ai une bague pour elle. »

En haut, une Elena fraichement lavée était assise sur le lit de Stefan, pendant qu'Abby mettait ses vêtements déchirés à la poubelle. Elena leva les yeux au moment où les deux frères entrèrent. « Je vous ai entendu parler, » dit-elle sans énergie. « Je sais qu'il y a un truc qui ne va pas chez moi. Je ne suis pas_ normale._ »

Damon lui sourit. « Et bien, peut-être que tu es normale, et que c'est le reste des vampires qui sont anormaux, qui sait ? Pas de jugement ici. » Il s'avança vers elle, et sortit une bague de sa poche. « Et voilà, la première dans ta collection de jolis bijoux bleus. »

Elle prit la bague et la regarda pendant une seconde. « Elle est comme la tienne. Et celle de Stefan. »

« En plus petit, bien sûr, et avec un 'E', mais oui. C'est essentiellement la même. »

Stefan le regarda d'un air surpris. « Tu as utilisé les armoiries des Salvatore ? »

Damon haussa les épaules. « Je me suis dit qu'elle était plus à nous qu'aux Gilbert à l'époque. Et je ne savais pas si les Petrova avaient des armoiries. À ce moment là, je n'avais aucune envie de poser la question à Katherine. »

Elena enfila la bague. « C'est bon. Je m'en fiche. »

Stefan fit une pause, avant de demander, « Quand est-ce que tu l'a faite faire ? »

Damon répondit avec un soupir, « C'est vraiment important, Stef ? »

« Quand, Damon ? Quand est-ce que tu as décidé qu'il était inévitable que ma petite-amie devienne un jour un vampire ? »

« Le lendemain du jour où elle a forcé Rose à l'emmener à Richmond. Tu étais coincé dans cette putain de tombe, et il me paraissait évident que je n'allais pas toujours pouvoir la sauver de ses missions kamikaze. » Il eut un rire amer. « Je suppose que j'avais raison à ce sujet. »

Abby se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'air hésitant. Elle demanda à Elena, « Tu voudrais que je reste avec toi ce soir ? » Elle ignorait ostensiblement les deux frères Salvatore, ne regardant que l'amie de sa fille.

Elena lui sourit pendant une seconde. « Non- »

« C'est bon, » dit rapidement Stefan, « Je serais là avec elle. » Il prit la main d'Elena dans la sienne. Elle ne tourna pas la tête pour le regarder, mais ne retira pas non plus sa main.

Damon roula des yeux, et escorta Abby à la porte. « Il est temps pour les jeunes amoureux de se retrouver, je pense. Et il est clair que nous gênons. Venez, je vais vous montrer la chambre d'ami. Pour la douche, vous utilisez une ou deux serviettes ? »

* * *

Des heures plus tard, Damon était allongé dans son lit, maudissant le fait qu'il n'avait pas pensé à s'installer un matelas à la cavel. Stupide audition vampirique.

Il pouvait entendre Elena se retourner dans le lit à côté de Stefan. Il pouvait entendre à quel point elle était agitée, et pouvait même l'entendre respirer rapidement. Il était autant en phase avec chacun de ses mouvements que quand elle était humaine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait toujours pensé que ça changerai quand elle finirai par se transformer. Mais rien n'avait changé. Pas pour lui.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? » entendit-il Stefan dire d'un air endormi.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais. »

« Hey... c'est bon. C'est bon. »

Damon entendit Elena sangloter. « Non, ce n'est pas bon. »

« Shhhhh... je suis là. »

« Je sais. »

Ils se turent, et Damon essaya de ne pas imaginer ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Quand il réalisa qu'ils s'embrassaient, il sortit de son lit aussi silencieusement que possible, s'habilla et descendit. Cette nuit allait nécessiter beaucoup d'alcool.

Damon se réveilla le lendemain matin sur le canapé, et vit Stefan assis sur une chaise en face de lui. « Bonjour, frangin. »

« Tu as été productif la nuit dernière. » Stefan montra de la tête les trois bouteilles vides sur le sol et haussa un sourcil.

« Ouais, et bien, on vit tous les stades du deuil à notre façon, pas vrai ? »

Stefan lui sourit un peu. « Je suppose. »

« Nuit tranquille avec la nouvelle-née ? »

« Pas tout à fait. » Stefan fit une pause, puis continua, « Tu sais, elle n'a jamais demandé des nouvelles de Jeremy. Pas une seule fois. »

Damon regarda vers le sommet des escaliers, puis se mit un doigt sur les lèvres. « Pas ici. Si tu veux avoir cette conversation, allons dehors. »

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et sortirent sur le patio, Damon boutonnant sa chemise en marchant.

« Ok, maintenant... qu'est-ce que tu essayes de dire, Stefan ? »

Stefan leva la tête vers le ciel, et eu un petit rire. « Ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est qu'elle n'est plus elle-même. Ce n'est pas mon Elena. J'entends sa voix, et ça a l'air d'elle, mais ce qu'elle dit et ce qu'elle ne dit pas... »

Damon secoua la tête. « Ne fais pas ça, frangin. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

« Quoi faire ?... ce que tu dois faire, c'est l'_aimer_, » dit Damon, l'incrédulité présente dans sa voix. « C'est aussi simple que ça. »

« L'aimer ? » Le visage de Stefan était déformé par la douleur. « Je ne la connais même pas. »

Damon attrapa son frère par le haut de sa chemise. « Ne dis pas ça. Ne le _pense _même pas. C'est toujours Elena là-haut, tu m'entends ? C'est toujours ta copine, celle qui t'a choisi. Et si tu ne fais que commencer à douter de ça, je le jure devant Dieu, je te pieuterai moi-même, Stefan. Je te pieuterai, et je t'enterrerai, et je n'en serai même pas désolé. » Son ton commença à monter. « Tu l'aimes, merde. Elle a vécu un enfer pour toi, et tu l'aimes. »

Stefan se tut et repoussa son frère. « Je sais. Tu as raison et je le sais. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière ? »

« Je ne peux pas... Je n'en suis même pas sûr. Elle est entrée dans ma tête, Damon. » Stefan lui tourna le dos et regarda la pelouse de derrière. « Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, mais elle est entré dans ma tête, et elle m'a fait voir des choses. Je n'ai réussi à entrer dans la tête de quelqu'un qu'une décennie après ma transformation, alors comment elle a pu me faire voir ces choses dès son tout premier soir ? »

« Quelles choses ? » lui demanda calmement Damon.

Stefan se tourna et le regarda dans les yeux. « Toi. Vous deux. Toi l'embrassant sur le perron de la maison des Gilbert. Vous, en train de vous embrasser dans un motel. Vous, vous tenant la main. » Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. « Sa rencontre avec toi le soir où ses parents sont morts. Toi, te tenant devant elle, lui disant que tu l'aimes, et que tu ne sera pas égoïste avec elle. »

Stefan s'assit sur le bord de la balustrade. « Elle a mis ces images dans ma tête, et je ne peux pas les chasser de mon esprit. Je ne sais même pas si elles sont vraies, mais elle sont dans ma tête maintenant. »

Damon regarda son frère. « Elles sont vraies. Mais je suis désolé que tu doives les connaitre. »

Un énorme bruit venant de l'intérieur de la maison attira leur attention, et un gros morceau de pierre fracassa la fenêtre et atterrit à leur pieds. En entrant, il virent Elena folle de rage, les morceaux du canapé autour d'elle, ses mains arrachant le manteau de la cheminée en granite et le jetant vers les fenêtres. En les voyant, Elena se tourna, ses mains couvrant son visage.

« Non ! » dit-elle dans un gémissement. « Non ! »

Damon s'avança vers elle et écarta ses mains de son visage. Il était couvert de larmes et de poussière. « Hey, » dit-il gentiment, « Hey, regarde moi. Allez, regarde-moi. »

Elena leva ses yeux embués de larmes vers les siens, tandis qu'il tenait son visage entre ses mains.

Damon lui demanda, « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as fait un mauvais rêve ? Le petit bébé a fait un cauchemar ? »

« T'es qu'un salaud. » Elle se dégagea de lui, et s'assit sur le sol. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, et prit ses mains couvertes de poussières dans les siennes.

« Dis-moi quelque-chose que j'ignore. »

Elena commença à rire, mais son rire se transforma en pleurs. « Je n'ai rien mis dans sa tête, Damon. Je n'ai rien fait. Je le jure. » Ses épaules commencèrent à se soulever et à trembler. « Je l'aurais jamais fait. Je n'ai _rien fait_. »

« Je sais. Je le sais. » Damon regarda Stefan par dessus son épaule. « Une peu d'aide par ici, frangin ? »

Stefan s'approcha, mais ne s'agenouilla pas avec eux. Il regarda Abby, qui se tenait en silence dans l'embrasure de porte. « Abby, vous pourriez... ça vous dérangerez d'apporter à Elena un petit déjeuner ? Je suis désolé, c'est juste qu'on doit la calmer, je pense. »

« Pas de problème, » dit doucement Abby en allant vers la cave.

Stefan se pencha vers Elena, mais elle le repoussa. « Tu ne me connais même pas, » dit-elle. « Je ne suis plus ton Elena, et tu ne me connais même pas. »

« Elena, » dit Stefan d'une voix suppliante.

« Non. » Elle rit durement, » Peut-être qu'il faudrait me trouver un autre nom, puisque je ne suis plus ton Elena. »

Damon prit ses mains dans les siennes, et l'amena sur ses genoux. « Très bien. On va t'appeler autrement. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de 'Cheryl' ? J'ai connu une stripteaseuse qui s'appelait Cheryl. Super fille. Elle t'aurait plu. »

Elena étouffa un sanglot, et enfonça sa tête contre l'épaule de Damon. Frustré, Stefan se leva et quitta la pièce. Les sanglots d'Elena continuaient de faire écho derrière lui.

* * *

Ndt : * Trogdor The Burninator, d'après Google, c'est un personnage de jeu vidéo.

Yes ! J'ai réussi à le poster avant de partir. Et puis comme ça, ça efface le souvenir de la vf – traduire « Buffy » par « Miss Muscle » : INADMISSIBLE.

D'après TvShow Time, il ne reste que 25 jours de hell-hiatus (enfin, + 1 pour nous) :)

A mardi, ou mercredi !


	3. Chapter 3

Ndt : Merci à virginie06 et à Alexanee pour leurs reviews.

* * *

« Elijah. »

« Damon. »

« Tu es venu jeter un œil à notre nouveau bébé vampire ? »

« Je suis venu parler à Elena, en effet. »

Damon s'éloigna de la porte et cria, « Elena ! Il y a un gentleman pour toi ! »

A vitesse vampirique, Elena apparu derrière son épaule. « J'ai entendu, » dit-elle calmement. « S'il te plait, entre Elijah. »

Damon recula pour laisser Elijah entrer, commentant, « Vas-y. Mais je te préviens, elle est bagarreuse aujourd'hui. Elle n'a pas fait la sieste et tout et tout. »

Elijah entra dans le salon, et regarda rapidement la pièce, examinant les dégâts qu'Elena avait causé à la cheminé ce matin là.

« Je voix ça, » dit-il en faisant face à Elena. « J'ai entendu dire que tu avais quelques difficultés avec ta transition. »

Damon contourna Elijah pour s'assoir sur la moitié de canapé qu'Elena n'avait pas détruite avant d'arracher le manteau de la cheminée. « Tu en as entendu parler ? Quoi, tu écoutes à nos fenêtres maintenant ? »

Elena s'assit à côté de lui. Elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains, les poings serrés sur ses genoux.

Elijah s'assit avec précaution dans le fauteuil wingback, comme s'il vérifiait qu'il était toujours intact. « Le Dr. Fell m'en a informé. »

Elena leva les yeux et dit, « Meredith ? Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez. »

« Oui, et bien... c'est en partie pour ça que je suis là. » Il regarda fixement Elena, et continua. « Cela dit, pour commencer, je dois m'excuser au nom de ma famille. J'espère que tu sais que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que ma sœur prévoyait de faire cette nuit là. »

Elena lui sourit tristement et dit. « Je l'avais réalisé, bien sûr. »

Damon haussa un sourcil. « Et bien moi, pas. Ta foi en les Originaux est vraiment touchante, Elena. »

Elijah continua, ignorant Damon, « Je n'aurais jamais voulu ça pour toi, Elena. J'aurais essayé de trouver un autre moyen. »

« J'apprécie beaucoup, » répondit Elena, ses yeux à nouveau rivés sur ses genoux.

« Cela dit, je pense devoir t'informer que le sang que tu avais dans ton système le soir où tu as été transformée étais le mien. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Damon, sincèrement surpris. « Comment c'est possible ? »

« Le Dr. Fell et moi somment en contact depuis quelques temps. Quand j'ai entendu dire qu'elle utilisait du sang de vampire pour soigner ses patients, je me suis inquiété. Je suis allé voir le Dr. Fell et lui ai expliqué que, selon moi, elle était en tain de créer une situation qui pouvait se finir en désastre pour les humain de cette ville.

« Et cette discussion s'est finie après que tu lui aies donné ton sang pour l'aider à créer ce désastre ? Ou est-ce qu'elle t'a juste volé ton sang comme elle a fait pour moi ? »

« Bien sûr que non. » Elijah le regarda en souriant. « A ce moment là, j'ai simplement persuadé le Dr. Fell de détruire sa réserve de sang. Cela étant, j'ai été impressionné par la passion de cette jeune femme pour son métier... et l'ingéniosité dont elle fait preuve pour sauver des vies humaines. Elle est très intelligente, vous savez. »

« Vraiment ? Je n'avais pas remarqué. Folle, oui. Intelligente ? Pas tellement, » dit Damon.

« Environ une semaine après notre discussion à l'hôpital, j'ai reçu une lettre du Dr. Fell avec une proposition... elle voulait étudier le sang de vampire et voir s'il y avait un moyen d'isoler le composant permettant de soigner les humains. S'il peut être isolé - »

« Alors il peut être synthétisé, » intervint Stefan depuis l'entrée.

« Stefan. Pourquoi ne pas te joindre à nous ? » dit Elijah en se tournant vers lui.

Stefan traversa la pièce pour s'appuyer contre le fauteuil le plus éloigné d'Elena.

Regardant Stefan, Damon dit, « Elijah nous expliquait que c'était lui qu'on devait remercier pour la transformation Elena. »

« D'après ce que j'ai compris, la moitié de la ville est responsable de la transformation d'Elena en vampire. Il semble que nous ayons tous une part de responsabilité là dedans. » II regarda Elena, et son regard s'adoucit. « Surtout ma sœur, Rebekah. »

Elena le regarda dans les yeux, puis tourna la tête. Elle se tordait les doigts. Damon la regarda avec méfiance, puis posa la main sur son genou. Elle s'immobilisa.

Damon jeta un œil vers Stefan, puis vers Elijah. « Alors tu as décidé de financer la quête de la doctoresse cinglée pour son prix Nobel ? »

« Je ne lui ai pas envoyé de l'argent, mais je lui ai envoyé un échantillon de mon sang, en échange de la promesse qu'elle ne l'utiliserait que pour ses recherches, et jamais pour guérir un patient. Clairement, elle a brisé cette promesse quand elle a réalisé qu'Elena était en train de mourir d'une hémorragie cérébrale. »

« Pourquoi ton sang ? Pourquoi elle n'a pas simplement demandé à l'un d'entre nous ? » demanda doucement Stefan.

« Parce qu'elle et moi pensions que le sang d'un Originel serait plus efficace pour ses recherches. Notre sang est le plus pur et le plus fort, le moins dilué. Je voulais qu'elle réussisse car je pensais que ses recherches en valaient la peine. Si elle pouvant vraiment synthétiser l'élément de notre sang qui permet de guérir, sans le composant qui crée de nouveau vampire... et bien, j'espérais que ce serait un moyen pour ma famille de compenser les siècles de chagrin et de tragédie que nous avons causé à l'humanité. » Elijah finit en disant, « Bien sûr, ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. »

« Ok, très bien. Alors Elena a été transformée grâce à ton super sang d'Originel. Merci de nous le dire, on s'en occupe, » dit Damon en agitant la main vers la porte.

Elijah sourit tristement. « Et bien, c'est mon 'super sang', comme tu dis, qui cause tant de problèmes à Elena. »

Elena, étonnée, commença à se lever, mais Damon mis la main sur son épaule et la poussa sur le canapé. « Du calme, tigresse, » dit-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, exactement ? »

« Tu as connu deux autres vampires transformées par du sang d'Originel, Damon. »

« En fait, trois, en comptant Tyler, » répondit prudemment Damon. « Et alors ? »

« Les hybrides ne comptent pas. Ils ne sont qu'à moitié vampire, et au fond, ils restent des loup-garous. Mais Sage et Mary Porter... Tu n'as rien remarqué d'anormal chez elles ? »

« Elles étaient toutes les deux très fortes, je suppose, » répondit Damon. « Et elle étaient toutes les deux perverses au lit, maintenant que j'y pense. Mary faisait ce truc avec ses orteils... » Il eu un petit sourire satisfait.

Stefan grogna, et Elena roula des yeux avant de pincer le bras de Damon.

« Aie ! » Il se frotta le bras. « En parlant de force - »

« Exactement, » répondit Elijah. « Sage et Mary Porter n'étaient pas fortes parce qu'elles étaient vieilles, et transformées depuis longtemps. Elles étaient déjà aussi fortes le jour même de leur création. Tout comme Elena. Et il y aura d'autres effets secondaires j'en ai peur. »

Elena demanda, « Quels genre d'effets secondaires ? »

« Ton organisme a du mal à gérer du sang d'Originel pur. Tes émotions auraient été amplifiées en tant que vampire de toutes les façons, mais maintenant... j'ai peur que tu sois lunatique pendant un moment. De plus, les différents tours que les vampires peuvent jouer – contrôle de l'esprit, implanter des rêves – seront plus efficaces et plus faciles. Elena saura les faire plus vite aussi. »

Stefan se tourna et regarda Elena. « Ça explique certaines choses qui nous perturbaient. »

Elle croisa son regard pendant une seconde, puis tourna la tête.

Damon intervint, « Attend une minute... J'ai connu ces deux filles, et oui, elles étaient douées avec les tours de vampire, mais aucunes d'elles n'étaient aussi 'lunatique'. Rien à voir avec Elena le Hulk de ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Je veux dire, Scary Mary, oui, parfois, et une fois elle m'a jeté par la fenêtre, mais en général la maison était toujours debout. Et Sage était l'un des vampires ayant le plus de self-control que j'ai jamais rencontré. »

« Atteindre un tel niveau de contrôle n'a pas dû être facile pour Sage. Après que mon frère ait poignardé Finn, Sage a plusieurs fois essayé de le libérer. La dernière fois qu'elle a essayé de battre Niklaus, elle a rasé un village entier. Puis elle est allée dans le village voisin et a mangé un monastère presque entier. » Elijah fit une pause, et dit, « C'était... impressionnant. Sage a dû mettre des siècles pour apprendre à contrôler ses réactions. Mary Porter aussi, elle devait avoir résolu la plupart de ses problèmes au moment où tu l'as connue. »

« Alors c'est comme être un éventreur, » fit remarquer Stefan. Il regarda de nouveau Elena. « Et on doit s'en inquiéter. »

Elijah secoua la tête. « Non, la soif de sang que ressentent ceux qu'on appelle éventreurs a peu de chance d'être le problème d'Elena, et ce n'était pas non plus celui de Sage. Le sang ne nous contrôle pas, nos émotions oui. Si vous pensez que vos émotions sont amplifiées quand vous êtes vampires, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que ça fait d'avoir du sang d'Originel dans votre système. Les émotions d'Elena ont maintenant une profondeur que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer. Ma fratrie et moi avons passé un millier d'années à essayer de ne rien ressentir. » Il jeta un œil vers Elena, dont la tête était baissée. « Nous n'y arrivons pas toujours. »

Stefan et Damon se regardèrent par dessus la tête d'Elena. Leurs visages étaient lugubres.

« On peut gérer ça, » insista Damon en se tourna vers Elijah.

Stefan hocha la tête, en disant. « C'est très utile de savoir à quoi on doit faire face, bien sûr, mais Elena a l'éternité pour apprendre à vivre avec ça, et on a l'éternité pour l'y aider. »

« Bien sûr. Et je ne doute pas du fait que vous resterez à ses côtés. Cela étant, je continue de me sentir responsable d'Elena. Contrairement à mes frères et sœur, j'ai fait très attention à ne transformer personne. Elena est la seule survivante de ma lignée. » Elijah se leva et s'avança vers Elena. Il sortit une carte de la poche intérieure de sa veste et la plaça dans sa main.

« On peut me contacter n'importe où dans le monde avec ce numéro. » Il la regarda d'un air solennel . « Si tu appelles, je viendrais. Tu fait partie de la famille maintenant. »

Elena pris la carte et la retourna. Au dos, l'écriture gracieuse d'Elijah disait 'Pour Toujours et à Jamais'. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et commença à pleurer. « Quand est-ce que j'arrêterai d'être comme ça ? Je ne veux pas de ça. Je ne peux plus me sentir comme ça. »

« Ne l'éteins pas Elena, » lui dit Elijah, « Ton humanité est importante. Tu dois essayer de t'y accrocher, même si c'est un challenge. » Il regarda les frères Salvatores, dont les visages affichaient la même expression d'inquiétude. « Et tu as ces deux qui t'aiment plus que leur propre vie, qui ne te laisseront jamais oublier à quel point il est important que tu restes aussi humaine que possible. »

Elena laissa tomber la carte sur ses genoux, et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Sa main tremblait tandis qu'elle les essuyait. Avec son autre main, elle s'agrippa à la manche du manteau d'Elijah. « Où est ce que tu vas ? » demanda-t-elle, d'une voix émue.

« Je retourne à New York, » répondit-il, posant brièvement sa main par dessus la sienne. Il lui sourit gentiment tandis qu'elle lâchait sa manche. « Mais je reviendrais à Mystic Falls dans quelques semaines. » Elijah se leva et s'avança vers la porte d'entrée.

« Ne te sens pas obligé, » dit Damon. Il était déjà devant la porte, et l'avait ouverte pour mettre Elijah dehors. « Personnellement, je pense qu'on a eu assez à faire aux Originaux pour plusieurs vies. »

Elijah hésita. « Et bien, à ce propos... ma sœur a décidé de rester ici. J'ai essayé de la convaincre de venir avec moi. Mais elle se sent plus chez elle à Mystic Falls qu'ailleurs. Et puis, il semble qu'elle ait un contrôle de Physique mardi – et, curieusement elle est enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller au bal de Promo dans quelques mois. »

« Fantastique, » dit Damon. « On va s'assurer qu'elle se sente bien accueillie. Stefan va même lui garder une danse. »

« Et bien sûr, il est très difficile de prévoir ce que Klaus va décider, » ajouta Elijah.

Les yeux grands ouverts, Elena s'exclama, « Klaus ? Mais - »

Stefan traversa rapidement la pièce, et vint près de la porte. « Klaus est mort. On sait qu'il est mort. »

« Je l'ai vu bruler, mec. Ton frère n'est plus, » dit Damon.

Surpris, Elijah les regarda tous les trois. « Vous devriez le savoir. Pourquoi pensez-vous être toujours vivants ? »

« On s'est dit qu'il mentait à propos de notre lignée, » dit Stefan. « Il ne mentait pas ? »

« Non, Klaus a crée votre lignée, il n'y a pas de doute possible. » Il fit une pause, « Mais pour ce qui est de sa survie, vous devriez surement voir ça avec votre amie Bonnie. » Elijah sourit de nouveau à Elena, « Ne t'inquiète pas. Mon frère, bien qu'en colère que tu sois un vampire, ne te le reproche pas, ni à aucun de tes amis. Tu ne dois plus craindre sa colère ou son implication dans ta vie. Il ne s'intéresse plus à toi, et tu es libérée de lui, Elena. » Il regarda de nouveau les frères, « Bonne journée, les Salvatore. »

En fermant la porte, Damon grimaça. « Bonnie Bennett. Bien sûr. Fait de la magie irresponsable depuis 2009. »

« Ne la juge pas si vite, frangin, » dit Stefan. « Quoique Bonnie ait fait, ça nous a sauvé la vie. »

« Alors Klaus est toujours en vie. Excuse-moi de ne pas danser de joie, Stefan. »

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux en entendant un bruit derrière eux. Elena se tenait au milieu de la pièce, entourée par du verre brisé, les restes des bouteilles et verres autour d'elle. Elle regardait les coupures sur ses mains se refermer.

« Ouais, c'était ma carafe préférée, Elena. Sérieusement, est-ce qu'on doit te garder dans une chambre capitonnée ? »

Dans un sanglot, Elena fit un pas en avant, puis s'effondra au sol. Stefan fut instantanément à coté d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras. Elle le repoussa, fuit la pièce à toute vitesse et disparut dans les escaliers.

« C'est ton tour, frangin, » dit Damon en se baissant pour ramasser les morceaux de verre. « J'ai géré sa dernière crise de colère, quand elle a essayé de mangé le facteur il y a deux heures. »

Tandis que Stefan commençait à monter les escaliers, Elena apparu de nouveau. « Il y a un autre corps. »

« Quoi ? » dit Damon avec incrédulité en se tournant. « Comment tu as pu tuer quelqu'un entre le salon et l'étage ? »

« C'était la nuit dernière. Je... Je viens de m'en rappeler. »

Damon soupira. « Où ça ? Je vais m'en occuper. »

« Je ne sais pas. C'était... dans un endroit sombre, et j'avais faim. Dans un parking, quelque-part. Je ne sais même pas si c'était un homme ou une femme. Le corps était petit. C'était peut-être un enfant. » La voix d'Elena était dénuée de toute émotion. Elle resta dans les escaliers, les regarda pendant une seconde, puis se tourna et remonta les escaliers.

Stefan secoua la tête, avant de dire. « Elle a éteint son humanité, Damon. »

« Non, » dit Damon, « Crois-moi, je peux le voir. Elle fait juste semblant car c'est plus facile. » Il se rebaissa et continua de ramasser le verre, puis leva les yeux vers son frère. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Une invitation décorée ? Va t'occuper de ta copine, Stefan. »

Stefan se tenait en bas des escaliers, l'air hésitant. « Abby est avec elle. »

« Ouais, et alors ? Elle a besoin de toi. »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr. » Stefan descendit de la marche et retourna vers son frère. « Il y a une raison pour laquelle elle a mis ces images de vous deux dans ma tête, Damon. »

« Elle ne l'a pas fait exprès, Stef. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir. »

« Non, et c'est ça le pire. Elles sont dans ma tête parce qu'elles étaient dans sa tête, et elle y pense si fort qu'elles ont été projetées dans mon esprit. » Stefan prit une profonde inspiration. « Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait besoin de moi pour l'instant. Je pense qu'elle a besoin de toi. »

* * *

Stefan partit voir Jeremy, et Damon monta à l'étage après avoir enlevé le verre dans le salon. Damon se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte d'Abby et la regardait mettre ses affaires dans son sac. « Et bien, ce n'est pas du tout une surprise. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies tenu une journée entière. »

« J'ai de la peine pour elle, » dit Abby sans se retourner. « C'est l'amie de Bonnie, et la fille de Miranda. Et je pensais que je pouvais rester ici. Mais je ne peux pas. » Elle zippa la fermeture éclair de son sac, et lui fit face. « A chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche, je me rappelle du moment où tu m'as brisé la nuque. »

Elle mit le sac sur son épaule et le poussa en sortant. « Dis à Elena que je suis désolée. J'espère que ça va s'arranger pour elle. »

Alors qu'elle marchait dans le couloir, Damon lui cria, « Très bien. Fais comme ça. Partir est la seule chose que tu aies_ jamais_ su faire. »

Il continua vers la chambre de Stefan, puis s'arrêta quand il réalisa qu'Elena était pelotonnée dans le lit de la chambre d'ami à côté de celle d'Abby.

« Hey. Tu fais quoi ? »

« Damon. »

« Et bien, au moins tu ne pleures pas. C'est un changement agréable. On dirait que tu ne fais que pleurer ou tuer ces jours-ci. Ou détruire mes affaires. Je ne peux pas avoir de jolis trucs à cause de toi, Elena. »

« Alors je suppose que tu préfères que je pleure. »

« Honnêtement, je n'ai pas de préférence. Alors, » il fit une pause, « Abby vient de partir. »

« Je sais. Clairement. » Elena s'assit dans le lit, et il vint près d'elle.

« Quatre vampires ça faisait trop dans une maison de toute façon. Aucune intimité. » Il montra son oreille du doigt. « La super ouïe des vampires est une malédiction, comme tu l'as surement découvert. »

« Une des nombreuses malédictions, je suppose. » Elle touchait distraitement le dessus de lit. « Stefan est partit, lui aussi. »

« La différence, c'est qu'il revient. Il est juste allé voir Jeremy. »

« J'ai tué Jeremy. »

« Ouais. Ça arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous. » Damon couvrit sa main avec la sienne, et entrelaça leurs doigts. « Tu veux l'appeler, voir s'il va bien ? »

Elena le regarda. « J'ai tué Jeremy. »

« Oui... avec une énorme astérisque. Rejoins le club. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas lui parler. Lui dire que tu es désolée. »

Elle baissa les eux vers les doigts. « Je l'ai tué, et il est mort. Tu ne peux pas parler aux gens une fois qu'ils sont morts. »

« Ok, maintenant tu es simplement flippante, Elena. On est tous morts, tu sais. Si tu penses que ça fait une grosse différence, alors tu n'as pas prêté attention. »

Elle ne semblait pas l'écouter le moins du monde, elle se contentait de regarder leurs mains et de caresser ses doigts avec les siens. Damon se racla la gorge. « Alors... on va remettre cette discussion à plus tard. On dirait que tu as installé toutes tes affaires ici. Il y a un problème avec la chambre de Stefan ? »

« Il ne veut pas de moi dedans. Plus maintenant. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Il est encore en train de s'habituer. Stefan n'arrêtera jamais de te vouloir. »

« Ce n'est pas bon pour lui que je sois dans le coin. Je lui fais faire de mauvaises choses. »

« Bien, mal... tout est subjectif. Tu l'as surement réalisé. »

« Il en était si proche, Damon. Il était sur le point de se retrouver. Et maintenant... il ne peut même pas me trouver. »

« Tu es juste là, Elena. » De sa main libre, Damon lui caressa la joue. « Tu es toujours là, et Stefan va le réaliser. »

« Il a peur de moi, Damon, » murmura Elena. « Pas seulement de ce que je peux faire, mais de ce que je peux lui faire ressentir. »

« Ne recommence pas à pleurer, Elena. Parce que s'il y a une chose qu'on a appris ces dernières jours, c'est que les pleurs conduisent à 'Elena détruit un truc', et il se trouve que j'aime les meubles de cette chambre. Ils appartenaient à ma mère. »

Elena se retint de rire. « Je t'aime, et tu le sais, pas vrai ? »

Damon s'immobilisa, et enleva sa main de son visage. « En fait, non. Je ne le savais pas. »

« J'allais te le dire cette nuit là. Mon Dieu, je n'arrive pas à réaliser que c'était seulement il y a deux nuits. J'allais te dire que je t'aimais. »

« Tu as choisi Stefan. »

« Oui, je savais que j'allais choisir Stefan. Mais malgré tout... je voulais que tu saches que je t'aimais aussi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas pu le dire. »

« Tu m'as laissé mourir seul dans un entrepôt, Elena. » Damon se leva, mais Elena attrapa sa main et ne le laissait pas partir. Elle l'attira de nouveau sur le lit.

« Je sais. Je le sais. Si ça peut te soulager, ça m'a presque tuée. »

« Et bien, techniquement, ça t'a tué. » Il retira sa main, mais resta à côté d'elle.

« C'est drôle, non ? Si j'avais demandé à Matt de continuer à rouler dans ta direction, je ne serais peut-être pas un vampire. »

« Possible. Rebekah était assez déterminée cela dit. Elle aurait trouvé un autre moyen cette nuit là. »

Elena se tut pendant une seconde. « Ma transformation n'est pas mon plus grand regret. Ça a sauvé la vie de Matt, alors je ne peux pas complètement le regretter. »

« Quel est ton plus grand regret ? » Il soutint son regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne la tête.

« T'avoir laissé mourir seul. Ne pas t'avoir dit ce qui aurait dû être mes derniers mots. C'était mal. »

« Ouais, c'est vrai. » Il lui reprit la main. « Alors, tu veux qu'on revienne en arrière ? On fait comme si on était encore au téléphone, et maintenant tu peux me dire ce que tu voulais vraiment dire. »

Elena rit, et amena sa main près de son visage. Elle embrassa gentiment sa paume, puis leva les yeux et dit, « Je ne pense pas pouvoir. Je ne suis plus elle. Je ne peux pas dire les choses qu'elle devrait dire. C'est les même sentiments, mais pas les même mots. »

Damon ouvrit la bouche, mais sa voix se coinça dans sa gorge. Il retira sa main et se leva. « Tu dois appeler Jeremy. Tu dois appeler Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline et même _Matt Putain De Donovan_. Tu dois te rappeler que tu es toujours elle. Stefan et moi, on ne peut pas t'aider si tu ne restes pas connectée, Elena. » Il s'en alla vers la porte.

« Damon. »

« Oui ? »

« Je t'ai laissé partir cette nuit là. »

« J'en ai parfaitement conscience, Elena. »

« Je t'ai laissé partir, mais tu es toujours là. Tu t'occupes de tout. »

« Oui, et bien... il y avait cette fille. Et je lui ai fait certaines promesses. Il se peut qu'elle ait l'impression de ne plus être la même, mais c'est toujours la même pour moi. » Il lui adressa un petit sourire. « Et je prends mes promesses au sérieux. »

Damon se tourna pour partir, et dit par dessus son épaule, « Su tu penses que je vais te laisser rester ici avec ses meubles d'avant guerre*, tu es encore plus folle que ce qu'Elijah disait. Prends tes affaires, tu dors avec moi ce soir. »

* * *

Ndt : « la moitié de la ville est responsable de la transformation d'Elena » : c'est tellement vrai. Vous trouvez pas ça ironique que Damon soit l'un des seuls (avec Caroline et Tyler) qui n'ait rien à se reprocher ?

*antebellum : meubles d'avant la guerre de Sécession, mais ça aurait alourdi la phrase.

Oh et vous avez vu les deux clips du 4x01 sur youtube ? J'en parle tout en bas pour ne pas spolier ceux qui ne veulent pas l'être. /Soupir plus que 3 semaines et deux jours.

Je devrais poster la traduction du chapitre 4 demain. Au pire, vendredi. Tant que j'ai pas repris les cours, je fais mon possible pour bien avancer la traduction.

A demain !

Ma réaction au clip :

Elena : Matt is he...

Damon : Alive ? Ask Stefan, the hero

Pauline : 3 Damon

Elena : how did you...

Damon : Save you ? He didn't.

Pauline : 3 3 3 Damon

Elena : Oh my God... Am I dead ?

Pauline : Oh my God, encore 3 semaines et demie 0_0

Et vous pensez que Damon et Stefan se sont amusé à lisser les cheveux d'Elena et à la maquiller pendant qu'elle « dormait » ? Parce qu'après avoir passé plusieurs minutes son l'eau, elle devrait pas ressembler à ça. Enfin, pour le maquillage, c'est le double de Katherine, et Kat est capable de se laver les cheveux sans ruiner son maquillage alors... Puis il y a le lissage brésilien. Pour les vêtements par contre... On va dire que Damon l'a habillée ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Ndt : merci à virginie06 et à The Virgin Reckless pour leur reviews.

* * *

Damon se dépêtra prudemment d'une Elena endormie le lendemain matin. Cette fille ne connaissait vraiment pas sa force. Même s'il aimait l'avoir autour de lui, son étreinte de fer autour de sa taille lui faisait mal. Toutes les fois où il avait imaginé comment Elena serait en vampire, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle serait plus forte que lui. Il aimait ça, cela dit. Ça lui faisait penser à toutes les choses qu'il pourrait un jour faire avec une Elena super endurante. Les endroits, les positions. Il eu un petit sourire satisfait, puis lui caressa la joue. Il ne se lasserait jamais de la regarder dormir. Ses petites expressions, ses petits bruits. C'était pendant son sommeil qu'elle était la plus humaine ces jours-ci.

Il pouvait entendre Stefan bouger au rez-de-chaussé, et s'habilla rapidement et en silence pour le rejoindre.

« Content de voir que tu es de retour, frangin. »

« Bonjour, Damon. » Stefan avait déjà un verre de bourbon dans la main. Damon haussa un sourcil.

« Le petit déjeuner des champions ? »

« Les stades du deuil, tu te rappelles ? » répliqua Stefan avant de boire une gorgée.

« Ah, oui. La méthode classique des Salvatore. Stade 1, bourbon. Stade 2, whisky bon marché. Stade 3, tequila. Et il me semble que le stade 4, c'est une confrérie féminine. C'est ça que tu vises ? »

Stefan répondit, « Non. Pas cette fois. »

« Bien. Ta dernière beuverie a bousillé mon tapis persan. On a déjà une personne dans cette maison qui détruit toutes mes jolies choses, je n'ai pas besoin d'une deuxième. »

« Je vois qu'Abby est partie. »

« Bon débarras. Mais ça me fait penser... la réunion du Conseil d'hier a été un tel désastre que j'ai dû en organiser un autre ce matin. J'ai besoin que tu restes avec Hulklena et que tu t'assures qu'elle ne détruise pas la maison pendant que je ne suis pas là. Je pense que je vais étiqueter les trucs vraiment chers, pour qu'elle sache ce qu'elle peut et ne peut pas jeter par les fenêtres. Ce manteau de cheminé était travertin. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à la réunion d'hier ? Je pensais que tu avais la situation bien en main, frangin. Que tu étais celui qui s'occupait de tout, qui allait tout arranger. » Stefan prit une autre gorgée.

« Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. La moitié du conseil avait trop peur de venir chez Carol car ils pensaient que c'était_ elle_ le loup-garou. Quel bande de crétin. Bien sûr, la plupart d'entre eux sont des Fell, alors il fallait s'y attendre. »

Stefan haussa les sourcils, mais ne répondit pas.

« Alors ? » lui demanda Damon. « Tu restes ? Parce que je n'en étais pas sûr après que tu sois parti sans un mot hier soir. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'i dire ? Je suis rentré, et Elena était dans ton lit. J'ai compris le message. »

Damon soupira. « Sérieusement, Stef ? C'est comme ça que tu veux faire ? On a _dormi_, Stefan. C'est tout. Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais la laisser seule toute la nuit ? Ou lui sauter dessus à la seconde où tu as quitté la maison ? »

Stefan prit une profonde inspiration. « Après ce qui s'est passé entre vous à Denver, je ne sais pas quoi penser. N'oublie pas que ce souvenir est aussi net pour moi que pour vous deux. »

« Ouais, et bien, après la nuit dernière, j'ai de nouveaux souvenirs dont je me serais bien passé. »

Stefan posa prudemment son verre sur la table. « Elle est entrée dans ta tête ? Qu'est-ce tu as vu ? »

« Le pickup tombant dans le lac. Toi, choisissant de sauver _Matt Putain De Donovan_. Ce que ça a fait à Elena de se noyer. La sensation de ses poumons se remplissant d'eau. Le goût qu'elle avait, moisie et aussi froide que la mort. C'était charmant. »

Stefan se tût pendant une seconde, puis dit, « Je me demandais quand est-ce qu'on allait enfin parler de ça. »

« Je n'ai pas le temps. Je dois y aller. » Damon prit son manteau de la chaise et l'enfila. Il s'avança vers la porte.

« Damon... »

Damon se retourna à vitesse vampirique et se retrouva en face de son frère. « Comment t'as pu, Stefan ? Comment t'as pu ? »

Stefan ouvrit la bouche, mais Damon le coupa. « Ne me sors ces conneries comme quoi c'était le choix d'Elena, parce que si je t'entends dire ça encore une fois, je vais - » Il s'arrêta, et prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer d'une voix plus calme. « Je pensais que c'était le truc où je pouvais compter sur toi. Le _seul t_ruc sur lequel on serait d'accord. » Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. « Tu la choisis toujours, frangin. Quand l'occasion se présente, tu _dois _la choisir. »

« Je l'ai fait, Damon, » dit doucement Stefan. « On a juste une différente interprétation de ce que ça veut dire. »

Damon recula, et se tint au milieu du salon à moitié détruit. Après quelques secondes de silence, il dit, « On me livre un nouveau canapé aujourd'hui. Ne laisse pas Elena manger les livreurs. »

* * *

Damon était en train du jouer du piano quand Matt arriva et sonna à la porte. Il aimait se dire qu'il aurait été mieux préparé s'il n'avait pas était occupé à bien jouer la deuxième Gnossienne de Satie. De ce fait, il eu un temps de retard par rapport à Elena, et ne fut pas assez rapide. Il arracha Elena du cou de Matt, et la jeta derrière lui.

« Super, » dit Damon. « C'est _Matt Putain De Donovan_. Tu est _cinglé_ ? Tu veux mourir ? »

Elena s'agrippa à son dos, et cacha son visage dans son cou. Il pouvait sentir sa poitrine se soulever contre lui, elle pleurait en silence, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans sa chemise au niveau de ses épaules.

« Sérieusement, mec, » continua Damon. « Mauvais timing. »

Matt était sur le sol, se tenant son cou ensanglanté avec une main, un bocal d'herbes séchées dans l'autre. « Désolé... Je n'ai pas... »

« Ouais, ouais. Tu n'as pas. Donne-moi ça. » Damon lui prit le bocal des mains, et le souleva pour lire l'étiquette. « Prendre deux cuillères à soupe, avec de l'eau chaude, au moment du coucher et du réveil. C'est d'Abby et Bonnie pour Elena, j'imagine ? »

« Ouais, » Matt se leva et fit un pas en arrière. « Je pense... je pense que je vais y aller. »

« Bonne idée. » Damon lui adressa un petit sourire satisfait. « Tu devrais peut-être avertir les humain, d'accord ? Pas de visiteurs surprise. Comme si ce n'était pas évident. Bye bye maintenant. » Damon referma la porte tandis que Matt s'en allait.

Il détacha Elena de son dos. « C'est bon, tout va bien. Le Vilain Serveur est parti. Tu vas bien. Mais bon sang, tes amis sont débiles. »

Les pleurs d'Elena se transformèrent en rire. « C'est vrai, hein ? » Toujours tremblante, elle alla jusqu'au nouveau canapé en cuir et s'assit, la tête dans les mains. « Oh, mon Dieu. J'ai presque tué Matt. »

« Ouais, et bien, il le méritait un peu. Je n'ai presque pas essayé de t'arrêter. Sans Matt et ton crétin de frère, tu serais restée dans ta maison l'autre nuit, et tu n'aurais pas été dehors, là où n'importe quel Originel pouvait te t'atteindre. Comment il est arrivé ici ? Je ne pense pas que son pickup était assuré. »

En attendant parler de son frère, le visage d'Elena perdit toute expression, et elle se leva. « Je pense que je vais aller en haut. »

« Hey, attend. » Damon tendit le bras pour l'attraper. « Tu devrais peut-être essayer ces herbes, vu que Matt a risqué sa vie et ses membres pour te les apporter. » Il dévissa le couvercle du bocal et renifla. « Beurk. Elles sont une odeur dégueulasse. Tu vas adorer. »

Ils allèrent dans la cuisine, où Elena s'assit à table et où Damon prépara les herbes dans une tasse d'eau chaude.

« Et voilà. Espérons que ça marchera mieux que les dernières herbes des Bennett pour Ric. Qui n'ont pas marché du tout. » Il s'assit en face d'elle.

« Merci. » Elena pris une gorgée, et fit une grimace. « Je dois en boire tous les jours ? »

« Et bien, ça permet à la sorcière et à sa mère de se sentir utiles. Ce qui me fait me sentir moins coupable, parce que je n'ai pas vraiment été gentil avec elles. »

« Quand est-ce que tu as été gentil avec des sorcières ? » Elena eu un sourire en coin.

« Hey, » dit Damon, puis il lui sourit. « J'étais gentil avec Bree. J'étais _vraiment _gentil avec Bree, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. C'était la dernière sorcière que j'ai jamais apprécié. Jusqu'au moment où je lui ai arraché le cœur dans son bar. »

Le sourire d'Elena s'effaça, et sa main s'arrêta alors qu'elle soulevait sa tasse. « Tu as fait ça ? Tu ne me l'as jamais dit. »

« Ouais, je ne pense pas que ça serait bien passé à l'époque. 'Au fait, Elena, je viens d'arracher le cœur de mon ex-copine, parce qu'elle m'a balancé au petit-ami de la meilleure de mon frère, que j'ai également tué, probablement sans raison selon toi'. Ça aurait complètement gâché l'ambiance 'road trip' du moment. Mais je peux te dire tout ça maintenant, parce que tu as récemment rejoint le prestigieux club des tueurs psychopathes. »

« Ce n'était pas ton meilleur moment, j'imagine. » fit remarquer Elena en posant la tasse.

« Je ne dirais pas ça. J'avais un but. Ouvrir la tombe, trouver Katherine, vivre heureux pour toujours. Toutes mes décisions étaient dictées par une mission. La vie me semblait assez simple à l'époque. »

« Plus maintenant ? »

« Bois tes sales herbes, Elena, » dit Damon en se levant de table.

Le téléphone de Damon sonna, et Elena eu un petit sursaut.

« Désolée, » murmura-t-elle. « Je suis un petit peu à cran. »

Damon baissa les yeux vers le téléphone dans sa main. « C'est ton frère. Hey, Jeremy, comment va ta gorge ? Oh, ouais... désolé pour ta maison, mais tu sais comment ça se passe. Un jour les maisons sont là, le lendemain elles ont disparues. Je te proposerai bien de venir vivre ici, mais... tu devrais accepter de servir de buffet à ta sœur et à mon frère tous les jours. Deux fois les dimanches et les jours fériés. » Il jeta un œil à Elena, et remarqua qu'elle était complètement rigide.

Damon lui tendit le téléphone. « Il voudrait te parler. »

Elena le regarda d'un air fixe, sans lui répondre. Elle bût une autre gorgée, puis baissa les yeux vers la table.

« Elena, allez. Tu dois lui parler. »

Elle le regarda de nouveau. « Jeremy est mort, » dit-elle doucement, puis elle se leva de table et quitta la pièce.

« Et bien, ce n'était pas du tout bizarre, » fit remarquer Damon avant de recoller le téléphone contre son oreille.

* * *

Damon trouva Elena dans sa chambre, fouillant dans les livres empilés près de son lit. « Tu as envie d'un peu de lecture ? »

« Je cherchais ça, » dit-elle, montrant 'Autant En Emporte Le Vent'. « Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas lu. »

« Moi aussi, en fait. Alors, » fit-il remarquer d'un ton léger, « ton frère a parlé à Ric. Ric Fantôme, qui n'est plus un con. Et Fantôme Ric a beaucoup de choses à dire. D'une part, Esther élabore toujours des plans de l'Autre Côté. Elle pense pouvoir encore utiliser le pieu en argent de Ric. Donc il fait vraiment voir avec Elijah s'il l'a mis en sécurité. Oh, et Klaus ? C'est vrai qu'il est bel et bien en vie, même si Ric n'a dit ni comment, ni pourquoi, ni où. Et... » Damon fit une pause, avant de dire, « Ric a dit à Jeremy de te dire qu'Esther ne t'a pas menti. Ta tante Jenna a vraiment trouvé la paix. »

Elena ne dit rien. Elle s'assit sur le sol à côté des livres et tournait en silence les pages de celui qu'elle tenait.

« Est-ce qu'on va parler de ce délire 'Jeremy est mort' ? Ou du fait que tu ne t'intéresses à personne ? »

Elena le regarda, puis reporta son attention sur le livre.

« Ok, je suppose que non. » Il s'assit sur le sol et s'appuya contre le lit. « C'est quoi tes projets pour ce soir ? Tu dors encore ici avec moi ? »

« Je pensais que oui, en fait. Enfin, » dit-elle, « si ça ne te dérange pas. Si tu veux de moi. »

« Et bien, Elena, voyons. Tu me piques les couvertures, tu baves sur mes oreillers, et, je suis désolé de le dire, mais tu ronfles un peu. Je veux dire, c'est mignon et tout, mais... »

Elena rit, ferma son livre et s'avança pour s'appuya contre lui. Damon la mit sur ses genoux, et l'embrassa tendrement sur les cheveux.

« Si tout pouvait être comme ça. Juste comme ça, pour toujours. Ça ne me dérangerait pas tant d'être un vampire. » dit Elena avec un soupir.

Damon lui caressa les cheveux et répondit, « Ça pourrait, tu sais. »

« Non. » Elle se tourna et le regarda dans les yeux. « Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible. »

« Tu t'inquiètes pour Stefan ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Elena fit une pause, puis détourna le regard. « C'est mal si je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui ? Pas vraiment. Plus maintenant. Je m'inquiète pour _moi_, Damon. Quand j'étais humaine, je m'inquiétais tout le temps pour les autres. Mais maintenant - »

« Tu ne penses à aucun d'eux. Crois-moi, j'ai remarqué. »

« J'ai l'impression que la Elena qui devait s'occuper et se soucier de tout le monde n'est plus là. Elle est morte. Et maintenant, il ne reste plus que moi. Je ne dois plus m'occuper de personne. »

« Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose, tu sais, » dit Damon en enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux bruns autour de son doigt, resserrant son étreinte autour de sa taille.

« J'ai l'impression de devenir comme Katherine. »

« Et bien, je peux te promettre que ce n'est pas le cas. Il te reste un long chemin à parcourir pour atteindre un tel niveau d'égoïsme. »

« Je la comprend mieux, cela dit. »

Damon rit, disant, « C'est une pensée effrayante. »

« Si j'avais eu sa vie, et qu'elle avait eu la mienne... Je ne sais pas, Damon. J'aurais peut-être fait les même choix qu'elle. » Elle se tourna pour le regarder à nouveau. « Après tout, on est tombées amoureuses des mêmes frères. »

Elena tendit la main et caressa doucement la joue de Damon. « Peu importe à quel point ça va aller mal, je ne veux pas que tu oublies ça. Quand je te hurle dessus, quand je te jette des choses au visage, quand je tue les voisins... » Elle eu un petit rire, puis ajouta, « N'oublie pas que je peux aussi être comme ça. »

« Je ne l'oublierai pas , » promit Damon. Il la tint contre lui, et posa sa tête contre la sienne. « Crois-moi, je ne l'oublierai pas. »

* * *

Ndt : le prochain chap devrait être là demain.

Bonne fin de journée à tous !


	5. Chapter 5

Ndt : merci virginie06 et à Alexanee pour leur reviews.

* * *

« Et bien, on sait où est Klaus. Ou plutôt, qui est Klaus. » Stefan s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte de Damon. Damon se redressa sur les coudes, faisant bouger Elena de sa poitrine. « Tu peux répéter ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda Elena, à moitié endormie. Elle s'assit et se passa la main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. « Stefan. Tu es rentré à la maison. »

Stefan lui adressa un petit sourire pincé, puis regarda son frère. « Klaus est dans Tyler Lockwood. »

« Non, c'est pas vrai, » répondit Damon. « Tyler est mort. Sauf si tu sous-entends un truc vraiment dégoutant et pervers. »

« Il est peut-être toujours mort, cette partie n'est pas claire. Mais ce qu'on sait, c'est que Bonnie a mis Klaus dans le corps de Tyler avec que Klaus ne soit pieuté par Ric. »

« Et comment on sait ça ? »

« Et bien, pendant que vous étiez... ici, je suis allé dans le Tennessee, où Klaus s'est pointé au motel de Caroline hier, prétendant avoir erré dans la forêt sous forme de loup-garou pendant les deux derniers jours. Il a dit qu'il avait retrouvé sa trace en utilisant ses sens de loup-garou.

Damon laissa échapper un grognement dur. « Joli couverture. Et puis... ? »

« Et Caroline est complètement tombée dans le panneau. »

« Oh mon Dieu, » dit Elena, « Pauvre Caroline. Est-ce qu'elle a... est-ce qu'ils ont... ? »

Stefan ne dit rien, il se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

« Yep, ils l'ont fait. Oh Klaus, sournois de toutou, » dit Damon. « Comment elle l'a découvert ? »

« Caroline a appelé Bonnie pour lui dire que Tyler était en vie... en réalisant ce que Klaus avait fait, Bonnie m'a appelé, et je suis allé persuader Caroline de ne pas le tuer. Il est beaucoup plus vulnérable maintenant qu'il est dans le corps de Tyler. Elle est furieuse. »

« Ouch. Je sais à quoi une Caroline en colère ressemble. À un derviche blond. »

« Je l'ai ramené chez elle avec sa mère. Le Shérif semble penser que, quoique tu aies dit au Conseil, ça les a dupé pour l'instant. »

Elena se tourna vers Damon, demandant, « Alors tu penses que Caroline est en sécurité à Mystic Falls ? »

Damon haussa un sourcil sous l'effet de la surprise. « Hey, regarde-toi, toute humaine et à nouveau soucieuse de tes amis. » Il se tourna vers Stefan, lui disant, « Bonnie et Abby ont envoyé des herbes. Je dois dire que je suis impressionné de voir à quelle vitesse elles ont fait effet. Et oui, pour vous répondre, j'ai le problème du Conseil bien en main. Carol, Liz et moi avons persuadé nos bons vieux citoyens que le vampirisme moderne est comme avoir la maladie cœliaque* ou être intolérant au lactose . Tant qu'on traite le patient avec le bon régime, tout va bien. »

« Vraiment, ils ont avalé ça ? » demanda Stefan avec un petit sourire suffisant.

« Dans le cas de Caroline, c'est presque vrai, et c'est le vampire que l'on voulait protéger. Ça aide que tout ceux du Conseil la connaissent depuis sa naissance, et qu'elle soit, et bien, Caroline. Personne ne pourrait supporter l'idée de la pieuter. Heureusement, ils ne savent pas pour le forain. »

« Ou les deux adjoints, » ajouta Stefan.

« Exact. »

« Le Shérif Forbes a déjà annoncé à Carol que, même s'il y a une chance que Tyler soit en vie, il est bel et bien possédé. Alors maintenant, on doit juste trouver comment faire sortir Tyler du corps de Klaus, si c'est seulement possible. »

« Correction. Tu cherches un moyen de faire tout ça. » Damon agita la main vers Stefan, et se rallongea sur son oreiller. « Je me fous de Tyler _ou _de Klaus. »

« Si Klaus reste dans le corps de Tyler, il peut être tué, frangin. Et ça serait un problème pour nous. »

« C'est vrai. » Damon fixa le plafond pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Elena s'allongea sur son torse nu, et il laissa tomber une main dans ses cheveux. « De toute évidence, c'est dépend d'à quel point le corps de Klaus a cramé quand Ric l'a pieuté. Je sais que j'ai vu les flammes, mais tout est arrivé si vite. » Il caressa paresseusement les cheveux d'Elena en parlant. « Je suppose que Bonnie doit savoir, puisque c'est elle qui a gardé tout ça secret. Et qui est complètement responsable de cette situation. »

« Et Elijah le sait, puisque c'est lui qui est allé chercher le corps de Klaus, » intervint Elena allongée, traçant des cercles sur le torse nu de Damon.

« Alors, on pourrait juste rassembler tout le monde et avoir un de nos tristement célèbres sommets Team Salvatore et Team Mikaelson. Ça serait sympa de revoir Rebekah. Elle et moi devons avoir une conversation de toute façon, sur ses tendances 'je tue Elena', » dit Damon.

Stefan se racla la gorge. « Et bien, c'est une suggestion. Mais je pense qu'il faut retrouver le pieu de Ric avant de tenter quoique ce soit. »

Damon installa Elena en position assise, puis se redressa. « Tu es intelligent, frangin. Elena, il est temps de sortir cette carte 'n'importe où dans le monde' pour qu'on puisse appeler Elijah. »

* * *

Elena plissa le nez alors qu'elle buvait ses herbes, et était perchée sur le bras du fauteuil de Damon. « Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est dégueulasse. »

« Oh, chérie, je peux le sentir. J'imagine que ça a le goût du sac de gym de Tyler Lockwood. »

« Et tu passes beaucoup de temps à imaginer le goût du sac de gym de Tyler Lockwood, Damon ? » le taquina-t-elle en souriant. Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui rendit son sourire.

« Tout le monde a besoin d'un hobby Elena. »

Stefan traversa la pièce pour s'assoir sur le canapé. « Et bien, vous avez l'air très joyeux. »

« Stefan, mon frère. Viens célébrer avec nous. Ça fait seize heures depuis la dernière fois qu'Elena a essayé de manger quelqu'un. »

« Je vous ai apporté le petit-déjeuner. » Stefan leur jeta à chacun une poche de sang. Il sourit à Elena. « C'est super d'entendre ça. Tu te sens bien ? »

Elle lui rendit son sourire. « Je me sens très bien, en fait. » Elena posa sa poche de sang sur la table, et finit sa tasse d'herbes. « Je me sentirais encore mieux si je ne savais pas que je vais être obligée de boire ce truc deux fois par jour pendant le millénaire à venir. »

« Hey, tu as entendu Elijah, c'est surement juste pour les 300 prochaines années, 400 maximum. »

« En parlant de ça, » intervint Stefan, « je viens de lui parler au téléphone, et il ne sait pas où est le pieu. »

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas logique. Je l'ai laissé là-bas. »

« Il n'était pas heureux d'apprendre qu'on ne l'avait pas. Il pensait que tu l'avais ramené avec toi, et qu'on le gardait en sécurité quelque-part. »

Damon soupira. « Et cette matinée avait si bien commencé. Deux mots, frangin : Putain. De. Merde.** »

« C'est trois mots, Damon, » dit Elena en lui donnant une petite tape sur la tête.

« La ferme. Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne vas même plus à l'école. »

« Si on avait pas était si distrait par... les derniers évènements, on aurait réalisé que personne n'avait cette connerie. Et maintenant, la personne qui l'a a trois jours d'avance sur nous, » dit Stefan.

« Il pourrait être n'importe où, littéralement. Oh, je sais... Stefan, tu commences les recherches ici, à Mystic Falls, et Elena et moi irons voir ailleurs. »

« Un endroit tropical, » suggéra Elena. « Oooh, Damon, on peut aller à Hawaï ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Comme ça, si on le trouve, on n'aura pas besoin d'aller jusqu'au Mordor pour le jeter dans un volcan. Il y a tellement de volcans pratiques à Hawaï. »

Elena gloussa, et Stefan laissa échapper un grognement. « Clairement, vous n'allez pas être très utiles ce matin. »

« Aw, Stef, ne joue pas les rabat-joie. Oui, oui, il existe un pieu qui peut tous nous tuer, et blablabla. Mais le soleil brille et on est toujours en vie, frangin. C'était quoi nos chances il y a un mois ? »

« Et bien, plus ou moins 'en vie', » le corrigea Elena.

« Ok, 'presque en vie'. Peu-importe, rien ne peut nous abattre aujourd'hui. » Damon ouvrit sa poche de sang et but une gorgée. « Pas même le fait que tu m'aies amené du AB négatif. On a déjà plus de B positif, sérieusement ? »

« Les réserves sont limitées. » Stefan indiqua Elena de la tête. « Quelqu'un a eu assez faim ses temps-ci. »

Damon enfonça son doigt dans la côte d'Elena. « La gourmande. Et j'imagine qu'avec le conseil en alerte rouge pour les autres vampires, ça va être dur d'en voler à l'hôpital aujourd'hui. »

« J'aimerais qu'on puisse acheter du sang sur Amazon Premium, » dit Elena avec un soupir. « Comme ça, on n'aurait même pas à payer les frais de livraison. »

« Je sais, hein ? » dit Damon. « C'est presque comme s'ils voulaient qu'on tue des gens. »

Elena ouvrit sa poche de sang, et commença à boire bruyamment. Elle leva les yeux, l'air embarrassé. « Désolée. Je ne sais toujours pas comment faire ça délicatement. » Elle sourit à Stefan. « C'est gentil de ta part de me donner le dernier B positif, Stefan. Je commence enfin à faire la différence. »

Il croisa son regard pendant une seconde, puis tourna la tête. Il se racla la gorge. « De rien. »

« Très bien, » ronchonna Damon. « Gaspille les bons trucs en les donnant à la seule personne de cette maison qui n'a encore développé de palais. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'Elijah a suggéré ? » demanda Elena à Stefan après avoir fini son petit-déjeuner et reposé sa poche.

« Il a dit qu'il devait passer des coups de fil, puis qu'il reprendrait contact avec nous. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il voulait en parler avec Klaus. » répondit Stefan, puis il se tourna vers Damon, « J'allais aller au lycée et hypnotiser l'administration pour qu'elle laisse passer l'absence d'Elena. Une fois de plus. Mais si tu penses que le Conseil est trop observateur, peut-être je devrais attendre. »

« C'est surement une bonne idée. Vu que les deux vampires que Ric a dénoncé étaient élèves là-bas, et que Ric y était professeur, ils centrent leur attention sur le lycée. Tiens t'en à l'histoire 'elle se remet de l'attaque de Ric à la maison des Gilbert'. On inventera mieux dans quelques jours. »

Elena s'immobilisa. « Je n'ai plus de maison. J'avais oublié. »

Damon lui tapota le bras, en disant, « Ce n'est pas grave. Techniquement, c'est ta maison aussi. C'est toujours utile d'en avoir une de rechange au cas où tu aies envie de détruire la première. » Il regarda Stefan, et dit, « Alors, très cher frère, tu t'occupes de Bonnie à la place. Remercie-la pour les herbes magiques d'Elena, et vois comment elle pense qu'il faut faire pour sortir Klaus du corps de Tyler, et le remettre dans son corps beaucoup plus résistant, avant que Caroline n'ait envie de lui arracher la tête. Je le ferais bien moi-même, mais je ne pense pas que les Bennett aient envie de me voir en ce moment. »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? » demanda Stefan en haussant les sourcils.

« Oh, je pense qu'on va juste trainer ici et faire du sport, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Il eu un petit sourire satisfait, puis leva les yeux vers Elena. « Elena, mon amie, ça te dirait de faire du yoga ce matin ? J'ai ce DVD de Jillian Michaels qui va t'éclater. Ça va t'aider à contrôler ton Hulk intérieur. »

Elena soupira. « Très bien. Mais tu ne me convaincras pas de t'utiliser comme mur de yoga, Damon »***

* * *

Stefan revint quelques heures plus tard.

« Le corps de Klaus a bel et bien était endommagé quand il s'est fait pieuté. Elijah s'en occupe, et Bonnie n'est pas impliquée. Oh, et ces herbes sont comme des antidépresseurs pour vampires, » les informa Stefan. « Elles empêchent Elena d'être trop triste ou trop stressée. »

« Wow. Du Prozac pour vampire. C'est une très bonne idée. Ça montre qu'Abby a fait attention à ce qui se passait quand elle était ici. Rappelle-moi d'envoyer aux Bennett un panier de fruits, » dit Damon en ré-empilant les livres à coté de son lit. Elena les avait mis dans le désordre, et ça l'avait dérangé toute la matinée.

« Maintenant si seulement elles pouvaient faire un truc pour leur goût, » fit remarquer Elena d'un ton léger en sortant de la douche de Damon, se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette.

Les deux frères s'immobilisèrent d'un seul coup sans dire un mot.

« Quoi ? » leur demanda-t-elle.

« Um... Elena, je sais que j'aime bien me balader nu dans la maison, mais je pense que tu viens de causer un infarctus à Stefan. Ce qui est assez dur à faire, vu qu'il est déjà mort. » Damon alla dans la salle de bain derrière elle, puis lui jeta une autre serviette.

Elena roula des yeux, mais s'enveloppa quand même dans la serviette. « Peu importe. Comme si vous n'aviez pas déjà tout vu. »

Stefan lança a son frère un regard noir, et Damon leva la main. « Whoah. J'imagine que tu veux dire ça parce que Katherine et toi êtes identiques. »

« Bien sûr que oui, » dit-elle avec un sourire de guingois. « Quoi d'autre ? » ajouta-t-elle avant de retourner dans la chambre d'amis.

« Ouais, j'adore ces antidépresseurs pour vampire. Ça va être le plus gros panier de fruit qu'Abby et Bonnie aient jamais vu, » dit Damon en riant. En voyant le regard de Stefan, il ajouta, « Quoi ? Tu préférais quand elle était toute triste et qu'elle cassait des trucs ? Crois-moi, c'est beaucoup plus drôle comme ça. »

« Cette situation n'a rien de drôle, Damon, » répliqua Stefan, le front plissé, se tournant pour quitter la chambre.

« Parle pour toi, Stef. Si tu n'étais pas si accro à la monogamie, on pourrait faire la fête vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept, » cria Damon.

Damon alla dans la chambre d'amis et se jeta sur le lit pour regarder Elena s'habiller. « Ton petit-copain est jaloux, » chantonna-t-il.

« Oh, vraiment ? Je n'avais pas remarqué répliqua Elena en enfilant son jean et en zippant la fermeture éclair.

« Tu devrais peut-être arrêter de te la jouer _femme fatale_****. Ça m'amuse peut-être, mais lui, non. »

« Alors il peut venir me le dire en face, » dit Elena. Elle enfila un haut. « S'il peut se forcer à me regarder dans les yeux et à avoir une conversation avec moi. »

Damon haussa un sourcil. « Et bien, très bien alors. »

« Tu sais pourquoi je disparais tout le temps à l'étage ? » lui demanda Elena.

« Parce que tu as besoin d'être toute seule pour gérer tes sentiments de nana ? »

« Non, idiot. Parce que c'est le moment où vous décidez de parler de moi en bas, comme si je n'avais pas de super audition vampirique. »

Damon grimaça. « Ouais. On n'est pas très malin, pas vrai ? »

Elena roula des yeux. « Non, pas vraiment. Donc j'ai parfaitement conscience de ce que Stefan traverse en ce moment, tout comme j'ai parfaitement conscience du fait qu'il nous écoute d'en bas, » Elle haussa légèrement la voix, « et c'est une invitation pas très subtile pour lui dire de venir me parler en personne, au passage. »

Stefan apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. « Ok, très bien, » dit-il doucement. Il regarda son frère et haussa un sourcil. « Ça te dérange ? »

Damon haussa les épaules. « Moi ? Rien ne me dérange. Je trouvais qu'il était temps d'aller me promener de toute façon. »

Damon sortit de la pièce en disant, « Rappelle-toi, Stefan, c'est le mobilier de chambre de maman chérie. Le lit à baldaquin, en particulier, est l'un des meilleurs travaux de Thomas Day et date de 1847. Regarde les détails au niveau de la tête de lit. Donc si tu veux énerver ta copine, pour l'amour de tout ce qui est sacré, fais-le dans un autre pièce.

* * *

Ndt : maladie cœliaque* : intolérance au gluten

** en VO « clusterfuck » (donc un seul mot). Cluster : amas – fuck : ben, f*ck (vous avez une idée du nombre de traductions possibles pour le mot en F ?) : littéralement : tout qui va de travers (pour rester polie) au même moment.

*** Je ne sais pas si beaucoup d'entre vous ont saisi la référence, mais c'est un clin d'œil à l'interview de Nina avec Conan : il lui demande de faire du yoga, et elle se sert de lui pour réaliser la position du scorpion. En gros, elle se retrouve avec les pieds au niveau de son entrejambe. Vous pouvez la voir sur youtube en tapant : « Nina Dobrev Uses Conan As Her Human Yoga Wall - CONAN on TBS », c'est vraiment à mourir de rire, surtout la réaction de Conan. Il est, comment dire... euphorique.

**** : femme fatale est en français dans la version originale.

Encore une fois, je vais essayer de poster le prochain chap pour demain (et sûrement mon impression sur la vf de ce soir – quand je pense qu'ils les passent trois par trois maintenant... /soupir allez, dans TROIS semaines on récupère le VRAI TVD).

Bon après midi à tous !


	6. Chapter 6

Ndt : merci à pour leur reviews.

Dans son AN, Sopheliasophy précise que dans la série, le 322 se passe environ vers Janvier, Février 2011. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pense, vu que la chronologie de la série n'est pas facile à suivre. Personnellement, je suis d'accord avec elle – la série a commencé en septembre 2009, et la saison 3 a commencé en septembre 2010 (pour les personnages je veux dire ^^), donc ça ma paraît cohérent.

Enfin bref, elle nous demande de faire comme si le finale s'était déroulé début printemps 2012, et pourtant, tout le monde a déjà vu le finale de The Voice.

* * *

Damon n'était pas sûr de savoir combien de temps Stefan et Elena allaient discuter de ce dont ils allaient discuter, donc au lieu de se promener à pied, il prit sa voiture. Après avoir roulé sans but pendent une longue heure, il se retrouva chez le Shérif Forbes. Il avait promit au Conseiller Wilberforce Fell de 'surveiller personnellement la maladie de Caroline Forbes', alors il se dit qu'il rendrait le vieil enfoiré heureux avec une visite officielle. Comme prévu, il vit le store vénitien de Wilber s'ouvrir quand il marcha jusqu'à la porte de Caroline.

« Toc toc, » appela Damon, sachant que Caroline l'avait déjà entendu arriver.

« Damon ! » Caroline le tacla presque sous l'effet de l'enthousiasme.

« Whoah, » répondit Damon en essayant de ne pas tomber. « Tu n'es jamais aussi heureuse de me voir. »

« Et bien, je le suis quand tu es, genre, la seule personne que j'ai vu de la journée depuis que Stefan m'a déposée. » Caroline l'emmena dans la maison, puis dans le salon. « Maman dit que je dois rester ici en quarantaine jusqu'à ce que les membres Conseil soient d'accord pour j'aille en cours avec les précieux enfants. Je veux dire, si je n'ai pas déjà mangé Melody Fell, je ne vais pas me mettre à la mâchouiller pendant le cours de Français d'un seul coup. Je m'ennuie, Damon. Je m'ennuie tellement. »

« Je m'attendais à ce que tu sois en colère, pas ennuyée. Où est passé la colère ? »

« Oh, je suis toujours en colère. Je ne pense pas que j'arrêterais de l'être. » Le visage de Caroline se plissa sous l'effet de la colère, puis se détendit. Je sublime ma colère avec un marathon de The Voice. »

« Tony Lucca aurait dû gagner, » dit Damon.

« Je sais ! Tout à fait. C'est inexcusable. » Caroline s'assit sur le canapé, et s'installa sur ses pieds dénudés. « Alors... »

« Alors, » répéta Damon en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. « Tu veux surement prendre des nouvelles de notre copine. »

« Oui... Stefan n'avait pas grand chose à dire. Je veux dire, je sais pour le sang d'Elijah, et qu'Elena a détruit sa maison et temporairement tué son frère, et je sais qu'elle a, genre, pété les plombs en voyant Matt, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai entendu. »

« Et bien, elle va aussi bien que possible. Abby et Bonnie lui ont donné des herbes qui ont tout l'air d'un remède miracle, et ça a fait une grosse différence. Elle a enfin arrêté de pleurer tout le temps. »

« Oh, pauvre Elena ! Stefan ne pensait pas que c'était une bonne idée que j'aille la voir tant que je n'ai pas l'autorisation de ma mère, mais j'aurais voulu être avec elle. » Caroline le tapa soudainement sur le bras. »

« Aie ! Quoi ? »

« Toi ! Ton frère est si triste ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour le rendre si triste, Damon ? Tu as intérêt à avoir laissé Elena tranquille. »

« Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu parles, » dit Damon sur un ton indigné, « Je n'ai rien fait. C'est Stefan qui s'est nourri sur son frère avant de disparaître dans le Tennessee. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Matt m'a dit qu'elle avait enfin fait un choix entre vous deux, donc je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Stefan broie du noir pendant tout le trajet retour. Il ne se comportait pas du tout comme s'il avait gagné. »

« Et bien, tu sais ce qu'on dit, le grand amour n'est jamais facile. Stefan a du mal à 'se faire' à une Elena non-humaine, » répondit Damon en mimant des guillemets.

« Oh, » dit Caroline, soudain silencieuse. « Je n'y avais pas pensé. Je peux voir où ils vont avoir des problèmes, au début. Mais ils ont l'éternité maintenant, pas vrai ? »

« Yep. L'éternité. C'est sûr, » dit Damon. « Pour toujours et à jamais et à l'infini. Youpiii. »

« Tu es un vrai con. Tout ira bien pour eux tant que tu les laisse tranquilles. Ne touche pas à Elena, Damon. » Caroline le frappa une nouvelle fois.

« Aie ! Tu vas arrêter ? Je ne l'ai pas touchée. Enfin, pas trop. Pour ce que Stefan en sait. »

Elle lui lança un regard noir, et essaya encore une fois de le frapper, mais il lui attrapa la main. « Ça suffit, petite gamine. Ne t'en prend pas à moi. Je ne suis pas Klaus. »

Caroline recula, puis prit une profonde inspiration. « Ce salaud. Je n'en ai jamais autant voulu à un mec depuis la fois où j'ai réalisé que tu m'avais hypnotisé. Le plus gros est passé, mais je te jure que je lui ai presque arraché le cœur la nuit dernière. »

« C'est une bonne chose que tu aies réalisé que ça aurait été du suicide. Littéralement. Tu réalises ça, pas vrai, Caroline ? »

« Oui, je sais. Je ne vais pas le tuer, Damon. » Elle roula des yeux. « Je veux dire, duh, il est dans le corps de Tyler. Et Bonnie dit que Tyler est toujours là dedans lui aussi. Apparemment c'est comme quand Klaus a possédé Alaric. Tyler va être furieux. »

« Et quand est-ce qu'elle prévoit de laisser Tyler récupérer son corps, exactement ? »

« Pas tant que le pieu n'aura pas était retrouvé j'imagine. C'est ce que Klaus-dans-Tyler dit. Elijah va garder le corps de Klaus bien caché jusqu'à ce qu'ils sachent qu'il ne peut pas être utilisé contre lui. »

« Mais si tout le monde sait que Klaus est dans Tyler, alors la personne qui a le pieu le sait surement aussi. Donc, en fait, il est moins en sécurité avec ce plan. »

« Je sais ! C'est ce que j'ai dit à Bonnie. J'ai dit exactement la même chose. Mais Elijah doit aussi trouver une sorcière sachant comment réparer les dégâts que le corps de Klaus a subi quand il a prit feu. Bonnie le sait pas le faire. Ou ne le veut pas. » Caroline rit. « Klaus Le Carbonisé ! Je parie qu'il a toujours une drôle de tête. »

« Tu prends ça mieux que je ne l'avais imaginé, » admit Damon. « Je suis impressionné, Caroline. »

« Je pensais que Tyler était mort, Damon. Pendant des heures et des heures, j'ai cru qu'il était mort. Alors peut-être que je suis juste si heureuse qu'il soit en vie que rien d'autre ne me semble sérieux ou triste, tu vois ? »

« Ouais, je pense que je vois. » Damon lui sourit. « N'oublions pas ce que je viens moi-même de vivre. »

« C'est vrai ! Alors ouvrons le sang que j'ai au frigo et célébrons le fait que ceux que l'on aime iront bien. Un jour ou l'autre, » Elle ajouta, en se levant d'un bon et en allant dans la cuisine. « Non pas que je t'encourage à être amoureux d'Elena, parce que ce n'est pas le cas. »

Tandis qu'il la suivait, la porte d'entré s'ouvrit et le Shérif Forbes entra. « Bonjour Damon. »

« Hey, Liz. On s'apprêtait à manger un truc. »

« Je peux voir ça. » Liz ôta son arme de sa ceinture et l'accrocha au mur. Elle les suivit dans la cuisine et s'assit à table. Elle se frotta les yeux. « Quelle journée. »

« Je peux faire quelque-chose pour aider ? » demanda Damon en prenant une poche de sang à Caroline.

« Oh, tu as été la seule personne utile de ma journée, Damon. Je ne pourrais jamais suffisament te remercier pour la façon dont tu as convaincu le Conseil hier. »

« Ça veut dire que je peux enfin sortir de la maison ? » demanda Caroline.

« Peut-être demain ? Je ne suis pas sûr. Le plus chiant, c'est Wilberforce Fell, qui m'a appelé sept fois aujourd'hui pour me poser des questions. Il veut savoir comment tu peux marcher au soleil, ou comment tu peux manger du pain l'ail, car il jure t'avoir vu en manger au Grill il y a deux semaines, etcétéra. Apparemment, je suis l'encyclopédie sur les vampires de cette ville maintenant. Et tu sais qu'il s'inquiète pour sa petite fille. »

« Ugh. Melody Fell. C'est la pire, » dit Caroline à Damon. « C'est une vraie tragédienne. J'aimerais bien la grignoter après l'EPS un des ces jours, juste pour lui donner une raison valable de paniquer. »

« Non, » dit Liz, « ne dis pas ça à voix haute. Wilber est parfaitement capable d'être en train d'écouter à la porte en ce moment même. »

« Et bien, espérons que non. Et demain, je ferais un rapport à Wilber pour lui dire que je suis passé voir Caroline. Je lui dirais même que je l'ai interrogée et lui ai fait me confesser tous ses horribles péchés de vampire. Comme ça, il me mettra sur écoute à votre place. »

« J'apprécie beaucoup, Damon. » Liz lui sourit. « Oh, au fait, on a trouvé un autre corps. Une enfant de douze ans dans le parking de Safeway. »

« Ah oui ? Une autre victime de Ric, j'imagine, » dit nonchalamment Damon en finissant son sang.

« Je suppose. » Liz plissa le front. « Ce corps avait l'air assez frais, cela dit. Quand est-ce qu'Alaric Saltzman est mort ? La nuit où il a détruit la maison des Gilbert ? »

« Oh, tu sais, dans la journée de lundi, je pense. Je n'ai pas regardé l'heure. Ça devait être le même soir, » répondit Damon en haussant les épaules. Caroline lui lança un regard noir et fronça les sourcils, mais il l'ignora. « Tout s'est passé en même temps. C'était vraiment dingue. »

« Et bien, je suppose que c'était Ric, ou peut-être l'un des Mikaelson. »

« Tout à fait. Ils sont vraiment instables, tu sais. »

« Bien vu. Je serais vraiment heureuse d'apprendre qu'ils quittent Mystic Falls. »

« Et bien... même si ça me rendrait heureux de te rendre heureuse... »

Liz soupira. « Non, je comprends. Je mettrais ça sur le dos d'une attaque d'animal pour le public, et je dirais au conseil que c'était Alaric. J'ai dit que c'était une tornade qui avait détruit la maison des Gilbert. Je ne sais pas s'ils m'ont cru, mais c'était le mieux que je puisse faire. »

« Oui, je pense que c'est le meilleur plan. Damon se leva et caressa Caroline sous le menton.

« À plus, blondie. Tu pourra peut-être venir voir Elena demain après les cours. On peut dire au Conseil que tu dois venir chez moi pour des leçons de dé-vampirisme, ou un truc du genre. »

« Oh, c'est vrai, » s'exclama Liz. « Je suis désolée, Damon. Je n'ai même pas demandé. Comment va Elena ? Avec... avec tout ça ? »

« Elle va bien. Elle va vivre avec nous pendant un moment. Ou pour toujours, » ajouta-t-il, se rappelant qu'Elena n'avait plus de maison. « Je n'en suis pas encore sûr. Mais elle apprend vite comment être un bon petit vampire, et bien assez tôt, elle reviendra en cours avec Caroline. »

« Oh, c'est bien. Je sais que Stefan et toi l'aidez à se contrôler. »

« Yep, c'est exactement ce qu'on fait. » Damon sourit une nouvelle fois. « Bonne nuit, Liz. Caroline. » En allant à la porte, il attrapa une poche de B positif sur la table de la cuisine. « Le préféré d'Elena, si ça ne te dérange pas. Merci. »

* * *

Damon était resté dehors un long moment, espérant que Stefan et Elena seraient déjà couchés, mais Elena préparait ses herbes dans la cuisine quand il rentra à la maison.

« Où est Stefan ? »

« Il est dans le coin, » répondit-elle sans énergie.

« Ouais ? Tout va bien entre vous ? »

« Bien sûr. » Elle prit sa tasse puis quitta la cuisine.

Damon mit le sang qu'il avait volé au frigo pour le lui donner le lendemain matin. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le bon moment. Il pouvait entendre que Stefan était sur le patio, et le son des glaçons contre le verre suggérait qu'il avait peut-être besoin d'un compagnon de beuverie. Damon se servit son propre verre, puis rejoignit son frère, assit sur la balustrade.

« Belle soirée, hein ? »

Stefan lui sourit, mais ne dit rien. Il but une gorgée de son bourbon.

« Alors... »

« Alors... quoi, Damon ? »

Damon haussa les épaules, disant, « Alors, rien, je suppose. Je pensais que tu avais peut-être envie de me dire quelque-chose. »

« Elena et moi, on va aller à la maison du lac pour quelques jours. Peut-être une semaine. »

Damon haussa un sourcil, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

« On va avoir besoin de ton aide. Et de celle de Jeremy, » dit Stefan en faisant tourner les glaçons dans son verre.

« Bien sûr. Jeremy pour inviter Elena, et moi pour... rester avec vous et vous remonter le moral ? »

« Pour garder Elena loin de Jeremy. »

« C'est vrai. » Damon se racla la gorge. « Ça a l'air d'être un mal nécessaire. Vous y allez ce soir, ou vous attendez demain matin ? »

« Elena veut attendre demain matin. »

« Tu en as déjà parlé à Jeremy ? »

« Je viens de lui parler au téléphone. Quand elle a détruit la maison, Elena a jeté une partie du toit sur sa voiture et l'a pas mal abimée. Alors il aura besoin que tu le conduises là-bas. Il est resté à l'ancien appart de Ric ces derniers jours, donc je lui ai dit que tu passerais le prendre là-bas à huit heure. »

« Et après que le jeune Gilbert et moi-même ayons joué nos rôles, je suppose qu'on mettra les voiles. » Damon finit son verre et le posa prudemment.

« Un problème, frangin ? » demanda Stefan.

« Non, aucun problème. » Damon se leva et retourna dans la maison.

Il trouva Elena dans sa chambre, en train de fouiller dans ses DVD et Bluray. Elle lui montra une copie du Breakfast Club. « Je n'ai jamais vu ce film. »

« Tu mens. Tu délires. »

« Non, sérieusement. Ça date un peu d'avant mon époque. »

« Oh, oui. Je n'arrêtes pas d'oublier que tu es un vrai bébé. »

« On peut le regarder au lit avant de dormir ? »

Damon la regarda. Son Elena, avec ses cheveux bruns en queue de cheval, ses grands yeux sombres et rieurs. Il savait qu'il devrait dire quelque-chose au sujet de Stefan : qu'elle devrait surement dormir dans la chambre de Stefan ce soir. À quel point Stefan faisait des efforts. À quel point Stefan voulait arranger les choses entre eux. Mais il ne le fit pas. « Bien sûr, Elena. Comme tu veux. »

« J'ai du mal à croire que tu aies la collection entière des film de John Hughes, Damon. »

« Tu me crois si je te dis que c'est à une ancienne petite-amie ? »

« Oh, c'est ça. Et qui est-ce que tu connais qui aurait été une ado pendant les 80 ? »

« Et bien... »

« Oh, oui, » dit-elle soudain sérieuse. « J'ai oublié Andie. C'était à elle ? »

Il hocha la tête, puis dit avec un sourire, « Andie était une brave fille. »

« Je sais. Je l'aimais bien. Je veux dire, je sais que ce que vous aviez n'était pas réel... »

« C'était réel parfois, » répondit Damon. « C'était assez réel pour moi à l'époque. »

« Stefan ne parle jamais d'elle, ou de ce qui s'est passé ce soir là. »

« Je ne peux pas dire que je parle beaucoup de Lexi non plus. »

« Vous avez été si cruel l'un envers l'autre, » dit Elena, les yeux sur son visage. « Je pense que vous ne devriez plus l'être. »

Damon soupira, soudain très fatigué. « Ouais, et bien... je ne sais pas si on peut s'en empêcher. »

* * *

Ndt : Prochain chap surement demain (ou au pire après demain, comme d'habitude.)

Bonne soirée à tous.


	7. Chapter 7

Ndt : merci à virginie06 pour sa review.

* * *

Ils finirent par regarder trois films de John Hughes ce soir là. Damon aurait été incapable de dire lesquels, il était trop concentré sur Elena, si chaude et si parfaite, assise entre ses jambes, allongée contre son torse. Elle s'endormit vers deux heure du matin, mais se réveilla vers trois heure, d'humeur bavarde.

« Tu as connu des célébrité ? Tu as rencontré Marilyn Monroe ? »

« Marilyn ? Non. J'aurais bien voulu. Mais j'ai croisé Ava Garder dans un club de L'East Side à New York. »

« Quand ça ? »

« Je pense que c'était à la fin des années 40 ? Ou au début des années 50. Après la guerre. La grosse, » ajouta-il. « Même si ce n'était pas une grosse guerre pour moi. Ana était un vrai canon. Elle avait un regard incroyable. »

« Qui d'autre ? »

Même dans l'obscurité, il pouvait voir à quel point ses yeux étaient grands, à quel point la courbe de ses joues était douce. Il savait que ce moment, celui où il tenait Elena dans ses bras, dans le noir, si douce et si chaude, était un moment qu'il se remémorerait une centaine de fois. Non un millier de fois, pendant sa propre éternité.

« Et bien, voyons... Charlie Chaplin à une fête autour d'une piscine à Santa Monica. Un vrai con. Il avait les genoux bosselés en plus. Oh, et j'ai rencontré Piet Mondrian au début des années 20 à Paris. Complètement inintéressant. Il m'ennuyait tellement, je me suis nourri sur lui pour qu'il la ferme. Non pas qu'il s'en soit souvenu. Une fois, je me suis nourri sur Twiggy dans les années 60. Mais ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai réalisé qu'elle était célèbre, alors je ne sais pas si ça compte. »

« Je vais la compter, » dit Elena en se blottissant plus près de lui.

« Tu fais une liste mentale ? »

« Stefan m'a dit qu'il avait eu un double rencard avec Hugh Hefner dans les années 70. »

« C'est un mensonge. Je me rappelle de Stefan pendant les années 70, et il était beaucoup trop occupé à obtenir son diplôme de 'Chiant et Ennuyeux' à Harvard. C'était un blaireau, il n'aurait jamais pu trainer avec Hef. » Il bougea un peu, afin de resserrer son étreinte autour d'elle. « Ce n'est pas que j'ai envie de gâcher l'ambiance, mais tu sais où est allé Stefan ? Ça fait des heures qu'il est parti. »

Elena bailla. « Je crois qu'il a dit qu'il allait essayer la banque de sang de Westlake ce soir. C'est assez loin. »

« Oh, c'est une bonne banque. Pas de garde de nuit, juste une alarme bypass, » il fit une pause, puis continua, « C'est une bonne idée de faire le plein avant d'aller au lac demain. »

« Je suppose que oui, » Elle tourna son visage vers le sien. « Tu as rencontré un des Beatles ? Je me demande quel goût avait John Lennon. »

« Non, mais j'imagine qu'il aurait eu un goût un peu space » Damon fit la grimace, « Je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu gouter aux hippies. Ils ont un goût terreux. D'une façon générale, tu devrais éviter les drogués si tu peux. Ils sont vraiment écœurants. Cela dit, le LSD donne au sang un goût de banane. Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi. »

« Je m'en souviendrais. » Elena bailla une nouvelle fois, et s'étira contre lui. Il s'immobilisa, et retint son souffle alors qu'elle le regardait avec des yeux endormis, « Merci, Damon, » murmura-t-elle, posant la tête contre son torse et fermant les yeux.

« Quand tu veux, Elena, » répondit Damon, la tenant serrée contre lui pendant le reste de la nuit.

* * *

Quand Damon se réveilla le lendemain matin, il se glissa hors du lit et se doucha dans la salle de bain au bout du couloir pour ne pas déranger sa compagne de chambre. Elena était toujours roulée en boule, mais il n'entendait pas du tout Stefan. Il descendit, et vit Stefan sortir de la cave.

« Te voilà, frangin. Tu as eu de la chance à Westlake ? »

Stefan se passa la main dans les cheveux, clairement frustré, « Non, pas là-bas. Quelqu'un y était allé avant moi, et avait vidé l'endroit. C'était pas très discret. »

« Merde, Rebekah, » soupira Damon. « C'est la voleuse de sang la moins subtile que j'ai jamais eu le malheur de connaître. J'imagine que ça veut dire qu'elle et Klaus-dans-Tyler vont vraiment rester ici un moment. »

« Surement. J'ai dû aller jusqu'à Ridgefield. »

« Beurk, tu es allé dans le Kentucky ? J'espère que ça a suffi. »

« Heureusement, oui. On a une réserve décente. »

Damon bailla. « Je t'en suis reconnaissant, Stefan. Je commence à penser qu'Elena a eu une bonne idée avec cette histoire de sang sur Amazon. »

Stefan le regarda longuement. « Tu es fatigué, Damon ? »

« Un peu. Tu sais comment Elena peut être quand elle veut faire une soirée pyjama. On s'est fait un marathon de John Hughes, puis on s'est tressé les cheveux. » Il bailla une nouvelle fois.

« Désolé si c'est une nuisance, » Stefan eu un petit sourire. « Heureusement, on sera bientôt parti, et tu auras plus de temps pour toi. »

« Oh, oui. Parce que s'il y a une chose que j'aime, c'est avoir du temps pour moi. Je n'ai certainement pas été assez seul pendant ce dernier siècle et demi, » dit Damon. « Non, ça va être sympa. J'ai une liste super longue de choses à faire, et ça me donne l'occasion de faire venir des vitriers et des maçons pour réparer le salon sans qu'Elena ne les mange ou ne les assomme avec quelque chose. »

Ils pouvaient tous les deux l'entendre bouger à l'étage. Stefan se tourna, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée en disant, « J'ai du sang dans la voiture que j'ai promis d'amener à Caroline, alors... »

« Pas d'inquiétude, » répondit Damon. « Je vais aider Elena à préparer ses affaires. »

Elena faisait les cent pas dans la chambre de Stefan quand il arriva en haut.

« Je pense que tu devrais prendre ta chemise de nuit blanche et l'ensemble noir. Tu sais, celui avec la petite culotte qui a _cette_ forme et qui a ce petit nœud couleur pêche sur le devant. C'est le préféré de Stefan. »

« Ha ha, » dit Elena. « Tu es hilarant. »

« Je sais, » répondit Damon, « mon génie comique est enfin reconnu. »

Elena s'assit sur le lit de Stefan et se tordit les mains. Damon la regarda attentivement. Sa poitrine commença à se soulever.

« Ok, maintenant. Pourquoi tu es coincée d'un seul coup ? »

« C'est rien, » dit Elena. « C'est juste que... je n'ai pas encore bu mes herbes. Je devrais y aller. J'ai vraiment besoin de prendre mes herbes. Genre maintenant. »

« Ok, pas de problème. On a la vitesse vampirique, tu sais. »

Damon alla rapidement dans la cuisine, et commença à lui préparer son Prozac aux herbes. Elena le suivit, et commença à faire des aller-retour entre la table et la porte.

« Je ne sais pas, Damon, » dit-elle doucement.

« Tu ne sais pas quoi ? » dit Damon, se tourna pour lui tendre sa tasse. « Et voilà. »

« Je ne sais pas, » répéta-elle, élevant un peu la voix. Elle tendit la main et jeta la tasse au sol. « Je ne sais pas. »

Elle agrippa le comptoir, et essaya de respirer. Le comptoir commença à s'effriter sous ses mains, et soudainement Elena se mit à bouger.

Damon recula, tandis qu'Elena se mettait à crier et à s'agiter, et qu'un bout du placard lui tombait dessus. Il se releva, poussa les morceaux du placard et essaya de l'attraper alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les placards à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle se dégagea et le jeta contre le réfrigérateur.

Stefan apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il aida Damon à se relever, et ils attrapèrent tous les deux Elena et la mirent au sol. Elle se débattit en hurlant pendant quelques secondes avant de se taire et de s'immobiliser.

Damon et Stefan se regardèrent avant de la relâcher et de reculer prudemment. Elena s'assit, se couvrant le visage des mains. Les sons familiers de ses pleurs emplirent dans la petite cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? » dit Stefan d'un ton accusateur en regardant Damon.

« Et bien, Stefan, je crois que mes paroles exactes ont été 'et voilà', quand j'ai essayé de lui donner ses herbes. Clairement, je suis un monstre. »

Elena retira des mains de son visage et leva les yeux vers eux, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. « Je suis désolée. Je suis tellement désolée. »

« Hey, c'est bon, » la rassura Damon en s'accroupissant à côté d'elle. « On détestait cette cuisine, pas vrai, Stefan ? La mère de Zach l'a redécorée dans les années 80, et cette femme n'avait aucun goût. Tu nous as rendu un grand service. »

Stefan s'installa lui aussi par terre, et prit Elena dans ses bras. « Ça va aller, » dit-il doucement. « je vais t'emmener loin d'ici, là où tout ira bien. »

Damon se leva et fit demi tour. Il fouilla dans les débris de la cuisine jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il restait du bocal d'herbes. Il les amena dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée et lui prépara une nouvelle tasse.

Il pouvait toujours entendre Stefan murmurer à Elena comment il allait s'occuper d'elle, et comment ils allaient passer toute la semaine loin, rien que tous les deux. Damon se regarda dans le miroir au dessus de l'évier. « Pauvre crétin, » pensa-t-il, puis il alla apporter ses herbes à Elena.

* * *

Jeremy se tenait devant l'ancien immeuble de Ric quand Damon gara sa Camaro.

« Saute dans la voiture, petit bonhomme, » lui cria Damon.

« Il fait trop froid pour rabattre le toit, » ronchonna Jeremy en montant dans la voiture.

« Je suis un vampire. Il ne fait jamais trop froid pour moi. »

« Et bien, certains d'entre nous ne sont pas des vampires. »

« Pas encore, » dit Damon avec un sourire de travers. Jeremy lui lança un regard noir, mais ne répondit pas.

Ils firent la plus grand partie du trajet en silence, qui fut finalement brisé quand Jeremy dit, « On est sûrs que c'est une bonne idée ? »

« C'est ce que Stefan veut faire. Elena aurait pu dire non, » répondit Damon, ses yeux sur la route sinueuse.

« Non, je veux dire... est-ce que c'est une bonne idée que je sois près d'Elena ? »

Damon le regarda. « Tu as peur, Gilbert ? Tu es effrayé à l'idée que ta bague ne marche plus la prochain fois qu'elle te déchire la gorge ? »

« Non... c'est juste, » Jeremy détourna le regard. « Ok, ouais. Je n'aime pas avoir peur de ma sœur, mais c'est le cas. Elle est _vraiment_ effrayante. »

« C'est compréhensible, » dit Damon. « Maintenant, vois-tu, mon frère et moi on s'est battu, brisé le cou et pieuté un millier de fois – et bien sûr, il y a eu cette fois dans les années 50 où j'ai essayé de lui crever les yeux – donc je peux compatir. »

Jeremy grimaça, et Damon lui tapota la tête. « Les relations fraternelles, » dit Damon. « C'est très compliqué. »

Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, Stefan et une Elena au visage dénué d'expression se tenaient devant la porte d'entrée.

« Hmmm. » Damon n'était pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure façon de procéder. Il cria depuis sa voiture, « Stefan ? Vous pourriez vous éloigner de quelques mètres la porte ? »

Stefan prit la main d'Elena et ils allèrent à vitesse vampirique vers les arbres. Elena ne regarda pas une seule fois Jeremy ou Damon, mais garda les yeux rivés au sol. Damon se plaça entre Jeremy et Elena, tandis que Jeremy montait les marches du perron et ouvrait la porte.

Hésitant, Jeremy entra à l'intérieur et regarda Damon.

« Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ? »

« Dis simplement qu'elle est invitée, » dit impatiemment Damon. « Pas besoin de faire un discours. »

Jeremy se racla la gorge, et dit, « Je t'invite dans cette maison, Elena Gilbert. »

« C'est très formel, » fit remarquer Damon. « Mais ça fera l'affaire. Maintenant tu t'en vas, » ajouta-t-il.

Jeremy redescendit les marches et Damon l'accompagna jusqu'à la Camaro.

Elena ne leva pas une seule fois les yeux tandis qu'ils s'en allaient.

* * *

Après avoir déposé Jeremy à l'école, Damon décida qu'il devait vraiment s'occuper de sa liste 'à faire'. À laquelle il ajouta mentalement 'engager un entrepreneur pour refaire la cuisine'. Un entrepreneur pouvant être hypnotisé. Il n'avait pas besoin que les gens apprennent qu'il avait un boulet de démolition personnel chez lui. Il se demanda également si Bonnie conseillerait un dosage de Prozac plus important pour Elena. Clairement, l'effet des herbes commençait à s'estomper. Et il devait toujours voir Wilberforce Fell pour lui assurer que Caroline n'avait pas envie de manger sa petite-fille, et il devait aussi passer chez Klaus pour découvrir ce que Rebekah et Klaus savaient sur le pieu en argent disparu, _et _il devait s'assurer que Rebekah comprenait que les vols de sang devaient être espacés pour donner le temps aux banques de renouveler leurs stocks.

Cela étant, il ne fit aucune de ses choses dans l'immédiat. À la place, il conduisit jusqu'à l'ancien emplacement de la maison des Gilbert. Une partie de la maison était encore debout. La plupart du perron avait disparu, et le devant de la maison avait cédé. Cela dit, l'arrière de la cuisine était toujours là, et l'escalier était toujours présent. Damon fouilla dans les décombres, en faisant attention de ne pas afficher sa force vampirique au cas où les voisins seraient en train de regarder. Même si c'était peu probable dans ce quartier. Il déterra quelques objets, qui, selon lui, valaient la peine d'être sauvés, mais ne trouva pas le journal d'Elena. En partant du principe que personne d'autre ne l'avait pris, ça voulait surement dire qu'elle l'avait avec elle. Bien, pensa-t-il, on ne voudrait pas qu'il se retrouve entre de mauvaises mains. Il se dépoussiéra les mains et s'en alla, ajoutant 'trouver une équipe de démolition' à sa liste sans fin.

Cette liste fut complétement chassée de son esprit quand il arriva à la maison pour trouver Elena en train de se prélasser sur le canapé du salon.

« Comment ça se fait que tu sois rentrée si tôt ? » demanda-t-il en lui jetant sur les genoux l'ours en peluche qu'il avait trouvé dans les décombres. « Regarde ce que j'ai amené - » Il s'arrêta net. « Katherine. »

« Oh, comme c'est mignon, » dit Katherine en soulevant l'ours et en le dépoussiérant. « Un peu usé, mais c'est très gentil, Damon. »

« Oh, putain de merde, » dit Damon en s'enfonçant dans un fauteuil. « C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin. »

* * *

Ndt : Katherine is back ! Yeah ! Comme toujours, j'essaye de traduire le prochain chapitre pour demain, et au pire après de demain.

Bon après midi à tous !


	8. Chapter 8

Ndt : merci à virginie06 et à NinaConstantinova pour leur reviews.

Attention, ce chapitre est assez sombre. Ça ne m'a posé aucun problème, mais certains risque d'être choqués.

* * *

« C'est le bon moment pour te dire, 'salut chéri, je suis à la maison' ? »

« Non, c'est le moment pour te dire 'va te faire foutre, sale garce'. »

« Damon, Damon... tu étais un vrai gentlemen autrefois. »

« Ouais, et bien... j'étais beaucoup de choses avant que cette psychopathe de vampire n'entre dans ma vie et ne la bousille, » Damon soupira. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Katherine ? »

« Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, Damon. Je suis rentrée à la_ maison_. »

« Non, _tu _n'as pas l'air de comprendre. A, ce n'est pas ta maison, pas le moins du monde, et B, si tu es encore là quand Elena rentrera, il n'y aura _plus_ de maison dans laquelle rentrer. »

« Oh, oui. J'ai entendu parler d'à quel point elle est devenue gênante, » dit Katherine en jetant l'ours d'Elena à Damon. « Peut-être que tout ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était cet adorable ours en peluche. »

« Tu ouvres la bouche pour parler, mais tout ce que j'entends c'est 'je suis une sale hyène, égoïste et enragée, venue ici pour te baiser'. Je ne sais pas comment tu vas me baiser, mais je sais que tu vas le faire. »

« Après toutes ces fois où je vous ai aidé à protéger votre précieuse Elena, je pensais qu'on en avait fini avec ce genre d'hostilité. Tu as déjà oublié notre travail d'équipe d'il y a quelques mois ? »

« Pardonne-moi de ne pas danser de joie, chère Katherine. Ça a été une semaine extrêmement longue. Je me rappelle à peine de mon nom. »

« Oh, mon pauvre Damon. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'infliges tout ça. Après tout, ce n'est pas _ta_ petite-amie, » Katherine eu un léger rire. « Et elle ne le sera jamais, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. »

Damon sentit une fatigue comme il n'en avait jamais connue s'abattre sur lui. « Et avec qui tu as parlé, vu que tu veux clairement que je demande ? »

Katherine fit une pause, puis sourit. « J'ai fait un deal avec Klaus, Damon, et il été heureux de me raconter comment ton amour te fait passer pour un idiot. »

« Klaus, » dit Damon. « Bien sûr. Ton ennemi le plus mortel est maintenant ton raconteur de ragots. C'est logique. »

« En ce moment, il réalise qu'il est vulnérable, et il essaye de transformer ses ennemis en alliés. C'est une trêve permanente, ce qui veut dire que je n'aurais plus jamais à fuir. »

« Jusqu'à ce que tu énerves le prochain-vampire-plus-fort-que-toi et surement-impossible-à-tuer. Je te donne un mois. » En voyant sa fausse expression choquée, Damon ajouta, « Ok, très bien. Je suis content pour toi, Katherine. C'est tout ce que tu as jamais voulu. »

« Et bien, pas exactement tout ce que j'ai jamais voulu. » Elle lui lança un regard malicieux, tout en s'étirant sur le canapé. « Tu sais pourquoi je suis vraiment ici. »

« Bien sûr, » Damon soupira. « Tu es revenue pour Stefan. C'est toujours Stefan. Et bien, désolé, mais tu vas d'abord devoir affronter Elena, et elle ne se laisse pas faire ces temps-ci. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce sera un problème à long terme, Damon. On sait tous les deux que Stefan était attiré par Elena parce qu'elle était une version humaine de moi. Et maintenant, elle ne l'est plus. Il ne va pas mettre longtemps à s'en rendre compte, et je peux être très patiente. » Elle se leva et montra deux valises près du canapé. « Sois un amour et amène les dans la chambre de Stefan, tu veux bien ? »

Damon rit. « Oh, oui, ça va être drôle. »

* * *

Il lui monta ses valises, mais les mis dans la chambre d'ami la plus loin de celle de Stefan et de celle où Elena gardait ses affaires. Avoir Katherine dans les parages ne ferait que créer des difficultés et il le savait. Mais ça ne servait à rien de lutter contre la marée. Avec Katherine, on ne pouvait que s'accrocher et espérer ne pas être emporté dans son tourbillon. Et honnêtement, il pensait que c'était à Stefan de gérer ce problème, pas à lui. Alors Stefan pouvait la virer. Ou ils pouvaient laisser Elena le faire pour eux avec pertes et fracas.

Ignorant ostensiblement son invitée, il finit la plupart des choses sur sa liste, même convaincre un entrepreneur de venir le jour même pour évaluer les dégâts de la cuisine et lui faire un devis. Damon l'avait hypnotisé pour qu'il croit qu'une tornade était arrivée juste dans la cuisine des Salvatore. Oh, les tornades. Il y en avait beaucoup dans le coin, apparemment. Il était trop fatigué pour penser à une meilleure explication. Cela dit, il n'avait pas menti quand il avait dit à Elena qu'il avait toujours détesté cette cuisine, et il prit un grand plaisir à décrire à l'entrepreneur la nouvelle cuisine qu'il voulait. Il espérait qu'Elena aimerait le fait qu'il ait choisi de ré-créer celle des Gilbert. Bien sûr, si ça ne lui plaisait pas, il supposait qu'elle pourrait juste la re-détruire.

Damon ne pouvait pas décider à quel Mikaelson il avait le moins envie de parler. D'un côté, Klaus était un con, peu importe quel corps il possédait, et de l'autre, Rebekah avait tué Elena. Il n'était pas encore prêt à parler à la personne qui avait tué Elena, alors il appela Klaus.

« Damon, quel plaisir. »

« Ouais, c'est encore plus drôle que ce que j'imaginais. Tu as l'air hystérique. Vraiment, dans Tyler Lockwood, huh ? »

« Seulement de façon temporaire. C'est intéressant que tu sois assez courageux pour m'appeler, Damon, vu les circonstances de notre dernière rencontre. »

« Oh, je me sens super courageux, sachant à quel point il me serait facile de t'arracher le cœur si j'en avais envie. C'est très satisfaisant. Bien sûr, il faudrait aussi que je sois d'humeur suicidaire, alors il y a des complications. »

« Oui, » répondit Klaus avec la voix de Tyler. « C'est certainement une complication. Tu as appelé pour une raison, ou juste pour te moquer ? »

« J'ai appelé pour deux raisons en fait. Enfin, trois si tu comptes 'se moquer'. Premièrement, tu dois apprendre à ta sœur les règles du vol de sang. C'est-à-dire, ne pas vider toutes les réserves. Sa manœuvre est surement passée aux infos du soir, et c'est un énorme indice sur la présence de vampires dans les parages. »

« Noté. »

« Et aussi, je voulais savoir ce que je pouvais faire, en tant que gentil voisin, pour t'aider avec la recherche du pieu en argent. »

« Toi ? » Klaus rit. « Je ne pense pas, voisin. Tu as oublié les antécédents des Salvatore, Damon ? Et tu es, il me semble, l'un de ceux qui ont perdu le pieu à la base. Je pense qu'on va s'occuper de ça nous même, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Hey, ok. J'ai compris. Je pensais juste t'offrir mon aide. Et une dernière chose... maintenant que tu es si sympa, tu penses que tu pourrais me prendre Katherine ? Elle a décidé de rester ici, et je pense que ça va être dangereux quand Elena va le découvrir. Tu as plein de chambres chez toi. »

« Ça valait le coup d'essayer, » se murmura Damon en raccrochant, le rire de Klaus-en-Tyler raisonnant toujours dans ses oreilles.

* * *

À six heure, une Katherine ennuyée annonça qu'elle sortait.

« Pas dans le coin. Les habitants de cette ville pense qu'Elena est toujours en train de se faire soigner après qu'une tornade ait détruit sa maison avec elle dedans. Alors trouve un nouveau plan. »

« Oh, je t'en prie, » répliqua Katherine. « Comme si cette ville avait quelque-chose vaillant la peine d'être acheté, mangé ou volé. Je vais à Richmond. À tout à l'heure. »

Dès qu'elle fut partie, Damon appela Stefan pour prendre des nouvelles.

« Salut, frangin. »

« Damon. »

« Tout n'est que douceur et lumière là-bas ? Vous profitez de la brise du lac, du chant des oiseaux et tout ça ? »

« Tout va bien, Damon. On s'apprêtait juste à diner. »

« Oh, et bien, ne me laisse pas vous interrompre. Dis juste à Elena qu'il y a un marathon de _Toddlers And Tiaras _ce soir. Je lui enregistrerai si elle veut. »

Il y eu un silence, puis, « Fais ce que tu as à faire, Damon. »

« Très bien. Je le ferai. »

« Ok. »

« Très bien. » Damon se racla la gorge. « Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit- »

« Ça n'arrivera pas. »

« Bien sûr que non. À plus tard, alors. »

Stefan raccrocha sans répondre.

Damon n'eut aucune nouvelles des tourtereaux de la maison du lac pendant le reste de la journée. Il sut qu'il y avait peut-être un problème quand il reçut un coup de fil du Shérif Forbes à deux heure du matin.

Il y avait un vampire qui saccageait tout en ville. Quatre corps avaient été trouvés, et les comptes-rendus disaient que quelqu'un, ou_ quelque-chose_, terrorisait l'hôpital de Mystic Falls. Le Shérif évitait d'envoyer ses députés, car elle espérait que Damon pourrait d'abord s'occuper du problème.

Damon essaya d'appeler Stefan plusieurs fois en s'habillant rapidement et en montant dans sa voiture. Pas de réponse. Katherine proposa de venir l'aider, mais il se contenta de lui rire au visage en partant. Il doutait que Katherine ait un effet apaisant sur une Elena enragée. Il appela Bonnie en conduisant vers l'hôpital.

« Je pense qu'Elena n'a plus d'herbes, » dit abruptement Damon dès que Bonnie décrocha.

« Quoi ? Damon ? »

« Oui, Bonnie. Réveille-toi. Comme je l'ai dit, Elena n'a pas pris ses herbes. Le Shérif Forbes dit qu'il y a un vampire pris de folie meurtrière. Je n'ai pas le Prozac magique pour vampire avec moi, donc j'ai besoin que tu en amènes à l'hôpital. On doit lui en donner rapidement. »

Il y eu une pause. « Damon, » dit Bonnie, « le Prozac pour vampire n'existe pas. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Le truc que tu nous a envoyé avec Matt a super bien marché, Bonnie. Une minute, Elena est en mode Hulk, la suivante, elle est aussi douce qu'un chaton. Elles _marchent,_ putain. »

« Damon, tu ne comprends pas. Ces herbes étaient juste un placebo. Abby pensait qu'Elena pourrait avoir besoin d'un soutien psychologique pendant les premières semaines. Ce bocal ne contenait que du persil, de l'herbe et d'autre trucs. »

« Tu te fous de moi, c'est _obligé_. »

« Je suis sérieuse, Damon. Si Elena a réussi à se détendre et à se calmer, ce n'est pas les herbes qui l'y ont aidé. »

Damon frappa le volant sous le coup de la frustration. « Alors je n'ai _rien_, Bonnie. Rien qui puisse la calmer. »

« Je vais venir, Damon. Peut-être que je peux encore aider. »

Il se gara dans le parking de l'hôpital, puis s'arrêta net. Il y avait un énorme trou à la place de la porte tournante qui menait à l'accueil. Il pouvait voir à l'intérieur du bâtiment. À la place du bureau de la réception, il n'y avait rien d'autre que des câbles électriques endommagés qui faisaient des étincelles.

« Tu devrais peut-être te dépêcher, » dit Damon au téléphone, puis il raccrocha.

« Ce n'est pas bon, » murmura Damon en marchant dans les débris du hall assombri. La plupart de l'hôpital était encore debout, mais il y avait plusieurs espaces vides là où il y aurait dû avoir des murs. « Les films d'horreur commencent souvent comme ça. »

Il pouvait entendre les gémissements de plusieurs personnes blessées venant de l'étage supérieur, alors il se dirigea prudemment dans le noir vers les escaliers.

« Elena ? » appela-t-il doucement. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où elle était allée, et il ne voulait pas bouger trop vite et l'effrayer.

Il faillit ne pas voir Stefan, debout, dans l'embrasure de la porte près des escaliers. Stefan se tourna et le regarda, et Damon aurait pu pleurer en voyant la noirceur sur le visage de son frère. Il y avait du sang sur la bouche et sur le menton de Stefan, et des larmes dans ses yeux, tandis qui se contenta de dire, « La maternité. »

Damon regarda à l'intérieur et grimaça. Une Elena couverte de sang était accroupie dans le coin le plus éloigné, et se balançait silencieusement d'avant en arrière. Mais entre la porte où se tenaient les frères et elle, il y avait plusieurs corps brisés, certains bien plus petits qu'ils n'auraient dû être. Des corps minuscules. Damon comprit soudain pourquoi son frère avait l'air si perdu. Il se sentait lui même assez perdu.

Elena ne se débattit pas quand Damon et Stefan la firent sortir de l'hôpital. Elle n'émit pas le moindre son, pas de gémissements, de pleurs ou de larmes. Elle fixait ses mains couvertes de sang sans jamais lever les yeux. Sur le chemin du retour, Damon appela Bonnie pour lui dire de ne pas venir. Il lui raccrocha au nez quand elle essaya de lui poser des questions.

Une fois à la maison, Damon fit de son mieux pour nettoyer Elena étant donné qu'elle ne se montrait pas coopérative. Il la porta jusque dans sa chambre, et la posa doucement sur le lit. Elle ne semblait même pas réaliser qu'il était dans la chambre avec elle quand il lui remonta ses couvertures et lui dégagea le front. Elena regarda le mur d'un air vide pendant une seconde, puis elle ferma les yeux. Stefan ne fit aucun commentaire, il se contenta de regarder depuis l'embrasure de la porte. Katherine, de manière avisée, avait disparu. Damon se fichait d'où elle était allée, tant qu'elle y restait pendant qu'Elena dormait. Ou pour toujours, d'ailleurs.

Damon et Stefan redescendirent ensemble, aucun d'eux ne parlant. Damon n'était pas sûr de savoir par quoi commencer. Il servit un verre à son frère, puis s'en servit un avant de s'assoir. Stefan ne prit pas son verre et ne s'assit pas. Il se tenait en bas de escaliers, ses yeux sombres, ses vêtements déchirés et couverts.

Il regarda son frère, puis détourna le regard.

« Je suis désolé, Damon, » dit doucement Stefan. « Mais je ne peux plus. »

Damon regarda silencieusement son frère s'éloigner et sortir de la maison sans dire un mot.

* * *

Ndt : comme toujours, prochaine traduction demain ou après demain.

Bon après-midi à tous !


	9. Chapter 9

Ndt : merci à NinaConstantinova pour sa review !

* * *

Après avoir appelé Liz pour lui faire envoyer une équipe à l'hôpital, Damon se blottit contre Elena et la tint toute la nuit, même si elle ne répondait toujours pas à son contact. La maison était dans le noir complet et silencieuse, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il serait capable de dormir. Il attendait qu'elle lui envoie des images dans la tête, mais il ne pouvait voir et ressentir que du vide. Il était presque soulagé. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait supporter de voir ce qu'elle avait vécu à l'hôpital. Mais une partie de lui voulait savoir. Damon voulait savoir pour pouvoir partager ça avec elle, pour pouvoir l'aider porter ce poids. Ça allait être trop lourd pour qu'elle puisse porter ça toute seule.

Après cinq heure du matin, il entendit Katherine rentrer. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et jeta un œil à l'intérieur, puis s'en alla sans un bruit. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était déjà au courant des événements de cette nuit. Ça devait déjà passer aux infos.

Au final, il réussit à trouver le sommeil. Mails il ne fit aucun rêve.

Damon se réveilla et vit Elena, toujours dans ses bras, en train de le fixer du regard.

« Bonjour, » dit-il en croisant son regard. « On se sent mieux aujourd'hui ? »

Elena ne dit rien, elle se contenta de tendre la main et de caresser ses lèvres avec des doigts. Puis, elle se leva et quitta son lit et sa chambre.

Dès qu'il fut satisfait en entendant qu'elle allait seulement dans la chambre d'ami pour se doucher, il alla en bas, où Katherine buvait sa poche de sang en guise de petit-déjeuner. Il appela le Shérif Forbes et découvrit que, heureusement pour lui, Elena avait accidentellement détruit le générateur de l'hôpital en premier, donc personne à l'intérieur ne savait qui, ou quoi, les avait attaqué dans le noir. Seule la réceptionniste de l'accueil aurait pu la voir, et les réceptionnistes mortes ne parlent pas.

Liz, bien sûr, ne savait pas non plus qui était responsable de l'attaque, et Damon ne l'éclaira pas. Il lui dit qu'il s'était occupé du problème, et qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Il lui dit qu'il lui donnerait les détails plus tard. Il eu également le nombre de victimes. Dix-neuf. Il ne demanda pas combien d'entre elles étaient des nourrissons. Il ne voulait pas savoir.

La priorité de Damon était de trouver un moyen d'empêcher la ville de réaliser que c'était Elena qui avait causé les ravages de la nuit dernière, et Katherine se montra étonnement utile dans cette tache.

« Tu sais, le plus simple serait de te pieuter et de monter ton corps au Conseil, » fit remarquer Damon à Katherine après son coup de fil avec le Shérif.

« Si tu as juste besoin d'un vampire mort, je peux t'aider, » dit Katherine.

« Oh, vraiment ? Raconte. »

« Klaus avait envoyé un de ses hybrides pour m'inviter à conclure notre trêve. Je lui ai arraché le cœur avant qu'elle n'ait eu la chance de parler. »

« Klaus a toujours des hybrides ? »

« Il en a trois. Enfin, il en _avait _trois. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai pu utiliser le portable de l'hybride pour appeler Klaus et savoir où il voulait qu'on se rencontre. »

« Tu étais si douée pour te cacher, comment il t'a retrouvée ? »

« Oh, j'ai appris deux ou trois choses. Quand j'ai entendu parler du problème de la lignée de sang et que j'ai appris qu'Alaric Saltzman avait été transformé, j'ai mis une annonce codée sur Craiglist, parlant de ma volonté de négocier. Mon assistance contre une trêve. Voilà comment. Et maintenant, j'ai une hybride morte dans la coffre de ma voiture de location, qui se trouve dans ton garage. J'ai apporté le corps à Klaus en gage de paix, mais ça ne l'intéressait pas. J'allais te demander de t'en débarrasser de toute façon. » Katherine eu un petit sourire satisfait. « Mais tu étais trop occupé. »

« Et bien, tout le monde y gagne. Je vais juste la mettre dans mon coffre et l'amener au Shérif. Cela dit - »

« Oh, je peux rester avec ton vilain bébé. Ses crises de colères ne m'embêteront pas le moins du monde. »

« C'est ça. Ça a l'air d'une idée brillante. Tu ne risques pas de l'énerver par ta simple présence. Pas du tout. »

« C'est bon, » dit Elena depuis le sommet des escaliers. Elle descendit et les rejoignit dans le salon. Ça ne me dérange pas. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment une question de _dérangement_, » dit Damon.

« Si ça peux te rassurer, il y avait un bocal d'herbes puantes devant la porte d'entrée ce matin, de la part de ton amie sorcière. Je l'ai mis avec l'alcool. »

« Regarde-toi te rendre utile, Katherine. Je ne vais peut-être pas te pieuter pendant ton sommeil après tout. » Malgré ça, il hésitait, « Tu es sure, Elena ? Je ne serais pas absent longtemps. »

« Ça ira. » Elena lui adressa un petit sourire, mais évita son regard. « J'ai mes herbes. »

« C'est une mauvaise idée. » Il regarda les deux filles, si semblables, et pourtant si différentes. Damon haussa les épaules. « Ok, alors. Soyez sages. »

Damon fit rapidement l'aller-retour en voiture chez les Forbes, trop rapidement, même pour un vampire. Cependant, tout était calme et tranquille à la pension quand il y retourna. Katherine et Elena lisaient chacune un livre dans le salon, Katherine sur le canapé, Elena dans un fauteuil wingback.

Damon rentra dans le salon et les regarda. « Ok, c'est bizarre. C'est carrément inquiétant. »

« Je t'ai dit qu'on irait bien, » dit Katherine le regardant et lui souriant. « Elena a été un vrai ange. Enfin, tu sais. Pour une mangeuse de bébé. »

Damon se figea, mais Elena ne répondit rien. Elle tourna une page de son livre sans jamais lever les yeux.

Damon se racla la gorge. « Et bien, d'accord alors. »

« Est-ce que ton shérif t'a débarrassé de mon hybride mort ? »

« Oui. Et elle était très heureuse d'avoir pensé à m'appeler avant d'envoyer ses députés. Liz n'a pas confiance en la capacité de son équipe à gérer un hybride enragé. » Damon s'adressait à Katherine, mais gardait les yeux rivés sur Elena.

« Elle est intelligente. Au fait, Klaus est passé. Il n'est pas super heureux qu'on ait mis l'incident de l'hôpital sur le dos d'un des siens, mais il s'en remettra. Il avait vraiment envie de parler à Elena, mais comme tu peux le voir, elle n'est pas d'humeur bavarde. »

« Oh, très bien. Désolée d'avoir raté ça. Ok, les filles, l'entrepreneur et son équipe arrivent ce matin, dans environ quinze minutes, alors... »

« Pas de problème, » répondit Katherine. « On va juste monter à l'étage. Je m'occuperais d'elle si elle décide de nous la jouer tueuse en série. Elena et moi on s'entend très bien. Je pense avoir raté ma vocation de babysitteuse. »

Elena se leva docilement et suivit Katherine dans les escaliers.

« Ouais, c'est super bizarre. » murmura Damon. « Et ça va surement mal finir. »

* * *

La rénovation de la cuisine en cours, Damon surveillait le vitrier qui remplaçait la fenêtre du salon quand la sonnette retentit.

« Elijah, » dit Damon en ouvrant la porte. « Tu sais, ton frère ne prend même pas la peine de frapper. Il rentre et se sert à boire. Et ta sœur débarque et se met directement à nous poignarder. Comment tu as hérité du gène des bonnes manières ? »

« Damon. » Elijah hocha la tête en entrant. « Est-ce qu'Elena est prête ? »

« Prête pour quoi ? » Damon se tourna en entendant Elena arriver derrière lui. Il se figea quand il réalisa qu'elle avait une valise à la main. « Oh, je vois. »

Elena et Damon se fixèrent en silence.

« Je dois y aller, Damon. »

« Tu ne _dois _rien faire du tout, Elena. »

« Si je m'en vais, il te reviendra. »

« Je m'en fiche. Ne fais pas ça. »

« Tu ne t'en fiches pas. » Elena tendit sa valise à Elijah, et se retourna vers Damon. « Tu te soucies toujours de lui, et lui de toi. Au revoir, Damon. » Elle s'avança et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, tenant son visage entre ses mains. Damon s'agrippa à elle.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, » lui murmura-t-il, « ne t'en va pas. »

« Ça va aller, » Elle lui caressa la joue pendant une seconde, puis laissa tomber sa main. « J'ai mes herbes avec moi, et je les prendrai tous les jours. Bonnie peut m'en envoyer d'autres. »

Damon fit la grimace et ouvrit la bouche la bouche pour lui dire la vérité sur ses herbes. Mais il ne le fit pas.

À la place, il dit, « Mais je t'aime. »

Elena sourit tristement. « Tu n'as plus à me soutenir, Damon. Et tu as besoin de ton frère. »

Damon secoua la tête, incapable de parler. Elena se dégagea de son étreinte.

« C'est ma décision, Damon. »

Elijah, qui attendait patiemment, dit à Damon, « On s'occupera bien d'elle. »

Damon hocha la tête, la gorge serrée. Elijah prit la main d'Elena et la conduisit vers la voiture.

Katherine apparut derrière l'épaule de Damon. « Courage, soldat, » dit-elle en lui tapotant le dos, « Après tout, tu m'as encore, moi. »

* * *

Cela dit, ce n'était pas complètement vrai. Trois jours tard, Katherine partit également, disant que son habitude de broyer du noir lui plombait le moral. Le matin où il découvrit en se réveillant que Katherine était partie, il reçut un coup de fil d'Elijah.

« Elena s'inquiète de ne pas recevoir les herbes des Bennett, alors je t'appelle pour donner une adresse où les envoyer. »

« Super, » répondit Damon. « Et je suppose que ce n'est pas l'adresse de l'endroit où est vraiment Elena. »

« Bien sur que non. »

« Parce vous savez tous les deux que je suivrais leur trace pour la ramener à la maison. »

« Précisément. Je pense maintenant bien te connaître, Damon. »

« J'en suis sûr, » dit Damon. « Très bien. J'imagine que tu connais la vérité sur ces soi-disant herbes. »

« Des brins d'herbe, du persil et une pincé d'origan ? Naturellement. Mais Elena s'en rendra compte si je les faisais préparer ici. »

« Et bien, au moins tu lui permets de garder ses illusions. »

« On doit tous avoir nos illusions, Damon. Sinon nous ne serions pas capable de sortir de notre lit le matin. » Elijah fit une pause, puis continua, « En fait, je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider pour un projet, Damon. Je pense que les Mikaelson et les Salvatore devrait s'unir pour financer une nouvelle aile pour l'hôpital de Mystic Falls. Peut-être un nouveau service pédiatrique, et une nouvelle maternité. Quoique-ce soit dont tu penses qu'ils aient besoin. Il y aura beaucoup de paperasse, et il faudra quelqu'un pour faire la liaison avec les fonctionnaires de la ville, mais ça en faudrait la peine pour aider les gens de ta ville. »

« Tu m'occupes, Elijah ? Pour m'empêcher d'essayer de trouver ma copine ? »

Elijah ignora sa question. « Tu peux t'occuper des détails de ton côté ? »

« Oh, pourquoi pas ? » lui répondit Damon avec un soupir. « J'aime tant aider les gens. C'est ma raison de vivre. »

* * *

Le massacre de l'Hôpital de Mystic Falls passa aux nouvelles nationales. Quinze personnes, dont quatre nouveaux-nés, tuées lors de l'attaque d'une droguée dérangée. Une droguée dérangée qui avait mystérieusement réussit à briser le cou de quatre ados devant un Dairy Freeze sur le chemin de l'hôpital. Le shérif local avait dit aux médias que la femme avait été abattue par un groupe de forces spéciales, spécialisé dans les 'cas extrêmes'. On avait traité Damon de beaucoup de choses auparavant, mais jamais 'force spéciale'.

La vie de Damon tomba dans la routine. Les réunions avec Carol et l'administration de l'hôpital le matin, les réunions avec les entrepreneurs pour la maison des Salvatore et celle des Gilbert l'après midi. Il se réservait le soir pour se souler. Ça continua comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Après deux semaines comme ça, il reçut sa première lettre. Pas d'adresse d'expéditeur, tamponnée d'une ville du Massachusetts dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler et qui était surement loin d'où elle se trouvait vraiment. Il aurait reconnu les boucles et les tirets d'Elena n'importe où. Il l'avait une fois taquiné en disant que ses 'O' étaient ceux d'une menteuse invétérée, et que ses 'd' minuscules étaient ceux d'une tueuse en série. Ça ne semblait plus aussi drôle, maintenant qu'elle était vraiment une tueuse en série. Il était surpris de recevoir un lettre – ils n'avaient pas de mail à 'l'endroit-inconnu-où-Elijah-avait-emmené-Elena' ? Elijah ne pouvait pas lui donner un portable pour envoyer des SMS ?

_Je n'ai pas fait de vélo depuis mes dix ans. J'ai laissé tomber parce que je me suis fait très mal à la jambe en tombant un été. Mais faire du vélo semble facile maintenant. Escalader une montagne semble facile. Je pourrais surement traverser l'Atlantique à la nage si j'en avais besoin. Escalader l'Himalaya. Gagner une médaille aux Jeux Olympiques dans n'importe quel sport. Est-ce que je devrais amasser les médailles d'or ? Ça serait un hobby intéressant. J'essaye de me souvenir qu'il y a aussi des bons côtés à être un vampire. _

C'était plus un brouillon qu'une lettre, vraiment. Mais Damon garda ce brouillon dans la boite en bois où il avait gardé la bague d'Elena.

La deuxième lettre arriva trois jours plus tard.

_Autrefois, j'avais peur de beaucoup de choses, et maintenant, je n'ai peur que de moi-même. On dirait quelque-chose que quelqu'un d'important a un jour dit, mais ce n'était que moi. Je me demande ce qu'Ava Gardner a pensé de toi quand elle t'a rencontré ?_

La troisième arriva deux jours après.

_Je continue de creuser des trous et de m'enterrer dedans. Tu penses que c'est une métaphore, mais non. Je continue de creuser des trous, tous les jours, et je continuerais de creuser des trous jusqu'à ce que je puisse en creuser un qui arrive à me contenir._

Et la quatrième arriva presque une semaine après.

_Il est rentré ?_

Elle avait posé une question, raisonna Damon. Si elle demandait; alors elle voulait surement une réponse, et il devait activement essayer de lui en faire parvenir une. Donc il alla chez Bonnie et mis une note repliée dans ses herbes.

_Non. Mais je m'en fiche. Rentre à la maison. - D_

Elle ne revint pas. Et il n'eut pas de ses nouvelles pendant un moment.

* * *

Les entrepreneurs avaient fini la cuisine de la pension, et les maçons avaient terminé le nouveau manteau de cheminé. Juste pour s'amuser, il avait demandé à une équipe de rénover le premier étage et de convertir deux petites chambres en une grande chambre d'amis à côté de la sienne, avec une gigantesque douche de plein pied. Il mit l'ours en peluche d'Elena sur le lit. Puis Damon acheta une nouvelle table à boisson, et un nouveau décanteur, dont il se servit beaucoup.

Il commença à se demander pourquoi il restait à Mystic Falls. Il y avait tout un monde à voir, et personne n'avait vraiment besoin de lui. Personne dont il se souciait en tout cas. Mais il y avait toujours plus de travaux à faire dans la maison des Gilbert, des collectes de fonds à organiser pour la nouvelle aile de l'hôpital, des cerceaux dans lesquelles sauter avec l'administration, les événements de la journée des Fondateurs à préparer avec le Conseil, et il fallait toujours, toujours rassurer Wilberforce Fell sur la vampire blonde, si dangereuse, vivant en face de chez lui. Si il n'avait pas vu Caroline, à l'aide de ses jumelles, regarder _The Jersey Shore_ la nuit du massacre à l'hôpital, Wilber Fell aurait sans aucun doute essayé de lui mettre ça sur le dos.

Alors Damon ne partit pas. À la place, il se retrouva sur le site de construction de la maison des Gilbert un samedi matin, surveillant une équipe hypnotisée – comment il les aurait fait travailler un samedi autrement ? - et essayant d'expliquer à un entrepreneur embrouillé que la troisième marche _devait _grincer et bouger juste comme _ça_, quand il remarqua Jeremy en train de conduire une toute nouvelle Range Rover.

« Sympa la voiture. » fit remarquer Damon, quand Jeremy s'avança vers lui, après qu'il ait remis l'entrepreneur au travail.

« Elijah me l'a envoyée il y a deux semaines. J'imagine que c'est de la part d'Elena. »

« J'imagine. Tu lui parles ? » demanda Damon d'un ton faussement détaché.

Jeremy le regarda d'un air surpris. « Non, bien sûr que non. Je suis mort, tu te rappelles ? Mais j'ai parlé deux fois à Elijah. Il m'a donné un numéro avec lequel je peux- »

« Le joindre n'importe où dans le monde. Oui, c'est sa devise. Comme si on avait pas tous des téléphones portables et un forfait pour les appels à l'étranger, bon sang. Est-ce qu'il a dit qu'elle allait bien ? »

« Attends – tu ne lui parles jamais ? Je pensais que vous vous parliez tous les jours. Elijah dit la même chose à chaque fois. Elle va bien, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour elle, on pourra la revoir un jour. Je ne pense pas que ça veuille dire quelque-chose, mais je veux simplement qu'elle sache que je pense à elle. »

« Elle a tué quelqu'un ces temps-ci ? » demanda Damon, regardant son équipe essayer une nouvelle fois d'installer les marches du perron comme il fallait.

Jeremy secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas. C'est important ? Ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger quand elle le fait. »

« Ça me dérange et ça ne me dérange pas. Si elle n'a tué personne, hourra. Elijah est l'homme de la situation et tout ce qu'il fait, y compris la garder loin de nous, est la chose à faire. Si elle a tué... et bien, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne pas pas rentrer, putain. Elle peut tuer des gens ici aussi facilement que là où il l'a planquée, si c'est devenu son nouveau hobby. »

« Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'elle fait. Elijah ne m'a jamais donné de détails. »

« Pas de détails, seulement des banalités, » dit Damon avec un soupir. « Alors, Gilbert, comme tu peux le voir, il nous reste du boulot avant de finir ta maison. »

« Ce n'est pas important. Je ne pense pas vouloir vivre ici tout seul de toute façon. Le bail de l'appart d'Alaric s'est fini, donc je reste chez Matt. »

« Quoi ? Sa maison n'a pas brulée il y a un moment ? J'aurais pu jurer avoir entendu Caroline en parler, en même temps que plein d'autre choses stupides. »

« Juste un peu, et on ne se sert pas de cette pièce de toute façon. On s'habitue à l'odeur après un moment. Et Matt a recouvert le trou avec du contre-plaqué, donc les ratons laveurs ne peuvent plus rentrer. »

Damon secoua la tête avec scepticisme.

« Quoi ? » dit Jeremy. « C'est bon. »

« C'est ridicule. Je te suis jusqu'à chez Matt, tu vas prendre tes affaires et revenir à la pension avec moi. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas sept chambres, putain. Plus de 1500 mètres carrés, et pas un seul centimètre ne sent bizarre. À part peut-être la chambre de Stefan, parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'il garde là-dedans. »

« Um... ok ? » répondit Jeremy, l'air perplexe. « Je veux dire, si tu es sûr. Le proprio de Matt est un peu dingue, il vit à côté, ses chiens chient partout dans le jardin et on pense qu'il les laisse rentrer dans la maison quand on est pas là, alors ouais. Même vivre avec toi serait une amélioration. »

« Whoah, n'aie pas l'air si enthousiaste, gamin. »

Au final, Damon décida que _Matt Putain De Donovan_ devait lui aussi emménager à la pension. Le pauvre gosse n'avait pas les moyens de remplacer son pickup, ce qui lui posait problème pour aller travailler, et il semblait que la compagnie d'électricité soit sur le point de lui couper le courant.

L'installation des garçons se passa bien, surtout après que Damon eut convertit le bureau en salle pour la Playstation. Il trouva un pickup d'occasion pour Matt, et lui montra comment faire une demande d'assurance maladie. Et quand Jeremy eut un devoir sur la Prohibition à faire, Damon lui donna le journal de Stefan des années 20 et lui dit, « Vas-y, éclate toi. ». Jeremy amena même une fille à la maison (une vrai fille, vivante, pas vampire, pas fantôme) et il présenta Damon comme son 'espèce de tuteur, pas vraiment, mais il est, genre, amoureux de ma sœur, qui n'est pas là'. Damon se dit qu'il pouvait vivre avec ça comme biographie.

Alors quand Katherine l'appela quelques semaines plus tard, il répondit, 'Pension Des Salvatore Pour Garçons Perdus, Damon, le maitre d'internat à l'appareil. »

« Damon, » dit Katherine, l'air amusé, « Je ne vais même pas demander de quoi tu parles. Mais si tu veux accueillir un autre Garçon Perdu... »

« Tu as trouvé Stefan. »

« En effet. »

« Tant mieux pour toi. Je parie qu'il était aux anges quand tu t'es pointée. »

« Oh, il avait l'air assez heureux. »

Damon fit une pause, puis demanda, « Il rentre à la maison ? »

« On rentre tous les deux, » répondit-elle. « Mais Stefan insiste pour que je te prévienne avant. »

« Et bien, c'est fantastique. Laisse-moi dépoussiérer le paillasson 'Bienvenue'. Mais dis à Stefan qu'on a des humains chez nous, maintenant. »

« Compris. Je lui dirai. Il peut rentrer, mais il ne mange pas les pensionnaires. »

« Oh, pire que ça. Les pensionnaires vont devoir l'inviter à entrer. Toi, cela dit, tu peux dormir dans le garage. Où dans le jardin. Il fait beau en cette période de l'année. »

« Très drôle, Damon. Tu veux que je te ramène ton frère, pas vrai ? »

Ce n'était pas la plus facile des questions.

« Oui, » dit-il finalement. « Ramène-le à la maison. »

* * *

Ndt : le prochain chap sera sûrement là demain. J'en avais déjà traduit une partie, la fin étant l'un de mes passages préférés, donc il ne me reste pas beaucoup à traduire. Et sinon, après demain, comme toujours.

Bonne soirée à tous (ou toutes, je ne sais toujours pas s'il y a des garçons qui lisent cette fic.)


	10. Chapter 10

Ndt : merci à NinaConstantinova, à Alexanee et à virginie06 pour leurs reviews !

* * *

« _Matt Putain De Donovan_ ! » rugit Damon depuis la cuisine, « Je sais que tu peux m'entendre ! Arrêtes d'ouvrir le putain de lave-vaisselle après que je l'ai mis en route, putain ! » Damon ferma le lave-vaisselle et le remit en marche pour la troisième fois cette heure-ci. « Putain, crétins de gosses, » dit-il. « Des bouteilles de bière qui trainent partout comme s'ils ne savaient pas où les recycler, du fromage grillé dans la poêle qui date du petit-déjeuner, et ils laissent toutes les portes ouvertes comme si on vivait dans une putain de grange. »

Des ricanements se firent entendre depuis la salle de Playstation.

« Je vous jure, un jour je vais vous bouffer ! Le jour où mes réserves de sang dans la cave diminuent ! » cria Damon. Il finit de nettoyer la cuisine, puis rassembla les bouteilles de bières pour les mettre dans le container. Cela dit, il entendit une voiture arriver et s'arrêta avant de franchir la porte de derrière. En silence, il reposa les bouteilles sur le comptoir.

Il s'avança jusqu'à bureau et passa la tête dedans. « Les humains, vous devriez vous rassembler devant la porte d'entrée. Vous devez inviter mon petit frère. »

Matt et Jeremy le suivirent docilement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

« C'est vraiment bizarre, » murmura Matt à Jeremy, « qu'on doive inviter Stefan dans sa propre maison. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de murmurer, crétin, » dit Damon sans se retourner. Il ouvrit la porte et prit le sac que Katherine lui tendait.

Damon regarda Stefan dans les yeux. « Tout va bien entre nous ? »

Stefan hocha la tête.

« Ok, à vous de jouer les garçons. » Damon donna un petit coup de coude dans l'épaule de Jeremy.

« Oh, c'est vrai... um... Stefan et Katherine, vous pouvez rentrer si vous voulez, » dit Jeremy.

« Je ne t'ai pas dit d'inviter _Katherine._ » soupira Damon en poussant les garçons sur le côté et en laissant Stefan et Katherine rentrer.

« Et bien, tu ne m'as pas dit de ne pas le faire, » se plaignit Jeremy en se laissant tomber sur le canapé du salon.

« Je pensais que c'était évident. Je dois vraiment dire 'n'invite pas la diablesse là où tu vis ?' Et ne mets pas tes chaussures sur le canapé. »

Katherine jeta un œil autour d'elle, vit les sacs de gym par terre, les bouteilles de bière sur la table, l'équipement de baseball empilé dans un coin et rit. « C'est génial, » dit-elle en souriant. « Je n'aurais pas pu mieux l'imaginer. » Elle plissa le nez. « Ça sent un peu mauvais par contre. »

« Ouais, et bien, on y travaille, pas vrai, Matt ? » Damon frappa l'arrière de la tête de Matt, puis lui tendit le sac de Katherine. « C'est au tour de Matt de s'occuper des taches ménagères cette semaine, et il n'est pas doué. Amène les affaires de sa majesté en haut. »

« Quelle chambre ? » demanda Matt en regardant Katherine.

Damon haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers Stefan, qui se tenait toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte. « Question intéressante. Quelle chambre ? »

« Tu peux le mettre dans ma chambre, » répondit doucement Stefan.

« Et bien, et bien, » se tourna vers Katherine, qui lui adressa un petit sourire très satisfait. « Je vois. »

Après Matt redescendit, Damon chassa Jeremy hors de la maison, leur disant d'aller ailleurs pendant quelques heures, le temps que les adultes parlent de choses d'adultes. Ensuite, ils s'assirent tous les trois et il fit passer la bouteille de whisky.

« On est bien là, » commenta Damon, « On n'est pas bien tous ensemble ? »

« Alors, Damon... » dit Katherine, « Qu'est-ce qu'on a manqué ? »

« Oh, rien d'aussi intéressant que ce que j'ai manqué, apparemment. » Il lança à son frère un regard acerbe, mais Stefan évita son regard.

« Oh, très bien. J'imagine que tu ne vas pas me raconter les détails croustillant. » Damon but une gorgée, puis regarda le plafond en pensant. « Et bien, Elijah a trouvé une sorcière pour soigner Klaus, donc Klaus est de nouveau Klaus, hourra, ce qui veut dire que le vrai Tyler Lockwood traine ici constamment pour jouer aux jeux vidéos et boire mon meilleur bourbon. Apparemment, être Klaus pendant un moment l'a forcé à développer un palais, et la Budweiser ne le satisfait plus. Ça lui a également laissé un accent amusant, même s'il commence à disparaître. »

Il regarda vers le coin où l'équipement de baseball trainait. « Quoi d'autre... oh, oui, Matt et Tyler ont convaincu Jeremy de passer les essais pour rejoindre l'équipe de baseball, ce qui a été hilarant. J'ai fini par devoir hypnotiser le coach pour qu'il le prenne, mais il ne le sait pas, alors ne vendez pas la mèche. Maintenant, si seulement je pouvais hypnotiser tous ceux de l'équipe adverse à mal jouer, on pourrait avoir une chance de gagner cette année. Oh, et le pieu en argent du mauvais Ric est toujours introuvable, donc Klaus sue comme un cochon. Il a une armée de laquais qui le cherche partout. Rebekah et Caroline sont toutes les deux occupées par la préparation du bal de promo, donc elles sont complètement hors de danger. Le thème de cette année est 'Call Me Maybe'. Ouais, je ne comprends pas non plus. Il y a un diner des Fondateurs ce weekend, c'est une soirée habillée, donc j'espère que ton costume est repassé, Stef. Il va y avoir des soirées pour commémorer le fait que je suis un individu extraordinaire, elles auront lieu une fois que la nouvelle aile de l'hôpital sera prête dans quelques semaines, et... » Damon but une gorgée. « Je pense que c'est tout. Sauf si vous voulez savoir à quel niveau de Skyrim Matt est arrivé, dans ce cas là, vous devriez surement lui demander vous même. »

Katherine secoua tristement la tête. « Et pas un seul mot sur ta copine. Oh, comme elle a été vite oubliée. »

« Va en enfer, Katherine, » répondit Damon avec un sourire charmant.

« Tu as eu de ses nouvelles ? » Stefan leva les yeux vers lui.

« Non, » répondit Damon. « Je n'espère pas en avoir. Et maintenant c'est ton tour. Pourquoi tu ne me racontes pas... d'abord, ça t'a vraiment pris si longtemps pour retrouver mon frère, Katherine ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Je l'ai trouvé dans un bar à Chicago le jour après mon départ. Je ne savais même pas qu'un vampire pouvait être soul à ce point. »

« Avec de l'alcool ou du sang ? » demanda Damon, faisant tourner le bourbon dans son verre.

« Les deux, » répondit Stefan.

« Oh, il a été très vilain. » dit Katherine et elle posa la main sur le genou de Stefan. « Il m'a laissé une piste très facile à suivre. Après l'avoir trouvé, je l'ai emmené chez une vieille petite-amie pour le dégriser. Elle connait toutes sortes de tours. »

« Vieille petite-amie comme... »

« Comme cette fille avec laquelle je couchais. Oh, ne hausse pas les sourcils. Après quelques siècles, _personne_ ne se contente d'un seul sexe. Tu le découvrira bien assez tôt. »

« Je ne juge pas, je me contente d'imaginer et de savourer. Alors, comment ta vieille copine connait-elle des tours pour dégriser un vampire ? »

« Parce que c'était une sorcière avant d'être un vampire. C'était une de ces sorcières jugeuses, qui te rendent dingue même quand elles te 'rendent dingue', si tu vois ce que je veux dire, donc je l'ai transformée juste pour qu'elle la ferme et arrête de me souler avec mes péchés de vampire. Elle m'en a voulu pendant un moment, mais après deux décennies, elle s'en est remise. »

'Oh, Katherine. Je pense que tous ceux que tu as transformés, détruits, menacés et terrorisés devraient se réunir une fois par an pour une thérapie de groupe. On pourrait louer le Pensacola Convention Center. »

« Tu peux parler, Damon. »

« D'accord, ils peuvent organiser ma convention annuelle au Marriott à côté. Enfin bref, tu disais... ? »

« Sylvia a décidé de passer son éternité à collecter et numériser des grimoires. C'est une Martin, tu sais, et elle est _très_ intéressée par la collection que ton amie Bonnie a volé au Martin. »

« Et bien, ça a l'air d'être un problème de sorcière à ancienne sorcière. Tu lui as parlé de ton rôle dans la mort Martin ? »

Katherine pencha la tête. « Tu sais, je ne pense pas que l'occasion se soit présentée. »

« Bien sûr que non. Donc, cette Sylvia Martin sait comment dé-eventrer un éventreur quand il est en mode éventreur ? »

« Pas tout à fait, mais elle a trouvé un grimoire qui décrit le moyen de plus rapide d'assécher un vampire. Une de ses grandes-nièces sorcière nous a fait les honneurs, et nous voilà. » Katherine sourit à Stefan. Il lui rendit son sourit d'un air hésitant.

« Ce sort, quel-qui soit, a vraiment marché. J'aurais voulu le connaître il y a cent ans, » dit Stefan, en regardant de nouveau son frère. « Je me sens... bien. Beaucoup mieux que pendant toutes ces années. C'est presque comme si le sang ne comptait plus pour moi. C'est comme si je pouvais tout voir clairement maintenant. J'ai enfin de la perspective. »

« Et bien, c'est super, Stefan, » dit Damon en se levant. « Je suis heureux que ta vie soit devenue si belle. »

« Damon- » dit Stefan, mais Damon leva la main pour le couper.

« Hey, non. Tout va bien, frangin. Clairement, tu dois faire ce que tu dois faire. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais me lever et m'assurer que _Matt Putain De Donovan _se rappelle de mettre des draps propres pour votre lit. »

* * *

Damon ne s'attendait peut-être pas à avoir des nouvelles d'Elena, mais il reçut son coup de fil la nuit après le retour de Stefan et Katherine. Il faisait les cent pas sur le patio, préparant mentalement le discours qu'il était censé faire au diner des Fondateurs ce vendredi, quand son téléphone afficha un numéro inconnu.

« Allo, Damon. »

Damon tint le téléphone serré, se rappelant de respirer.

« Allo ? » dit-elle encore, hésitante. « C'est moi. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » dit finalement Damon. « Et bien, on _dirait_ Elena. Mais je sais que ça ne peut pas être Elena, parce qu'Elena ne m'appelle jamais, et ça fait deux mois qu'elle m'a quitté. Et je sais que ce n'est pas Katherine, parce que je peux clairement entendre Katherine apprendre à Matt comment tricher aux cartes dans la cuisine. Alors ça doit être un autre double. »

Après une pause, Elena dit, « Tu laisses Katherine corrompre Matt dans la cuisine ? »

« Savoir tricher aux cartes est un talent utile, et ce garçon en a vraiment besoin. S'ils passent aux jeux de boisson, j'interviendrai. Matt ne tient pas l'alcool, même pour un humain. »

Elena eu un rire lèger, puis dit, « Depuis toujours. »

Damon ne dit rien pendant une seconde, puis, « De quoi tu as besoin, Elena ? »

« Rien, Damon. Je n'ai besoin de rien. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu _veux _? » Damon soupira, « Oublie. Je sais. Tu veux savoir si Stefan est rentré à la maison. »

« Je sais que oui. Caroline me l'a dit. »

« Tu as parlé à Caroline ? Impossible. Elle ne serait jamais capable de garder ça secret. »

« Je viens de l'appeler il y a peine une heure. »

« Je vois. Et je suppose qu'elle t'a dit que Katherine avait ramené Stefan à la maison. »

« Et qu'ils sont ensemble. Oui. »

« Et ? Ça t'a fait sortir pour détruire la moitié d'une ville, ou on est toute cool, calme et zen maintenant ? Elijah t'a déjà réparé ? »

« C'est... ce n'est pas comme ça. Personne n'essaye de me réparer. »

« Alors c'est comment, Elena ? » demanda Damon. « Parce que je peux te dire comment c'est pour moi. Tout _craint_. »

« Je suis désolée, Damon. Caroline m'a dit que tu allais bien. Que tu t'occupais. »

« J'attends, Elena. Sous toute cette 'occupation', j'attends... c'est tout. » Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Je ne suis plus sûr de ce que je dois attendre. »

« Tu veux que je rentre à la maison. »

« Putain, oui. Je veux que tu rentres à la maison. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? » Sa voix devint rugueuse. « Parce que si c'est le cas, je peux être là d'ici la matinée. Où que tu sois, je peux y être. On a même pas besoin d'en parler à Elijah, on a même pas besoin de revenir à Mystic Falls, on peut juste monter dans la Camaro et _partir_. »

Il n'y avait aucun bruit à l'autre bout du fil.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Damon. »

« Tu vas bien ? Tu es heureuse ? »

« Je ne sais pas comment répondre à cette question, » dit Elena, l'air distant. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux entendre. »

Damon s'énerva. « Tu sais, je suis super content de savoir que tu es toujours en vie, et qu'Elijah ne t'a pas pieuté pour de nobles raisons typiques d'Elijah, comme 'c'est pour le plus grand bien', mais tu sais quoi, Elena ? Si tu ne sais pas quoi dire, _alors ne m'appelle pas_. »

« Tu as raison. Je suis désolée. » Il y un eu clic tandis qu'Elena raccrochait.

Damon réduit le téléphone en miette dans sa main. « Merde, Elena. Merde, merde, merde. »

* * *

Damon tua deux personnes ce soir là. Il avait voulu tuer des gens, et pourtant, il n'avait pas voulu tuer ces deux personnes là.

Après qu'Elena lui ait raccroché au nez, il avait attrapé une bouteille de whisky et était allé s'allonger sur sa route préférée. Une bosse sur la route*. C'est ce qu'il était. Elena avait dit qu'à chaque fois qu'ils se heurtaient à une difficulté, il s'en prenait à quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il était la bosse sur la route. Il but la bouteille entière, allongé dans le noir et le silence. Pas une seule voiture ne passa.

Cela dit, il savait qu'un véhicule arriverait tôt ou tard, et il commença à jouer à un jeu avec l'Univers. Si la voiture était blanche, avec deux personnes dedans, un homme et une femme, il briserait le cou du mec et viderait la femme de son sang. Si la voiture, peu importe sa couleur, avait trois personnes dedans, et que c'était toutes des femmes, il buverait chacune d'elles, puis les hypnotiserait pour qu'elles s'en aillent. S'il y avait trois hommes dedans, il les mangerait tous les trois, puis les enterrerait dans les bois. Uniquement jusqu'au cou, cela dit, pour que les fourmis puissent les atteindre plus facilement.

Il regarderait leurs permis de conduire, décida-t-il. Juste pour compliquer les choses. Si c'était trois personnes dans une voiture rouge, deux hommes et une femme, et qu'ils avaient tous plus de 21 ans, il en mangerait deux, et ferait croire à la troisième personne que c'était elle qui l'avait fait. Ça serait drôle. S'ils avaient tous moins de 21 ans, il les ferait se mettre en cercle et danser le hokey pokey**. Puis il les mangerait. Ce serait encore plus drôle. S'il y avait quatre personnes dans la voiture, et que la somme de leur age divisée par trois était égale à un nombre entier, il briserait deux cous, et ferait croire à la troisième personne que ses amis avaient été enlevés par des aliens. S'il y avait deux personnes, que leur plaque d'immatriculation n'était pas de cet état, que cet état commençait pas un 'N' et que la voiture était bleue, il leur ferait à chacun un chèque de mille dollars, puis les renverrait chez eux.

Il allait laisser l'Univers décider.

Le véhicule qui arriva juste après minuit appartenait à Perry Lassiter. C'était un pickup, pas une voiture, mais il était bleu foncé, et la plaque d'immatriculation disait 'North Carolina', même si Perry vivait en Virginie depuis cinq ans. Mais Perry était paresseux, et fauché, et il ne s'était jamais occupé de son changement de plaques. Perry était aussi très soul, et très fatigué, et sa petite-amie Ashley était très soule et voulait des explications. Ils revenaient d'une fête que la sœur de Perry avait organisée pour ses 25 ans, et dont le thème avait été 'shots de vodka'. La sœur de Perry avait invité sa meilleure amie au monde, la même amie qui avait dépucelé Perry cinq ans auparavant, quand il avait seize ans et qu'il venait d'arriver en Virginie avec sa famille – et cette amie avait appris ça de façon très bruyante à la petite-amie de Perry, en plein milieu de la fête. Et Perry gérait maintenant les retombées de cette révélation.

Damon eu un petit sourire satisfait en les entendant se disputer pour savoir si, oui ou non, cette garce de Teressa avait de plus gros seins que la susdite Ashley. Il resta là où il était, bosse bossante sur la petite route, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'ils ne l'avaient pas du tout vu. À ce moment là, il était déjà trop tard. Le pickup lui roula dessus, puis sortit de la route pour finir dans le ravin, et Perry et sa copine étaient morts. Mortellement morts.

Ce fut à ce moment que Damon comprit que l'Univers allait continuer à se foutre de sa gueule. Il ramassa sa bouteille de whisky et sa dignité, puis rentra chez lui.

* * *

Ndt : *« Everytime there's a bump in the road, you lash out. » (3x19) : Ce qui, dans le contexte, se traduit par « A chaque difficulté sur ta route, tu t'en prends à quelqu'un. » (traduction de la Blood and Fang Team). Mais là, j'ai été obligé de changer un peu.

** hokey pokey : danse participative américaine selon wiki. Vous pouvez voir à quoi ça ressemble sur youtube.

« Après quelques siècles, _personne_ ne se contente d'un seul sexe. » : et moi qui croyais être la seule à penser ça. Qui plus est, c'est évident que Katherine est bi – et perso, je continue de penser que Damon l'est aussi (cours se cacher pour ne pas se faire tuer).

Mauvaise nouvelle, je reprends les cours lundi, donc je ne vais plus pouvoir poster un chapitre par jour. Pour l'instant, je vais essayer de traduire une page par jour (un chapitre en VO faisant en général cinq pages, enfin maintenant six).

Question, si je tweet sur les avancés de la traduction, ça intéresse quelqu'un ou pas ? Mon twitter : B_Pauline2

Je précise que ces tweets seront bien sûrs en français (contrairement aux autres). Et une fois que le hiatus sera fini, mes tweets (en anglais donc), risquent de contenir des spoilers, selon le moment/jour où vous regardez l'épisode.

Et pour patienter entre les chapitres, pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore lue, je vous conseille de lire _Behold, the Grave of a Wicked Man _du même auteure. C'est une fic un peu moins sombre que TLOT (même si tout n'est pas rose dedans, bien au contraire). C'est un peu la version de TLOT si Elena avait choisi Damon à la fin du 3x20. Vous pouvez remarquer plusieurs parallèles, clins d'œil, références entre les deux fics ;)

Et pour ceux qui l'ont déjà lue... Si vous avez survécu à un hiatus de cinq mois, un hiatus de six jours c'est du gâteau non ? Plus que quinze jours (+ 1) de hiatus :)

Donc je vous dit à dans six jours !

Bonne journée à tous.


	11. Chapter 11

Ndt : L'organisation de mon installation s'est simplifiée et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de traduire encore avant la rentrée !

Merci à virginie06 et à NinaConstantinova pour leurs reviews, ainsi qu'à toutes celles qui suivent les avancés de cette fic sur twitter.

* * *

Damon dû se rendre de bonne heure au centre commercial pour acheter un nouveau téléphone. Quand il tendit au vendeur les restes de son ancien appareil, il dit simplement, « Un ours en colère s'en est emparé. » Il ne prit même pas la peine d'hypnotiser le mec.

Il utilisa son nouveau téléphone pour passer son coup de fil quotidien au Maire et au Shérif depuis le parking du centre commercial, où il apprit deux choses. D'une, la Maire voulait le nommer à la tête du comité qui s'occupait des plans pour installer une glissière le long d'une route où un accident la nuit précédente avait fait deux victimes, et de deux, Wilberforce Fell avait rempli une pétition pour faire renvoyer la Maire. En plus de ça, Wilber espérait faire élire Damon comme nouveau maire de Mystic Falls avant la fin du trimestre de l'année fiscale.

« Peut être que c'est pour le mieux, » soupira Carol au téléphone. « Trop de personnes puissantes et influentes dans cette ville savent que mon fils est à moitié vampire. Je n'ai plus aucune crédibilité. »

« Oui, mais, Carol... Je suis _100%_ vampire. C'est dingue. »

« Ils ne le savent pas, cela dit. Ils voient juste le bien que tu as fait pour cette ville. »

« Que ce soit un accident de la route tragique, ou quelque-chose de beaucoup plus sinistre, » intervint Liz, « les habitants de Mystic Falls savent qu'ils peuvent compter sur toi, Damon. »

Damon grimaça. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour ce genre d'ironie. Et il était encore un peu saoul.

« J'apprécie ça, mesdames, mes je préférerais que les choses restent telles qu'elle sont. Carol, je pense que tu es une maire fantastique, maligne, qui plus est, et je vais appeler Wilber Fell pour qu'il change son crétin d'avis. »

« Et bien, si quelqu'un en est capable, c'est toi. Cet homme croit que tu as accroché la lune. »

« Il pense juste que je suis celui qui empêche Caroline de faire de sa petite-fille son prochain snack. »

Liz rit. « Comme si Caroline s'embêterait avec elle. Elle dit que Melody aurait le goût de vapeurs de vernis et de stupidité. »

Dès qu'il eu mis fin à sa conversation avec Carol et Liz, son téléphone sonna à nouveau.

« J'ai _essayé_ de te joindre pendant des heures ! » dit Caroline sans préambule.

« Désolé, problème technique. C'est à propos d'Elena ? »

« Non, pourquoi ce serait à propos d'Elena ? Parce qu'elle m'a appelé la nuit dernière ? Oh, j'avais presque oublié ça. Non, c'est important, ça concerne le _bal de promo_. »

« Exact, » soupira Damon. « Le bal de promo. »

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nos antécédents dans ce domaine sont _catastrophiques_. Le bal de rentrée a été gâché par les hybrides, même si le groupe était super, et la soirée des années 20 n'a pas exactement été un succès, même si, au moins, j'avais l'air fabuleuse, mais bon – le bal de promo doit être parfait. C'est notre _dernière_ chance.

« Ouais, et ? Becks te pose problème ? »

« Oh, Rebekah et moi sommes sur la même longueur d'onde pour presque tout. À part le fait que ses idées de décors sont presque _vintage_. Non, c'est à propos de M. Fell, le grand-père de Melody. »

« Wilber fait partie du comité qui organise le bal de promo ? » demanda Damon, sincèrement confus.

« Non, idiot, mais Melody oui. Et son grand-père refuse de nous laisser nous réunir chez moi, parce que, et bien... duh, et il n'a pas l'air heureux qu'on se retrouve seuls au lycée après les cours, ce qui aurait été le deuxième choix le plus logique, donc j'ai dit au comité qu'on devrait organiser nos réunions chez toi, et que tu serais là. Matt fait lui aussi partie du comité, donc c'est logique. Et ça lui fermera le clapet. »

« Um, Caroline ? Tu as dit au vampirophobe que sa précieuse petite-fille allait se retrouver avec, » Damon fit un rapide calcul, « pas moins de cinq vampires, et ça te semble une bonne idée ? »

« Et bien, il ne le sait pas. Il a juste entendu ton nom, et décidé que tout se passerait bien. »

« Bien... alors est-ce Melody est au courant pour ton petit problème de vampire ? »

« Oh, non. Pire que ça, elle pense que M. Fell ne veut pas qu'elle traine avec moi parce que j'ai de l'herpès. Ou une sorte d'IST. Tu peux le croire ? Il a ruiné ma réputation. Alors maintenant que tu sais ce que je vis, dis-moi que c'est oui pour la pension, s'il te plait. »

« Très bien, » acquiesça Damon. « J'ai plus de 160 et je passe la plupart de mon temps à satisfaire les caprices de gamins. Pourquoi pas ? »

« Bien. Parce que la première réunion est aujourd'hui à 15h15. Oh, et je t'ai inscrit comme chaperon pour le bal de promo. À toute à l'heure ! » Caroline raccrocha avant qu'il n'ait pu articuler une réponse.

* * *

Damon s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte de Stefan, et regarda son frère écrire dans son journal. « Laisse-moi deviner – tu consignes par écrit les plaisirs de la chair que tu as expérimenté la nuit dernière avec ta maitresse ? On devrait publier ça... et l'appeler _Cinquante Nuances de Dominé__*_. En parlant de notre ex-copine commune, où est-elle ? »

Sans lever les yeux, Stefan répondit, « Laquelle ? La dernières fois que j'ai compté, on en avait trois. »

« Est-ce que tu viens de faire une blague ? Allé-putain-de-luia ! Je voulais parler de la diablesse. Oh, attends, je suppose que Rebekah compte aussi. Enfin, tu sais. La diablesse brune. »

« Elle est parti faire du shopping dans une ville voisine. »

« Je m'en doutais. Je trouvais que les bagages de notre fashionista étaient un peu légers. Oh, et ton calcul est mauvais. De mémoire, on a eu quatre ex-copines communes. »

Cette fois Stefan leva les yeux. « Oh, j'avais oublié Clementine Forthbridge. »

« Comment tu as pu oublier, frangin ? 'Clementine aux boucles brillantes, Clementine au sourire aussi beau qu'une perle, Clementine sera-tu mienne comme je suis tien ?' »

« J'avais quinze ans, et j'étais un mauvais poète, Damon, » dit Stefan en souriant.

« Oh, je ne me moquais pas. Aucun de mes faibles efforts ne m'ont permis de gagner ses faveurs. Et Clementine nous a bien brisé le cœur, pas vrai ? » Damon soupira. « Elle a épousé le cousin de George Lockwood, celui qui vivait à Richmond. Simplement parce qu'il était tellement élégant dans son uniforme. C'est la principale raison pour laquelle je me suis engagé, tu sais. Je pensais que je le devais pour rivaliser avec les Captaine Harry Lockwood de ce monde, pour l'affection des dames. »

« Je me rappelle. Le Pauvre Capitaine Harry a survécu à la guerre, pour mourir dans un accident impliquant un cheval et un chariot au Palais de Justice d'Appomatox pendant la capitulation. »

« Et bien, pas exactement. Je veux dire, j'ai _essayé_ de faire ressembler ça à un accident. »

« C'était toi ? » Stefan haussa un sourcil.

« Yep. J'ai mis une éternité à trouver le bon régiment. Le fait que la capitulation arrivait au même moment était une heureuse coïncidence, vraiment. Ça a crée une superbe distraction, personne ne l'a entendu crier. »

« Tu étais un vrai connard vindicatif. »

« Oh, je le suis toujours, Stefan. » Damon adressa un petit sourire satisfait à son frère. Il se racla la gorge, « Et... ce n'est pas que j'ai envie de gâcher notre séance souvenirs, mais ça t'embêterait de me dire ce qui a poussé notre autre ex-copine commune à massacrer la maternité la nuit où tu es parti ? »

Stefan posa son stylo, et se passa la main dans les cheveux. « C'était entièrement ma faute. Je lui ai dis qu'on pourrait adopter. »

« « Tu lui as dit _quoi _? »

« Elle s'énervait à cause de tout ce qu'elle avait perdu, les choses qu'elle allait rater maintenant qu'elle n'était plus humaine. Et je... je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas grave si elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants. Je lui ai dit qu'on pouvait adopter. » Il détourna le regard, « C'était stupide. »

« _Stupide_ ? C'était _dingue_. Quelle genre de personne dérangée dit ça à une personne dérangée ? Est-ce que tu as _complètement_ oublié que _tu_ n'es pas humain ? »

« Et bien, c'est ce qui s'est passé. Et des gens sont morts. » Stefan fit une pause, puis dit, « Tu peux être honnête avec moi, Damon. Pas de faux-semblant. Pas de comédie. Quand Elijah est venu prendre Elena – _tu étais_ soulagé. Je le sais. C'est obligé. »

Damon croisa le regard de son frère. « Tu ne me connais pas du tout si tu peux dire ça. » Ils se regardèrent pendant une seconde, puis Damon ajouta, « Ne projette pas tes sentiments sur moi, frangin. Ressens ce que tu dois ressentir, mais ne dis pas que c'est pareil pour moi. »

Damon s'éloigna de la porte. « Je te préviens, les deux Barbies Vampires organise une tea party ici après les cours. Une humaine non-initiée est impliquée, alors éloigne Katherine. » Par dessus son épaule, il ajouta, « Oh, et il se peut que je me présente comme candidat pour les élections municipales, alors utilise ton parfois-pas-stupide de cerveau pour me trouver des slogans. Quelque-chose comme, 'Damon Salvatore, le Sauveur de Mystic Falls'**, seulement, tu sais, moins cucul et plus classe. »

* * *

« Matt ! Pourquoi tu continues de prendre sa défense ? »

« Quoi ? Je ne... J'ai juste dit que je ne pensais pas ce c'était une si mauvaise idée, c'est tout. Ça m'avait l'air mignon. » Matt haussa les épaules. « Et tu sais – 'Call Me', et des téléphones, c'est logique. »

« Non ! Ce n'est pas important si c'est logique ! C'est une idée horrible ! » Caroline se tourna sur sa chaise pour lancer un regard noir à Rebekah, qui écrivait nonchalamment un message sur son téléphone. « On a un budget ! Des sculptures en plastiques représentant les téléphones roses des années 50 et faisant deux mètres et demi de haut ne sont pas comprises dans notre budget. »

« Et bien, peut-être pas dans ton budget, mais tu n'as pas de frère avec une Amex noire. » Rebekah pencha la tête sur le côté. « En fait, deux frères avec deux Amexes noires. Est-ce que 'Amexes' est le pluriel de 'Amex'. Damon, tu le saurais ? » Elle jeta un œil par dessus son épaule, tandis que Damon entrait dans la cuisine.

Damon se gratta le menton pendant une seconde, « 'Amex', du latin 'Amexicus' pour 'consommation évidente' ? Je pense que le pluriel est 'Amexus' ».

Rebekah tapa sur son téléphone et dit « Et bien, voilà. Elles sont déjà commandées. J'en ai pris dix, au cas où on ait besoin d'une de plus »

« Arrrrrgh. » Caroline leva les mains au ciel. « C'est comme si _personne _ne m'écoutait. »

« La petite brune aux grands yeux assise à côté de Matt fit exploser sa bulle de chewing-gum et prit la parole, « Je t'écoutais, Caroline. »

« Et bien, c'est super pour moi, Melody, » ronchonna Caroline. « Et Damon, tu permets ? On essaye de faire quelque-chose là. »

« Hey, ignore-moi. Je suis juste venu pour prendre du - » Il fit une pause en ouvrant la porte réfrigérateur, réalisa qu'il était plein de poches de sang, que les énormes yeux de Melody Fell étaient rivés sur lui, et la referma rapidement. « Du café. Je suis juste venu prendre un bon café bouillant. » Il avança jusqu'à la cafetière et se servit une tasse. « Quelqu'un d'autre ? Pas Caroline, c'est clair, vu que le café la rend surexcitée et irritable. Et personne ne veut voir ça. »

Caroline roula des yeux. « Va-t-en. »

Damon s'appuya contre le comptoir et but une gorgée.

« Bien sûr, » dit il, faisant un clin à Melody Fell, qui se fit à glousser. Il se redressa brusquement en entendant des bruits de pas s'approcher.

Stefan et Katherine s'arrêtèrent tous les deux dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Stefan avait l'air paniqué en regardant le groupe autour de la table de la cuisine.

« Oups, » dit Katherine, regardant Damon et haussant les épaules. « Je ne voulais pas interrompre. »

« Elena ! » s'exclama Melody, « Je ne savais pas que tu étais de retour en ville. Tu es juste en visite en attendant de repartir dans ton pensionnat ? »

« Mon pensionnat ? » Katherine regarda Damon et haussa un sourcil.

« Oui, _Elena_, » dit Damon en serrant les dents, « Ce super pensionnat dans le Vermont pour lequel tu as obtenu une bourse pour finir ta terminale. »

« Oh, oui, » dit Katherine en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière. « J'adore mon pensionnat du Vermont. Les uniformes, les joueurs de lacrosse, le... le cidre. Je ne suis à la maison que pour quelques jours, pour voir mon copain. » Elle regarda Stefan avec adoration, et lui attrapa la main. « Je ne pouvais pas rester loin de lui. »

Melody poussa un soupir. « Vous êtes trooop mignons ensembles. Tu vas revenir pour le bal de promo ? »

Damon fit 'non' de la tête, mais Katherine l'ignora. « Bien sûr ! Je ne louperais jamais le bal de promo. »

« Oh, tant mieux ! Au fait, tes cheveux sont superbes coiffés comme ça. »

« Oh, je sais ! » dit Katherine avec un sourire sincère, « Ils sont tellement mieux comme ça. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je les ai eu raides pendant toutes ses années. Ugh. »

« Et j'ai vu qu'ils avaient presque fini de reconstruire ton ancienne maison. C'est tellement bizarre, une tornade qui arrive comme ça. Comme cette tornade qui a détruit l'hôpital la nuit où cette folle a tué tous ces gens. » Melody ajouta, « Oh, peut-être que c'est la tornade qui l'a rendue dingue ! La pression de l'air et tout ça. Je viens juste d'y penser. Je me demande s'il y a des preuves que les tornades rendent les gens dingues ? »

« Tu as peut-être raison, » approuva Katherine. « Ou c'est peut-être l'inverse. »

Melody ne comprit pas. « Huh ? »

Stefan donna un coup de coude à Katherine puis inclina la tête vers la sortie de la cuisine.

Melody regarda soudain Stefan, l'air perplexe. « Um, Stefan ? Tu vas encore à notre lycée ? »

Damon se déplaça vers la porte, et chassa Katherine et Stefan. « Stefan a décidé de passer son GED* et de réaliser son rêve de devenir chiropracteur. Ok, les jeunes, remettez-vous au boulot. Ce bal de promo ne va pas se préparer tout seul, vous savez. »

* * *

Damon arrêta de se servir un verre de bourbon. « Tu en veux un ? » demanda-t-il à Rebekah, qui était apparue derrière lui.

« Melody n'est pas encore partie, et je doute qu'elle ait besoin de voir le tuteur de Matt et Jeremy me donner de l'alcool. Je ne suis qu'une lycéenne, tu sais. »

Damon se tourna et leva son verre en guise de salut. « Ce n'est jamais simple, Blondie Becks. » Il but une gorgée. « Nous devons parler tous les deux. »

« Tout le monde s'est remis du fait que j'ai tué votre précieuse Elena – c'est ton cas ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « On fait tous des erreurs. »

« Et maintenant c'est une machine à tuer. »

« Certaines d'entre nous font des erreurs plus grosses que celles des autres. »

Rebekah lui prit le verre de la main et le finit d'une seule gorgée. « Niklaus cherche toujours ce pieu en argent, tu sais. Je suis surprise que tu n'aies pas un rôle plus actif dans sa recherche. »

« J'ai proposé. Mais comme ton frère m'en a gentiment informé, mes services n'étaient pas désirés. Il n'a pas une haute opinion de mes capacités... ce qui n'est pas une surprise, vu la façon épique dont mes plans ont échoués depuis que nos chemins se sont croisés. Alors on s'est donné des objectifs – Klaus s'occupe du pieu, et mon boulot est de contrôler la situation avec le Conseil et de garder Mystic Falls aussi cordiale envers les vampires que possible. Ton boulot est de planifier le bal de promo. Oh, et d'arrêter de voler mes banques de sang préférées. » Il pris un autre verre et se servit à nouveau.

« Et le boulot d'Elijah est d'empêcher son nouvel oisillon de tuer la moitié de Manhattan. Ça n'a pas été facile, tu sais. Au cas où tu te poserais la question, elle avait l'air assez mal fichue au dernier diner en famille. »

Damon se figea. « Tu as vu Elena ? »

« Oh, oui. Diner en famille dans le penthouse d'Elijah, deux fois par mois, à perpétuité. C'est l'accord que Nik et Elijah ont conclu quand Nik était à l'intérieur de Tyler et se sentait vulnérable. Nik voulait des diners de famille réguliers en échange des dagues et des cendres du chêne blanc. Oh, et Elijah a dû lui promettre de ne pas lui arracher le cœur pendant qu'il était toujours dans Tyler, bien sûr. »

Damon baissa les yeux vers son verre. « Alors Elena est à New York. »

« Oh, mince, » Rebekah se couvrit la bouche, « Je n'étais surement pas censée te dire ça. Elle n'a pas toujours été là-bas. Je crois qu'Elijah l'envoie dans les Berkshires à chaque fois qu'elle dérape. »

« Il y a eu beaucoup de dérapages ? »

Rebekah haussa les épaules. « Un nombre normal. Peut-être deux douzaines d'accidents. Elle se comporte moins en boulet de démolition, cela dit. C'est mieux. »

Damon serra son verre, puis se détendit. « Tu as été comme ça ? Après ta transformation ? Elijah avait l'air de dire que c'était de famille. »

Rebekah pencha la tête sur le côté pendant une seconde, comme si elle réfléchissait, « Pas vraiment comme Elena. Je ne sais pas si on était tous plus solides à l'époque, ou si c'était lié au sort de notre mère, mais je ne me souviens pas que ma colère était aussi flagrante. La façon dont elle l'affiche, c'est tellement vulgaire. Niklaus, bien sûr, a piqué des crises de colères spectaculaires au cours des siècles. Il était toujours le premier à bruler une maison si un voisin ne voulait pas l'inviter. Détruire des habitations n'était pas mon truc, cela dit. J'étais plus du genre à briser des nuques. Elijah préférait hypnotiser ceux qui l'avait offensé à se tuer, c'est tellement plus propret. Une fois, il a hypnotisé un régiment de hussard entier à se tuer parce qu'ils s'étaient mis sur son chemin quand il se rendait à cheval au festival de Prague. Et Kol... et bien, Kol aime démembrer des animaux et des enfants quand il est en colère. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait beaucoup changé . »

Damon grimaça dans son verre. « Quelle famille charmante. Je commence à me demander pourquoi je n'ai pas simplement aidé Ric et Esther à se débarrasser de vous tous. »

« Tu peut être beaucoup de choses, Damon, mais tu n'es pas suicidaire. »

« Oh, tu serais surprise. J'ai eu mes moments. »

« Alors... » Rebekah se rapprocha de lui et croisa son regard. « Maintenant que tu sais où est Elena, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec cette information ? »

Damon leva les yeux vers elle, et posa son verre sur la table à boisson. « Pas une seule putain de chose. » Il tendit le bras, et attrapa brutalement Rebekah. « Si elle voulait rentrer à la maison, elle le ferait. »

* * *

Ndt : *_Fifty Shades of PussyWhipped _: clin d'œil au livre Fifty Shades of Grey (_50 Nuances de Gris_).

** : en italien, « Salvatore » veut dire « sauveur »

*GED : General Educational Development : ensemble de 5 tests qui équivaut au diplôme que les américains ont à la sortie du lycée. À ma connaissance, il n'existe pas de traduction spécifique.

Cinq heures de train dimanche, si je trouve une prise, je pourrais continuer la traduction (et peut-être même sortir deux chap ^^)

Bonne soirée, ou journée, selon le moment où vous lisez ça !


	12. Chapter 12

Ndt : Est-ce que c'est... un nouveau chap ? Yes ! Enjoy ;)

* * *

Rebekah ne passa pas la nuit chez lui. Elle partit vers minuit, parlant d'un test de Physique dans la matinée. Damon ne prit pas la peine de lever la tête de son oreiller pour lui dire au-revoir. Ça n'avait aucune importance.

Le matin, Stefan et Katherine haussèrent tous les deux un sourcil en le voyant, mais ils ne dirent rien. Trop de vampires dans cette putain de maison, pensa Damon en partant affronter une journée pleine de menus détails et d'ennui.

Pendant la réunion qui réexaminait le budget concernant l'aire de jeu en construction à côté de la nouvelle aile de l'hôpital, Damon était distrait. Il commença par faire des dessins de balançoires et de toboggans, mais ils se transformèrent en vignes et en rosiers grimpants, comme ceux que sa mère faisait pousser le long des colonnes de leur maisons avant la guerre. Puis il s'occupa en essayant de se rappeler des bouts des poèmes que Stefan écrivait à Clémentine. 'Des lèvres en forme de cœur et des yeux couleur jacinthe des bois, des cheveux coton jaune, et des ciels éclairés par la lune, O Belle Clementine !'. Stefan laissait ses poèmes dans le creux d'un vieil arbre, et Damon et Clemmie les sortaient et en riaient avant de faire l'amour dans le champs d'à côté. Il avait l'habitude de compter ses taches de rousseur, et de nommer chacune d'elles. O, Belle Clementine, en effet. Elle était sa première, son tout. Puis, elle avait épousé quelqu'un d'autre – et juste au moment où il pensait que son cœur ne battrait plus jamais, Katherine était arrivée. Puis, il avait réalisé qu'il n'avait jamais été amoureux avant.

C'était drôle, qu'il ait cru que Katherine lui avait apprit ce qu'était le grand amour, puisqu'il avait découvert que non, qu'il s'était encore trompé. Il s'était presque perdu quand il avait découvert que Katherine était une imposture sans cœur, une fraude, une garce superficielle. Non, ce n'était pas juste. Katherine n'était aucune de ses choses. C'était... un individu complexe. Il ne pouvait pas être plus gentil. Cela étant, elle n'était pas la femme qui avait capturé son cœur en 1864, et ne l'avait jamais été. Cette femme était un fantasme. Son amour avait été un phantasme aussi. Peut-être juste un présage de la vraie femme, du vrai amour, qui deviendrait un jour son tout.

Tandis que Gwen Fell (trop de Fell dans cette putain de ville, décida Damon – peut-être qu'il pouvait élaguer l'arbre généalogique, en commençant avec celle là ?) levait la main et commençait à questionner l'opinion de l'administration de l'hôpital sur la surface du terrain de jeu coutant la moins chère – du caoutchouc fait de pneus recyclés versus du paillis de cèdre – Damon se trouva à commencer une lettre à la femme qui était son nouveau tout. Il commença à lui parler de Clementine Forthbridge aux cheveux jaune coton... et de comment il avait nommé la tache de rousseur sur son épaule gauche 'Jefferson Davis' et celle sur son épaule droite 'Ulysses S. Grant', puis il finit la lettre en décrivant en détail à quel point ça avait été dur de maintenir Harry Lockwood au sol suffisamment longtemps pour que le cheval écrase son crane. Il signa la lettre d'un énorme 'D', la plia puis mit péremptoirement fin à sa réunion. Ils s'étaient décidés pour du paillis de cèdre. Les anges se réjouirent.

Damon s'arrêta à la maison de Bonnie pour glisser sa lettre dans le bocal d'herbes hebdomadaire. Il lui parla aussi de l'amie de Katherine, Sylvia Martin. Katherine ne mentionnait jamais rien au hasard. Elle lui avait parlé de Sylvia pour une raison, et si cette raison se révélait, il ne voulait pas que les Bennett soient prises par surprise. Bonnie était concernée, mais pas alarmée, alors Damon haussa les épaules et partit.

Arrêt suivant, le pressing, pour récupérer son smoking, ainsi que ceux de Jeremy et de Matt pour le diner qui aurait lieu le soir même. En tant que Chef du Conseil, c'était sa responsabilité de faire un discours et d'être cérémonieux, et il s'attendait à ce que ses deux garçons se soient bien lavés et soient motivés. Ils ne l'avaient pas encore laissé tomber. La présence de Ric à ses événements lui manquait, cela dit. Ric lui manquait tout le temps, en fait. Et voir Meredith à ces événements du Conseil ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Damon ne voulait pas se rappeler de cette nuit dans la crypte des Salvatore, alors c'était plus facile de l'éviter complètement. Elle semblait ressentir la même chose. Un hochement de la tête, un sourire triste, un visage impassible. Beaucoup d'alcool.

Après avoir mis les smokings dans sa voiture, il s'assit dans le parking du pressing pendant quelques minutes, se contentant de regarder les panneaux dans la vitrine. Même Service Journalier Sur Les Chemises Et Les Pantalons. Retouches Faites Par Marian. 5% De Remise Pour Les Seniors. ON FERME TÔT LES JEUDIS SANS EXCEPTIONS. Il se demanda ce qu'il y avait de si spécial les jeudis. Il avait presque envie d'avoir quelque-chose de tellement spécial le jeudi que ça en valait la peine d'abandonner toutes ses responsabilités. Sans Exceptions.

Il avait l'impression que sa journée, sa vie, s'étirait, et que rien n'allait plus jamais être spécial.

* * *

« Non. Non, non, non. Non. Tu saisis le thème ? Parce que, non. »

Tout le monde avait l'air soigné et débonnaire, même Jeremy, dont le costume ne lui allait plus très bien au niveau des épaules. Et puis il y avait Katherine, enroulée autour de Stefan, et portant quelque-chose de bleu et d'un peu brillant.

« Oh, je t'en prie. Personne ne se doutera une seule seconde que je ne suis pas Elena. En fait, ça serait bizarre si je ne venais pas, après que cette Melody ait dit à tout le monde qu'Elena était à la maison pour le weekend. »

« Ah ah ! Alors c'est pour ça que tu t'es incrustée à la réunion. Pour me forcer la main ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être assignée à la maison. Et maintenant que votre copine est toute 'grrrrr !' et qu'elle mange des bébés, je suis une meilleure Elena qu'elle. » Katherine rejeta ses longs cheveux bruns en arrière, et regarda Stefan pour lui demander son soutien.

Stefan haussa les épaules. « Je ne vois pas où est le mal. »

« Tu es un vrai toutou ! » s'exclama Damon. « Putain, pour l'amour du ciel, Stefan ! »

Il regarda son frère, puis Matt et Jeremy, qui faisaient bien attention de regarder tout sauf le décolleté impressionnant de Katherine.

« Très bien, » ronchonna Damon. « Mais tu prépares quelque-chose. »

« Oh, Damon... je me prépare juste à passer un bon moment avec ces beaux hommes. » Katherine se pencha, et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Mon doux garçon. » Elle sortit de la pièce pour se diriger vers la voiture de Stefan dans l'allée.

« Diablesse, » Damon continua de marmonner en poussant Matt et Jeremy vers la Camaro. « Sournoise de diablesse qui va me baiser d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

« Et Elena ne marche pas comme ça ! » lui cria-t-il.

Pour sa défense, Katherine fit du bon boulot pour maitriser sa Katherineté pendant le diner. Elle n'essaya même pas de le distraire pendant son discours, trop occupée à faire du pied à Stefan sous la table. Ce qui, malheureusement, n'était pas si atypique d'Elena de toute façon. Une fois que Damon eu finit de vanter les métrites de la ville, du Marie, du Shérif et des Fondateurs décédés (ha !), il s'excusa de table et s'installa au bar. Comme de coutume pour ces événements, il leva un verre dans la direction où Jeremy lui avait dit que Ric Fantôme se tenait. C'était drôle, Ric détestait ces soirées de son vivant, et pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'en éloigner une fois mort. La prochaine fois qu'il convaincrait Jeremy de jouer les médiums, il allait demander à Ric si la mort améliorait ces trucs ou les empirait. C'était forcé que ça les améliore. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

« Et bien, je dois avouer qu'Elena à l'air de très se porter. »

« Liz, mon amie. » Damon se tourna pour accueillir le shérif tandis que celle-ci apparaissait à ses côtes. Il fit un signe au barman. « Un verre ? »

« Non, merci, Damon. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire la fête J'avais juste besoin d'une excuse pour quitter ma table. »

Damon regarda vers la table où Liz avait été installé. « Beurk. Wilber, Betty, Jo, Gwen et La Petite Melody en personne. Comment tu as eu autant de chance ? »

Liz soupira. « Caroline est la vraie chanceuse. Le Conseil n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée qu'elle assiste aux soirées des Fondateurs, alors elle peut rester à la maison et regarder la télé. Tyler n'a pas le droit de venir non plus, alors il lui tient compagnie. »

« J'en suis sûr, » murmura Damon. « Je ne vois aucun Mikaelson non plus. »

« Quand Carole les a invité, Klaus a dit qu'ils partaient pour New York ce soir pour une sorte de réunion de famille. Je ne peux pas dire qu'ils me manquent. » Puis elle pencha la tête vers Katherine et Stefan. « Je ne savais même pas que ton frère et Elena s'étaient remis ensemble. »

« Oh, oui. Comme tu peux le voir, ces deux là sont comme Avril et Mai : tout est joli comme au printemps. L'amour de jeunesse, si doux. »

« Oh, tant mieux. Je suis heureuse. Ils ont toujours fait un couple adorable. » Liz sourit à Damon, puis roula des yeux en retournant vers la table des Fell.

Ils dansèrent après le diner, et, naturellement, Damon s'énerva en voyant son frère suivre Katherine d'un air docile sur la piste de danse. Stefan ne fit même pas mine de protester.

« Il y a un truc qui cloche, putain, » marmonna Damon. Il se dirigea vers le coin où Matt et Jeremy faisaient des shots de vodka en douce, alpaga Jeremy et le traina vers la piste de danse.

« On peut vous interrompre ? » demanda Damon. Alors que Katherine lui souriait et levait les bras vers lui, il lui jeta un Jeremy terrifié. « S'il-te plait, danse avec ta _sœur_, Jeremy. »

« Je suis obligé ? » murmura Jeremy, tandis que Katherine acceptait avec joie le changement et le tirait vers la piste de danse.

Damon adressa un petit sourire satisfait à Jeremy, avant d'agripper Stefan par le bras et de le presser vers le patio. « Il est temps de parler, lover-boy. »

« C'est quoi ton problème maintenant, Damon ? » demanda Stefan d'un air amusé.

« Oh, tu crois que c'est drôle, mais ce n'est pas drôle. » Damon fit un pas en avant et regarda son frère droit dans les yeux. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Tu veux dire, pendant ce diner ? À toi de me le dire, c'est ton domaine d'expertise maintenant. Personnellement; je pense que tu devrais dire au traiteur que le poulet était un peu sec. »

« Ah ah ah. Et oui, je l'avais remarqué, mais ce n'est pas le problème. Le _problème_, Stefan, c'est que Katherine te ramène à Mystic Falls, et d'un seul coup, tout n'est que 'Oui, Mademoiselle Katherine, tout ce que vous voulez, mademoiselle Katherine, oh, on est de nouveau très amoureux Miss Katherine'. »

« Et ? »

« Et ! Et c'est bizarre et mal, putain ! »

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu essayes de dire. Katherine et moi sommes ensemble. »

« Clairement. Et ça n'est pas bizarre pour toi ? I peine deux mois, tu étais amoureux d'Elena. »

« Une Elena humain, » dit calmement Stefan. « Je n'ais jamais été capable de l'aimer en tant que vampire. »

« Encore une fois, _clairement_. Mais le Stefan qui était amoureux d'une Elena humaine, la Maitresse de la Compassion, ne peut pas être le même Stefan amoureux de Katherine, la Reine des Ténèbres, de l'Égoïsme et Malheur. »

« Tu n'as jamais vraiment compris Katherine, Damon. »

« Je n'ai jamais compris Katherine ? Ok, très bien, je te l'accorde, parce que je pense que pour la comprendre, il faut avoir un esprit aussi tordu que le sien, alors oui, heureusement, je ne peux pas la comprendre. » Damon fit une pause, puis dit, « Je suppose que tu es prêt à oublier tout ce qu'elle a fait pour tourmenter Elena ? Tout ce qu'elle a fait pour vous séparer, Elena et toi, il n'y a pas si longtemps ? »

« C'est exactement ce que je t'ai pardonné. »

Damon secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas la même chose, frangin. »

« Oh, je crois que si, _frangin_. »

Damon se rapprocha encore, et saisit de nouveau son frère par le bras. « Il n'y a rien de droit en elle, Stefan. Elle est complétement malhonnête. Elle n'a pas de cœur, pas d'intérêt pour la vérité. Elle te mentira, te manipulera et te _détruira_. »

« Comme je l'ai dit, tu ne l'as jamais vraiment comprise. Et tu ne comprends pas ce qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre. » Stefan se dégagea de la poigne de Damon et se dirigea vers les portes.

Les portes s'ouvrirent avant qu'il n'ait pu les atteindre, et Katherine apparu, entrainant Jeremy vers le patio. « Un problème, les garçons ? »

Damon leva les mains l'air. « Pas de problème, mademoiselle Katherine. »

« Et bien, c'est bien, » elle désigna Jeremy de la tête, « Je pense que le jeune Gilbert a mouillé son pantalon. Tu devrais peut-être l'emmené à la maison et le changer. Viens, Stefan. Ils sont en train de jouer l'une de nos nombreuses chanson, et cette soirée est faite pour danser. »

Stefan la suivit à l'intérieur, laissant Damon et Jeremy sur le patio.

« Cette femme est beaucoup plus effrayante que ma sœur, » dit Jeremy.

« Tu dis la vérité, fiston, » dit Damon dans un soupir. « La putain de vérité. »

* * *

Même Rebekah remarqua que Stefan se comportait de façon non-Stefanique. Elle rentra de New-York un dimanche matin, et était dans le lit de Damon le dimanche soir.

« Ton frère se comporte bizarrement, même pour un Salvatore. »

« Hmmm... Je sais, pas vrai ? » Damon arrêta de mâchouiller son épaule pour lever les yeux. « C'est de la faute de Katherine. »

« Je ne l'aime pas, » dit Rebekah en s'étirant sous lui. « Tu devrais te débarrasser d'elle. »

Damon rit. « Oh oui. C'est super simple. Je vais m'en occuper, votre Altesse. » Il prit son visage entre ses mains, et ils arrêtèrent de parler.

Rebekah avait raison, bien sûr, Damon le savait. Il _devrait _se débarrasser de Katherine. Mais une partie du problème était que Stefan était trop heureux. De façon passive, mais heureux malgré tout. Damon l'avait même entendu siffloter sous la douche. Stefan ne sifflotait pas. Il ne sifflotait même pas quand il sortait avec Elena, et sortir avec Elena aurait dû faire de lui la personne la plus heureuse de cette putain de planète.

Alors Damon se comporta de la façon la plus fraternelle qu'il puisse imaginer. Il attendit jusqu'à lundi, quand Stefan et Katherine-Elena avaient un rencard au Grill, et il attrapa le journal le plus récent de Stefan sur son bureau.

Stefan n'avait bien entendu pas son journal avec lui quand il avait quitté Mystic Falls après le massacre de l'hôpital, alors Damon ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il y ait quelque-chose d'écrit sur la fois où Katherine l'avait trouvé à Chicago. Mais il avait été assez prolifique depuis son retour.

Le jour de son retour, il avait écrit :

_Je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça auparavant. C'est comme si un voile avait été levé de devant mes yeux et que je pouvais soudain voir clairement. Et tout ce que je vois, c'est elle. Le sang n'a aucune importance. Rien d'autre n'a d'importance. Personne ne comprendra jamais notre amour. Je dois rester discret car personne ne comprendra jamais. C'est pour toujours. Elle et moi pour toujours. Nous serons ensemble pour toujours._

Le deuxième jour :

_C'est un tout nouveau jour, une toute nouvelle vie. Nous vivrons ensemble et heureux pour toujours. Mon amour m'a montré la voie. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel auparavant. Tout ce que je peux voir, c'est elle. C'est pour toujours. Personne ne comprendra jamais notre amour. Ils essayeront de nous séparer, mais c'est pour toujours._

Le troisième jour :

_Damon ne comprend pas notre amour. Elle dit que je dois rester discret. Je n'arrive pas à lui faire comprendre que nous sommes heureux et que c'est pour toujours. Je n'ai même pas faim. Le sang ne veut rien dire pour moi maintenant. Tout ce que je peux voir, c'est elle. Rien ne compte à part elle. C'est pour toujours. Je peux voir si clairement maintenant. Le voile a été levé. Elle et moi pour toujours._

Jour après jour, la même chose.

Damon laissa le livre tomber au sol. « Putain de merde. »

* * *

Il amena le journal à Bonnie au lycée le lendemain. Il y avait un sort derrière ça, il en était sûr.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Damon ? » demanda Bonnie en haussant un sourcil. « Une sorte de sort d'amour ? Ça n'existe pas. »

« Alors elle l'a hypnotisé. » Damon traversa l'ancienne salle de classe de Ric. « Je veux dire, lis-ça ! »

Bonnie baissa les yeux vers le livre et le parcouru. « Ok, c'est vraiment bizarre. On ne dirait vraiment pas Stefan. »

« On ne dirait vraiment personne. Personne de sain d'esprit, je veux dire. Il est possédé, ou hypnotisé, ou envouté ou un truc du genre. »

« Peut-être que c'était une lobotomie ? » suggéra Bonnie.

Damon secoua la tête. « C'est ça. Parce que Katherine est devenue neurochirurgienne en une nuit. » Une idée lui vient à l'esprit. « Son amie... Sylvia Martin. Une ancienne sorcière, en vie depuis une éternité, avec une belle collection de livre de cuisine pour sorcière. Elle pourrait connaître un millier de sorts que tu ignores. »

« J'imagine, » approuva Bonnie. « Mais un sort d'amour... ça devait être de la magie noire. »

« Clairement, Bonnie, » dit Damon en roulant des yeux. « On parle de Katherine. C'est le seul type de magie qui pourrait l'intéresser. »

Bonnie soupira, puis croisa son regard. « Ok, je vais faire des recherches. Je ne promets rien, mais je verrais avec ma mère si elle a déjà entendu parler d'une telle chose, et j'irais même à l'ancienne maison des sorcières pour voir si les morts ont quelque-chose à dire. Si l'amie de Katherine a utilisé la magie noire sur Stefan, les sorcières mortes n'en seront pas heureuses. Ça voudra dire que la balance a été altérée à un moment donné. Qu'un sacrifice a été fait. »

« Et elles détestent ça, pas vrai ? Et bien, tant mieux. Peut-être que ça les fera parler. »

« Mais, Damon, si Katherine a utilisé la magie noire... et bien, tu connais Katherine. Elle ne va pas te laisser intervenir et gâcher tous les plans qu'elle a pour ton frère. Alors tu devrais peut-être être prudent et laisser ça de côté pour l'instant. Elle ne lui fait pas de mal. Enfin, pas vraiment. »

« Non, elle se contente de l'utiliser comme sex toy et de le rendre super nul, » dit Damon, « Ok, très bien. Peut-être que ça ne lui fait pas _vraiment_ de mal. Mais ça fait mal de regarder ça. »

Bonnie lui lança un regard sévère. « Alors tu vas t'écarter et me laisser faire des recherches ? »

« Oui, Bonnie, » répondit Damon avec un petit sourire satisfait. « Fais attention, cela dit, ou je vais commencer à croire que tu te soucies de moi. »

« Oh, non, » répondit-elle. « Mais Elena oui, et je déteste penser aux bâtiments publiques qu'elle détruira si tu laisses Katherine te pieuter pendant ton sommeil. »

« Bon argument. » Damon reprit le journal, la salua et laissa le problème entre ses mains.

Il allait donner une semaine à Bonnie, décida-t-il. Non, en fait, il donnait une semaine à Katherine. Elle avait attendu pendant plus d'un siècle et demi que son précieux Stefan l'aime en retour, alors il allait lui donner une semaine de plus pour savourer. Puis il tuerait la garce, quoique Bonnie trouve.

* * *

Ndt : J'espère que vous me pardonnez pour la si longue attente. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quel rythme cette fic va avancer (le une page par jour ne va pas être jouable pour l'instant).

Je vous rappelle donc que je poste des infos sur les avancés de la fic sur twitter (annoncée par #TLOT). Mon Twitter B_Pauline2.

Et je sais qu'il n'y avait pas de Delena dans ce chapitre, mais si je me rappelle bien, il y en a beaucoup plus dans le prochain ;)

Oh, et lire que Damon se sent seul sans Ric après l'épisode 402 d'hier matin... dur, très très dur.

Bonne soirée à toutes !


	13. Chapter 13

Ndt : Et un nouveau chap, un ! Je pense pouvoir poster un nouveau chapitre toutes les deux semaines – le mot clé étant « pense ». Attention, ma ndt de fin contient des spoilers sur le 4x04 (qui sont compris entre les deux « SPOILERS »)

* * *

Damon jouait paresseusement du piano en attendant l'arrivée de Rebekah quand son téléphone sonna. Un numéro masqué, bien sûr.

« Ça n'aurait pas été plus facile de d'abord briser la nuque du Capitaine Harry, et ensuite de laisser le cheval lui écraser le crane ? Les choses étaient assez dingues pendant la reddition, pas vrai ? Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un aurait remarqué que le cheval n'aurait pas pu le briser le cou. »

« C'est vrai, » répondit Damon. « Tu passes beaucoup de temps à réfléchir à la façon dont j'aurais pu mieux tuer des gens il y a cent ans ? »

« Et bien, tout le monde doit avoir un hobby, Damon. »

« Et j'imagine que tu es en train de devenir une experte dans ce domaine. »

« Je m'en sors plutôt bien. »

Damon rit. « C'est une conversation assez glauque pour toi, Elena. »

« Tu n'as pas entendu ? Je suis glauque et dingue maintenant. »

« Ouais, il y a une rumeur à ce sujet. Je pense que j'aime ça. »

« Évidemment, psychopathe. »

Damon ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. « Je suis content que tu aies rappelé. »

« Et bien, j'ai enfin quelque-chose à dire. »

« Et c'est quoi ? »

« Ça me manque de te parler. »

« Et bien, ce n'est pas une grosse surprise. » Damon s'avança jusqu'au canapé et s'assit. « Parce que je suis génial. »

« Oui, tu l'es. »

« Tu es prête à quitter la ville des lumières ? »

« Tu sais où je suis ? »

« Ta Tatie Bekah a craché le morceau. »

Elena rit. « Comment tu as su que c'est comme ça que Kol me demande de l'appeler ? »

« Je ne le savais pas – mais tu fais partie de la famille maintenant, pas vrai ? »

« J'imagine. J'ai le compte en banque d'une Mikaelson et tout le reste. C'est même marqué 'Elena Mikaelson' sur mes cartes de crédits maintenant. »

« C'est bizarre. Et tu dois trainer avec Kol ? Quel con. »

« Hey, tu parles de mon oncle préféré, » Elle rit encore. « Je plaisante. C'est un abruti fini. Mais c'est sans aucun doute la chose la plus drôle pendant ces ridicules diners de famille auxquels Elijah et Klaus nous forcent à assister. Tout le monde s'assoit dans de belle chaises et se lance des regards noirs, puis Kol débarque, m'appelle sa chère nièce, Elijah mon papa chéri et d'un seul coup ça n'a plus l'air si horrible. »

« Tatie Bekah doit adorer. »

« Oh, je penses que c'est l'expression de Klaus que tu voudrais voir. Il ne s'est jamais remis du fait que je n'ai plus de sang de double. Chaque fois qu'il me regarde, il fait la moue. C'est vraiment très satisfaisant. »

« Tu es diabolique. Tu n'es pas désolée pour ton pauvre Tonton Klaus ? »

Elena gloussa, « Arrête, ou Frère Bartholomew va m'entendre. Je suis censée méditer. »

« Tu fais quoi ? Frère qui ? »

« Oh, c'est mon... et bien, j'imagine que c'est mon confesseur ? Je veux dire, c'est plus un ami, mais c'est un moine, alors... Il y a sept cents ans, Klaus a pensé que ce serait marrant de transformer un couvent de nonnes en vampires. Le pauvre Frère Bartholomew était de visite ce soir là, et a lui aussi été transformé. Alors il est comme moi. Défoncé au sang d'Originel, et avec des tendances meurtrières encore plus prononcées. Mais il a eu plusieurs siècles pour régler ses problèmes, alors maintenant il m'aide. »

« C'est une idée d'Elijah, j'imagine. »

« Oui, Bart est l'ami d'Elijah depuis très longtemps. Il vit dans l'appartement à côté du mien. Cet immeuble est très sympa, Damon. Il appartient à l'une des sociétés d'Elijah, et seuls les vampires qui travaillent pour lui vivent ici. Le reste de la famille a aussi des appartements dedans. »

« Et bien, je dois admettre que tu as l'air d'aller bien. Elijah et le moine doivent faire du bon boulot. »

« Oh, j'ai mes phases. Je vais bien, je vais mal, je vais bien, je vais mal. Super heureuse, puis très triste. Je suppose que ça dépend des moments. Bonnie m'a envoyé des herbes fraiches aujourd'hui, alors peut-être que c'est pour ça que je me sens si bien. Elles ont l'air de faire plus d'effet quand elles sont très fraiches. »

« Hmmm... peut-être que c'est ça. »

« Oh, j'ai oublié de préciser que Bart connaissait aussi ton amie Mary Porter. »

« Vraiment ? »

« C'était une des nonnes du couvent. Sœur Mary Sebastian. C'est pas bizarre ? C'était l'une des dernières à avoir survécu aussi longtemps, ce qui a été assez triste pour le pauvre Bart. Il est bouleversé par sa mort. Il refuse de parler à Kol, qui s'en fiche. Il appelle Bart « Frère Tuck » et le taquine toujours en disant qu'il est gros. Frère Bartholomew se contente de rester assis, super offensé, et essaye de ne pas détruire l'immeuble. C'est un boulet de démolition, tout comme moi. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles on s'entend si bien. Parce qu'il préfère détruire des immeubles que des gens, j'imagine ? C'est notre façon de canaliser nos émotions. »

« Attends, attends, attends... c'est trop, la folle-dingue. Scary Mary était nonne ? C'est une toute nouvelle information. Je suis choqué, littéralement. »

« Je savais que ça te surprendrait. Frère Bartholomew garde une photo d'elle dans sa chambre, et il allume une bougie pour elle tous les dimanches soirs. Je pense qu'il a toujours eu le béguin pour elle, sans jamais lui avouer. Pendant plus de 700 ans, Damon, » Elena soupira. « Le pauvre. »

« Et bien, certains d'entre nous sont comme ça, j'imagine. Fidèle jusqu'à la fin, et même après. »

Damon entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et il se racla la gorge. Alors que Rebekah entrait, il dit, « Je dois y aller, j'ai une réunion avec le Conseil. »

« Oh, je comprends, » répondit Elena, l'air un peu abattu. « Mais écris encore, ok ? »

« Bien sûr, Elena. Je le ferais ». Il mit fin à l'appel, puis s'assit pendant une seconde avant de lever les yeux vers Rebekah qui se tenait devant lui.

« On ne m'avait jamais traité de 'réunion avec le conseil' » dit-elle. « Ça veut dire que l'on doit examiner notre dernière session ? Parce qu'elle était assez coquine, si je me rappelle bien. Je risque de rougir si on en parle à voix haute. »

« Non, c'est bon, » Damon l'attira vers le canapé, sur ses genoux. « Si personne n'a d'objections à formuler, on peut passer aux 'nouvelles affaires'. »

* * *

Au lieu d'attendre l'envoi hebdomadaire d'herbes, Damon envoya une lettre à Elena dès le lendemain, à l'adresse que Rebekah lui avait donné. Park Avenue. Apparemment, sa copine avait la grande vie.

Il lui raconta cette stupide nuit qu'il avait passé, imbibé de whisky, à jouer la bosse sur la route, attendant que l'Univers décide de sa prochaine action. Elle aimerait l'idée de faire danser le hokey pokey à des ados. Elle apprécierait aussi l'ironie du fait qu'il était maintenant chargé de critiquer les plans de la nouvelle glissière qui devait être installée à l'endroit même où il avait causé l'incident. Deux fois, l'ingénieur du comté lui avait envoyé des dimensions insuffisantes. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire décoller une voiture beaucoup plus haut que ça, alors il continuait de les lui renvoyer. Mais le mec ne voulait rien entendre. Un de ces jours, Damon allait être assez frustré pour installer cette putain de rambarde lui-même. Il pourrait en faire son slogan de campagne. 'Damon Salvatore sait comment résoudre les problèmes de Mystic Falls car il cause la plupart d'entre eux.' Mais en plus accrocheur.

En parlant de ça, rien de ce qu'il avait dit n'avait pu convaincre Wilber Fell de cesser sa pétition pour faire renvoyer la Maire Lockwood. Pour ajouter à l'étrangeté de la situation, Klaus avait bien fait comprendre que si Damon se présentait à l'élection, il le ferait aussi. Damon trouvait cette idée complétement ridicule. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi Klaus s'embêtait. Qu'est-ce que Klaus savait sur le déroulement d'une réunion administrative ? Klaus n'avait jamais assisté à aucune d'entre elles, et Damon le savait car il allait à la plupart d'entre elles. À toutes, ces temps-ci, car la nouvelle aile de l'hôpital y était le sujet de conversation principal. Tout le monde avait une opinion sur la question.

La première étape de la construction, l'ouverture de la maternité et d'un nouveau hall, était prévue pour dans deux semaines, ce qui était un record pour ce genre de projet. C'était incroyable de voir ce que l'on pouvait faire avec l'argent des Mikaelson et une équipe de construction hypnotisée. Dommage que Damon ne puisse pas aussi hypnotiser les fonctionnaires de la ville avec lesquels il devait travailler à se décider plus vite – mais trop d'entre eux étaient aussi membres du Conseil, et étaient sous verveine. Qu'il leur fournissait. Sa vie était devenue un peu compliquée.

Damon ne voulait même pas devenir maire, car être maire serait un véritable emmerdement. Mais il refusait de laisser quelqu'un d'autre lui prendre ce boulot. Il avait travaillé trop dur et trop longtemps pour confier la direction de la ville à quelqu'un, en espérant que la personne question arriverait à rendre les humains et les vampires heureux. Ou inconscients. L'inconscience des humains était une bonne chose, et Damon doutait que Klaus y tienne autant que lui.

Il se demandait ce que Giuseppe penserait de son fils, le leader de la ville. Il se retournait dans sa tombe, sans aucun doute. Damon devrait le déterrer pour vérifier un des ces jours.

* * *

Damon rentrait d'une réunion où il avait _enfin f_inalisé les dimensions de la glissière et du reste de l'installation, quand il fut attaqué par une Katherine folle de rage.

« Ça ! » dit-elle, lui mettant son téléphone son le nez. « Tu dois arrêter ça. »

« Je dois arrêter quoi ? » Damon prit le téléphone et regarda l'écran. « Huh. Tu étais à New York la nuit dernière ? » Il plissa les yeux, puis dit, « Oh, je vois. Elena. »

« Oui, Elena. Qui fait semblant d'être moi. Et elle est en Page Six aujourd'hui. Avec mon nom en légende. »

« Et bien, tu dois admettre qu'elle te donne une bonne image. Cette robe est... wow. »

Katherine reprit son téléphone en grognant et le jeta à travers la pièce. « Comme si je porterais ces talons avec cette robe ! En plus, tu sais combien de personnes me recherchent ? Et elle est là, à parader, à jeter des gens par les fenêtres, et à utiliser mon nom. Je ne me fais jamais repérer. _Jamais._ »

« Alors c'est une bonne chose pour toi, Katherine, » répondit Damon. « Je ne vois vraiment pas où est ton problème. Parce que, au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, _tu_ n'es pas à New York. »

« C'est vrai, » dit Katherine. « _Elle _oui. Elle bousille ma réputation et se met en danger au passage. Va t'occuper d'elle, Damon. Elle pense peut-être être forte, mais il y a des gens plus effrayants qu'elle qui vont s'en prendre à elle maintenant. Penses-y. » Katherine quitta le salon d'un air dramatique. Damon regarda Stefan, qui était assis dans un fauteuil et écrivait dans son journal.

« Stefan ? » demanda Damon. « Un commentaire ? »

Stefan leva les yeux, « Huh ? » Il fronça les sourcils. « Tu m'as demandé quelque-chose ? »

Damon soupira, « Oublie ça, la marionnette. »

Il prit son téléphone et se réserva un vol pour le lendemain matin. Bien qu'hésitant à partir sur le champ, sans savoir comment résoudre le problème de la diablesse, il devait admettre qu'il lui pressait de s'en aller. Sortir en boite avec une Elena glauque et dingue ? C'était clairement mieux que de discuter des soirées des Fondateurs avec les Fell.

* * *

Damon trouva assez facilement le building d'Elijah sur Park Avenue. Un building rempli de vampire, lui avait dit Elena. Il était quinze heures, y avait un grand soleil de printemps, et presque tous les stores et rideaux étaient baissés ou tirés. Apparemment, la générosité d'Elijah envers ses employés n'allait pas jusqu'à remplacer les fenêtres de leurs appartements par du verre anti-UV.

Damon s'assit en face de l'immeuble, à la table d'un Starbucks. Il n'était pas pressé, il pouvait aussi bien profiter de la ville et d'un latté. Ça faisait du bien d'être loin de Mystic Falls, loin de ses réunions et de ses conférences, des sites de constructions et des plans, des feuilles de budget et de ces interminables choses à faire et à signer. Peut-être qu'Elijah pourrait libérer un appartement pour lui aussi.

Il était en train de prendre le soleil et d'envisager une balade dans Central Park, quand Elena s'assit devant lui et pris son latté. « Ton ouïe vampirique craint. Je n'ai pas arrêté de t'appeler depuis l'autre bout de la rue. »

Damon baissa ses lunettes de soleil pour lui lancer un regard sévère. « Tu ajoutes 'vol de latté' à la liste de tes méfaits ? »

« Hmmm, » répondit-elle, en essuyant la crème de ses lèvres, et en reposant le gobelet devant lui. « Il y a un meilleur café au coin de la rue. Ils ont trop fait griller les grains ici, comme dans tous les Starbucks. »

« Oh, la citadine blassée. Écoutes-toi deux secondes. » Il lui sourit, puis une pensée lui traversa l'esprit et son sourire s'effaça. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Elena ? Tu sais qu'il y a des gens ici. »

« Je sais, » dit-elle. « Hey, tout va bien tant que je suis dehors. Enferme-moi dans une pièce avec l'un d'eux et ce n'est pas très joli, j'en ai peur. Mais dehors... respire un peu. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais submergée par l'odeur du sang humain ici. Pas avec le parfum de la ville tout autour. »

« C'est un bon argument, » concéda-t-il. « Je pensais qu'Elijah était dingue de t'avoir amenée ici, mais peut-être qu'il y avait _un peu_ de logique derrière son raisonnement. »

« Il y a beaucoup de crimes et de pagaille qui permettent de cacher mes erreurs, beaucoup de vampire locaux aussi. » dit Elena, « Personne ne fait vraiment attention à moi. »

« Enfin, à part la Page Six, apparemment. »

« Oh, » Elena eu la décence d'avoir l'air gênée. « Alors c'est pour ça que tu es là. C'était l'idée de Frère Bartholomew. Enfin, en quelque-sorte. »

« Ton moine d'ami t'a dit de te faire passer pour Katherine. Vraiment ? » Damon haussa un sourcil.

« Non, c'est juste... c'est une technique, une façon de se détacher. Tu joues un rôle, adoptes un nouvelle personnalité. Comme ça, quoi qu'il arrive, quelque-soit ce que tu ressens, ce ne sont pas vraiment _tes_ émotions. Elles appartiennent à cette autre personne. Même une seule seconde de détachement peut faire la différence entre détruire tout un immeuble, et, tu sais, se contenter de balancer quelqu'un contre un mur. Tous les Mikaelson le font à leur façon. Tu sais, comme Elijah et sa mafia. J'étais censée mettre en pratique cette technique ce soir là au club pour vampire. Je n'y étais jamais allée avant, mais les gens ont commencé à m'appeler 'Katherine' dès que je suis rentrée. Alors j'ai joué le jeu, » Elle haussa les épaules. « C'est un peu parti en vrille. »

« Tu crois ? Tu as jeté une personne par la fenêtre. »

« A travers un mur en fait. Pas de fenêtre dans une boite de nuit pour vampire, » elle roula des yeux. « Duh. Et c'était un vampire, pas une personne. »

« Alors personne n'est mort. »

« Oh, il est mort, c'est certain. La façon dont je l'ai jeté ? Ça lui a tranché la tête. Ce que le mec qui a écrit la Page Six n'a pas réalisé. Il a entendu une birbe de rumeur quand quelqu'un m'a pointé du doigt au moment où j'ai quitté la boite, et il a pris une photo. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait vraiment. »

« Et maintenant, c'est seulement mal de tuer les humains, pas les vampires ? Depuis quand ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas comme ça, » dit Elena. « Ce mec pensait que j'étais Katherine, et s'est mis à l'attaquer – à m'attaquer - violemment. Il devait disparaître. »

Damon lui adressa un petit sourire satisfait. « Je dois dire que je suis impressionné. Tu es presque en train de devenir comme moi. »

« Et bien, j'ai beaucoup appris pendant ces deux derniers mois, Damon. Dire que j'étais naïve quand j'étais humaine... c'est un euphémisme. »

« Blasée, connait la ville, sait où trouver le meilleur café et comment décapiter quelqu'un... » Damon secoua la tête. « Je n'aime pas ébranler ton assurance, mais Katherine dit que tu es une vraie cible en étant elle, tu sais. Elle a le chic pour emmerder les gens puissants. D'autres viendrons pour toi. »

« Ils sont venus, » dit Elena d'un air détaché, léchant une goutte de café sur son doigt. « Pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Je m'en suis occupé. » Elle se pencha vers lui et murmura, « Je suis très, très forte tu sais. »

Damon senti un _frisson _– de plaisir et terreur – lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale en la regardant dans les yeux. « Combien ? »

« Je me suis faite agresser la nuit dernière, j'ai décapité quatre vampires. Elijah est presque sûr que l'un deux était le chef de ce groupe, celui que Katherine a baisé il y a quelques années. Cela dit, c'était dur à dire après qu'il ait perdu la tête. Maintenant que la nouvelle s'est rependue, personne ne va plus me chercher. Ou Katherine. » ajouta Elena, se rasseyant sur sa chaise, et tournant la tête vers le soleil. « Elle devrait me remercier. »

« Oh, je lui transmettrai le message. Elle va surement voir les choses à ta façon. Qui-plus-est, ce n'est pas comme si elle ne faisait pas semblant d'être toi à Mystic Falls. Donc cette situation est assez fair-play. »

« Elle se fait passer pour moi ? » dit Elena d'un air songeur. Elle haussa les épaules. « J'espère que ça l'amuse. »

Damon envisagea un instant de lui parler de ses soupçons sur Katherine et sur le sort qu'elle avait jeté à Stefan, mais il rejeta cette idée. Simplement parce qu'Elena avait l'air de se contrôler en ce moment ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait qu'elle arrache l'auvent de Starbucks au dessus de sa tête.

« Tu veux faire une balade dans le parc ? » suggéra-t-il à la place, se levant et lui tendant la main?

Elena lui souri et le laissa l'aider à se lever. « J'adorerais. »

* * *

Ndt : en VO « Friar Tuck » : Friar = moine. « Tuck » était plus compliqué à traduire. Si j'ai bien compris, il est plutôt serré dans ses vêtements. UPDATE : en fait, c'est un des amis de Robin des Bois ;)

Pour info, l'idée des Mikaelson qui jouent aux mafieux dans New York a été inspirée par une interview de Daniel Gillies (qui joue Elijah), dans laquelle il évoque la possibilité d'un spin off centré sur la famille Originelle. Vu qu'il ne nous reste que trois saisons de TVD (et oui, KW et JP ont toujours prévu la série sur six saisons), je dis « Je veux, je veux, je veux. »

SPOILERS : si vous n'avez pas vu 4x04, faites gaffe !

Je ne suis pas du tout enthousiaste à l'idée de la « cure ». Une des raisons pour laquelle j'étais heureuse qu'ils aient transformé Elena (à part le fait qu'elle est x10 mieux en vampire) c'est que je n'avais plus à craindre qu'ils s'inspirent des livres (dire que je ne suis pas une fan des livres de TVD est un euphémisme) et transforment Damon en humain. Non, non, non, non, non et non. Et aussi, non. J'espère que c'est comme la malédiction du soleil et de la lune, que les scénaristes nous font marcher.

Ce qui est clair, c'est que, même si c'est vrai, ça ne risque pas d'être Elena : ce n'est pas le genre des scénaristes d'annoncer un tel changement à l'avance. Et puis peut-être qu'elle va finir par réaliser qu'être un vampire n'est pas si mal. On récapitule : elle va être jeune et belle pour l'éternité (d'accord, bloquée à 18 ans n'est pas parfait, mais bon), elle a une force surhumaine, le pouvoir de forcer la plupart des gens faire ce qu'elle veut. Ok, elle verra son frère et Matt mourir (et encore, qui nous dit que Jeremy ne va pas trouver un moyen de continuer à cockblocker DE pour le reste de l'éternité), mais le reste de son entourage sont des vampires. Oh, et du sexe vampirique avec Damon ! Il y a pire comme vie.

Je me demande presque s'ils n'ont pas lancé cette histoire de cure pour donner à Elena la possibilité de CHOISIR de rester un vampire... Quoique, quelque épisodes à peine après sa transformation, un tel revirement serait un peu étrange. Je réfléchis beaucoup trop au futur de personnages fictifs.

Question ? Si un Originel devient humain, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe pour ses descendants ? Ils deviennent humains aussi ? Si non : quand cet Originel meurt, ses descendants restés vampire meurent aussi ? Ou le lien est coupé à la transformation ? Car si la réponse à ces deux questions est non, ils ont peut-être trouvé le moyen de tuer Klaus... Ce que je ne souhaite pas. Quoique... ça serait sympa de voir le doomy gang réussir quelque-chose pour une fois. Puis ils sont pas obligés de le tuer dans la foulée.

Si quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer pourquoi Esther voulait humaniser ses enfants PUIS les tuer... d'ailleurs, la question de ce qu'il se serait passé pour les descendants se pose aussi.

FIN DES SPOILERS

Bon, cette longue Ndt est enfin finie (les lectrices : « Ouf, j'ai cru qu'elle ne se tairait jamais »).

J'espère à dans deux semaines – donc après le 4x06.

Bonne fin de week-end à toutes.


	14. Chapter 14

Ndt : Petite précision sur le dernier chapitre. Je ne sais pas combien d'entre vous ont lu le chap dès qu'il a été posté, mais sopheliasophy m'a fait remarquer que « Friar Tuck » est en fait « Frère Tuck » dans Robin des Bois. Enfin la correction a été faite 20min après que j'ai mis le chapitre en ligne, donc je pense que la plupart d'entre vous ont lu la bonne version.

* * *

Déambuler dans Central Park pendant une journée de printemps tout en mangeant de la glace à la menthe et aux pépites de chocolats et en tenant la main de sa copine préférée ? C'est à ça que doit ressembler le paradis, décida Damon. Non pas qu'il saurait un jour si sa comparaison était exacte ou pas.

Il s'assirent sur un rocher en face sur lac de Bow Bridge, et ils observèrent le reste des gens profiter de l'après-midi.

« Je parie qu'elle a bon goût, » dit Elena en montrant une joggeuse qui traversait le pont. « J'ai remarqué que les gens en bonne forme physique avaient meilleur goût. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Damon en plissant le nez. « Pas pour moi. Je prendrais une fille qui mange des bonbons au chocolat n'importe quand. »

Elena lui donna un coup dans l'épaule et souri, « Quel gourmand »

« Alors Elijah et ton pote le moine acceptent le programme 'attraper puis relâcher' ? »

« Mmm hmmm, » dit Elena en léchant la glace qui coulait sur son cône. « Tu ne dois pas oublier qu'ils existent depuis longtemps. Depuis bien avant que les poches de sang aient rendu les choses plus pratiques. 'Attraper puis relâcher' est la seule façon dont Bart veut se nourrir – c'est pour ça qu'il vit dans les grandes villes. C'est beaucoup plus facile. Et je n'ai jamais vu Elijah se nourrir, mais ça ne le dérange pas quand je le fais. »

« Et bien, tu as dit que ton ami était un boulet de démolition tout comme toi, donc j'ai pensé que c'est de là que venait son attrait pour les grandes villes... où il y a tellement de buildings qui sont sur le point de s'effondrer. »

« Un smasher*. » Elena fit une boule avec le papier de son cône et la jeta dans la poubelle la plus proche, à une vingtaine de mètres. « Deux points. Personne n'a vu ça, pas vrai ? »

« Nah, c'est bon. C'est quoi un smasher ? »

« Oh, frère Bartholomew dit que c'est le nom le plus rependu pour parler de nous. Tu sais, comme Stefan qui est un éventreur ? Smasher un jour, smasher toujours. Enfin, jusqu'au moment où tu te fais pieuter pour le bien de tous les vampires. Les smashers et les éventreurs ont deux choses en commun... ils sont très rares et n'ont pas tendance à vivre très longtemps. Ils attirent trop l'attention, alors c'est mieux pour les vampires qui vivent en communauté de les éliminer avant qu'ils ne deviennent un problème. J'ai simplement de la chance, » Elena haussa les épaules, « d'être moi, j'imagine. Elijah avait déjà un faible pour moi avant ma transformation. »

« J'imagine qu'on peut dire ça comme ça. »

« Les smashers normaux, tu sais, ceux qui n'ont pas de sang d'Originel dans les veines, ne sont pas aussi handicapant que quelqu'un comme Bart et moi. On fait partie de la Big League, et on est les seuls, à ma connaissance. Mais on peut être utiles dans le coin. Elijah nous a laissé détruire une usine qui devait être démolie dans le New Jersey la semaine dernière. Il n'y a rien de plus satisfaisant que de transformer quelque-chose en gravats. C'est addictif. Oh, et tu devrais voir Frère Bartholomew en pleine action. De la vrai poésie. Personne de peut détruire une colonne porteuse aussi vite que lui, » dit-elle en regardant vers le lac.

« Et bien, c'est une bonne chose que tu puisses partager ton hobby avec quelqu'un. »

Les yeux toujours rivés vers le lac, Elena soupira. « C'est mon endroit préféré dans New York. Ici, près du lac. J'aime venir ici et penser à la noyade. Me rappeler ma noyade en fait. J'imagine que c'est compréhensible, vu que ça m'est arrivé deux fois. J'y pense tous les jours, en rêve toutes nuits. »

« Tu donnes dans le morbide, Elena ? »

« Peut-être un peu. C'est une sorte de pack, je pense. Super force, sautes d'humeurs. Wow, en parlant de sautes d'humeurs, imagine si Stefan avait été transformé par Klaus au lieu de Katherine – un éventreur avec du sang d'Originel dans les veines aurait été spécial. Il n'y en a plus beaucoup maintenant, Elijah s'en est assuré.

« Spécial ? » Damon haussa un sourcil. « J'imagine, et terrifiant surtout. »

« Oh, oui. Ce serait horrible. Il pleuvrait du sang. » Elena tourna la tête pour le regarder. « Tu sais, Elijah était connu sous le nom du Boucher** de Belgrade à l'époque. Le surnom de Rebekah est encore mieux. À Prague, ils l'appelaient La Duchesse Sanglante. Même Kol prétend qu'il était connu sous le nom du Tueur de Kansas City vers 1880, mais je ne le crois pas. »

« Et bien, tu peux avoir un surnom toi aussi. On peut t'appeler la Destructeuse*** de Mystic Falls si tu veux.

« C'est pas un mot Damon. »

« Ça l'est si je le dis. C'est la beauté du langage. » Ils se sourirent. Elena s'appuya contre lui et il mit son bras autour d'elle. « Est-ce que j'ai précisé à quel point j'aime la Elena glauque et dingue et ses sautes d'humeur ? »

« Et bien, je suis contente que quelqu'un l'aime. » Elle se tut pendant une seconde, puis ajouta, « Et je sais ce que tu penses, Damon. »

« A quoi ? »

« Tu penses 'hey, Elena se contrôle vraiment bien, rien ne l'empêche de rentrer à la maison. »

Il fit une pause, puis demanda « J'aurais tort ? »

« Oui. Simplement parce que je suis comme ça aujourd'hui ne veut pas dire que je le serais demain. Je ne suis bien que quelques jours par-ci par-là, Damon. Et je ne veux pas être un poids pour toi. Quand je suis triste – quand je pense trop à tout ce que j'ai perdu – ce n'est pas beau à voir. Ce n'est pas comme ça. Ma journée était pourrie jusqu'à ce que je te repère dans la rue. Tu ne sais pas à quel point te voir m'a remonté le moral. »

« Tu ne peux pas réellement penser être un poids pour moi, Elena. Je pensais que tu le savais. » Il resserra son étreinte. Elle soupira et lui attrapa la main. Ses doigts caressèrent les siens, puis s'immobilisèrent.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de venir en personne. »

« Et bien, soit je venais, soit je me faisais harceler par Katherine jusqu'à ma mort. Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais donné ton numéro de téléphone. »

« Tu aurais pu utiliser le numéro qu'Elijah a donné à Jeremy et tu aurais pu lui demander de s'occuper de la situation. »

« Oh, alors on reconnaît que Jeremy est en vie maintenant ? Et tu dis que tu n'as fait aucun progrès importants. »

« Je ne peux pas être _réparée_, Damon. » Elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Ne commence pas à t'imaginer que je peux être réparée. »

« Et alors ? Tu ne peux pas être réparée. D'accord. Tu penses que ça me fait peur ? »

« Ça devrait. Ça me fait peur. » Elle se levait lui tendit la main. « Viens. Je veux te montrer quelque-chose. »

* * *

« On va commercer ici, au lac de Central Park. C'est ici que Luiz Pazman est mort. J'essayais de faire des ricochets sur le lac, et la pierre a fini dans son cerveau. Son fils de six ans l'a vu s'effondrer. »

Damon fit rétorqua, « Et bien, _ça_ aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui. C'était une erreur. »

« Non, ne parle pas. » Elena prit la main de Damon et ils traversèrent le parc jusqu'au chemin menant au Bow Bridge.

« C'est ici que j'ai égorgé deux joggers à la nuit tombée. Michael Joffrey et Melissa Rich. Melissa était infirmière dans le service pédiatrique de St. Vincent, et Michael était instituteur pour les classes CE2 de PS2 102. J'ai également arraché ces deux lampadaires et blessé trois autres personnes. J'étais en train de me rappeler l'expression de Jeremy quand il se tenait sur le pas de notre porte et qu'il refusait de me laisser rentrer. »

Sans jamais lâcher sa main, Elena fit sortir Damon du parc et l'emmena au croisement de la 72èm et de Madison.

« Il y avait six personnes dans cette église quand je l'ai à moitié détruite la semaine dernière, quand je me suis souvenu du moment où j'ai dit adieu à Ric dans la crypte des Salvatore. Quatre d'entre eux étaient des sans-abris auxquelles le pasteur avait donné la permission de dormir ici. Les deux autres étaient le Pasteur, Gerry Saunders, et le directeur de la chorale, Leslie Moreland. J'essaye toujours de trouver le nom des quatre sans-abris. »

Elle lui fit traverser la rue.

« Sherry Little et son amie Martha Gabelmann. Elles étaient sur mon chemin quand j'ai essayé de détruire une épicerie il y a quatre semaines. Oui, celle qui est toujours en travaux. » Elle fit une pause, « Je pensais à Stefan, et au fait qu'il n'était pas assez courageux pour continuer à m'aimer. »

Elle l'entraina rapidement deux blocs plus loin, vers Lexington Avenue.

« Un mec m'a bousculé à cet endroit, et m'a fait renverser mon café. C'était en plein journée, et je l'ai égorgé. J'ai dû hypnotiser six spectateurs et deux médecins pour qu'ils pensent qu'il avait fait une crise cardiaque. Il s'appelait Lawrence Zbunga et était arrivé à New York un mois plus tôt pour devenir chauffeur de taxi. J'étais de mauvaise humeur parce que je m'étais disputée avec Rebekah pendant diner de la veille. »

Un peu plus loin, vers la seconde Avenue.

« Lila Koch et son petit-ami, Justin Crayley, des étudiants à la fac. » La voix d'Elena se brisa dans un sanglot quand elle ajouta, « Ils avaient l'air heureux. Ils avaient l'air si heureux que je n'ai pas pu le supporter. Alors je leur ai brisé le cou. » Elle montra un endroit sur le trottoir. « Leur amie Mira Rizzoti m'a vue, donc je lui ai aussi brisé la nuque. »

Damon libéra sa main et lui pris le visage. Il essaya la larme qui coulait sur sa joue avec son pouce. « Quelle visite. Les mésaventures d'Elena. »

« Je devrais vendre des tickets, » dit-elle en reniflant. « Je ne suis même pas encore arrivée au centre-ville. »

« Arrête d'essayer de me faire peur, gamine, » dit Damon en lui caressant la joue. « Ça ne marchera pas. »

« Damon, » dit-elle en se dégageant. « Pourquoi tu es là ? »

« Tu me manques. »

« Non, » dit-elle en secouant la tête. « Non, ce n'est pas possible. Pas après que tu aies été obligé de nettoyer derrière moi. J'ai quitté Mystic Falls, et tu t'occupes _encore _de mes problèmes. Combien d'heures tu as passé à essayer de reconstruire l'hôpital que j'ai détruit ? Combien d'heures au site de construction de mon ancienne maison ? Combien de mensonges il a fallu raconter pour convaincre Liz Forbes et Carol Lockwood que ce n'est pas moi qui ait fait toutes ces choses, que ta douce Elena n'a jamais tué qui-que ce soit ? Pourquoi je te manquerais, _comment_ je pourrais te manquer après tout ça ? »

Damon soupira et la rapprocha de lui, même si elle essayait encore de s'éloigner. Il la maintint et lui embrassa le front. Il recula et croisa son regard, sombre et troublé.

« Je referais tout ça. Je te construirais une centaine de nouvelles ailes pour l'hôpital, une centaine de nouvelles maisons et je te laisserais toutes les détruire une centaine de fois. Parce que je t'aime Elena. Et l'amour est assez dingue. »

« Tu es assez dingue, » murmura Elena, le regardant à travers des yeux mis clos.

Damon se pencha et frôla ses lèvres avec les siennes. Il tint son visage entre ses mains.

« Oui. »

* * *

Ndt :

*Smasher : to smash = fracasser. En français, on a pas de terme équivalent selon moi. J'ai bien pensé à « destructeur », mais ça sonnait mal. Donc même si, selon ma prof de version, les anglicisme sont à proscrire, je décide de garder smasher pour cette traduction :p

Par contre, vu qu'Elena est une fille, est-ce que je devrais dire « smasheuse » pour elle ? Je trouve que ça sonne bizarre.

**Non, je ne suis pas passée du côté obscur de la traduction, c'était bien Butcher en VO. Mais comme la VF de TVD a traduit « ripper » par « boucher », j'ai préféré préciser.

*** En VO « Massacre-er ». Au début je voulais mettre « massacreuse », mais selon Open Office et google, ça existe. À noter qu'en anglais, on peut très facilement créer un mot en ajoutant « er » ou « y » (il me semble que Buffy le fait très souvent en VO)

Vous ne trouvez pas que ce chapitre illustre parfaitement « I'm fine with her either way » ? Et ce qui est arrivé au début du 4x06 ne vous rappelle pas ce qu'Elena a fait au début de cette fic ? Ça me conforte dans ma théorie que sopheliasophy est en fait une scénariste de TVD, qui caché cette information pour ne pas que je la harcèle pour que Katherine, Kol et Elijah reviennent. Et pour qu'on ait de nouveau des « heart rip » (sadique, moi ?)

Oh, dernière théorie en date pour « the-cure-that should not be used cause it would become the humans diaries and no one would watch that (= le remède qui ne devrait pas être utilisé car sinon que serait the humans diaries et personne ne regarderai) :

Alexander a dit que la cure était une super arme qui éliminerait tous les vampires, pas vrai ? Or, si ils doivent s'amuser à aller tuer tous les vampires de la terre un par un, je ne vois pas l'intérêt. Autant faire ça avec un pieu pour les vampires normaux et avec la dague pour les Originels (ils ne savaient pas que ça ne marcherait pas sur Klaus) – certes, ça ne tue pas les Mikaelson pour de bon, mais une fois « daggerés », il suffit de les jeter à la mer. Donc j'en déduis deux théories :

1- en une utilisation, tous les vampires redeviennent humains.

2- la cure ne marche que sur un originel, mais ça transforme toute sa lignée avec lui/elle. Et là, Klaus a un gros problème, car il ne peut pas transformer Elena en humaine sans se transformer lui aussi (au passage, je ne sais pas comment Klaus compte continuer à faire des hybrides, même avec le sang des Petrova : les loups-garou ne se créent pas, c'est un facteur génétique. Donc à force de transformer des loups qui ont une vingtaines d'années ou moins, il va finir par en manquer non ?).

Si cette théorie est exacte (ce qui à 10% de chance de se produire vu que j'ai rarement raison), je parie sur Rebekah qui devient humaine. Et comme sopheliasophy me l'a fait remarquer sur twitter « Connaissant cette série, Bex va devenir humaine, trouver l'amour avec Matt puis être tuée 2 épisodes plus tard ». Je suis tout à fait d'accord.

Sinon, j'ai aussi « la cure transforme Tyler en sirène »... Avec cette série, j'essaye d'envisager toutes les possibilités ;)

Normalement je vous retrouve toutes dans deux semaines, après le 4x07.

Bonne fin de weekend à toutes !


	15. Chapter 15

Ndt : Hey ! Petite info sur cette traduction, et celle du BGWM : j'ai découvert en cours de version que « well » ne se traduisait par « et bien », mais par « eh bien » - toute ma vie, j'ai écrit la première version.

Vu que ce n'est pas la pire faute d'orthographe au monde, que personne ne l'a remarqué, et que c'est une expression assez employée, je ne prévois pas de corriger le « T » en « H » sur les précédant chap – pas tout de suite en cas. Mais à partir de maintenant, je l'écris correctement.

Aussi, quand je fais des précisions sur la trad, je mets d'habitude un astérisque. Cette fois-ci, il y a un dans le texte original, donc je mets un chiffre entre parenthèse à la place.

Sopheliasophy précise que ce chapitre est un peu sombre, vous êtes prévenues (après, si les fics sombres vous rebutaient, vous auriez arrêté de lire au moment où Elena a mangé des bébés, non ?)

Je suis surprise d'avoir pu poster ce chapitre : j'avais partiels blancs la semaine dernière (le vendredi sans TVD, au moins ça ne m'a pas gâché d'ep !) et mercredi dernier.

Et enfin, il se peut que j'ai regardé le 4x07 plusieurs fois ^^

Donc au final, avec tout ça, mon cerveau est un peu en mode « fire bad – trees pretty ». Je me demande combien de personnes saisirons cette référence...

Oh, et j'en profite pour remercier encore une fois Aurélie pour m'avoir aidé à tester la fonction « bloquer » de twitter et m'avoir ainsi évité de devoir changer de compte (très longue histoire). Du coup je lui fais un peu de pub : son twitter AurelieMRC, elle follow back et parle de TVD et HP ;)

* * *

Damon fut surpris par l'appartement d'Elena. Il était propre et bien rangé, et on pouvait remarquer l'absence d'objet fragile. Cela dit, il ne reflétait pas la personnalité d'Elena. Des murs blancs et nus, des meubles en cuir brillant. Elena vit sa réaction et plissa le nez.

« Je sais » dit-elle. « Il appartenait à ce mec qui gérait les biens immobiliers d'Elijah. Mais il a merdé, et Elijah l'a hypnotisé pour qu'il se pieute, » elle montra un tapis. « Juste ici en fait. »

Damon grimaça « Charmant. »

« Elijah ne tolère pas les idiots. » Elle jeta un œil vers lui et demanda « Tu as faim ? J'ai le plein de tout les genres de sang possible dans le frigo. J'ai même de l'O négatif. »

« Tu plaisantes. » Damon marcha jusqu'à son petit coin cuisine et ouvrit le réfrigérateur. « Tu ne plaisantes pas. Elijah doit avoir un sacré fournisseur. »

« Et bien, » dit Elena en passant son bras devant lui pour attraper un sac, « c'est assez intéressant en fait. « Tu te rappelles de mon idée de commander du sang sur Amazon ? »

« Uh, ouais ? » Damon prit un sac d'O négatif.

« Elijah a adoré. Il pense la transformer en une vraie affaire. Un site internet qui fournit du sang aux vampires. Très bien déguisé, bien sur. » Elle s'étira sur le canapé. « Je déteste ce meuble. Il est trop glissant. Enfin bref, il pense que je pourrais le faire un jour. Le frigo est plein d'échantillon que j'essaye. »

Damon s'assit à coté d'elle et mit ses jambes sur ses genoux. « Tu n'as même pas fini le lycée. Pas moyen que tu diriges une dotcom. »

« Les meilleurs entrepreneurs ont laissé tomber les études, Damon. » Les cheveux sombres d'Elena s'étalèrent tandis qu'elle s'allongeait et buvait de sa poche. « Tu imagines si je pouvais convaincre Bonnie de faire des bagues pour sortir en plein jour pour les vendre sur le site ? On gagnerait des milliards de dollars rien que pour Manhattan. Il y a tellement de vampire ici. »

« Tu n'as rien a envier à Zuckerberg, bébé. Mais honnêtement, c'est la dernière chose dont le monde ait besoin, que la population vampire tout entière puisse se balader en pleine journée. »

« Oh, je sais. C'est une idée vraiment horrible, » soupira-t-elle. « Mais tellement profitable. »

Damon regarda autour de lui, réalisant soudain quelque-chose. « Pourquoi je n'entends pas ce qui se passe dans cet immeuble ? Il y a une raison évidente à la préférence des vampires pour les maisons. »

« Chaque appartement est insonorisé – jusqu'à un certain niveau en tout cas. Ce qui a du couter les yeux de la tête à Elijah. Mais tu as raison, quel cauchemar ce serait d'avoir près d'une centaine de vampire vivant ici dans le cas contraire. »

« Le simple fait que tu vives dans un immeuble avec autant de vampires me fout la trouille,Elena. » Damon secoua la tête. « Et qu'est-ce que la compagnie d'Elijah fout pour lui ? »

« Elle s'occupe de biens immobiliers, en grande partie. Il achète des habitations dans Manhattan depuis l'époque de New Amsterdam, quand il était connu sous le nom d'Eli Van Mikael. Et il fait partie du conseil de nombreuses œuvres de charités, bien sûr. Il est en Asie en ce moment, il ouvre un refuge pour les animaux sauvage et conclu une sorte de contrat pour acheter un gratte-ciel écologique – quoique ce soit. Il voyage beaucoup. »

Elena tendit la main et regarda sa bague avec sa pierre bleue, ses armoiries en argent et son petit 'E', briller au soleil. « Je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour ça. Pour avoir anticipé la situation comme tu l'as fait. Tu es un mec assez intelligent Damon. Le seul à savoir que je deviendrais un jour vampire. »

« Oui Elena, c'est vrai. » Il caressa délicatement son genou en passant la main par la jambe de son jean. « Tellement intelligent que tu as décidé de me fuir et de t'installer chez les Mikaelson. »

« Je me suis enfuie, comme tu dis, _à cause_ de toi. À cause de ce que... de ce que je ressens pour toi. Parce que je tiens trop à toi pour t'imposer ma vie, qui ressemble à des montagnes russes en ce moment. Tu le sais. » elle s'assit et croisa son regard. « Et je voulais que tu récupère Stefan. Ce n'était pas juste pour toi qu'il soit parti. »

« Non, ce n'était pas juste. »

« Et maintenant qu'il est de retour, vous êtes à nouveau frères et tout va bien à Mystic Falls. »

« C'est ce qu'on pourrait croire, hein ? » dit Damon.

« Tout va bien, pas vrai ? » demanda Elena en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Bien sûr, Elena, » répondit Damon en souriant. « Comme tu viens de le dire, Stefan est de retour et tout va bien à Mystic Falls. »

* * *

Sa chambre lui ressemblait plus que le reste de son appartement. Cela dit, Damon se maudit de ne pas avoir pensé à lui amener son ours en peluche. Son lit était nu sans lui. Mais il y avait un tableau représentant un cheval au-dessus de son lit, et sur un mur, une photo d'elle en train de faire un câlin à un petit homme potelé avec une tonsure. Les murs étaient verts pales, et il y avait des rideaux blancs en dentelles aux fenêtres. Rien pour lui rappeler Mystic Falls cela dit.

Un portrait de la famille Mikaelson était posé dans un coin, là où elle n'aurait pas à le voir depuis son lit. Quand il le saisit, Damon frissonna légèrement en le regardant – un Elijah austère, un Kol qui ressemblait à un elfe, un Klaus très boudeur, une Rebekah avec la bouche en cul de poule. Et une Elena au visage triste qui se tenait sur le coté.

« Putain, c'est super bizarre, » dit Damon en montrant la photo. « Comment ils t'ont convaincu de faire ça ? »

Elena haussa les épaules. « Il y a des avantages à être une Mikaelson. Et puis il y a d'autres choses. »

« Oui, mais _tu_ n'es pas une Mikaelson. Tu as l'air de l'oublier. »

« Cette version de moi l'est. » Elle vit l'expression sur son visage, et soupira. « Ok, je savais que tu ne comprendrais pas vraiment. Mais tu sais cette technique que j'ai mentionnée... cette façon de créer une sorte de détachement. C'est juste plus facile d'être Elena Mikaelson quand je suis ici. Pour autant que tout le monde le sache, j'ai passé des décennies dans une boite, comme Rebekah ou Kol. Je n'ai pas de passé, pas d'attache. Elena Mikaelson n'a pas à se soucier de quoi-que ce soit. Ou de qui-que ce soit. Et jusqu'à cet incident au night-club, personne ne m'embêtait. La semaine de mon installation dans l'immeuble, Elijah a organisé une fête pour les autres résidents et a bien fait comprendre que j'étais sous la protection de la famille. C'est plus simple comme ça. »

Elle leva de nouveau la main. « En fait, ma bague de jour a pu convaincre les gens que j'étais une Mikaelson. Tu ne sais pas à quel point pouvoir marcher au soleil différencie cette famille des autres vampires. Tant de jalousie et de spéculation. »

« C'est bizarre que si peu de vampires aient découvert le secret des bagues. Oh, la chance de connaître des sorcières Bennett. »

« Je sais, pas vrai ? J'ai posé la question à Bonnie, quand je voulais qu'elle fasse une bague pour Rose. Elle pense que beaucoup de sorcières connaissent ce sort, mais font très attention à ne pas laisser les vampires apprendre son existence. Ça me fait me demander combien d'entre nous nous sommes. Les vampires de Mystic Falls, tous les Mikaelson, bien sûr, et frère Bartholomew... Je me demande si c'est tout. Peut-être que je demanderais à Bart s'il le sait. Il connait bien l'histoire et les traditions des vampires. » Le téléphone commença à vibrer dans sa poche.

« Quand on parle du loup... c'est Bart. » Elle adressa un regard désolé à Damon avant de répondre, « Hey mon chou(1), comment c'est Schenectady ? » Elena sorti de sa chambre pour aller dans le salon. « Oh, je sais, je vais mieux, ne t'inquiète pas. Sérieusement, tout va bien, croix de bois, croix de fer. Pas de mort en presque vingt-quatre heure. Tous les buildings du bloc sont encore debout. Oh, et j'ai pensé à nourrir ton chat. »

Elena ferma la porte en sortant, non que ça fasse une différence. Damon pouvait encore l'entendre, bien sûr. Il se dit qu'il était heureux qu'elle ait un si bon ami pour veiller sur elle. Cela étant, quel genre d'ami la laissait se promener seule dans Manhattan, à briser la nuque d'étudiants, à arracher le cœur de chauffeur de taxi... Damon secoua la tête. Elle ne devrait pas être ici. Il voulait qu'elle rentre à la maison.

Il traversa la pièce et feuilleta les livres qui se trouvaient sur son étagère. Il reconnu la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyé, celle sur les belles taches de rousseur de Clementine Forthbridge, pliée soigneusement, et coincée dans _Les_ Œuvres_ Complètes de Shakespeare_. Il pensa qu'il y avait pire comme endroit.

Damon commença à ouvrir la porte de son placard, mais s'arrêta. Il pouvait toujours l'entendre au téléphone, disant qu'elle avait le plein d'herbes et qu'elle prévoyait de rester chez elle et de faire du yoga et méditer ce soir. Il trouvait intéressant qu'elle n'ait pas dit à son ami qu'il était là. Elle mentionna un Carlos, et Damon se demanda si c'était une nouvelle personne dont il aurait à être jaloux. « Pas de problème, Carlos saura comment s'occuper de ça. » Damon voulait être la personne qui savait. Celle qui 's'occuperait' de 'ça', quoi-que ce soit.

Il ouvrit la porte en grand et s'immobilisa. Des noms, des âges, des endroits.

Damon toucha du doigt le premier nom. Aimme Tipton, 12 ans, parking du Safeway. Le nom suivant... Jeremy Gilbert*, 17 ans, perron des Gilbert. Au moins elle avait ajouté un astérisque. Et puis vinrent les victimes du massacre à l'hôpital. Des noms qui lui étaient familiers à cause du mémorial qu'il avait aidé à dessiner pour le nouveau hall. Ces quatre petits noms au début. Charlotte Marie Watersmith, 2 jours. Ainsley Grace Berg, 1 jour et 4 heures. Madeleine Abigail Lester, 6 heures. Matthew Josiah Merridew, 1 heure. Elena avait bien fait ses recherches.

Il remarqua qu'elle avait gravé les noms d'une main ferme. Damon ne pouvait pas compter combien de noms il y avait en tout.

« Cinquante-sept, » dit calmement Elena depuis l'embrasure de la porte. « En comptant les quatre sans-abris de la semaine dernière et les quatre vampires d'hier soir. Quand Elijah rentrera de Manila, il trouvera les noms et je les ajouterais. »

« Tu as pris l'idée à Stefan. »

« Le placard d'un smasher devrait probablement lister les immeubles qu'il a détruit, pas les gens. Je devrais peut-être faire ça sur un mur différent. »

« Il t'en manque trois. Il manque trois noms de l'hôpital. »

« Parce que ces trois sont de Stefan. » Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Je t'ai dit que je lui faisait faire du mal. »

Damon grimaça. Bien sûr, pas étonnant que Stefan soit parti si longtemps.

« Elijah devrait te protéger de ça, » dit Damon avec colère. « Pourquoi tu es ici toute seule ? »

Elena s'assit sur le lit en soupirant. « Ce n'est pas son boulot de me protéger, Damon. Ce n'est le boulot de personne. Je dois apprendre à vivre avec ça... personne ne peut le faire pour moi. Et je ne peux pas le faire enfermée dans une maison. Elijah veut que je sois indépendante, pas une sorte de psychopathe dans une cage. On a un système en place pour s'assurer que ça ne dérape pas trop ». Elle leva son téléphone « Une appli 'bouton panique'. Ça met Carlos au courant. C'est mon filet de sécurité. »

« Alors c'est ça que je faisais mal, » dit Damon. « Je te gardais enfermée avec un chien de garde tout le temps, et c'est pour ça que tu m'as quitté. » Il se tourna et regarda les noms sur le mur. « Tu parles d'un système. Si tu étais restée avec moi, plus de la moitié de ces gens serait toujours en vie. »

« Tu penses que je ne le sais pas ? Tu penses que je n'y pense pas tous les jours ? »

« Alors rentre à la _maison_, putain, » Damon lui fit de nouveau face. « Je ne t'enfermerais pas. Tu peux errer dans les rues, détruire des immeubles, quoi-qu'il faille pour que tu apprennes ce que tu as à apprendre jusqu'à ce que ça s'arrête. »

Elena se leva, entra dans le placard avec lui, et traça le nom 'Aimme Tipton' du doigt. « Je la gardais quand elle avait huit ans. Je ne l'ai même pas reconnue dans le parking cette nuit là. Nos mères prenaient des cours de cuisine ensemble le soir, et je gardais Aimee pendant ce temps. Tu vois pourquoi je ne peux plus être à Mystic Falls ? » Sa voix se brisa alors qu'elle continuait, « On regardait_ Vidéo Gag _ensemble sur le canapé et je vernissais ses orteils de couleur différente. Elle adorait l'orange, et j'achetais du vernis orange rien que pour elle. Mais elle voulait toujours son gros orteil peint en rose. Je lui faisais des pancakes au diner, et elle mettait une fraise sur le dessus. Elle était drôle, et douce, et j'espérais avoir une fille comme elle un jour. »

Elle retira son doigt du mur. « Au moins à New York, je ne massacre pas les gens que je connais. Les gens auxquels je tiens. Ça ne rend pas ça mieux, ça ne rend pas ça bien, le fait que ce soit des étrangers ou pas... mais je ne _peux pas_ revenir. Je ne peux pas être le monstre de la nuit dont les enfants de Mystic Falls ont peur. »

Damon se tourna une nouvelle fois. Il ne pouvait plus voir le mur.

« Qui est Carlos ? » demanda-t-il.

« Carlos est le chauffeur et l'assistant d'Elijah. Il est très vieux et très fort, et Elijah le paye très cher pour s'occuper de la situation quand... quand ça tourne mal. »

« Il ne t'empêche pas de tuer, il se contente de nettoyer et d'hypnotiser les témoins quand tu as fini. »

« En gros c'est ça. »

« Putain, c'est tordu Elena. »

« Je sais », elle s'assit de nouveau sur son lit. « Je le sais. Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas que des balades dans le parc à manger de la glace, Damon. »

Il s'assit à coté d'elle et lui attrapa la main. « Je ne suis pas désolée que tu sois un vampire. C'est égoïste de ma part, mais je ne le suis pas. Je t'aime bien en vampire. Plus tu es glauque et dingue, mieux c'est. On est égaux comme ça. Mais je suis désolé que ce n'est pas été mon sang dans tes veines la nuit où Rebekah t'a tué. Ça aurait dû être le mien.

« Oui, » dit Elena en baisant les yeux vers leurs mains entrelacées. « J'aurais voulu que ce soit le tien aussi. »

Ils restèrent assis en silence jusqu'à ce que Damon dise, « Si tu ne rentres pas à la maison, alors je reste ici. »

« Tu ne peux pas. Tu as déjà tellement de travail, Damon. N'oublie pas que j'ai parlé à Caroline. »

« Je m'en fiche, » insista Damon. « Je peux tout laisser tomber, juste comme ça. Rien de ça ne compte pour moi. »

« Damon, non, » dit Elena en prenant son visage entre ses mains. « Tu appartiens à Mystic Falls maintenant. Tu appartiens_ à _Mystic Falls. Et tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est important pour moi que tu sois là-bas, dans la ville que j'aime, avec les gens que j'aime. Je ne peux pas être là-bas, et je ne peux plus m'occuper d'eux. Mais toi si. Tu le fais tous les jours. »

« Ouais, je suis indispensable, » Damon se retint de rire. « Tout le monde a besoin de moi, excepté la personne dont_ j'ai _besoin. »

« Je ne peux pas... Damon, je ne peux pas avoir quelqu'un qui a besoin de moi. Même pas toi. Pas comme je suis. » Elena se mordit la lèvre et prit une profonde inspiration.

Damon dit doucement, en couvrant ses mains avec les siennes, « Tu peux. Tu dois juste le vouloir. »

Elena retira ses mains du visage de Damon.

« Merci d'être venu, Damon. » Elle lui adressa un petit sourire, mais ne croisa pas son regard. « C'était bon de te voir. »

« Ne me demande pas partir Elena. Pas comme ça. » Damon se leva, le poing serré contre sa jambe.

« Tu dois partir, Damon. Je suis désolée, mais le dois. »

Damon resta immobile, la regardant pendant une seconde, puis hocha la tête. « Ok. Je m'en vais. Mais ça ne veut rien dire. Ne confonds pas l'acceptation avec l'approbation. »

Il avait tourné la poignée et était sur le point de quitter la pièce, quand Elena dit, d'une toute petite voix, « Damon, s'il-te plait... tu m'écriras une autre lettre ? »

Sans se retourner, Damon soupira et répondit, « Oui, Elena. Bien sûr que je le ferais. »

Il la laissa, seule dans sa chambre, seule dans New York, seule dans son placard rempli de noms. Tellement de nom, bientôt, il n'y aura plus de place. Combien de placards pouvait-elle remplir avec des noms en un an, en une décennie ? En un siècle . C'était une bonne chose qu'elle soit une Mikaelson désormais, et qu'Elijah puisse lui acheter l'équivalent d'un bloc en placards.

Il la laissa là, car que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il avait une réunion sur l'hôpital dans la mâtinée, et devait être là pour aider à décider combien de places de parking il fallait prévoir. Damon pensait qu'il devraient en mettre soixante, mais Gwen Fell pensait que cinquante-cinq suffiraient. Ça allait sans aucun doute être un débat animé et stimulant d'un point de pue intellectuel. Il ne le manquerait pour rien au monde.

* * *

Ndt :

(1) la traduction de « sweetpea » me vient de wordreference – je suis la seule à trouver ça bizarre ?

SPOILERS FOR 4x07

Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour pleurer la perte de notre ami très cher : twitter. Le pauvre n'a pas réussi à supporter le nombre de tweets de joie/haine/lamentations envoyés après la scène de DEx mêlé à la révélation du « sire bond ». Une minute de silence pour lui...

Je me demande, pourquoi est-ce qu'Elena est sired à la base ? Pour les hybrides, c'est facile à comprendre : ils sont heureux d'être vampire car ils n'ont plus à se briser les os à chaque pleines lunes. Donc un vampire qui est sired devrait l'être car il/elle voulait être transformé(e) à la base, ou est moins heureux de l'être. Or Elena est sans aucun doute la dernière personne au monde à vouloir être un vampire. J'ai donc deux théories à ce sujet :

la gratitude qu'Elena ressent envers Damon vient du fait qu'il lui a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois quand elle était humaine (sans compter le fait que c'est grâce à son sang qu'elle est « en vie ») + les souvenirs qu'elle a récupéré pendant sa transition (avant d'être un vampire donc) lui ont fait comprendre qu'elle chance elle avait d'avoir Damon;

le SB est dû au fait qu'elle avait déjà des sentiments AVANT sa transformation (seuls les SErs peuvent nier ça, même les non-shippers le reconnaissent).

Je pense que c'est un mélange des deux. Après, peut-être que je me trompe complètement, ça ne serait pas la première fois avec cette série.

Par contre, ça dé-responsabilise complétement Elena pour son premier meurtre, et ça m'agace un peu. J'espère qu'ils lui donneront un vrai kill d'ici la fin de la saison.

Un dernier détail : Bonnie joue un rôle dans la re-transformation d'Elena ? La Bonnie qui ne peut même pas allumer la bonne bougie ? La Bonnie qui saigne du nez dès qu'un sort est trop difficile ? La Bonnie qui ne réussit un sort que lorsqu'elle ignore que ça profitera au groupe (à part la fois où elle à sauvé Klaus, et encore, si elle avait été sure à 100% que c'était le créateur de leur lignée, elle se serait surement planté) ? Thank God ! Elena reste un vampire.

Si ça se trouve, elle va transformer Elena en Originelle ! Ou transformer quelqu'un d'autre en humain... Pas Damon pitié !

Quoique, cette série a le don de me faire adorer (ou accepter) des storylines auxquelles j'étais à la base opposée. Donc si ça se trouve, ils vont transformer Damon en humain, faire tomber une Elena toujours vampire enceinte de lui, leur faire avoir un bébé hybride nommé Grayseppe (pour Grayson et Giuseppe ) qui tombera amoureux de Katherine, et je serais fond pour cette histoire... Nah, j'espère juste que Bonnie va saigner du nez à mort – ou passer du côté obscur de la force :)

Bon, cette NDT est enfin finie ! Le prochain chap fait 7 pages, donc ce n'est pas dit que je puisse le sortir le week end du 15/16 – surtout que la semaine qui suivra, j'aurais de nouveau des mini exams :/ Mais le week end du 22, je subis 5h de train pour rentrer dans le sud, donc j'en profiterais pour traduire. Sauf si le choc thermique me tue : je ne suis plus habituée au hautes températures :p

Sur ce, je vous dis bonne semaine, et puisque je risque de ne pas vous revoir, bon mid-season finale à toutes !


	16. Chapter 16

Ndt : so so sorry pour le retard qu'a pris ce chap. Mais entre mes partiels d'avant les vacs, le trajet de retour infernal, noël et mon habitude de tomber malade à ce moment de l'année, je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de traduire. Mais c'était ma résolution de 2013 de sortir ce chap avant que l'année ne commence, alors le voilà enfin :)

* * *

Ils se décidèrent pour soixante-huit places de parking, comme ça personne n'était content. Damon mettait fin à la réunion quand il reçu un message urgent de Carol. Le vote pour décider si elle resterait Maire était prévu pour le lendemain. Il l'appela dès qu'il fut dans sa Camaro.

« Et ça veut dire quoi au juste ? »

« Eh bien, le conseil de la ville va voter demain matin. Ce sont les seuls qui ont le pouvoir de faire démissionner un maire. »

Damon soupira. « La moitié du conseil sont des Fell. Ou sont mariés à des Fell. »

« Plus de la moitié, » dit Carol. « Alors c'est fini pour moi. Et ça veut dire que tu dois passer par mon bureau pour prendre les papiers pour t'inscrire à l'élection. Tu dois devancer Klaus, Damon. Ça va aller très vite. Le règlement dit que le nouveau maire doit prendre les pouvoirs le mois suivant le départ de l'ancien maire. »

« Je ne veux pas de ça, Carol, » dit Damon en se frottant le front. « Je ne veux pas du tout de ça. »

« Mais tu le fera, pas vrai Damon ? Si Klaus devient maire... Je ne sais pas comment on pourra continuer à protéger Tyler et Caroline. Tu sais qu'il n'est pas fan d'eux en ce moment. »

« Oh, je sais. J'ai entendu. » Rebekah lui avait raconté toute l'histoire, comment Klaus avait laissé deux tickets pour Paris sur le lit de Caroline en gage de paix, prévoyant de l'emmener là-bas. À la place, elle y avait passé un long weekend romantique avec Tyler. Elle avait envoyé à Klaus une carte de la Tour Eiffel, et apparemment, il le prenait plutôt mal. Damon était simplement impressionné que Tyler et elle aient réussi à hypnotiser quelqu'un pour avoir des passeport aussi vite. « Je ne pense pas que Klaus va s'intéresser à cette idée assez longtemps pour créer de gros problèmes. Mais c'est un connard rancunier et imprévisible, alors... je serais à ton bureau dans cinq minutes. »

« Merci, Damon, » Carol soupira de soulagement. « Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. »

« Bien sûr, Carol, » dit Damon. « Toujours. »

* * *

Après avoir rempli les papiers nécessaires et leur avoir fait certifier chez le notaire, Damon se rendit chez Bonnie. Les cours étaient terminés, et Bonnie était chez elle – et il remarqua également la voiture d'Abby dans l'allée.

« Mes deux sorcières préférées, » dit-il quand elles ouvrirent la porte. « Non pas que j'ai une longue liste de sorcières que j'aime. Alors, vous savez, ce n'est pas dur d'être mes préférées. »

« Damon, » dit Bonnie. « Je suppose que tu peux rentrer. »

Ils s'assirent dans le salon, Abby évitant ostensiblement de croiser le regard de Damon.

« Encore ? » demanda Damon en regarda Bonnie. « Elle m'en veut encore ? »

« Ce n'est pas le genre de truc dont tu te remets en moins d'un mois, Damon, » dit sèchement Bonnie. » « Enfin bref, c'est une bonne chose que tu sois là, parce que j'allais t'appeler. Les esprits des sorcières sont en colère contre Sylvia Martin et sa grande nièce Keely. »

« Aha ! Je le savais. Alors qu'est-ce qu'elles ont fait ? Un sort, pas vrai ? De la sale magie noire ? »

« Et pas qu'un peu. On dirait que Keely Martin pratique la magie noire depuis des années. Les sorcières mortes ont une longue liste de doléances à son encontre. »

« Et le problème de Stefan ? Comment on le répare, et comment on fait sortir la diablesse de sa vie ? »

« Oui... c'est le problème. Je veux dire, on sait désormais que Stefan est soous l'emprise d'un sort, mais ça ne nous dit pas quel type de sort, ou comment le défaire. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. Ma connaissance de la magie noire est assez limitée. »

« Les grimoires auxquels on a accès ne disent rien sur ce genre de sort, » ajouta calmement Abby.

« Eh bien, ça craint, » dit Damon en soupirant. « Et si je pieute Katherine ? Ça résoudrait le problème ? »

Bonnie regarda sa mère. « C'est possible. Ou ça pourrait déclencher une réaction en chaine qui se terminerait par la mort de Stefan. Ça dépend de comment elle l'a lié à elle. On devrait d'abord demander à Keely Martin. »

« Comme si elle allait t'aider. Super. » Damon se mit le visage entre les mains. « J'aimerais avoir de bonnes nouvelles aujourd'hui. Rien qu'une seule. Un truc qui pourrait me faire avancer. »

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle à proprement parler, mais les sorcières ont dit autre chose. »

« Quoi ? » Damon leva la tête.

« Juste un mot. 'Mercure'. C'est tout, mais elles ont insisté en disant que ça avait un rapport avec Katherine. »

« Mercure ? La voiture, le métal, le dieu, la planète, Freddie* ? Putain de merde. »

« Je ne sais pas. C'était juste un mot. »

« Eh bien, fantastique. » Damon se leva et dit, « Je n'ai qu'à construire une fusée et envoyer Stefan sur une autre planète. En fait, je vais même l'accompagner là-bas. Même si ça ne résous pas ce problème, ça en résoudra pas mal d'autres. »

* * *

Damon rentra chez lui et trouva son frère assit dans le salon en train de fixer le feu du regard.

« Il fait un peu chaud pour allumer un feu, non ? »

« On est des vampires. C'est important ? » répliqua Stefan sans se retourner.

« C'est vrai. » Damon se servit un verre et rejoignit Stefan. « J'ai vu Elena tu sais. »

« Vraiment ? Elle est de retour ? »

« Non, Stef, » dit Damon en soupirant. « Elle n'est pas de retour. Je pense que même toi tu l'aurais remarqué si ça avait était le cas. »

« Oh. Tu l'as vu où ? »

« Je suis allé à New York. Elle est dans un appartement flippant, dans un immeuble flippant et vit comme une Mikaelson flippante. Pas mal de truc flippant en gros. » Damon fit tourner les glaçons dans son verre. « Je pense qu'elle devrait rentrer à la maison, mais je n'ai pas réussi à l'en convaincre. »

Stefan le regarda. « Je ne pense pas que Katherine serait très heureuse de voir Elena revenir. »

« Hmm... laisse moi réfléchir, est-ce que j'en ai quelque-chose à foutre du bonheur de Katherine ? Oh, attends- je m'en tapes. »

« Pas moi, » répondit Stefan.

« Oh oui, j'en ai parfaitement conscience. Plus important Stefan, comment_ tu _te sentirais si je pouvais convaincre Elena de rentrer à la maison ? Tu resterais ou tu ferais encore tes valises ? »

Stefan ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu.

« Stef ? » Damon lui donna un coup de coude.

« Si Katherine veut rester ici, alors on restera probablement. » Stefan haussa les épaules. « Dans les deux cas ça me va. »

« Vraiment ? Tu n'as aucune opinion sur le fait que ton ancienne copine emménage avec ta copine actuelle ? »

« On doit apprendre à vivre tous ensemble, ou on le devra, en tout cas. J'aimerais que tu fasses plus d'effort avec Katherine. C'est pour toujours, tu sais Damon. »

« Oui, Stefan, je sais. C'est inscrit dans mon cerveau. Pour toujours. »

« Au fait, Caroline est passé quand tu es sorti. Elle veut savoir si tu as besoin d'un directeur de campagne. »

« Cette fille est cinglée, » dit Damon en secouant la tête. « La seule raison pour laquelle je dois participer à cette élection, c'est parce le conseil sait que son copain et elle sont des vampires. L'impliquer dans ma campagne, c'est la défaite assurée. »

« Étant donné la situation, ce serait bizarre que tu sois maire de Mystic Falls, Damon. Mais notre père serait fier de toi, tu sais. »

Damon grogna. « J'en doute. Il se contenterait de critiquer la façon dont j'organise mes réunions. '_Les Règles de L'Ordre de Rosenberg' ? Les Salvatore n'utilisent que les Règles de la Procédure Parlementaire de Robert! Tu me déçois, fils'. »_

Stefan sourit. « Eh bien, dis-moi si tu as besoin de mon aide ou de celle de Katherine. J'ai hâte de te voir jouer le rôle de maire. »

« Ne vends pas la peau du maire avant de l'avoir tué, Stef. Si ça se trouve, dans un mois, on sera tous obligé de chanter 'Salutations, Maire Klaus, notre suzerain malveillant est arrivé.' » Damon finit son verre, se leva et ajouta, « Et merci pour ton offre, mais je pense que Katherine en a assez fait pour rendre ma vie agréable. »

* * *

Damon était au téléphone avec Wilber Fell, essayant une dernière fois de le convaincre d'annuler le vote du lendemain, quand il réalisa qu'il avait un double appel. Un numéro masqué. Il demanda à Wilber de réfléchir au renvoi de la Maire Lockwood et changea de conversation. Pendant une seconde, il pensa avoir fait une erreur, car il n'entendit que des parasites et un son faible.

« Allo ? Allo ? »

« Damon ? » entendit-il dire très doucement.

« Elena ? »

Les sanglots familiers d'Elena se firent entendre.

« Elena, chérie, tu dois te calmer. Respire profondément, Elena. »

« Tu – tu pensais que c'était drôle, Damon. Tu pensais que_ je_ trouverais ça... »

« Du calme, Elena, je n'arrives pas à comprendre ce que tu dis. Tu vas bien ? Il y a quelqu'un avec toi ? »

Il n'entendit rien d'autre que sa respiration à l'autre bout du fil, qui devenait plus lente et plus régulière.

« Ta lettre, Damon, » dit Elena, faiblement mais clairement. « Deux personnes sont mortes, et tu pensais que c'était _drôle._ »

Damon essaya rapidement de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait écrit dans sa dernière lettre. L'accident de la route. La bosse bossante sur la route.

« Perry Lassiter et cette fille, » dit-il enfin.

« Oui, » répondit Elena d'une voix tremblante. « L'accident de voiture. _Un accident de voiture_. Tu as joué un jeu ce soir là, Damon. Tu as joué, et deux personnes sont _mortes_. À l'endroit même où on s'est rencontrés. Ce n'est pas bien. Ce n'est pas _bien_. »

« Elena, Je - » dit Damon d'un ton impuissant.

« Cette fille. Dis son nom, Damon. Une fille est morte à cause de toi. Tu devrais connaître son nom. »

« Je suis désolé, » répondit-il. « Je ne m'en rappelle pas. »

« Tu dois t'en rappeler. Tu ne peux plus être comme ça, Damon. Tu ne devrais pas être comme ça. »

Damon commença à s'énerver, « Alors, tu es la seule à pouvoir commettre des erreurs, Elena ? J'ai vu ton mur. Pourquoi tu me juges ? En quoi c'est différent d'Harry Lockwood ? »

« Parce que c'était il y a un siècle, et pas il y a quelques semaines. Maintenant tu n'as pas d'excuse. Tu es censé protéger cette ville, Damon. Tu es cette personne maintenant. »

« Je suis cette personne ? Je suis toujours un vampire, Elena ! » dit Damon en grognant. « Je n'ai peut-être pas de sang d'Originel dans mes veines, mais je suis toujours le même genre de monstre que toi. Arrête de t'attendre à mieux. Je ne vaux pas mieux que toi. Et _j'aime tuer_. »

« Tu dois être meilleur que moi, Damon, » dit Elena dans un sanglot. « Il le faut. »

Les parasites se firent plus bruyant, et ses sanglots s'entendirent de moins en moins. Damon entendit un grand bruit, puis plus rien.

« Elena ? Elena ? » Il serrait tellement le téléphone dans sa main qu'il faillit l'écraser. « Putain. »

Damon leva la tête et rugit, « Jeremy ! »

Il pouvait entendre la voix de Jeremy provenant de la salle Playstation, « Oui ? »

« Sors de là tout de suite et apporte-moi la carte d'Elijah. »

* * *

Il lui fallut trois essais pour joindre Elijah.

« Oui, Damon ? »

« C'est Elena, » dit Damon en faisant les cent pas dans le salon. « Tu dois envoyer quelqu'un auprès d'Elena, _maintenant_. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Elle m'a appelé, elle était bouleversée, tu devrais aller voir comment elle va. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas là dedans ? »

« Damon, on a un système en place. Si Elena se sent dépassée par les événements, elle alerte les personnes désignées. »

« Oui, j'ai vu le résultat de ton système. Un placard entier de résultat. Ton système _craint_. »

Il y eu une pause, puis Elijah dit, « Tu lui as rendu visite à New York. »

« Oui, Elijah, putain de merde. Pourquoi on est encore en train de parler ? Va voir comment elle va. Ou envoie Carlos. »

« Une seconde. » Il y eu un moment de silence, puis Elijah revint. « Je suis toujours en Asie, mais j'ai demandé à Carlos d'aller la voir. »

« Merci, » dit Damon, soulagé.

« Mais, Damon, nous avons tous un mur de ce genre, même si ce n'est qu'une métaphore. Tu ne peux pas traiter Elena différemment de nous. »

Damon rit d'incrédulité. « _Je_ ne peux pas _la_ traiter différemment ? C'est _Elena_. Tu dois te rappeler de ce que ça signifie, Elijah. Elle _est _différente. Parce qu'on sait tous les deux qu'elle ne va pas éteindre son humanité. Elle va vivre avec ces cinquante-cinq noms tous les jours, pour l'éternité, et tant qu'elle continuera à vivre selon ton précieux système, cette liste va s'allonger. Elle va devenir plus lourde. Elle les_ portes._ Tu t'embêtes à faire ça avec tes victimes ? Toi qui est censé être si moral, Elijah ? Tu peux me citer les cent derniers ? Je ne peux même pas citer mes dix derniers. Mais Elena sera capable de tous les citer, même s'il y en a un million. Elle n'oubliera jamais, parce que c'est _Elena_. » Damon prit une profonde inspiration, « Alors il te faut un meilleur système, putain. »

* * *

Damon faisait toujours les cent pas dans le salon après sa conversation avec Elijah. Il pouvait se passer n'importe quoi à New York. Il pouvait même ne plus y avoir de New York si son boulet de démolition préféré se lâchait.

« Le Montana, » murmura-t-il pour lui même. « Que les Berkshires aillent se faire foutre. Le Montana, ou le Wyoming, ou ailleurs. La Mongolie. Merde, on a de bagues pour sortir en plein soleil. Le Sarah aurait fait l'affaire. »

Matt apparut dans la pièce. « C'est pas risqué de venir ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Um... désolé, j'ai oublié mon livre d'Histoire, et tu avais l'air tendu, alors - »

« C'est bon, Matt. Peut importe. Entre. » Damon attrapa une bouteille et s'assit sur le canapé. Il ne s'embêta pas à prendre un verre.

« Est-ce qu'Elena a un problème ? »

Damon leva les yeux vers lui et rit. « Elena _est_ le problème. C'est toujours le cas. »

« Eh bien, si je peux aider... »

Damon commença à secouer la tête, puis réfléchit une seconde. « En fait, Matt, il y a quelque-chose que Jeremy et toi pouvaient faire. Pas pour Elena, mais vous pourriez garder un œil sur Katherine pour moi. Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire quelque-chose de dangereux, vous me dites simplement si elle fait un truc bizarre, ou si elle rencontre quelqu'un. Peut-être que vous pouvez l'entendre parler au téléphone ou un truc du genre. »

Matt regarda autour de lui. « Elle peut nous entendre, là, maintenant ? »

« Non, elle est sortie avec Stefan. Tu comprends ? »

« Eh bien, en fait, je ne peux pas espionner Katherine. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ça ne lui plairait pas. » Matt attrapa son livre sur la table, puis se dirigea vers la porte. « Mais si tu penses à autre chose, dis-le moi. »

« Attends – Matt ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Tu prends toujours de la verveine ? » Damon plissa les yeux.

« Um, ouais, bien sûr. »

« Vraiment ? »

Matt pencha la tête sur le côté. « Je crois. J'en bois tous les jours. »

Damon se leva et avança vers Matt. Il se pencha vers lui. En utilisant l'hypnose, il dit, « Matt, je veux que tu me dises tout ce que Katherine t'as demandé de faire pour elle cette semaine. »

« Elle m'a demandé de lui apporter des serviettes propres ce matin, » répondit Matt. « Elle m'a demandé une poche de B positif hier, mais on en avait pas. Je lui ai donné du AB+ à la place, et elle me l'a jeté dessus. Samedi, elle m'a demandé d'aller lui chercher un frappucino. Vendredi, au Grill, elle m'a demandé de lui apporter une nouvelle fourchette parce qu'elle avait fait tomber la sienne. Je ne peux pas de te dire ce qu'elle m'a demandé de faire avant ça. »

« Tu ne peux pas ? Pourquoi ? »

Matt paru embrouillé. « Je ne sais pas. »

Damon fit un pas en arrière. « Oh, cette journée ne cesse de s'améliorer. Ok, Matt, écoutes-moi. Je veux que tu oublies cette conversation. Si Katherine te demande de quoi on a parlé, tu lui dis que je t'ai juste dit 'super match ce weekend, fiston' et que je t'ai souhaité bonne chance pour ton contrôle d'Histoire. Ok ? Oh, et peut-être que je t'ai crié dessus pour ne pas avoir vidé le sac de l'aspirateur. »

« Oui, » répondit Matt.

« Ok, c'était tout. Tu peux y aller. »

Matt fit un pas en arrière et faillit perdre l'équilibre. « Whoah. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai du mal à tenir debout. À plus. Je dois étudier. »

Damon lui sourit, « Bonne chance pour ton contrôle d'Histoire. »

« Ok, merci- attends, tu me l'as pas déjà souhaité ? »

« Eh bien, tu sais, on a jamais trop de chance. » Damon lui donna une tape dans le dos et le poussa en direction de la salle Playstation.

Son téléphone sonna. Un appel masqué.

« Elena ? »

« C'est Elijah, Damon. »

« Oh, » Damon traversa le salon et s'assit sur le canapé. « Et ? »

« Et je voulais te remercier de nous avoir prévenu qu'Elena était perturbée. Elle ne pouvait pas presser le bouton 'panique' de son téléphone, car elle avait écrasé le téléphone dans sa main. »

« Tout va bien ? »

« Oui. Pas de nouveau nom pour le mur, Damon. Quand Carlos l'a rejoint, seul son propre appartement avait subi des dégâts. Ainsi qu'un gentleman qui a reçu un coup sur la tête quand son canapé est passé à travers le mur et a cogné l'échelle incendie. Mais il va survivre. Je vais envoyer Elena à la campagne pendant quelques semaines, le temps que son appartement soit réparé et re-meublé. Et, » ajouta Elijah, « le temps que l'on revoit notre façon de gérer ces crises. Je suis d'accord avec toi, Damon. Elena est un cas à part, et nous devons nous ajuster. »

« Allé-putain-de-luia, » s'exclama Damon. « Elle haïssait vraiment ce canapé »

* * *

Ndt : et voilà, le dernier chap de l'année 2012 ! J'espère pouvoir poster le prochain d'ici une semaine.

* En VO « Mercury ». Mais bon, je ne pense pas vous spoiler en vous disant que Freddy Mercury n'a rien à voir avec le reste de l'intrigue ;)

Quelques remarques sur les deux derniers ep :

« Mais je me demande, pourquoi est-ce qu'Elena est sired à la base ? […] le SB est dû au fait qu'elle avait déjà des sentiments AVANT sa transformation » → J'avais raison ! L'une de mes théories s'est avérée être exacte #DanseDeLaJoie.

La « cure » : le 4x09 a soulevé un détail important : Shane a dit que ça faisait disparaitre la soif de sang ou un truc du genre, mais pas que ça rendait humain...

Questions :

Pourquoi MF fête Noël en Janvier/Février (selon mes calculs, cette saison se passe en Janvier/Février 2011) ?

Est-ce que je suis à seule qui vient de réaliser que Klaus n'a jamais poignardé Finn ?

Est-ce que je suis la seule à vénérer JP pour la scène « Santa Klaus commet un massacre sur une musique de Noël » ?

A quoi ont servi les 12 mort du season premiere ? Pourquoi 12 HYBRIDES devaient mourir après ce sacrifice ? Pourquoi devaient-ils être unsired ? Pour que leur âme puisse se balader librement ?

Où est Jamie ? Vous savez, le mec qui est censé sortir avec Bonnie, et par conséquent l'empêcher de trainer autour de Jeremy ou Kol. Elle a dit dans le 4x02 qu'elle l'ignorait, mais ça veut qu'elle le voit plus ?

Pourquoi Damon change-t-il de t-shirt sans se laver avant ? Pourquoi Elena n'enlève-elle pas ses chaussures pour dormir sur le lit de Damon ?

Et enfin, puisque selon les lois de MF, la position de Maire est héréditaire, Tyler est-il le nouveau maire ?

Je vous souhaite à toutes un bon réveillon !


	17. Chapter 17

Ndt : Bonne année à toutes ! Le prochain chap risque de mettre un moment : j'ai les partiels de fin de semestre qui approchent. En principe, je n'aurais même pas dû traduire celui-là à moins d'une semaine des partiels, mais avec le 10 et le 20, c'est mon préféré, alors...

* * *

Le lien hypothétique entre Katherine et le mercure occupa les pensées de Damon pendant les jours qui suivirent. Il se triturait le cerveau pour trouver la réponse et n'en était pas loin, mais n'y arrivait pas. Il suspectait Jeremy d'être la clé à ce problème, donc il l'attrapa un matin avant les cours et le traîna jusqu'à la maison des Gilbert. Damon devait voir comment les travaux avançaient et voulait avoir cette conversation en privé.

« Wow, » dit Jeremy en rentrant. « C'est flippant de voir à quel point ça ressemble à notre ancienne maison. » Jeremy se tût quand il remarqua qu'il se tenait à l'endroit où il avait refusé de laisser Elena rentrer il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il se tourna, et regarda le perron par dessus son épaule.

« Ne te mets pas à pleurer, gamin. Ok, j'ai juste quelques trucs à vérifier et on pourra commencer. »

Ils montèrent à l'étage, où Damon inspecta chaque pièce, ouvrit chaque placard, vérifia chaque évier et chaque toilette, et passa la tête dans la chambre d'Elena. « Parfait. Je peux presque voir ta sœur dedans, roulant des yeux en me disant _'Sérieusement, Damon, Sérieusement ?' _J'ai changé un détail cela dit. J'ai fait mettre un rebord plus large devant sa fenêtre. C'était toujours délicat de sauter à l'intérieur. »

« Tu penses vraiment qu'elle va revivre ici ? Moi pas. »

« C'est du symbolisme, petit Gilbert. »

« Du quoi ? »

« Ils ne vous apprennent rien à l'école ? Ta sœur a détruit sa maison, la maison de son enfance, la nuit même où elle a fait sa transition et est entrée dans le monde des adultes. Tu comprends ? La maison symbolisait son ancienne vie. Elle devait disparaître.

« Ouais, je ne pense pas qu'elle avait le symbolisme en tête quand elle a arraché le toit pour le jeter sur ma voiture. J'en ai pas eu l'impression en tout cas. Qui plus est, si la maison _devait _disparaître pour qu'Elena puisse grandir, pourquoi tu la reconstruite ? »

Damon lui donna une tape dans le dos et l'incita à redescendre. « Pour le symbolisme, Jeremy. C'est tout. Un jour tu comprendra. »

Ils allèrent dans le salon, et Damon s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. « Je n'arrive pas à me décider. Est-ce qu'on repeint chaque pièce de la même couleur qu'avant ? Est-ce qu'on remplace chaque meuble ? Est-ce qu'on fait les antiquaires pour trouver le même service que votre chère maman avait choisi ? »

« Je me fiche de ce que tu fais. Je ne re-vivrais jamais ici. »

Damon le regarda et demanda, « C'était si horrible que ça, hein ? »

« Ma sœur m'a égorgé. Elle m'a tué. C'était assez traumatisant tu sais. »

« Quel bébé. On dirait que personne ne t'a jamais tué. » Damon frappa dans ses mains, « Très bien, au boulot. Appelle notre ami. »

Jeremy montra le coin. « Il est déjà là. Salut Ric. »

Damon jeta un œil dans cette direction. « Fantastique. Voici ce qu'on va faire. »

* * *

Damon reçut une autre lettre d'Elena quelque jours après avoir parlé à Elijah. L'enveloppe était timbrée Lenox, MA.

_Je suis juste une fille ordinaire. Comme toutes les autres, comme je l'ai toujours été. Certains jours, j'oublie que je suis morte et que je suis revenue mal foutue. J'oublie l'éternité. Qui j'ai perdu. À qui j'ai fait du mal. Et je m'inquiètes de ce que je dois porter, de ce que je dois dire, de qui je suis, de qui aimer, comme n'importe qu'elle autre ado. 'No more dreaming like a girl so in love with the wrong world.' Tu vois ? Comme n'importe quelle ado, je cite tout le temps des paroles de chansons. Je suis tellement obsédée par la noyade que je suis devenue obsédée par les chanteurs qui sont eux aussi obsédée par ça. Si j'allais encore au lycée, je serais une de ses ados qui s'habille en noir et qui disent des trucs flippants tout le temps, même quand tu leur demande comment elles vont. « Tous ceux qui se trouvent autour de moi vont mourir un jour ou l'autre, alors ça fait quoi de savoir comment je vais ? » Et tous les autres ados me détesteraient, et Caroline roulerait des yeux à chaque fois qu'elle me croiserait dans le hall. C'est peut être une bonne chose que je n'aille plus au lycée._

_Ici, il a des cascades qui me rappellent la maison. Je m'assis dessous et je fais semblant de me noyer une nouvelle fois. Je creuse un trou très profond, au fond du lac, sous la cascade, et je vais essayer de m'enterrer dedans. C'est dur, parce que je n'arrête pas de flotter. Pourquoi je flotte ? Avec toute la mort qui me pèse dessus, j'ai l'impression que je devrais être trop lourde pour flotter. Mais je me jette dans l'eau, et je flotte à chaque fois._

_Dis-moi le nom de cette fille._

Il y avait une adresse de retour, alors il répondit.

_Ashley Hoek. 19 ans. Elle étudiait la communication dans un collège communautaire. Ses parents étaient divorcés. Elle avait une petite sœur de 10 ans nommée Gabrielle. Elle était soûle et en colère quand elle est morte. Sa mère l'a enterrée à coté de sa grand-mère au Towsley Memorial Gardens. Ils ont installé la glissière ce matin, et j'y ai fait graver les noms de Perry Lassiter et d'Ashley Hoek._

_Je n'oublierais plus._

_Rentre à la maison, s'il-te-plaît. -D_

Deux jours plus tard, il reçut un texto.

_Dis-moi tous leurs noms._

Eh bien, ça allait être un vrai projet.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, l'élection du nouveau maire était en marche. Le vote s'était passé comme prévu, et Carol semblait sincèrement soulagée par le résultat. Elle dit à Damon qui fallait être surhumain pour gérer Mystic Falls, et que ce n'était pas son cas. Mais heureusement, c'était celui de Damon.

Alors Damon remplit la paperasse demandée, et attendit de voir ce que Klaus allait faire. Klaus remplit lui aussi la paperasse. La journée qui suivit, Damon reçut un chèque de 50.000§ de la part d'Elijah, pour financer sa campagne. Il le retourna. Il n'avait aucune raison de créer plus d'agitation dans cette famille. Ils se débrouillaient très bien tous seuls.

L'élection était prévue pour le 24 mai. Caroline se plaignit que c'était injuste, que cette élection allait les distraire de l'organisation du bal de promo, parce que le bal aurait lieu le 25 mai. Mais Damon savait qu'elle était simplement frustrée car personne ne la laissait travailler officiellement sur la campagne, dont le but premier était de battre Klaus.

Il était évident que Caroline Forbes était _née _pour faire de la politique, surtout quand il fallait se salir les mains. Alors Damon la consultait en secret, et la laissait être sa stratège officieuse. Elle avait eu l'idée brillante de lancer une rumeur pour monter la ville contre Klaus, l'étranger. Quand Damon l'avait questionné à ce sujet, elle avait roulé des yeux et répondu, « La xénophobie, Damon. Ça existe, regarde sur wikipédia. »

Caroline fit démarrer la rumeur au salon de coiffure où Gwen Fell et Betty Jo Fell et toutes les autres femmes de Mystic Falls se rendaient tous les samedis. Un simple mot, prononcé dans une simple oreille - que Klaus avait d'étranges idées 'européennes' et c'est pas en Europe que les gens ont plein de problèmes causés par le socialisme en ce moment ? Caroline avait ensuite montré des photos sur son téléphone, celles des émeutes en Grèce, à Betty Jo et à la coiffeuse, qui furent toutes les deux bouche-bée. Les impôts étaient très élevés en Europe, ce n'est pas horrible ? Oh, bien sûr, cet accent est sexy, mais tous les socialistes européens ont le même accent. Et pourquoi il ne se rase pas le visage ? On dirait Lénine. Ou Marx ? Ils n'étaient pas rasés non plus. Les socialistes ne se rasent pas le visage .

« C'est dans la poche, Damon, » lui dit Caroline joyeusement quand elle rentra du salon après s'être fait faire des mèches. « C'est clair et net. »

Damon n'était pas aussi confiant qu'elle, mais était sans aucun doute heureux qu'elle soit de son côté.

Rebekah, en revanche, était beaucoup moins enthousiaste. « La politique c'est vraiment trop barbant, » se plaignit-elle une nuit dans lit, tandis qu'il l'ignorait pour travailler un discours. « Klaus et toi êtes devenus chiants. »

« Mais tu votes quand même pour moi, pas vrai, ma copine de plumard ? » Damon posa ses feuilles, tira Rebekah vers lui et commença à lui embrasser le cou.

Elle se cambra contre lui en disant « Je n'ai pas encore dix ans, tu te rappelles ? »

« Oh, c'est vrai, » dit Damon en s'arrêta de mordiller son oreille. « Hmmm... donc ce que je vais faire est très illégal. Dans cet état et, je crois, en Géorgie et dans la plupart du Tennessee. »*

« Juste comme je l'aime, » dit Rebekah.

* * *

« Tu dois arrêter de coucher avec Rebekah, » lui dit Caroline pendant leur appel journalier.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, raisons sanitaires mises à part – parce que, franchement, _beurk –_ ça ne t'a pas effleuré que Klaus pouvait utiliser ça contre toi ? Cette campagne est fichue si les gens découvrent que tu t'amuses avec une lycéenne. »

Damon soupira. « Et ce n'est même pas la lycéenne avec laquelle je souhaite vraiment m'amuser. »

« Je ne veux pas en entendre parler, Damon. »

« Ok, très bien, je vais y mettre fin. Cependant, on parle de Rebekah. C'est une Mikaelson, ce qui veut automatiquement dire qu'elle est vindicative et créative. Tu te rappelles de la dernière fois qu'on a arrêté d'avoir des relations charnelles ? Je ne veux pas me retrouver une nouvelle fois dans un piège à ours, Caroline. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je prends du bon temps, au lit ou ailleurs. »

« Je vais trouver une solution, t'inquiètes, » promit Caroline.

Et elle tint parole, car la nuit même, Rebekah l'appela pour dire qu'elle ne viendrait plus.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Damon pour la deuxième fois ce jour là.

Rebekah ne dit rien.

« Je ne viens plus, c'est tout, » répondit-elle enfin.

« Ok, » dit Damon. « Tant que tu as une bonne raison. »

Raison qui resta un mystère jusqu'à ce que Caroline la lui dise le lendemain matin. « Elle t'a quitté ? Bien, ça veut dire que Matt l'a invité au bal de promo. »

« Attends, quoi ? »

« Matt... je lui ai dit d'inviter Rebekah au bal de promo. Il a été accepté, étrangement. J'étais sure qu'il essayerait de résister. Je savais que si elle pensait qu'elle faisait enfin des progrès avec Matt, elle arrêterait de coucher avec toi. Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que le mec qui te plaît accepte que tu fornique avec le mec chez lequel il vit. C'est mal. Et dégueulasse. »

Damon grogna. « Attends, tu as dit à Matt de l'inviter ? Et il l'a fait ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Tu es sûre que tu ne l'as pas hypnotisé ? »

« Quoi ? Bien sûr que non... oh, attends. Oh, non. Je crois que si. Il n'est plus sous verveine ? »

« Katherine a réussi à ne plus lui en faire prendre. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps. Il a même était hypnotisé à croire qu'il en prend encore tous les jours. »

« Damon ! Pourquoi tu l'as laissé faire ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas l_aissé _faire. C'est arrivé, c'est tout. Et Katherine ne doit pas savoir que je suis au courant, donc je dois continuer à la laisser faire. »

« Ce n'est pas bien, Damon. Tu es censé le protéger. Pauvre Matt, tourmenté en permanence par des femmes. »

« Eh bien, il doit rejoindre le club. »

« Oh, bouhouhou, Damon. Tu dois arranger ça. »

« J'ajouterais ça à ma liste sans fin, Caroline. Tu sais, entre 'sauver mon frère de la diablesse', 'ramener Elena à la maison, là où est sa place' et, oh, oui... 'gagner une élection vivement contestée'."

« N'oublie-pas 'ouverture de la nouvelle aile de l'hôpital', Damon. Tu dois faire un discours dans deux jours. Ça va être une bonne publicité pour la campagne. »

« Oui, Caroline. Je m'en occupe tout de suite, Caroline. »

« Ça devrait être plus facile de t'occuper de tout ce que tu as à faire maintenant que tu n'es plus distrait par ton plan fesse. »

« Oh, oui, » approuva Damon d'un ton sarcastique. « C'est bien plus facile. Merci beaucoup d'avoir soulagé mes épaules du fardeau que représentait du sexe torride. »

« Eh bien, j'espère qu'elle n'était pas sur tes épaules. Sinon, _beurk_. »

* * *

Malgré tous ces complots politiques, Damon n'avait pas oublié que son frère était son l'influence d'un sort. Et il avait un plan. Ce n'était pas le meilleur plan de son existence, mais il se sentait mieux d'en avoir au moins un. »

« Alors, Katherine, » lui dit-il d'un ton détaché pendant leur café du matin. « Tu ne m'as jamais dit quel était ton rôle dans le marché que tu as passé avec Klaus. »

« Je te l'ai dit, je lui ai proposé mon aide. »

« Pour quoi au juste ? »

« Pour trouver le pieu, bien sur, Damon. Votre élection mise à part, c'est ce dont Klaus se soucie le plus en ce moment.. »

« Oui, et je peux constater que tu as été très occupée à remplir ta part du marché. Depuis les genoux de Stefan. »

« Oh, pas moi, directement et en ce moment même. Mais Klaus sait que j'ai des amis partout. J'ai promis de participer aux recherches. »

« En parlant de tes amis, Bonnie m'a suggéré quelque-chose qui pourrait t'intéresser. » Damon n'avait pas parlé à Bonnie depuis des jours, mais Katherine n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Katherine, toujours assise sur Stefan. Il tenait sa tasse pour elle, et la lui amenait aux lèvres à chaque fois qu'elle hochait la tête. Damon frissonnait de dégoût tous les matins devant ce petit rituel.

« Elle veut savoir si ton amie Sylvia Martin serait intéressée pour numériser tous les grimoires des Bennett. »

« Oh ? Tu veux dire ceux que Bonnie a volé à la famille de Sylvia ? »

« Yep, ceux-là. Il y en a trop pour les envoyer à Chicago, bien sûr, alors si ton amie est intéressée, elle devra venir à Mystic Falls. »

Katherine plissa les yeux. « Oh, vraiment ? »

« Oui, et Bonnie a dit qu'elle adorerait rencontrer cette petite-nièce sorcière dont tu as parlé. Tu vois, pour qu'elles puissent discuter, de sorcière à sorcière. Elles peuvent même rester ici, si ça te dit . On a plein de chambres, et tes amis sont toujours les bienvenus. »

« Hmm. C'est une proposition intéressante, Damon. Et très généreuse. » Katherine s'étira et se leva des genoux de Stefan. « Je vais y réfléchir. Tu viens, Stefan ? »

Stefan hocha la tête et se leva à son tour pour la suivre.

« Au fait, Katherine – ne te mets pas en tête de venir au gala de l'hôpital demain soir. Elena est retournée en pensionnat, de te rappelles ? »

« Je n'y songerais même pas, Damon. C'est ta soirée, après tout. Et si je viens, tu ne sera plus le centre de l'attention, pas vrai ? »

« Oh, il n'y a pas plus vaniteuse qu'une femme. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait faire un concours de vanité, Damon. » Elle haussa un sourcil dans sa direction, puis sorti de la pièce, Stefan la suivant comme un petit chien.

Eh bien, ça faisait une chose qu'il pouvait rayer de sa liste. 'Rendre Katherine suspicieuse'. Fait.

L'autre tache sur sa liste, 'écrire son discours pour le gala de l'hôpital', fut elle aussi vite accomplie. Fait. 'Donner le feu vert aux graphistes de sa campagne pour les posters'... Une équipe de graphistes qui se résumait en fait à Jeremy et à son amie du cours d'art, Veronica – mais puisque l'oncle de Veronica travaillait à l'Assemblée et qu'il avait des contacts, c'était tout se dont il avait besoin. Les posters et les panneaux étaient fantastiques. En fait, ils étaient tellement beaux que Damon avait la forte envie de déterrer son vieux père pour mettre un poster dans son cercueil. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça lui ferait autant de bien de voir son nom placardé en lettres géantes sur un fond rouge, blanc et bleu. Fait.

La prochain tache ? Oh, oui. Passer des heures à travailler sur sa liste de plus d'une centaine de victimes. Ce n'était pas le plus heureux des projets, mais Damon voulait faire ses devoirs sérieusement. Il le devait à Elena.

Il y allait avoir pas mal de 'nom inconnu' sur sa liste. C'était la réalité. Cela faisait plus d'un siècle, et découvrir le nom de ses victimes avant de les manger n'avait jamais été une priorité. Même essayer de se rappeler de _combien _de personnes il avait tué allait être difficile.

Damon avait appliqué la méthode 'attraper puis relâcher' pendant toutes ces décennies. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas caché ses meurtres deux ans plus tôt était pour inciter Stefan à quitter la Mystic Falls avant de pouvoir ouvrir la tombe. En général, il ne trouvait aucun intérêt à rendre la chose évidente. Mis à part les jours où ça le démange et où tuer est le seul moyen de le soulager, bien sûr. Alors il avait sans aucun doute fait des victimes, et essayait de se concentrer dessus. Il en était au vingtième nom de l'année 1864 : ' Harmonia (ou peut-être Harmony ?) Nom de famille inconnu, age inconnu (mais la quarantaine et toujours assez sexy)' quand son téléphone sonna. Un appel inconnu.

« Elijah ? »

Silence. « Non, c'est moi. »

« Oh. C'est toi. »

« Oui, » la voix d'Elena semblait très faible et très lointaine.

« Alors, les Berkshires sont charmants pendant le printemps. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. »

« On dirait que tu n'as pas réussi à rester dans ton trou au fond du lac. »

« Non, » Elena se racla la gorge. « Je suis désolée, je pensais que c'était une bonne idée, mais- »

« Elena, ne raccroche pas. »

« Ok. »

« Je suis désolé, Elena. Je suis désolé pour cette lettre, je suis désolé de ne pas être la personne que tu veux que je sois. Tu veux que j'accorde de l'importance à la vie humaine ? Alors je le ferai. » Damon fit une pause, puis rectifia, « Au moins j'essaierai. »

« Ce que je veux n'a pas d'importance. »

« Ça en a. Ça en aura toujours. »

« Je n'arrêtes pas de dire que je ne vais plus être un poids pour toi, et ensuite je m'attends à ce que tu changes. Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais pas prévenue à Denver. Tu n'as pas à me promettre de bien de comporter. Tu as tes propres problèmes à gérer, et ce n'est pas juste, Damon. »

« C'est juste si je dis que ça l'est. »

« Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça. Je suis désolée. »

« Prends-le droit de faire ça. Exige-le. Tu l'as toujours pu, il fallait juste que tu le veuilles. »

Elena rit, « Cette conversation est très frustrante. J'essaye de m'excuser de mettre mise en colère contre toi. »

« Et j'essaye de te dire que ce n'est pas grave si tu es en colère contre moi. Je veux que tu m'en veuilles. Au moins ça veut dire que tu te soucies de ce que je fais. Que je compte pour toi. »

« Oh, Damon, tu n'en as pas la moindre idée. »

« Alors dis-le moi. Donne-moi une idée. »

Il y eu un moment de silence, et puis, « J'ai tellement peur, Damon. Si je m'autorise à ressentir, à vraiment et sincèrement ressentir tout ce que je veux ressentir pour toi, tout ce que tu as besoin que je ressente pour toi, tout ce que je suis capable de ressentir... c'est terrifiant. Cette simple idée me consume, comme une flamme. Et j'ai peur que si je me laisse aller, même une seule seconde, elle me consumera, ainsi que tous ceux qui se trouvent autour de moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle détruira, ce que je détruirais, » sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, « alors je ne peux pas. »

Damon mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'elle avait raccroché. Il resta assit, le téléphone toujours en main, retenant son souffle, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'elle n'était plus au bout de fil. »

* * *

Ndt :

*Chaque état des États-Unis a ses propres règles sur le détournement de mineur (contrairement en France, où, si je rappelle bien, la majorité sexuelle est à 15 ans). Dans les états les plus puritains (pour la plupart, ceux du sud), elle est à 18 ans. Maintenant, pourquoi Liz Forbes n'a pas porté plainte contre Damon, qui est censé avoir 25 ans quand elle a su qu'il couchait avec sa fille de 17 ans...

Et dans certains états, le sexe oral ou anal est interdit. C'est le cas de la Virginie. Ce qui explique le « très » illégal.

« Ils ne vous apprennent rien à l'école ? » Bah, c'est pas à un gosse de Mystic Falls qu'il faut demander ça, entre le gang qui sèche, Bex qui est dans un cercueil la moitié du temps, et le reste de la promo qui se fait bouffer...

« Il organisa les meurtres dont il se rappelait. Pas par nom, parce que qui pouvait se rappeler du nom des personnes qu'il avait mangé ou tué. Seulement un cinglé. » _Behold the Grave of a Wicked Man_, chapitre 7. J'adore chercher tous les parallèles entre les deux fics de SopheliaSophy.

Oh, et j'ai pris le temps de finir de regarder la fin la saison 3 en VF. J'ai failli m'étouffer, je veux dire, je m'attendais à un massacre, mais le 3x22 bats des records :

Ça les aurait tué de traduire deux fois « consume » par « consume » ? Passons qu'ils n'aient pas vu le parallèle avec le 3x08, il y avait plusieurs épisodes d'écarts, mais dans le même épisode ? Traducteur « Un parallèle ? C'est pas quand deux droites ne se croisent jamais pas ? Comment ça des parallèles au niveau des dialogues ? Non, je plaisante ! Je sais bien qu'il y en a, je prends juste mon pied à saccager cette série. »

« Tu veux ce que tout le monde veux / Quoi, un mystérieux inconnu qui a toutes les réponses ? » Ok, celui j'ai un vrai doute. Perso, j'ai toujours compris « Mysterious stranger... » (sans article devant) comme une façon de lui poser la question, et non pas comme « tout le monde veut un étranger avec des réponses ». Et je suis presque sûre d'avoir raison. Mais comme la Blood & Fangs Team l'avait traduit pareil, j'hésite.

Pour le dernier, il faut remettre en contexte : Klaus vient de se faire pieuter, Damon appelle Stefan. Puisque Damon n'a pas le temps de revenir auprès de Stefan et Elena pour leur faire ses adieux, c'est à Stefan de dire au revoir à Elena de sa part.

En VF : Damon dit que c'est à lui de dire au-revoir à Elena de la part de Stefan 0_0 Get a brain, moron ! Je peux comprendre une faute de traduction, et même une erreur de cohérence due à la fatigue du traducteur, mais ce que me choque, c'est que PERSONNE ne s'est dit « Hé, attends deux secondes, 1- ils pensent tous qu'elle est à MF, 2- Stefan vient juste de dire que Damon ne rentrera pas à temps pour dire adieu à Elena ». C'est comme si le mec qui double se contentait de lire le texte qui défile sur l'écran sans s'impliquer dans son rôle...

J'en déduis donc que la vf est volontairement saccagée pour pousser les fans à regarder en VO et progresser en anglais. Ou alors ils vont un concours de la pire VF avec celle de Buffy : je n'ai vu que de petits extraits, j'ai jamais eu le courage de me faire les 7 saisons en français.

Dernier détail : celle qui suivent cette traduction sur twitter l'on sûrement déjà remarqué, mais je signale son avancé par #ThatLooksOnTempests et non plus par #TLOT (je me retrouvais avec des followers bizarres). Sinon, c'est toujours B_Pauline2

Bon weekend à toutes !


	18. Chapter 18

Ndt : Vraiment, vraiment désolée pour le temps que ça a pris. Entre les partiels et le semestre 2 qui a débuté, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour traduire. En parlant de ça, je vais avoir encore plus de travail ce semestre, donc les chapitres risquent d'être espacés :(

Mais je tiens à préciser que je ne laisserai pas tomber cette traduction. Ça prendra le temps que ça prendra, mais elle se sera pas inachevée. Et bien entendu, je traduirai la troisième fic de SopheliaSophy.

Je ne sais pas combien d'entre vous l'ont vu, mais l'auteure de cette fic, sopheliasophy, a posté un message/review au chap17. En voici la traduction :

« Hi there! Just wanted to say how much I appreciate Pauline for how hard she

has worked on this great translation. ;) I read every review on here (in translation of course . . . sometimes a very shaky Google Translate version!) and I LOVE the way most of you are enjoying this story. Very thoughtful reviews, so thank you very much. No worries if people stop by with criticism, that's perfectly okay. Of course, I prefer that people actually *read* the story before criticizing, but I understand that not everyone is going to love my stories. That's true for every fic author. Thank you, NinaConstantinova for your sweet words and for defending this fic! Just want to send you a hug for that. ;) « Bonjour ! Je voulais juste dire à quel point j'apprécie Pauline pour le travail qu'elle a fourni pour cette traduction. ;) Je lis toutes les reviews postées ici (traduites par Google... parfois d'une drôle de façon!) et j'ADORE le fait que la plupart d'entre vous apprécie cette fic. Pas d'inquiétude si des personnes postent des critiques négatives, c'est parfaitement normal. Bien sûr, je préférerais que les gens « lisent » vraiment la fic avant de la critiquer, mais je comprends que tout le monde ne va pas apprécier mes histoires. C'est le cas pour tous les auteurs de fan-fiction. Merci NinaConstantinova pour ton sweet* commentaire et pour avoir défendu cette fic ! Je voulais juste t'envoyer un gros hug* pour ça ;) » *Traduire 'sweet' par 'doux' et 'hug' par 'calin' faisait bizarre. Je remercie moi aussi Nina pour avoir pris la défense de cette fic, et pour poster des commentaires qui me font mourir de rire à chaque chapitre :) Warning : Jeremy a des répliques...

* * *

Le matin de l'ouverture de l'hôpital, il se mit à pleuvoir, et ce pour le reste la journée. Damon passa la plus grande partie de la matinée au téléphone pour faire en sorte que la cérémonie ait lieu dans le nouveau hall au lieu de dehors, près du nouveau parking. Il y aurait sûrement moins de personnes présentes à cause de la pluie, donc ça ne devrait pas être trop dur de les faire rentrer à l'intérieur. Ils ne pourraient pas danser sous les étoiles cela dit, mais il se dit que les plupart des invités en seraient reconnaissants.

Il venait de finir sa conversation avec le traiteur, pour lui rappeler de ne pas trop faire cuire le poulet cette fois, quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Damon alla au salon, et fut surpris de trouver une Meredith trempée dans l'entrée, en train de fermer son parapluie.

« Désolée, » dit-elle. « Je ne savais pas si il y aurait quelqu'un. »

« Dr. Fell. Tu fais des visites à domicile ? » Damon indiqua le canapé et elle s'y assit.

« En réalité, je suis ici pour voir Jeremy. Je l'ai appelé et il a dit que je pouvais rester ici en attendant qu'il rentre du lycée. »

« Eh bien, » dit Damon en s'avançant près du chariot pour leur servir un verre. « Il va bien, au cas où tu te poserais la question. Tu n'avais pas besoin de sortir par un temps pareil. Le genou qu'il s'est blessé pendant son dernier patch a déjà guéri. »

« Je m'en doutais, avec autant de vampires présents dans une seule maison. »

« Ah, non. J'ai officiellement interdit ce genre de pratique. Dans cette maison, en tous cas. Maintenant, on n'utilise que des pansements et du désinfectant. »

« C'est sûrement une sage décision, » Meredith prit le verre qu'il lui tendait avec un petit sourire. « Merci. Non, en fait, j'ai demandé à Jeremy s'il pouvait... si je pouvais parler à Ric ? »

« Oh », dit Damon en s'asseyant en face d'elle. « Je vois. »

Elle baissa les yeux verre son verre puis le posa sans y toucher. « Je sais que ça a l'air dingue. »

« Ce n'est pas plus dingue que ce que tu as pu faire auparavant. Mais je pense que je comprends. »

« Est-ce que... tu lui as déjà parlé ? »

« Oui. Pas tous les jours, mais on discute. Jeremy est un gamin assez utile dans ce domaine là. » Damon bu une gorgée et fit tourner ses glaçons dans son verre. « Il me manque toujours autant cela dit. »

« Je sais. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait pareil, et je ne prévois pas d'en faire une habitude. Je veux juste- »

« Je sais, je comprends. »

Ils se turent pendant une seconde, puis le téléphone de Damon sonna. « Désolée, » dit-il en faisant une grimace. « J'ai beaucoup à faire. Tu peux rester là. Jeremy sera à la maison d'ici quelques minutes. »

Damon baissa les yeux vers son téléphone, s'attendant à voir que Gwen Fell le rappelait pour lui dire si elle avait retrouvé le podium manquant ou non, mais l'appel était masqué.

« Allô ? »

« Damon. »

« Elena. »

« Je veux passer un accord avec toi. »

« Tout ce que tu veux. »

« Je vais t'appeler tous jours, d'accord ? »

« D'accord ? Je suis plus que d'accord, Elena. C'est fantastique. »

« Très bien. Alors c'est ce que je vais faire. »

« Et moi je dois faire quoi ? »

« Simplement ce que tu fais toujours, Damon. Être toi-même et tout ira mieux. »

« C'est vraiment ce que je fais ? »

« Oui. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu aurais dit à mon sujet il y a un an. »

« Quand une fille meurt, ça lui donne une toute nouvelle vision de sa vie. Et des garçons qui en font partie. »

« Merde, j'aurais dû te tuer moi-même il y a longtemps. Je me sens stupide d'avoir fait tous ces efforts pour te garder en vie pendant ces deux dernières années. Tu veux partager cette nouvelle vision avec moi ? »

« Pas vraiment. Pas encore. »

« Très bien. Tu ne peux pas me voir, mais je suis presque en train de faire des galipettes* dans l'entrée. »

Elena rit, « Je payerais cher pour voir ça. »

« Eh bien on peut envisager de se parler par Skype. »

« Peut-être oui. »

« Ou peut-être que tu peux rentrer à la maison, et on n'y serait pas obligés. On pourrait faire des galipettes ensemble. Nus. »

« Bien essayé Damon. »

« Alors pourquoi tu as décidé ça ? »

« Eh bien, j'essaye de nouvelles choses. Elijah veut que je fasse beaucoup de choses maintenant. Il a instauré une nouvelle routine, un nouveau système. Apparemment, son petit doigt lui a dit qu'on me laissait livrée à moi-même trop souvent, ou une ânerie dans ce genre. »

« Je pense que c'était moi. »

« Je m'en doutais. » Elle se tut. « Merci pour ça, au fait. »

« Alors je n'avais pas tort ? »

« Non, on se trompait. J'ai besoin d'être protégée de moi-même. Pendant en peu plus longtemps en tout cas. Et Elijah ne peut pas s'en empêcher, il veut me gâter, c'est instinctif. Je lui ai dit que je voulais mon indépendance, alors il me l'a donnée. Il me cède tout. »

« C'est un papa trop indulgent. »

« Je sais, tout à fait. Et je le laisse faire parce que ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai plus. Il m'a donné cette maison du Massachusetts. Il a mis l'acte de propriété à mon nom, pour que je ne culpabilise pas si je la détruit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais les hommes présents dans ma vie me donnent toujours des maisons. »

« Eh bien, j'imagine que tu es vraiment spéciale. Donc m'appeler tous les jours fait partie de ton nouveau système ? »

« En fait, oui. Il n'y a personne avec qui je parle comme avec toi. Elijah l'a le mieux formulé. Il m'a dit que _tu_ étais mon humanité, Damon, et je pense qu'il a raison. Donc si je veux rester en contact avec _moi-même_, alors je dois rester en contact avec _toi._ »

« Wow. Et dire que je n'ai pas arrêté de critiquer Elijah dans ma tête depuis que je t'ai vue à New York. »

« Il est très intelligent. En gros, Elijah est une version de toi dans 840 ans. »

« Oh, je ne crois pas. Je vais être encore plus génial que lui. »

« Ah oui, et pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce qu'il te connaît depuis quoi ? Un an ? Moi, ça fera 842 ans. Donc 841 fois plus génial. »

Elena rit encore, « Tu vois ? Tout va déjà mieux. »

« C'est vrai. »

« Alors tout va bien entre nous ? »

« Sans l'ombre d'un doute. Je ne peux pas dire que quelqu'un m'ait déjà appelé son humanité, cela dit. Tu sais, vu que je suis un vampire. »

« Mais tu es sûrement le vampire le plus humain que j'ai jamais connu, Damon. Tu perds _peut-être _face à Caroline, mais tu bats tous les autres. »

« Je ne sais vraiment pas si c'est un compliment ou non pour être honnête. »

« Oh, c'est un compliment, crois moi. Enfin bref, je dois y aller, mais je t'appelle demain, ok ? »

« Ok, » dit Damon, incapable de s'empêcher de sourire. Il allait parler à Elena tous les jours. Tous les putains de jours. Ce qui allait arriver n'avait plus d'importance. Le poulet pouvait être sec, Klaus pouvait interrompre son discours, le nouveau hall de l'hôpital pouvait lui exploser au visage, il savait qu'il n'arrêterait pas de sourire.

* * *

Matt tira sur le col de son smoking. « J'ai l'impression de passer plus de temps en smoking qu'en jean ces temps-ci. »

« Eh bien, c'est Mystic Falls, » dit Jeremy. « On nous donne debs smoking dès qu'on a treize ans. »

« Je trouve que vous êtes canons, » dit Katherine à Matt en ajustant sa cravate pour la troisième fois. « J'adore vous voir bien habillés. »

« Ne touche pas au quaterback, Katherine. » dit Damon. « Ou ça va faire bizarre à Stefan. Vous faites quoi ce soir ? »

« Oh, ceci et cela, » Katherine agita la main. « On va sûrement s'envoyer en l'air. »

« Ok, sur ce, on s'en va. Allez les garçons. »

Il y avait beaucoup de monde pour une ré-ouverture d'hôpital. Il ne devait pas y avoir grand-chose à la télé. Damon envoya ses garçons à la table des hors d'œuvre et fit un signe à Carol et Liez qui parlaient dans un coin.

Caroline surgit derrière lui et murmura, « Salut. »

Damon se tourna pour lui faire face et lui répondit, « Salut. Pourquoi tu murmures ? »

« Parce que personne n'est censé savoir que je t'aide pour ta campagne, idiot. Tiens, » elle lui donna des fiches. « Des petits trucs que tu pourrais vouloir ajouter à ton discours. Tu sais, Klaus qui prête de l'argent aux chinois. »

« Quoi ? Il fait quoi ? »

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait _vraiment_. Mais notre angle d'attaque, c'est la xénophobie, tu te rappelles ? »

« Super, merci. Je m'en souviendrais. Cela dit, je ne suis pas sûr de la façon dont je vais caser 'au fait, mon adversaire prête de l'argent aux chinois' entre mon introduction et le moment de silence réservé aux victimes. En plus, ce n'est pas plutôt _emprunter_ de l'argent aux chinois qui est mal vu ? »

« Ah bon ? » Caroline pencha la tête. « Ok, peut importe. Oh, Rebekah se dirige vers Matt. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit venue. On s'est disputées parce qu'elle voulait accrocher des banderoles dans le gymnase, des _banderoles_, t'imagines, et ça a mal tourné. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait le cran de me faire face après ce qu'elle a dit. »

« Je sais, vous vous disputiez dans ma cuisine, tu te rappelles ? Vous avez rendu Katherine hystérique. »

« Ugh, je n'aime pas avoir Katherine dans le coin. Tu vas faire quoi à son sujet ? L'ancien Stefan me manque. »

« J'y travaille. En parlant de ça, tu as vu Bonnie ce soir ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas qu'elle vienne. Oh, j'ai oublié de te dire – j'ai découvert pourquoi Klaus ne s'est pas servi de ta liaison avec sa sœur pour sa campagne. »

« Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un gentleman qui refuse d'étaler la vie sexuelle de sa sœur en public ? »

« Oh, je t'en prie. Pas du tout. C'est parce qu'_il n'est pas au courant_. Rebekah lui a fait croire qu'elle venait chez toi pour coucher avec Matt. Ça fait des semaines qu'il la taquine en disant qu'elle couche avec le quaterback du lycée. J'imagine qu'elle avait trop honte d'avouer qu'elle couchait avec toi. C'est humiliant à ce point. »

« Eh bien, c'est super. Tu sais motiver un mec juste avant un discours, Caroline. Sincèrement, tu es le pouvoir derrière le trône. »

Elle lui donna une tape sur le bras et dit avec un sourire, « Fonce. »

* * *

Son discours fut un succès, ce qui ne le surpris pas. Si il y avait une chose que Damon savait faire, c'était se lever et parler. Et à ce stade, il pouvait donner un bon discours dans son sommeil. Il avait déjà assisté à deux brillantes réunions au Grill et commençait à penser que Caroline avait raison. Peut-être que c'était dans la poche. Klaus ne s'était même pas embêté à venir à la soirée.

Damon se mêla à la foule, avec l'objectif de trouver Meredith. « Salut toi. »

« Hey. Bon discours. Et l'hôpital- wow. Tous les employés sont heureux des nouveautés. »

« Merci. C'était un travail d'équipe. Enfin bref, je ne t'ai pas vu quitter la maison, et je voulais savoir si tu avais obtenu ce que tu voulais. Des réponses, une fin, ou autre. »

Meredith lui adressa un petit sourire, puis baissa les yeux vers le verre qu'elle tenait. « Oui. Merci Damon. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'embêterais plus Jeremy. Ric semble avoir trouvé un semblant de paix. Ça fait du bien de le savoir. »

« Oui, je sais. » Damon la salua avec son verre vide et lui tourna le dos pour se diriger vers le bar. Meredith posa sa main sur son bras pour l'arrêter.

« Damon ? Je ne sais pas si Jeremy s'en est souvenu, mais Ric nous a demandé de te dire que tu avais raison. »

« Au sujet de... ? »

« Du mercure. Il a dit que ça pouvait sans aucun doute être du mercure. Il a essayé de nous en dire plus, mais il a disparu d'un seul coup. »

« Ouais, ça veut dire qu'Esther l'a muselé. Elle fait ça parfois. Ils ont une relation haine/haine en ce moment.. »

« Mais ça veut dire quoi, 'mercure' ? »

« Ça veut dire que je dois trouver une sorcière. » Damon salua Meredith de la tête et s'en alla.

« Eh bien, je pense que tu avais raison, Damon. »

« Pardon ? » Damon se tourna et vit Carol. « A quel sujet. La plupart du temps, j'ai raison pour beaucoup de choses, alors tu vas devoir préciser. »

« Pour Klaus, » dit Carol. « Je pense qu'il ne s'intéresse plus du tout au poste de maire. Il n'a pas planifié un seul événement à Mystic Falls cette semaine. »

« Eh bien, la vie politique d'une petite ville m'a toujours semblé un drôle de choix pour lui, tu sais ? Je ne serais pas le moins du monde surpris s'il laissait tomber. »

« Oh, j'espère qu'on aura cette chance. Enfin, Damon, je suis heureuse de voir comment la situation évolue. Au fait, bon discours. »

« Merci, Carol. »

Damon sentit qu'on l'attrapait par la manche et se tourna une nouvelle fois pour voir Jeremy. « Hey, je viens de recevoir un message des Kebbel. Je peux avoir un chien à la maison ? »

« Quoi ? Non. Attends ? C'est quoi un Kebbel ? »

« Tu sais, les Kebbel. Steve Kebbel, le compagnon de chambre de mon père à la fac – la famille chez laquelle j'ai vécu à Denver ? »

« Oh, oui, » Damon sourit. « Je me rappelles très bien de Denver. Denver est un de mes endroit préféré. »

« Eh bien, j'ai laissé mon chien chez les Kebbel, et maintenant ils doivent déménager à Minneapolis, et ils veulent l'envoyer ici. C'est bon ? Je dois leur répondre. »

« Je m'en fous si tu as un chien. Il est propre ? »

« Euh... ouais ? Plus ou moins ? »

Damon lui lança un regard noir. « Vraiment propre ? Le tapis du salon se trouvait dans un musée, Gilbert. Un musée mal gardé, mais un musée quand même. »

« Non, c'est promis. Je suis presque sûr qu'il est propre. Maintenant en tout cas. »

Damon soupira. « Très bien. Mais je ne suis pas responsable si Stefan le mange. »

« Merci. » Jeremy s'éloigna en écrivant son texto et Damon sentit un autre main sur sa manche.

« C'est un John Varvatos. Faites gaffe- » Il vit à qui il parlait, et se raidit. « Putain de merde, Katherine ! » siffla Damon, « Elena ne peut pas débarquer du Vermont comme un diable sur ressort** ! »

Katherine haussa les épaules. « Je m'ennuie. Stefan ne voulait rien faire d'intéressant. »

Damon regarda rapidement autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un avait repéré 'Elena' dans sa robe noire sexy à la coupe osée.

« Viens, trouvons un endroit plus privé. »

« Oh, Damon, enfin ! Je savais que tu me trouvais toujours irrésistible. »

« Je trouve plutôt que tu es une nuisance. » Il lui saisit le bras et l'entraîna vers la sortie. « Oh, super, il s'est arrêté de pleuvoir. Tu t'es garée devant ou derrière ? »

« On va quelque part ou tu voulais juste qu'on soit dans un espace confiné pour être intimes ? » Elle indiqua la Porsche rouge de Stefan, garée devant le bâtiment. « Je peux même faire semblant d'être elle si tu veux. »

« C'est tentant Katherine, mais non. » Damon la raccompagna jusqu'à la voiture de Stefan puis s'appuyac contre la portière. « Ok, parlons un peu. Alors comme ça, Stefan te semble moins intéressant maintenant ? Tu vois, je trouve _ça _très intéressant en soit. »

« Et pourquoi ça Damon ? » demanda Katherine en se collant contre lui et en commençant à caresser son costume. « Mmm.. de tous les garçons perdus, c'est à toi que les costumes vont le mieux. Miam. »

Il couvrit sa main avec la sienne et la regarda dans les yeux. « Parce que j'aurais pensé que tes sorcières auraient pu l'envoûter pour qu'il soit le genre de petit-ami que tu désires. Elles ne pouvaient pas en faire le petit-copain le plus intéressant du monde ? »

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Mon amie sorcière l'a simplement desséché. Il te l'a dit lui même. »

« C'est ça, parce que Stefan est un narrateur fiable ces jours-ci. Ce qu'il écrit dans son journal intime est fascinant, non ? »

Les yeux de Katherine s'écarquillèrent. « Vraiment ? Je ne peux pas dire que je passe beaucoup de temps à violer l'intimité de mon amant, Damon. »

« Non, seulement son esprit, sa personnalité, son corps et tout le reste, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes ? Ce n'est pas le _vrai _Stefan qui te vénère. C'est impossible que cette situation te satisfasse sur du long terme. » Il fit une pause en voyant son expression. « Oh, je vois. On n'a pas réfléchi, c'est ça ? On a pas bien compris dans quoi on se lançait ? »

« Je refuse de discuter de ça avec toi, Damon. » Katherine dégagea sa main de la sienne. « Ton frère est heureux, alors pourquoi tu ne peux pas rester en dehors de ça ? »

« Ce n'est pas mon frère, alors je ne peux pas. Je veux récupérer Stefan, Katherine. Et quand je l'aurai récupéré, tu réalisera que tu as gâché toutes tes chances de voir le vrai Stefan t'aimer de nouveau. Honnêtement je suis surpris. Je pensais que tu étais plus intelligente que ça. »

« Je ne veux pas ressembler au cliché de la méchante, mais Damon ? Si tu déranges mes plans, tu vas le regretter. »

« J'aimerais vraiment qu'un des ces jours, ma sorcière parle à tes sorcières, Katherine. Tu penses qu'on pourrait arranger ça ? Elles n'ont même pas besoin de venir ici, on peut le faire par Skype. »

Katherine se redressa et recula. « Je ne pense pas. Mes amies les Martin sont très occupées. » Elle indiqua la portière. « Puisque que tu ne me distrais pas, je vais rentrer à la maison voir mon copain. »

Damon lui ouvrit la voiture. « Fais donc. »

Tandis que Katherine se glissait dans le siège du conducteur, Damon se pencha vers elle. « Je trouverai tes sorcières, Katherine, et je les ferai parler. »

« C'est peu probable, Damon. Et même si tu y arrivais, ça ne servirait pas à grand chose. Mes sorcières sont tellement plus douées que la tienne. » Katherine le salua de la main en refermant la portière puis démarra.

Damon souria en la regardant partir, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il s'était appuyé contre une voiture mouillée dans son costume John Varvatos à 2300$.

« Oh, » il baissa les yeux. « Putain. »

* * *

Ndt :

*en anglais « doing cartwheels » faire la roue ou faire des galipettes. Ici, elle est employée dans le sens « roue » la 1° fois, et bien entendu dans le sens « galipette » la 2°. Une traduction qui collait plus au français aurait été : « danser de joie », mais je perdais la blague qui suivait.

** « Jack-in-the-Box » : je ne sais pas si on a une traduction en français, mais c'est comme ça que j'appelais ce jouet quand j'étais gamine.

J'étais la seule à me demander ce qui était arrivé au chien de Jer ? Personnellement, j'ai toujours pensé que puisque Jer avait empêché Elena de « jouer » avec Damon, elle l'avait empêcher de jouer avec son chien ;)

Elejeha : comme je ne peux pas te répondre par PM, je le fais ici : Stefan n'est pas vraiment rabaissé dans cet fic, son comportement est dû au sort que Kat a fait jeter sur lui ;)

En ce qui concerne Damon/Caroline : je ne considère pas que Damon ait violé Caroline. Ce qu'il a fait est mal, je ne le nie pas, mais pour moi, ce n'était pas du viol. Comme je sais que c'est un sujet qui divise les fans, je n'entrerais pas dans les détails ici, mais ce n'est pas impossible que je poste un billet sur Tumblr à ce sujet (enfin, si je trouve le temps). Par contre, si Damon a violé Care, alors Kat a violé Stefan (bizarrement, la plupart des fans qui soutiennent que Damon a violé Care ne remarque pas ce détail)

En tout cas, je te remercie pour ta review, et je suis heureuse que la fic te plaise même si, apparemment, tu n'es pas une DEr :)

Oh, et je change (encore, mais c'est promis c'est la dernière fois) le hashtag en « LooksTempests » parce que ça fait plus court ^^

Je ferai mon possible pour que le prochain chap ne mette pas trop de temps, mais je ne peux rien garantir.

Bonne fin de semaine et bon épisode demain !


	19. Chapter 19

Ndt : Non, vous ne rêvez pas. C'est une (ou un?) update ! Un grand merci à NinaConstantinova, qui m'a motivée pour le sortir aujourd'hui. Sans elle, ça aurait pris un mois de plus ^^

* * *

Damon rassembla son équipe le matin suivant, juste après avoir brunché avec les Ruritans*. Il avait demandé à son équipe de le retrouver dans les bois, où ils ne pourraient pas être entendu. Mais dès qu'il regarda autour de lui, il réalisa que 'équipe' n'était probablement pas le mot qui convenait.

« Oh, putain, » dit-il en soupirant. « Team Salvatore était composée de dur à cuire. Et maintenant, j'en suis réduis à travailler avec des _enfants_. »

Caroline grogna. « Je n'ai jamais accepté de faire partie d'un truc qui s'appelle 'Team Salvatore'. »

« Je dois dire que moi non plus, » fit remarquer Bonnie.

« Ça ne me dérange pas. C'est bon. »

« Évidemment, Gilbert. Tu es simplement heureux d'être inclus. » dit Tyler. « Pourquoi est-ce que Matt n'est pas là ? »

« Parce que _quelqu'un_ a laissé Katherine l'hypnotiser pour qu'il soit son laquais, voilà pourquoi. » Caroline ajouta en montrant Damon du doigt. « Ce quelqu'un. »

« Du calme Blondie. Ne montre personne du doigt, sauf si tu veux que _quelqu'un_ le brise. Enfin bref, voici le plan. » Damon marqua une pause pour faire plus dramatique. « On va mettre Katherine hors d'état de nuire. »

« On a pas déjà fait ça ? L'an dernier ? » demanda Jeremy.

« Eh bien, clairement, ça n'a pas marché la première fois, parce qu'elle est toujours dans le coin et fait de ma vie un enfer. » répondit Damon.

« Attends une seconde... si Katherine a réussi à hypnotiser Matt, comment sait-on qu'elle n'a pas aussi hypnotisé Jeremy ? » demanda Tyler.

« Ce n'est pas le cas, » dit Jeremy. « Katherine est toujours après Matt, mais elle ne fait jamais attention à moi. »

« C'est à cause des beaux yeux bleus de Matt, » dit Caroline. Tyler lui lança un regard noir. « Quoi ? Je n'y peux rien s'il a de beaux yeux. C'est comme ça. »

« Je devrais être vexé ? » demanda Jeremy.

« Non, tu devrais être reconnaissant. Mais Tyler a raison, » dit Damon, se tournant pour regarder Tyler. « Et je suis tout simplement choqué que ta remarque soit utile, Lockwood. À toi l'honneur. »

Tyler s'avança vers Jeremy et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Glousse comme une poule, Gilbert. »

« Um... non ? » répondit Jeremy.

« Très bien, j'imagine que ça répond à notre question. Alors, **mes enfants****, on peut se mettre à planifier la façon dont on va se débarrasser de la diablesse ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire, Damon ? J'imagine que tu as un plan, » dit Bonnie.

« Oui, en effet. C'est un plan classique, un qu'on est sûr de voir marcher. Parce qu'il a déjà marché l'an dernier. »

« Tu veux que j'utilise le sort d'Emily pour créer un autre piège à vampire ? »

« Yep, en effet. Dans notre chère amie, la tombe sous l'ancienne église des Fell. »

« Et tu veux que j'attire Katherine pour la piéger dedans ? » demanda Caroline.

« En fait, non, Caroline. Tu as fait du trop bon boulot l'an dernier, alors Katherine va forcément te suspecter cette fois-ci. »

« Alors quel est le plan ? » demanda Tyler.

« D'abord, Bonnie fait ce sort vaudou qu'elle connaît si bien et prépare la tombe pour sa réunion avec son ancienne habitante. Puis, je vais faire en sorte que Matt, et peut-être même Katherine, m'entende essayer de trouver les sorcières Martin. Celles de Chicago qui pratiquent la magie noire. »

« Tant mieux, je voudrais vraiment discuter avec Keely Martin pour pouvoir défaire ce sort. »

« Oh, non Bonnie. Ça ne va pas arriver. Tu ne rencontrera jamais cette sorcière. »

« Quoi ? Alors pourquoi on essaye de trouver les Martin ? »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. Une fois le plan en marche, je ne veux pas que Katherine ait une alliée sorcière à portée de main. Si elle pense qu'on essaye de les trouver, elle va s'assurer qu'elles restent loin, très loin. Ce qui est ce qu'on veut. Sinon, elles pourraient la faire sortir de la tombe et ce serait mauvais. En plus, on n'a pas besoin d'une confrontation entre sorcières en ville. Sans vouloir te vexer, mais je suis presque sûr que la méchante sorcière de Katherine est bien meilleure que toi en matière de magie noire. Ou en n'importe quel type de magie. »

Bonnie lui lança un regard noir.

« Quoi ? J'ai dit 'sans vouloir te vexer. Bon sang, tu es susceptible. Enfin bref, une fois que Katherine pense qu'on est concentré sur ses sorcières, elle les contactera pour s'assurer qu'elles restent cachées loin d'ici. Alors, on pourra l'attraper la mettre dans la tombe. Pas de ruse, cela dit, je pense qu'on peut utiliser la force brute cette fois. »

« Mais aucun de nous n'est assez fort. » objecta Caroline.

« Peut-être que moi si. » suggéra Tyler. « Les hybrides sont assez forts. »

« Oui, mais peut-être pas aussi forts qu'une vampire de 500 ans. On a qu'une seule chance, et je ne veux pas prendre ce risque. Alors on s'y mettra à trois, Caroline, toi et moi. Mais si ça tourne mal, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un la tue par accident. » Damon regarda Jeremy qui levait la main. « Oui ? »

« Je ne comprends pas. Je n'ai aucun problème à mettre Katherine hors d'état de nuire. Je veux dire, le simple fait qu'elle ait hypnotisé Matt me suffit. Mais... pourquoi on fait ça au juste ? Tu dis que tu ne veux _pas l_a tuer ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de sorcières ? »

« La copine sorcière de Katherine a utilisé la magie noire sur Stefan pour qu'il soit amoureux d'elle, » expliqua Bonnie. « Si on la tue, on ne sait pas ce que ça fera à Stefan. »

« D'accord, mais ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle on doit enfermer Katherine dans un endroit où aucun vampire n'entrera pour la tuer, » dit Damon. « C'est parce qu'elle a le pieu en argent. »

« Quoi ? Caroline tourna la tête vers Damon. « Comment ? »

« Pas la moindre idée sur le comment. C'est possible qu'elle ait utilisé Matt comme yeux et oreilles depuis un bon moment. Dans ce cas, il est impossible de dire depuis combien de temps Katherine se cachait à Mystic Falls. Elle peut très bien être la personne qui m'a suivi à l'entrepôt et qui a pris le pieu là-bas. On sait que _quelqu'un_ l'a fait. »

« Mais comment on sait que c'était elle ? » demanda Bonnie.

« A cause de ce que les sorcières mortes t'ont dit, Bonnie. Le mercure. Quand tu as dit 'mercure' ça m'a rappelé que Ric se plaignait que sa bague faisait 'slosh' quand il bougeait sa main trop vite. »

« Sa bague faisait quoi ? » demanda Caroline.

« Elle faisait 'slosh', » Damon attrapa la main de Jeremy et l'agita. « Tu entends ça avec ton ouïe vampirique ? Ce petit bruit de liquide. »

« Ouais, la mienne a toujours fait ce bruit, » dit Jeremy. « C'est agaçant. »

« Exact. C'est parce qu'au centre de la bague, il y a un peu de mercure liquide. C'est ça qui contient la magie qui fait marcher la bague. Et quand Esther a fait fondre la bague de Ric pour envelopper le pieu, c'est le mercure magique qui a rendu le pieu indestructible. »

« Emily n'a pas mentionné le mercure dans le grimoire où elle explique comment fabriquer les bagues des Gilbert. Sinon j'aurais fait le rapprochement dès que les sorcière en ont parlé. » commenta Bonnie.

« Non, mais elle a peut-être utilisé le terme 'hydrargyum' ou 'vif d'argent' ? »

« 'Hydrargyum' me dit quelque-chose. »

« C'est un ancien mot pour 'mercure'. Alors voilà. Si je n'avais pas été aussi distrait par tout ce qui se passe en ville, j'aurais pensé à regarder dans le livre de recettes d'Emily quand j'ai fait le rapprochement avec les bagues. » Damon se frappa le front. « C'était stupide, Damon. Enfin bref, je ne sais pas pourquoi les sorcières n'ont pas dit, 'hey, devine quoi ? Katherine a le pieu que tu cherches !' mais elles sont comme ça. Toujours à vous compliquer les choses. Mais elles essayaient peut-être d'éviter d'alerter Esther. »

« Pourquoi Esther s'en soucierait ? » demanda Bonnie.

« Eh bien, je suis presque sûr qu'Esther préférerait que ce soit Katherine et pas l'un d'entre nous qui ait le pieu. Si je met la main dessus, correction, _quand _je mettrai la main dessus, je le noie dans un bloc de ciment, que je mets dans un coffre, que je recouvre avec du ciment et j'enterre le tout dans une carrière. En Sibérie. Et ensuite, je remplis la carrière de verveine. Je suis prévisible à ce point. Mais Katherine ? Pas moyen qu'elle s'en débarrasse, juste au cas où elle en aurait besoin comme monnaie d'échange. Et Esther veut que le pieu reste accessible. »

« Alors comment on s'arrange pour que Katherine nous dise où est le pieu ? » demanda Caroline.

« C'est là qu'avoir des Originels en ville devient utile. On la piège, on attend qu'elle n'ait plus de verveine dans son système et on demande à Rebekah de l'hypnotiser pour qu'elle nous dise comment sauver Stefan et où elle a caché le pieu. Facile. »

« On doit impliquer Rebekah ? Sérieusement ? » Caroline grimaça.

« Oui Caroline. Klaus n'attendra pas qu'elle n'ait plus de verveine. Il la torturerait probablement, puis la tuerait. Ou il attendrait, trouverait le pieu, puis la tuerait. Et on ne sait toujours pas quel effet la mort de Katherine aurait sur Stefan. Alors on doit demander très gentiment à Rebekah de nous aider à trouver le pieu et à sauver Stefan, mais de ne pas tuer la fille qu'il l'a volé et qui a envoûté Stef. Rebekah a un faible pour mon frère, donc je pense qu'elle sera d'accord.

« J'ai toujours pensé que Klaus avait lui aussi un faible pour Stefan, » dit Tyler dans un rictus.

« Eh bien, vu que Stefan l'a asséché, je ne suis pas prêt à courir le risque que ce ne soit plus le cas. »

« J'ai la tête qui tourne, » se plaignit Jeremy.

« Bienvenue au club. C'est ma vie 24h/24, 7j/7. Alors, tout le monde a bien compris la première partie du plan ? Jeter un sort sur la tombe, attraper Katherine, la jeter dans la tombe. Si on réussi à faire tout ça, le reste sera très simple. »

« Et Stefan ? » demanda Caroline.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Il pense être amoureux de Katherine, il ne va pas nous laisser l'attraper et l'emmener. »

Damon réfléchit pendant une seconde. « Bien vu. On devrait peut être impliquer Rebekah avant. A nous trois, on ne pourra pas maîtriser Katherine_ et_ empêcher Stefan d'intervenir. J'appelai Becks dès que Bonnie aura préparé la tombe. Je ne veux pas lui en parler trop tôt, car je ne veux pas que Klaus l'apprenne. Les Mikaelson sont trop imprévisibles. »

« Mais, attends... est-ce que ça va gêner le bal de promo ? »

Damon soupira. « Non, Caroline. On a presque une semaine avant le bal de promo, je suis presque sûr qu'on pourra s'occuper de la diablesse avant. En fait, j'espère que tout sera fini d'ici deux jours, parce que je ne peux pas que ça gène l'élection non plus. » Il regarda de nouveau son équipe. « Ce n'est pas si compliqué. Gardez vos téléphones à portée de main, je vous enverrai un message dès que tout est prêt. C'est bon ? »

Tous hochèrent la tête, excepté Jeremy. « Alors, je fais quoi exactement ? »

« Essaye simplement de ne pas nous gêner. » répondit Tyler avec un petit sourire suffisant.

* * *

Damon et Bonnie allèrent dans la vieille tombe pour s'assurer qu'elle était utilisable. Le chemin était envahi par les mauvaises herbes, mais ils pouvaient toujours y accéder.

« Elle est trop profonde cela dit, » commenta Damon en y jetant un œil. « Je me demande si on ne devrait pas utiliser le sous-sol des Lockwood à la place. Si Katherine recule assez, Rebekah ne pourra pas l'hypnotiser. »

« Pas de problème, » répondit Bonnie. « Je peux jeter un sort sur les deux côtés pour que le piège soit plus petit. Elle ne pourra pas reculer ou avancer. »

Damon était impressionné. « Eh bien, regarde-toi Bonnie. Tu es sure d'être assez puissante pour ça ? »

« J'ai tout le pouvoir dont j'ai besoin, Damon. Les esprits des sorcières ne sont pas heureux du comportement de Katherine. »

« Eh bien, à ce propos, tu devras t'attendre à ce qu'Esther lutte. »

« Je peux gérer Esther. Elle ne me fera pas passer pour une idiote une deuxième fois. »

« BonBon, tu as fait un sacré bout de chemin depuis tes débuts. » Il re-jeta un coup d'œil à la tombe. « Ne donne pas à Katherine plus de 6 mètres carrés. Ça devrait être bon. Je peux te laisser ici ? »

Bonnie hocha la tête. « En fait, je dois retourner chez moi pour prendre le grimoire d'Emily, puis je reviendrais ici pour faire le sort. Pas la peine de remettre ça à plus tard. »

« J'apprécie beaucoup, » Damon lui adressa un petit salut. « Je sais que je ne le dit pas assez, ou même jamais, Bonnie, mais c'est bon de t'avoir dans cette ville. »

« J'aime mes amis, Damon. Je veux trouver ce pieu et le mettre en sécurité autant que toi. Oh, attends- » Elle sorti une petite boite de sa poche. « J'avais presque oublié. Voici le cadeau que tu m'as demandé de faire pour Elena. C'est un beau geste, et je pense que ça lui plaira. »

Il lui pris la boite des mains avec un sourire. « Excellent. »

« Elle m'a appelé la nuit dernière tu sais. Elle s'est excusé pour... pour tout. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien. Presque comme l'ancienne Elena. »

« C'est toujours l'ancienne Elena, » fit remarquer Damon. « Pour la plus grand part en tout cas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis le seul à me rappeler de ça. »

« J'essaye, Damon. C'est dur d'oublier le regard qu'elle avait la nuit où elle a essayé de me tuer. »

« Vous êtes rancuniers, vous autres humains. » Damon secoua la tête et lui adressa un clin d'œil. » « Au revoir Bonnie Bennett. »

Il l'a laissa démarquer le piège avec des pierres. Il était temps pour lui de rentrer à la maison et de mettre l'autre partie de son plan en marche. Damon avait hâte – il espérait seulement que Katherine serait là pour « surprendre » sa conversation et pas encore en train de faire du shopping.

La maison était silencieuse quand il rentra. Le seul bruit provenait de la pièce où se trouvait la Playstation, où Matt était clairement absorbé par Call of Duty. Damon l'interpella. « Salut toi. »

« Ouais ? »

« Tu as vu Katherine et Stefan ? »

« Ils sont partis il y a des heures. » Matt ne détacha pas les yeux de l'écran.

« Eh bien, ils n'ont pas dit quand ils reviennaient ? »

« Ils ne reviennent pas. »

« Attends, quoi ? »

« Katherine m'a dit de te dire qu'elle sait ce que tu prépares, que ça ne va pas marcher et sayonara pour toujours, abruti. » Matt leva les yeux vers Damon. « Je la cite. »

« Putain, » dit Damon. « Attends – elle pense que je prépare quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? »

« Elle a dit que tu ne t'approchera spas de ses sorcières, laisse Stefan et elle tranquilles, elle prendra soin de lui, et au moins ce n'est plus un éventreur, cette garce de Lexi n'a jamais put faire mieux. Attends, pourquoi j'ai dit tout ça ? » il secoua la tête. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Damon ? »

Damon grimaça. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, Matt. Continue de jouer. »

« Pas bon, pas bon, » se murmura Damon en montant vérifier la chambre de Stefan. Tous les sacs et toutes les affaires de Katherine avaient disparus. De même pour le journal le plus récent de Stefan.

Il appela Bonnie depuis la chambre. « J'ai fait une erreur de calcul. »

« Damon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« J'ai fait une putain d'erreur de calcul, Bonnie. J'ai dû en faire trop la nuit dernière et Katherine a déguerpi. Je n'arrête pas d'oublier qu'elle prend toujours la fuite. Elle a pris Stefan, et maintenant tout est foutu. Je pense que je l'ai perdu cette fois. Il a disparu. »

Bonnie resta calme. « Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Damon. Peut-être qu'ils reviendront. »

« Oui, peut-être. Jette le sort juste au cas où. » Il mit fin à l'appel.

Damon se tenait au milieu de la chambre de Stefan et se sentait perdu. Il n'avait pas de pieu en argent, pas de sorcière maléfique, pas de double diabolique et pas de frère.

Son téléphone sonna. Appel masqué.

« Salut. »

« Salut toi. Je t'ai dit que j'appellerai tous les jours. »

« Et tu es une femme de parole. »

« Il y a un problème ? Tu as l'air contrarié. »

« Désolé, » Damon se passa la main dans les cheveux et s'assit sur le lit de Stefan. « Je vis juste une de ces journées. Tu sais, le genre où tout se passe bien, jusqu'au moment où tu rencontres un putain de mur gigantesque et tout s'effondre ? »

« Je connais ça, Damon. »

« J'en suis sûr. » Il fit une pause puis ajouta, « J'ai besoin de toi, Elena. »

Elena ne dit rien pendant une seconde, puis, « Vraiment ? »

« Oui, j'ai besoin de toi plus que tout au monde. Je sais que ça t'effraie, que l'on ait besoin de toi, mais je ne tiens plus. Je me fais croire que je suis au-dessus de tout ça. Mais c'est un mensonge. Je ne peux pas diriger cette ville. Je ne peux aider personne. J'enchaîne échec sur échec. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continue d'essayer. »

« Parce que c'est ce que tu fais, Damon. C'est la personne que tu es. Tu as besoin que l'on ait besoin de toi, c'est ta malédiction. »

Damon rit durement. « Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, c'est clair. »

« Je ne sais pas comment t'aider, Damon. Je le voudrais. Je voudrais faire pour toi ce que tu fais pour moi. Faire en sorte que tout aille mieux. »

Damon pris une profonde inspiration. « Sincèrement, Elena ? Le simple fait que tu veuilles ça fait tout aller mieux, en quelque-sorte en tout cas. »

« Tant mieux. » Elena ajouta, « Je vais t'envoyer mon numéro de téléphone, Damon. »

« Wow. Je suis honoré. »

« Eh bien, tu devrais. Seulement trois autres personnes l'ont. »

« Tu n'as pas peur que je commence à trop compter sur ça et sur toi ? Ça ne te fait pas peur, ne te donne pas envie de détruire des cafés ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Damon, » dit Elena avec un soupir. « Il est peut-être temps. Peut-être que j'ai moi aussi besoin que l'on ait besoin de moi. »

* * *

Ndt : *Les 'Ruritan National' sont des clubs de services que l'on peut trouver dans les petites villes des USA. Leur but est 'la camaraderie, les bonne œuvre et rendre service à la communauté' (mini traduction de wikipédia).

**'mes enfants' était en français dans le texte.

Pour l'anecdote, en anglais : vif d'argent = quicksilver. C'est de là que viens la marque (avec Nobel qui a interdit les prix en maths parce que, selon certains, sa femme l'a quitté pour un mathématicien, c'est l'un des rares trucs que j'ai retenu de mes cours de physiques)

Ma liste « ce que SopheliaSophy a prédit » s'allonge à chaque épisode. Je reste persuadée que c'est une scénariste de TVD. Ou « a potential ». Les « potential TVD writers » s'activant en rendant Damon malheureux.


	20. Chapter 20

Ndt : I'm back ! Enjoy !

* * *

Damon ne voyait pas comment se concentrer sur sa campagne alors qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à comment trouver Stefan. Ce n'était pas comme l'été dernier, quand Klaus et Stefan, qui ne cherchaient pas à se cacher, avaient laissé des traces. Katherine était en fuite depuis 500 ans et connaissait un million de cachettes. Damon n'avait pas la moindre chance de les pister.

Son manque de concentration pendant leur coup de fil journalier agaçât Caroline.

« Je suis en train de te parler de quelque-chose d'important ! » dit Caroline d'un ton exaspéré.

« Désolé. Tu parlais de quoi ? »

« J'essaye de te dire que je sais pourquoi Klaus n'a pas organisé le moindre événement pour sa campagne. »

« Parce que c'est un gamin égoïste qui ne veut pas s'embêter à travailler ? »

Caroline rit. « Eh bien, ça aussi, bien sûr. Mais c'est aussi parce qu'il prévoit d'envoyer ses deux hybrides restant faire du porte à porte pour hypnotiser les électeurs. Celle qui est vraiment très bête, Marissa, n'arrête pas d'oublier que Tyler n'est plus lié, et elle lui dit tout. Tu vois ? C'est une information importante. Klaus va tricher. »

« Évidemment, » dit Damon. « C'est une bonne chose que je m'en sois douté. »

« Tu t'en doutais ? »

« Yep. Greg Fell fait parti du Conseil. »

« Oui ? Et alors ? »

« Et il est également responsable des réserves d'eau de la ville. Depuis que le Conseil à découvert pour Tyler et toi, il m'a harcelé pour que je le laisse mettre de la verveine dans l'eau. Je ne voyais pas en quoi ça pourrait me servir, » dit Damon. « Jusqu'à cette élection, bien sûr. J'ai réalisé que Klaus allait forcément tricher d'une manière ou d'une autre. Alors ce matin, j'ai fait livrer un camion de verveine à Greg Fell. J'ai dû le faire venir de l'Oregon, mais Greg était très heureux. »

« Attends, comment je fais pour me doucher ou me brosser les dents ? »

« J'ai deux citernes géantes remplies d'eau sans verveine pour nous, Caroline. Je ne suis pas idiot. Tu peux le dire à Tyler, mais Klaus et Becks devront le découvrir par eux-même. L'eau devrait être débarrassée de verveine d'ici deux jours. »

Caroline laissa échapper un cri de joie si bruyant qu'il fit mal aux oreilles de Damon. « C'est malin ! Ok, alors maintenant on est prêts à gagner cette élection. Je sais qu'on a les votes des familles du Conseil, ainsi que celles des victimes du massacre et le personnel de l'hôpital. La ville toute entière sait que c'est grâce à toi qu'il est reconstruit. Aussi, on a sûrement les voix de tous ceux qui ont des enfants, maintenant que la presse a parlé du nouveau centre d'oncologie pédiatrique. » Elle fit une pause puis demanda, « Comment ça se passe au fait ? C'est toi qui paye pour tout ? »

« Peut-être. Je n'en ai pas encore parlé à Elijah. Cela dit, je ne suis pas sûr que les fonds des Salvatores soient suffisamment importants. Si Elijah refuse de participer, on devra peut-être faire une collecte de fond. »

« Je n'avais pas vu ça venir, Damon, mais c'est _génial_ pour la campagne. Attends, tu ne vas pas... tu ne prévois pas d'utiliser _ton _sang pour guérir les enfants atteints de cancer ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Damon soudain gêné. « C'était une idée comme ça. J'allais en discuter avec Elijah et Meredith, pour voir si il y avait un moyen scientifique pour faire en sorte que ça marche sans créer de petits vampires chauves. Ça deviendrait très vite chiant. »

« Eh bien, je dois l'admettre, je suis un peu surprise. Le Damon que je pensais connaître ne se serait jamais soucié d'enfants humains mourants. »

Damon se racla la gorge. « Eh bien, peut-être qu'il est temps pour nous tous d'essayer de nouvelles choses. Mon nouveau truc, c'est d'accorder de l'importance à la vie humaine. Quelqu'un me l'a suggéré. »

Damon pouvait presque entendre Caroline hausser les épaules à l'autre bout du fil. « Eh bien, d'accord. Je pense que c'est tout ce dont on devait parler. Plus que trois événements cette semaine avant l'élection. »

« Okey doke, » dit Damon.

« Et, Damon ? » dit Caroline. « Je suis désolée pour Stefan. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle partirait comme ça. »

« J'_aurais dû_ le savoir. C'est de ma faute. Si je m'occupais de moins de choses à la fois, je l'aurais vu venir. »

« Eh bien, » Caroline hésita. « J'ai une idée, mais je ne sais pas si ça va te plaire. »

« N'importe quelle idée fera l'affaire, Caroline. Sérieusement, je suis désespéré. »

« Je pense que l'on devrait aller voir Klaus*. »

« Quoi ? Non. Je ne suis pas désespéré à ce point. »

« Écoute-moi... Katherine et Klaus ont passé un marché, pas vrai ? Elle est _censé _l'aider à trouver le pieu. Ce n'est clairement pas ce qu'elle est en train de faire. Mais il doit aussi avoir un moyen de la contacter. Elle ne répondra pas si l'un de nous l'appelle, mais elle ne peut pas prendre le risque d'ignorer complètement Klaus. Alors on a deux façons de s'y prendre. On peut dire tout la vérité à Klaus, pieu inclus, et être surs qu'il ramènera Katherine. Ce qui impliquerait de gérer les retombées de sa trahison – torture, mort ou autre... ou on peut ne lui dire qu'une partie de la vérité. »

« Je déteste l'idée de la vérité toute entière, alors donne moi l'autre version. »

« On pourrait lui parler du sort de Katherine. Je ne pense pas que Klaus en sera très heureux. Je sais que tu n'y crois pas, mais Klaus a de vrais sentiments pour Stefan. Il en a voulu à Stefan pendant ces deux derniers mois, mais ça ne veut pas dire que Klaus ne viendrait pas au secours de Stefan s'il en avait besoin. »

« Ça me paraît peu probable, Caroline. Je pense que tu surestimes grandement l'affection que Klaus a pour Stefan. »

« Et je pense que tu la sous-estimes. Qu'est-ce qu'on a à perdre de toute façon ? Si Klaus ne veut pas faire revenir Katherine à Mystic Falls pour le bien de Stefan, on ne lui aura rien dit d'important. Le pire qu'il puisse faire, c'est nous rire au nez et dire non. »

« On est en compétition pour le poste de maire, putain de merde. Je ne peux pas arriver chez lui pour lui demander une faveur. »

« Toi non, mais moi, oui. Officiellement, on ne travaille pas ensemble, donc Klaus se sait pas que je fais équipe avec son opposant. »

« Hmmm... et Klaus est obsédé par toi, et pas qu'un peu, » dit Damon, pensif. « Il s'est remis du coup de Paris ? »

« Sûrement, car il m'a proposé de m'accompagner au bal de promo trois fois – même si je lui ai dit qu'il était beaucoup trop vieux pour ça. Tyler est sur le point de péter les plombs à cause de ça. »

« Eh bien, assure-toi que Tyler garde son calme. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on récupère Katherine.

« Je m'en occupe Damon. J'irai chez Klaus cet après-midi. »

« Très bien. Et, Caroline ? »

« Oui ? »

« Ne te sens pas obligée de, tu sais, de coucher avec lui ou un truc du genre. Enfin, à moins que ce soit la seule solution. »

« Damon, tu ne viens pas de dire ça, » dit Caroline. « _Beurk_. »

* * *

Damon broyait du noir en face de la cheminée avec un verre de bourbon. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui se passerait si Klaus refusait de les aider. Un long avenir s'étirait devant lui, un sans son amour ou son frère à ses côtés. Un jour ou l'autre, les garçons allaient déménager pour partir à la fac. Ils ne téléphoneraient pas, ne rendraient jamais visite. Caroline, Tyler et Bonnie quitteraient sûrement la ville eux aussi. Carol et Liez vieilliraient et mourraient. Même ces emmerdeurs de Fell finiraient par s'éteindre. Il pouvait voir à quoi ressemblerait sa vie – un ancien vampire, enfermé dans une maison vide, remplie d'antiquités comme lui, rêvant d'une époque lointaine où les gens avaient besoin de lui, désormais entouré par une ville qui ne se souvenait pas du tout de lui.

Ou il pouvait juste dire « rien à foutre »**, déménager à Vegas et faire la fête comme un malade.

Ce fut peut-être une bonne chose qu'Elena l'appelle un peu plus tôt que d'habitude.

« Salut toi. »

« Salut à toi aussi. »

« Tu as l'air contrarié. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? »

« Pas grand-chose. Je me lamente, je broie du noir, je fantasme. Je me langui de toi, surtout.

« Damon. »

« Elena se tût. »

« Désolé, je suis devenu trop sérieux. Ce n'était pas mon intention. »

« C'est bon, » dit-elle. « On peut-être sérieux si tu veux. Ça peut être bien. Je te manque, et je ne m'en plains pas. C'est bon de le savoir. Je dois m'entraîner à ne pas être effrayée par cette idée de toute façon. »

« Ok, alors entraîne-toi... Je vais te dire à quel point je t'aime, et tu réagis sans détruire la jolie maison qu'Elijah t'a donné. »

Elena rit. « Le fait que tu m'aimes ne va pas déclencher une crise, Damon. Je suis habituée à cet idée depuis le temps. »

« Eh bien, tu devrais. Je te l'ai dit assez souvent. »

« C'est une des choses que je préfère chez toi, tu sais. Même quand tu n'espérais pas que je t'aime en retour, tu voulais quand même que je sache que tu m'aimais. Tellement de petits et de grand gestes. Tu m'as gâtée, Damon. Je savais que je pouvais prendre ton amour pour acquis. Je n'ai jamais eu à me battre pour. Je n'ai jamais eu à te donner quoique ce soit. » dit-elle. « Et pourtant tu as continuer à aimer. »

« Katherine dit que ça fait de moi un idiot », dit Damon en finissant son verre d'une seule traite.

« Ça te rend fort. Courageux. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aimer comme tu aimes. »

« Ça ne m'a pas réussi cela dit. Je suis toujours tout seul dans cette maison. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Elena. « Où est-ce que Stefan et les autres sont passés ? »

« Oh, ne m'écoute pas. Ils sont tous sortis, c'est tout. Tout va bien. Je suis simplement assis, en train de m'apitoyer sur mon sort sans raison valable. »

« Eh bien, si ça peut te faire sentir mieux, je ne suis _pas_ toute seule. Je sais que c'est ton truc, que je ne sois jamais toute seule. »

« Ton ami est avec toi ? »

« Oui. On va aller détruire une vieille grange sur la propriété. Détruire quelque-chose quand je ne suis pas contrariée fait un bien fou. »

« Tu sais, cette envie de détruire des bâtiments me surprend toujours. Ça ne colle pas avec ce que je savais sur toi quand tu étais humaine. »

« Je sais. Ça me surprend aussi. Mais Bart a ces théories sur pourquoi certains vampires sont des smashers ou des éventreurs. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, ça fait un moment qu'il étudie ces deux catégories. Il n'a pas rencontré beaucoup de smashers, mais tous avaient un respect profond pour la vie humaine avant leur transformation. C'était des gens qui aimaient profondément et étaient aimés profondément en retour. Alors quand ils ressentent le besoin de tuer, ils se défoulent sur des bâtiments et des _objets_ plutôt que sur des gens. Bien évidemment, ce n'est pas infaillible. On reste des vampires versatiles et assoiffés et sang. Mais en théorie, ça me paraît logique. Je cherche toujours _quelque-chose _à détruire avant de chercher _quelqu'un_. »

« Ça colle. Mais dans ce cas, pour tu aimes détruire des choses même quand tu n'as pas envie de tuer ? »

« Bonne question, » Elena se tut pendant une seconde, puis dit, « Je ne sais pas pour Frère Bartholomew, mais pour moi, c'est une question de liberté. Arracher, détruire – ça fait du bien. C'est une façon d'exprimer mes émotions en un coup de folie. Et quand c'est fini, j'en suis libérée. Comme si je ne ressentais plus autant de choses à la fois, et je peux enfin être en paix. Tu sais, je n'avais jamais réussi à en parler avant, Damon. Je t'avais dit que te parler serait bon pour moi. »

« Je devrais te facturer à l'heure dans ce cas. »

Elena rit, « Tu imagines si j'allais voir un thérapeute humain pour tout lui raconter ? Il s'enfermerait dans la cellule psychiatrique juste à coté de la mienne. »

« Alors c'était les smashers... qu'est-ce ton ami pense des éventreurs ? »

« Ah, les éventreurs sont beaucoup plus intéressants en fait. Sa théorie, c'est qu'un vampire devient un éventreur si le sang qu'il boit pendant sa transition est celui d'un parent proche. »

« Wow. Ok, c'est super intéressant. »

« Je sais. Il a rencontré une douzaine d'éventreurs en 700 ans, et plusieurs d'entre eux s'étaient nourri d'un membre de leur famille pendent leur transition. Il n'a évidemment pas pu tous les interroger, mais il y en avait trop pour que ce soit une coïncidence. Il pense qu'être transformé par du sang trop proche du tien crée une soif de sang dingue, à tel point que tu es ensuite contrôlé par le sang. Tu devrais en parler à Stefan. Il trouvera sûrement ça intéressant lui aussi. »

« Oui, je lui dirais peut-être. »

« Alors c'est une bonne chose que Bonnie ait été dans les environs quand j'ai achevé ma transformation, et non pas Jeremy. Une très bonne chose. Je sais que, techniquement, on n'est pas frère et sœur, mais on est cousins, ça suffit peut-être. Même Elijah m'aurait pieuté si j'avais été un éventreur _et _un smasher transformé par un Originel. J'aurais été un vrai désastre. De toute façon, en général, Elijah a une politique de tolérance zéro pour les éventreurs. »

« Elijah laisse Stefan vivre, alors comment il justifie ça ? »

« Eh bien, on en a beaucoup parlé. Bart ne comprend pas pourquoi Elijah n'a pas encore tué Stefan. Mais Elijah respecte la lutte que Stefan a mené pour vaincre sa nature d'éventreur, et il culpabilise à cause de ce que Klaus a fait vivre à Stefan. Et, bien entendu, il sait que s'il fait tuer Stefan, je partirais sur le champ. Plus de fille Mikaelson respectueuse, c'est clair. Il ne me reverrait plus. »

« C'est une menace qui marche sûrement. Elijah a l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier. »

« C'est le cas. Elijah a toujours voulu une famille. D'une façon différente de Klaus, bien sûr. Elijah a besoin de prendre soin de quelqu'un, Klaus veut juste des gens qui feront preuve d'une loyauté aveugle envers lui. »

« Elijah t'a parlé de leur ancienne petite-amie ? Tatia ? »

« Oh, oui. Elijah me raconte tout le temps des histoires à son sujet. Je lui fait penser à elle, c'est obligé. J'aime bien entendre parler d'elle, mais, parfois, ça le rend triste. »

« Tu as le même visage que la femme qu'il a aimé il y a un millier d'années. Ça doit lui faire bizarre. »

« J'ai aussi le même visage que Katherine. Ça te fait bizarre ? »

« Non, Elena. Tu n'as pas du tout le même visage que Katherine, et tu ne l'aura jamais. Ton visage, c'est le visage d'Elena, c'est tout. Mon visage préféré. Je ne pense jamais à elle en te regardant. »

« Oh, Damon. Je suis en train de rougir. Un tout petit peu. C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas me voir. »

« Vraiment dommage. »

« Je dois aller détruire une vieille grange maintenant, mais je t'appelles demain, ok ? »

« Ok, » répondit Damon.

Elena mit fin à l'appel, et Damon resta près du feu, seul.

* * *

Damon en eut marre d'attendre que Caroline l'appelle pour lui donner la décision de Klaus, alors il décida d'attendre chez elle à la place. Il se gara dans son allée et remarqua que le Shérif Forbes n'était pas là non plus. Alors il resta assis dans sa voiture, se remémorant ses récents coups de fil avec Elena, se demandant s'ils allaient un jour se retrouver au même endroit. Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir rentrer, et, honnêtement, il avait du mal à imaginer Elena le Smasher s'adapter à une nouvelle vie à Mystic Falls. Il pourrait lui acheter des terrains à la sortie de la ville, et faire venir une douzaine de grange du Tennessee, de la Caroline du Nord ou d'ailleurs, les aligner et la laisser les détruire. Peut-être que ce serait suffisant pour qu'elle rentre.

Caroline arriva et sorti de sa voiture avant même que Damon ne réalise qu'elle était là.

Elle tapa à vitre. « Encore distrait, Damon ? »

« Juste un peu, » répondit-il en baissant la fenêtre. « Alors ? »

« Rentre, je ne veux pas que M. Fell nous voit parler. Cela dit, il va remarquer ta voiture. Ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée, Damon. Caroline roula des yeux. « On n'est pas censés travailler ensemble, tu sais. »

« Je m'en fous. » dit Damon en la suivant dans la maison et en s'asseyant sur son canapé. « Ok, raconte. »

« Eh bien, on avait raison. Klaus a un moyen de contacter Katherine. Il lui a donné le même genre de téléphone prépayé qu'à ses hybrides. Elle est censée le contacter toutes les semaines, ça fait parti de leur accord. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait cette semaine, et il est devenu furieux quand il a réalisé ça. Je ne pense pas qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle était partie jusqu'à ce que je lui dise qu'elle avait quitté la ville. Il la voit comme un de ses laquais, alors que Katherine a une vision différente des choses. »

Damon grogna, « J'imagine. »

« Alors il dit qu'il veut la ramener ici car il ne lui a pas donné la permission de quitter la ville, et non pas parce qu'il veut nous aider à sauver Stefan de ses griffes. Je ne le crois pas une seconde. Il tient toujours à Stefan, il ne veut simplement pas l'avouer. »

« J'en conclu que tu n'as pas eu à échanger de faveurs sexuelles contre son aide ? »

« Sérieusement, tu me poses cette question ? »

Damon haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas, Caroline. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu ne hais pas Klaus autant que tu le prétend, c'est tout. »

Caroline le regarda. « Je n'ai jamais dit que je le haïssais, Damon. Je suis toujours en colère pour ce qu'il m'a fait dans le Tennessee, bien sûr. Et je ne veux clairement pas qu'il devienne maire. Et je ne cède _pas _à ces avances. Mais je hais pas Klaus. » Elle agita la main, « C'est très compliqué, c'est tout. Tu ne comprendrais pas. »

« Oh, probablement pas. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais de l'expérience en matière de relations amoureuses compliquées. » Il eut un sourire suffisant. « J'espère juste que cette situation _compliquée_ entre Klaus et toi ne dérange pas Tyler. Enfin bref, quelle est notre prochaine étape ? »

« Tu assistes à ton dîner de campagne ce soir, au Grill. Tu serres la main de tous les riches qui viennent te voir. Sinon, tu dois juste attendre que Klaus agisse. Je ne pense pas que Katherine ignorera ses ordres. Elle veut vraiment que cette trêve marche, pas vrai ? Elle ne veut pas avoir à fuir pendant 500 ans de plus. »

« C'est sur ça que je compte en tout cas. » Damon se leva et se tourna pour partir. « Que l'on gagne ou que l'on perde, tu es la meilleure, Caroline Forbes. On fait le point après le dîner de ce soir. »

Caroline lui jeta un regard méfiant. « Ok, c'est bizarre. »

« Quoi ? »

« Toi ! Tu es genre, super gentil. Tu as été pas mal gentil ces temps-ci. On ajoute à ça le fait que tu veuilles guérir les enfants atteints de cancer, et tu commences à me faire peur. »

« Donc la plupart du temps, je me comporte comme un vrai con avec tout le monde, c'est pour ça que c'est surprenant quand je suis gentil ? »

« En fait, oui. C'est tout à fait ça. »

« Eh bien, ne t'y habitue pas. » Damon lui adressa un clin d'œil puis parti.

* * *

La maison était toujours vide et silencieuse quand il rentra. Les garçons étaient à leur entraînement de base-ball. Damon se prépara un verre, puis se rassit devant la cheminée. Il sortit son téléphone et resta assis dans le noir, pensant à ce qu'Elena avait dit sur le fait d'avoir besoin que les autres aient besoin de lui. Il composa son numéro avant de pouvoir changer d'avis.

« Damon ? »

« Hey. »

« Tout va bien ? »

« Je veux juste tester une théorie. »

« Je ne vais pas péter un plomb parce que tu m'appelles, Damon. »

« Eh bien, c'est bon à savoir. »

« Tu te sens toujours un peu seul ? »

« Toujours. » Il se racla la gorge. « Hey, tu te rappelles de notre première rencontre ? »

Elena se tut. « La nuit où mes parents sont morts. »

« Est-ce que c'est un problème de parler de ça ? Ça te fait passer en mode 'smasher' ? »

« Non, c'est bon. Je me suis défoulée sur une grange aujourd'hui. Je vais bien. On peut en parler. »

« On n'a jamais discuté de ce que je t'ai fait oublier, et je pensais qu'il était temps qu'on le fasse. »

« Je t'ai trouvé vraiment canon. Mon mystérieux étranger aux yeux bleus. »

Damon rit. « Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Je me rappelle avoir pensé 'Hey, après tout, je devrais peut-être rompre avec Matt, et monter sur la moto de ce mec pour voir le monde avec lui.' »

« Je n'avais pas de moto. »

« Eh bien, pour une raison quelconque, ma version '16 ans' pensait que c'était le cas. Et ce que tu as dit sur le fait de vouloir un amour qui me consume, d'avoir envie de passion et de danger – tout ça m'a clairement fait penser que tu avais une moto caché dans les buissons. »

« Je regrette presque que ce n'ait pas été le cas. Tu voudrais que je m'en trouve une ? »

« Ça pourrait être drôle, Damon. » Elle se tut une nouvelle fois. « Alors tu étais déjà à Mystic Falls ? Pour de vrai ? Si longtemps avant la comète ? »

« Oui. J'ai observé Stefan t'observer pendant un moment. Il n'a jamais su que j'étais là. »

« C'est un peu flippant. »

« Je sais, mais c'était vraiment drôle pour moi. C'était irréel. Il pensait que tu étais Katherine. Et une fois qu'il a découvert que ce n'était pas le cas, l'indécision l'a paralysé. Je voulais lui botter les fesses. »

« Il a fini par prendre son courage à deux mains, cela dit. »

« Juste à temps pour bousiller mes plans. J'avais besoin qu'il quitte Mystic Falls avant d'ouvrir la tombe, mais le salaud ne voulait pas partir. C'était complètement de ta faute. Toi et tes grands yeux marrons. »

Elena rit. « Tu as dû me haïr. Je me mettais en travers de ton plan. »

« Jamais. Je me souvenais toujours de cette gentille fille que j'avais un jour rencontré, celle qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle attendait de la vie. »

« Et maintenant ça n'a plus d'importance. Cette pauvre idiote n'avait plus que deux ans à vivre. J'aimerais pouvoir remonter dans le temps pour lui dire ça. »

« Je me demande quelle différence ça aurait fait. De savoir ce que tu sais aujourd'hui. Tu aurais fait quelque-chose différemment ? »

« Je ne sais vraiment pas. Évidemment, je n'aurais pas laissé mes parents rouler sur le pont Wickery. Mais pour le reste... Je n'effacerais pas avoir aimé Stefan, ni le fait qu'il m'ait aimé en retour. C'était quelque-chose que je devais vivre. Même si j'avais su que c'était un vampire quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble... » Elle se tut. « Je ne lui en veut pas de ne pas me l'avoir dit. Je veux dire, des vampires ? C'est dingue. Je comprends pourquoi il voulait apprendre à me connaître en tant qu'humain. Mais après... une fois que j'ai découvert son secret... Parfois, je lui en veut de ne pas m'avoir parlé de son passé d'éventreur avant d'y être obligé. Stefan donnait l'impression qu'être un vampire n'était que lapins et balades au soleil. Ce n'était pas une représentation honnête. J'ai passé trop de temps à croire qu'il était un idéal à imiter alors qu'il ne l'était pas. Ça a rendu ma transition encore plus difficile. »

Damon bu une gorgée de son bourbon, et dit pensivement, « J'aurais dû lui botter les fesses pour ça aussi. »

« Eh bien, tu as essayé de me dire de ne pas le mettre sur un piédestal. Et il a été honnête, la plupart du temps. Il pensait vraiment qu'il pouvait se contrôler. Et maintenant, bien sûr, je sais que ce contrôle n'est jamais qu'une illusion. Tous les vampires sont des bombes à retardement. C'est juste qu'avec un éventreur, les dégâts sont encore plus importants quand la bombe explose. Un peu comme moi en ce moment. Je comprends beaucoup mieux Stefan ces jours-ci. Il fait tellement d'effort. Tout comme moi. »

« Je suis presque gêné de ma situation facile comparée à la votre. J'ai eu de la chance. Je suis juste un vampire ordinaire. Un monstre banal. Un requin avec des jambes, peut-être, mais rien d'aussi extrême que ce que vous devez gérer. »

« C'est nous qui avons la chance de t'avoir dans nos vies. Quelqu'un pour nous rappeler pourquoi ça faut la peine de lutter. Je suis tellement heureuse que Stefan t'ait à ses cotés. Frères pour l'éternité. »

« Oui, » répéta Damon. « Frères pour l'éternité. »

« Et cet autre moment que tu m'as fait oublier ? »

« Eh bien, le fait que j'étais déjà amoureux de toi à l'époque n'est pas vraiment une révélation. Tu le savais déjà, tu ne m'avais simplement pas entendu le dire. »

« Je sais, tu as raison. Mais je voulais que tu saches que j'étais _à ça _de t'aimer. Même à l'époque. J'étais à deux doigts de t'aimer. »

« C'était perturbant pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est un euphémisme. J'étais juste une gosse, Damon. Et je pensais qu'aimer deux frères à la fois faisait de moi une horrible personne. »

« Maintenant, j'imagine qu'après tout, tu sais que ce n'est pas si horrible. »

« Maintenant je sais que le fait d'aimer n'a rien d'horrible – quelque soit la forme que prend cet amour, ou le nombre de personnes auquel on le porte. »

« Tu es toujours une gosse cela dit. »

« Oui, » dit Elena. « Je sais. »

* * *

Nin : f*cking exploded and begged Damon to accept ^^

** en VO : « fuck it ».

Plus que cinq chapitres.


	21. Chapter 21

Ndt : un nouveau chapitre en deux semaines ? Tout simplement parce que c'est l'anniversaire de Nin (NinaConstantinova ici, NinaConstanti sur twitter) donc je voulais le sortir aujourd'hui. Bon anniversaire ! Je voulais que ce soit une surprise, mais vu qu'on est liées, je pense que tu t'y attendais #SireBond

Enjoy !

* * *

Les jours suivants passèrent en un éclair pour Damon. Un enchaînement d'événements pour la campagne, ses coups de fils journaliers avec Elena, crier sur Jeremy et Matt pour qu'ils fassent leur lessive et jouer les arbitres entre Rebekah et Caroline pendant les dernières réunions d'organisation du bal de promo. Il avait jeté Rebekah hors de sa maison après une discussion animée sur la playlist du DJ qui s'était terminée lorsque Rebekah avait cassé un pied d'une chaise de la cuisine pour l'enfoncer dans l'estomac de Caroline. Heureusement, Melody Fell n'était pas présente. Cela dit, Damon n'aimait pas passer la serpillière sur son nouveau sol de cuisine pour enlever le sang de Caroline. Il annonça donc à Caroline et Matt qu'il ne recevrait plus leur réunions. Les prochaines devraient avoir lieu au lycée.

Le chien de Jeremy arriva dans sa caisse un mardi, et pissa sur le tapis préféré de Damon cinq minutes après être entré dans la maison.

« Il est simplement excité, » dit Jeremy. « Ne le mange pas. »

« Je ne vais pas le manger. Je n'aime pas le goût des golden retriever. Mais j'aime le goût des adolescents, alors tu devrais sûrement commencer à courir, genre, _maintenant_. »

Judicieusement, Jeremy et son chien réussir à l'éviter pour le restant de la journée.

Cela faisait trois jours que Klaus avait convoqué son laquais en fuite. Et pourtant, toujours pas un signe de Katherine.

* * *

Le jeudi matin, celui de l'élection, Damon se figea en remontant du sous-sol.

Katherine était en train de lire un magazine, allongée en travers d'un fauteuil. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Tu m'en as apporté un ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant la poche de sang dans sa main.

« Non. Demande à Matt, ton laquais, de le faire. »

« Ah, alors on est au courant de ça ? »

« Oui, Katherine. Le fait qu'il se soit mis à parler comme un fou après que tu sois partie était un indice révélateur. D'ailleurs, je suis surpris que tu sois revenue. » Il leva les yeux vers le plafond. Il pouvait entendre quelqu'un bouger dans la chambre de Stefan. « J'imagine que tu as aussi ramené mon frère. »

« Oui. On ne partait pas pour toujours, tu sais. J'ai juste dit ça à Matt pour te faire peur. »

« Oui, eh bien, ça a marché. »

« Je peux voir ça. Tu as l'air surmené, Damon. Ta vie t'épuise ? »

« Non, Katherine, c'est toi qui me fait cet effet. » Damon se versa du sang dans un verre et s'installa sur le canapé. Il bu une gorgée en la regardant fixement. « J'imagine que tu t'es assurée que tes sorcières étaient bien cachées avant de rentrer à la maison. »

« Oui, Damon. Elles sont hors de ta porté. »

« Eh bien, c'est super. Est-ce que, récemment, je t'ai dit à quel point j'aime chaque aspect de ta personnalité, Katherine ? Oh, attends, je n'aurais pas pu le faire, parce que tu t'es barrée. » Il finit son verre, puis ajouta. « Lâche. »

« Oh, je t'en prie Damon. Je ne suis pas lâche. Je suis intelligente. Plus intelligente que toi en tout cas. »

Damon la salua avec son verre vide. « Eh bien, salut frangin, » dit-il sans se retourner.

« Damon. » Stefan s'avança pour se servir un verre. « Tu en veux un Katherine ? »

Katherine lui sourit, « S'il-te-plaît mon amour. »

Damon se racla la gorge et se leva. « Eh bien, ça fait plaisir de voir la famille à nouveau réunie. Mais je dois y aller. Je me fais élire maire dans quelques heures. »

« Bonne chance, Damon, je le pense sincèrement, » dit Katherine en prenant le verre que Stefan lui tendait.

Damon les salua tous les deux de la tête avant de dire, « Oh, et au fait, Stefan ? Ne mange pas le chien de Jeremy, d'accord ? Bizarrement, il tient à cette chose poilue, et je déteste voir ce gamin pleurer. Cela dit, » ajouta-t-il, « s'il pisse une nouvelle fois sur mon tapis, je le passe au mixer pour toi. »

* * *

Dès qu'il fut dans sa voiture, Damon appela Bonnie. « Le plan est de nouveau en marche, sorcière. »

« Katherine est de retour ? »

« En effet. Bien entendu, elle prétend qu'elle ne revient pas uniquement parce que Klaus lui a foutu les jetons. »

« Alors, quel est le plan ? Le tombeau est toujours enchanté, et le piège est prêt. »

« Esther ne t'a pas posé de problème ? »

« Si. Mais c'est bon. »

« Je suis impressionné Bonnie. C'est bien pour toi, de montrer à cette salope d'Originelle comment ça marche. » Damon fit une pause, et réfléchit rapidement. « Je ne veux pas faire ça aujourd'hui. Je serais occupé avec l'élection pendant toute la journée, et je ne vois pas de bon moment pour passer à l'action. On pourrait essayer de l'arracher de son lit en plein milieu de la nuit. Mais si on peut éviter, je préfère que Stefan ne soit pas là. Il se battra comme un putain de samouraï si on la lui arrache des bras. Cela dit, je ne veux pas attendre trop longtemps et prendre le risque qu'elle parte une nouvelle fois. »

« Alors on le fait demain ? »

« Oui. Dis à Caroline et aux autres qu'ils doivent se tenir prêts. Dès que l'occasion se présente, j'enverrai un texto à tout le monde. »

« Ça marche. Cela dit, Caroline ne sera pas contente si ça interfère avec le bal de promo. »

« Dis à Blondie de faire avec. »

Après avoir mis fin à l'appel, Damon conduisit jusqu'au Grill, qui allait servir de quartier général pour sa campagne pendant toute la journée. Alors qu'il traversait un des quartiers de la ville, il fut ravi de voir les deux hybrides de Klaus se tenir devant une maison, l'air frustré. Damon ralenti et baissa la vitre. « Vous avez un problème ? Je peux vous aider ? »

L'hybride femelle se contenta de le regarder d'un air vide, mais le mâle grogna. Damon sourit, les salua de la main et continua sa route. Voilà deux cœurs qu'il voudrait bien arracher un de ces jours. Il l'ajouta mentalement à sa liste. Elena avait l'air de vouloir qu'il accorde de l'importance à la vie _humaine_, mais elle n'avait rien dit sur les hybrides.

* * *

Ce fut une très longue journée, même pour quelqu'un doté d'une force et d'une endurance surnaturelle. Cependant, ce fut une journée réussie : Damon gagna le vote avec 72% des voix. Il lui semblait irréel de s'entendre dire 'Maire Salvatore' pendant le reste de la soirée. Le Grill tout entier fêtait ça en buvant et mangeant pendant que Damon recevait les félicitions de tous les membres du conseil et du reste de ses supporteurs. A minuit, il était toujours abasourdi, quand il réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait pas entendu Elena de la journée.

Damon rentra chez lui, inquiet que cette absence de nouvelles signifie que quelque-chose d'horrible était arrivé. Cela dit, c'était comme ça qu'il aimait. Liz lui avait un jour décrit la maternité comme le fait d'avoir son cœur qui se balade en dehors de son corps. Il n'avait pas le moindre sentiment paternel envers Elena, mais il comprenait parfaitement cette phrase. Elle était son cœur, et chaque seconde où ils n'étaient pas ensemble, Damon souffrait de cette séparation.

Elle finit par l'appeler plus tard dans la soirée, juste au moment où sortait de la douche. Il répondit au téléphone tout en enroulant une serviette autour de sa taille.

« Allô ? »

« Je m'ennuie, Damon. »

« Elena ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu t'ennuies ? »

« Oui. Kol m'ennuie à mourir avec ses histoires de l'époque du Far West. Tu étais un cow-boy avec des flingues, on a compris. Un vampire avec un flingue, quelle idée stupide. Oh, attends, j'imagine que je ne peux plus dire 'à mourir', vu que sa sœur m'a déjà tuée. »

« Kol est avec toi ? Dans les Berkshires, ou tu es rentrée sur Manhattan ? »

« On est toujours dans le Massachusetts. Désolée de ne pas avoir appelé avant, mais quelqu'un a énervé Elijah, et a été envoyé ici pour me tenir compagnie. Oui, je sais que tu peux m'entendre Kol, c'est pour ça que je parle de toi. Va-t-en. »

« C'est nul pour toi. »

« Il a de la chance que je ne lui plante pas une dague. Après tout, c'est Elijah qui les garde. Ça peut valoir le coup de risquer de me suicider. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est une bonne idée ? »

« Oh, Elijah pense que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'entraîner. Il veut que je 'dirige ma force physique vers une activité disciplinée', alors je suis censée apprendre le taekwondo. »

« Ah oui, ta nouvelle routine. Eh bien, tu as l'air joyeux. Autre chose de nouveau depuis la dernière fois ? »

« Eh bien, tu sais que Bart et moi, on médite deux heures par jour. Ça se passe très bien. Après la méditation, je dois me battre avec Kol pendant un moment, ce qui est assez amusant en fait. J'aime beaucoup l'idée de pouvoir lui botter régulièrement les fesses. Ce n'est pas du vrai taekwondo, juste des mouvements qu'on copie dans des films d'action Coréen. On a Netflix ici. On a regardé pas mal de films ce soir. »

Damon senti son estomac se nouer sous le coup de la jalousie. Il s'assit sur le lit. « Huh. »

« Oh, et depuis ce matin, je suis un régime de verveine. J'en ai toujours sur moi, et si je commence à m'énerver ou a stresser, j'en prends un shot. »

« Ouch. »

« Je sais... c'était l'idée de Bart. Ça me donne un choc, tu vois ? C'est ce petit truc qui m'aide à trouver une seconde d'indifférence et qui m'empêche de briser le cou ou de détruire l'hôpital le plus proche. Et je le mélange avec les herbes de Bonnie, alors je prends mes médicaments en même temps. »

« Eh bien, ce jeu de la boisson bizarroïde te fait prendre de la verveine, donc Kol ne peut pas te forcer à faire des trucs tordus avec lui. »

Elena rit. « Oh, tu es marrant. Et toi ? Quoi de neuf ? »

« Um... eh bien, j'avais ce truc de prévu ce soir, et j'ai un autre truc de prévu demain, tu vois. Des trucs. »

« Que de détails, » le taquina-t-elle. « J'ai l'impression d'y être avec toi. »

« J'aimerais que ce soit le cas, » Damon se racla la gorge. « Enfin bref, tu couches avec Kol ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je me posais simplement la question. »

« C'est complètement dingue. »

« Pas tant que ça. Je me rappelle ce que ça fait d'être un nouveau vampire. J'étais tout le temps excité. Et j'imagine que c'est pire pour toi, avec ton super sang d'Originel. Je pars du principe que tu ne couches pas avec ton ami moine ou avec ton papa trop indulgent. »

« Sérieusement Damon, tu devrais le savoir. Ugh. Comme si j'allais coucher avec le mec qui t'a tabassé avec un batte de base-ball. Deux fois. C'est ce que tu penses de moi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » marmonna Damon, soudain très heureux que ce soit fini avec Rebekah.

« Eh bien, je ne couche pas avec Kol. Je ne couche avec personne. Tu es vraiment stupide tu sais. Et je ne veux pas parler de sexe avec toi. »

« Eh bien, on _devrait _en parler, tu sais. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce qu'un jour, on va coucher ensemble, c'est inévitable. On le sait tous les deux depuis Denver. »

Elena se tut pendant une seconde, avant de dire, « Inévitable ? C'est ce que tu penses ? »

« Pas toi ? Je veux dire, ça fait un moment qu'on parle d'amour, de façon sérieuse. Ce n'est pas une surprise que je sois fou amoureux de toi, en insistant sur_ fou_ – alors j'imagine que tu dois simplement décider si tu es amoureuse de moi. Cela dit, en ce qui me concerne, ce n'est pas indispensable avant de coucher. Alors si tu veux sauter cette étape, ça me va. »

« Ce n'est pas quelque-chose qui doit être décidé – Ugh, sérieusement, Kol ?. _Sérieusement _? Désolée, Damon, mais il a écouté toute notre conversation et maintenant il fait semblant de s'envoyer en l'air*, d'embrasser quelqu'un et il essaye de me prendre mon portable. De toute façon, il est tard ? Je t'appelle demain, ok ? »

« Ok, » répondit Damon, mais Elena avait déjà raccroché.

Cette fille allait causer sa deuxième mort, il en était certain.

* * *

Caroline l'appela ridiculement tôt le lendemain matin. « Ok, premièrement, félicitions pour ta victoire, et pour avoir récupéré ton frère. Deuxièmement, hors de question, Damon. Non, non, pas question, pas moyen que ça arrive, et tu es un salaud pour l'avoir suggéré. »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est le _bal de promo_, Damon. Ce soir. Hello ? Est-ce que tu as la _moindre _idée de ce que ça signifie ? On ne va pas faire ce truc que tu veux que l'on fasse et que je ne vais pas préciser parce que je ne sais pas qui pourrait entendre de ton coté. C'est juste... non. »

« Caroline- » commença Damon, mais elle le coupa.

« Oublie. Je ne me suis pas _tuée à la tache_ pour que tu sois élu, pour te laisser _gâcher le bal de promo_. »

« Les gosses, » soupira Damon. « A mon époque, on avait des priorités. On aurait jamais laissé une soirée à la noix se mettre en travers de taches importantes. »

« Vous n'aviez même pas de bal de promo à l'époque. Vous aviez seulement, je ne sais pas, de vieux cotillons ennuyeux ou un truc du genre. Rien d'aussi monumental que le_ bal de promo_. J'ai rêvé de ce jour depuis mes cinq ans, littéralement, Damon. Je te _pieuterais_. Je t'enfoncerais un putain de pieu dans le cœur si tu te mets en travers du bal de promo. »

«Ok, très bien. Mais je ne remets pas ça à demain. On le fera _après _le bal de promo. Satisfaite ? »

« Mais c'est après le bal de promo ! »

« Oui, je sais. C'est ce que je viens de dire. »

« Non, je veux parler des afters, duh. » Caroline soupira. « Mais c'est d'accord. J'imagine qu'on peut louper le début des soirées, Tyler et moi. »

« Merci, Caroline. Tu es un amour, Caroline. »

« Peu importe. Maintenant, je dois aller me faire coiffer, alors ne me dérange pas pendant quatre heures. _Minimum_. »

« Tu n'as pas cours ? On est vendredi. »

« Évidemment que je sèche les cours, Damon. Je dois me préparer pour le _bal de promo_. »

* * *

Damon réfléchit dans son lit un moment après sa conversation avec Caroline. Tellement de choses pouvaient mal se passer aujourd'hui. Tellement. Déjà, il allait devoir impliquer Rebekah, et qui pouvait savoir comment ça allait se passer. Damon avait arrêté d'essayer de prédire les réactions des Originels. Il laisserait ses quatre heures à Caroline, mais se demandait s'il devait re-rassembler le groupe après les cours. Oh, les dangers de compter sur des gosses soumis à un emploi du temps scolaire.

Damon paniqua une seconde en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer et la voiture de Stefan démarrer. Il se rua en bas, s'habillant au passage. Jeremy se dirigeait vers la porte, un bout de toast dans la bouche et son chien en laisse.

« Où est-ce que Stefan et Katherine sont allés ? »

« Mmmfhtdhtd, » marmonna Jeremy.

« Sérieusement, répète, » dit Damon en roulant des yeux.

Jeremy sortit le morceau de toast de sa bouche. « Désolé. Katherine a dit quelque-chose sur Richmond pour aller s'acheter une robe pour le bal de promo. Je dois promener Nevada avant les cours, tu as besoin de quelque-chose d'autre ? »

« Merde, qu'est-ce que cette ville a avec ce putain bal de promo ? » Devant le regard étonné de Jeremy, Damon dit, « Laisse tomber. Pas de problème. »

« Ok. Félicitions pour ton élection... Hey, est-ce que ça veut dire que je n'ai plus besoin de me soucier de là où je me gare ou de mes excès de vitesse ? »

« Non, ça veut dire que tu dois faire encore plus attention, » répondit Damon en se baissant pour gratter Nevada derrière l'oreille. « Je vais faire passer ta photo et ta plaque d'immatriculation parmi les policiers et leur dire de t'arrêter dès qu'ils te voient parce que tu es chiant. Et parce que tu ne fais jamais ton lit. Maintenant sors d'ici. »

Damon n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il pensait de Katherine et Stefan allant au bal de promo. Ça ne devrait pas poser problème, puisque qu'ils n'allaient pas attraper Katherine avant la fin de la soirée. Et si elle allait vraiment au bal de promo, cela voudrait dire qu'ils pourraient la surveiller et s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas de nouveau partir. Alors il allait laisser passer ça, même si, sur le principe, cela l'embêtait qu'elle se fasse passer pour Elena.

Il était temps de s'attaquer à ses nouvelles responsabilités. Maire Salvatore. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire à chaque fois qu'il le disait, même dans sa tête. Officiellement, il n'entrait pas en fonction avant la cérémonie du mardi suivant, mais il avait promis à Carole qu'il commencerait à l'avance pour apprendre les bases.

Damon entra dans la mairie avec le sentiment que ça allait être une bonne journée. Le bâtiment était presque désert, puisque qu'on était le vendredi avant le week-end de commémoration, et il pouvait entendre ses pas raisonner dans les couloirs. Carole l'accueillit à la porte de son bureau, qui serait bientôt le sien. Elle lui sourit et le pris dans ses bras.

« Oh, Damon. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis soulagée que tout se soit bien terminé. »

« Je sais, Carole, » répondit Damon. « Mais ne penses pas que tu seras tranquille. Je vais t'appeler tout les jours pour te parler de problèmes insignifiants et te questionner, à tel point que tu voudras filtrer mes appels. Tu vas devoir me guider sur tous les points. »

« Ce sera avec plaisir. » Elle pencha la tête vers son bureau. « Le Shérif est déjà là, mettons-nous au travail. »

Pendant ces réunions, l'enthousiasme de Damon commença à vaciller. Il y avait tellement de problèmes stupides. Des petites choses, comme des ados qui détruisaient les parcmètres sur Main Street pour voler la monnaie. Ou M. Cuddy, à Littlewater Road, qui avait rempli 300 réclamations au sujet du chien de son voisin qui chiait dans son jardin. Ou le fait que la ville allait avoir du mal à payer l'augmentation de salaire que les pompiers réclamaient, car elle avait trop dépensé pour entraîner les policiers pour gérer le problème de vampires. C'était une dépense stupide, et Damon secoua la tête.

Pour commencer, il demanderait à Jeremy et Matt lesquels de leurs abrutis de camarades de classe vandalisaient les parcmètres, et il les hypnotiserait pour qu'ils arrêtent. Enfin, une fois qu'il n'y aurait plus de verveine dans les réserves d'eau de la ville. Il se nota mentalement de s'assurer que l'eau soit débarrassée de la verveine le plus vite possible. Ensuite, il allait laisser Stefan manger le chien de Monsieur Cuddy. Et s'il le fallait, il paierait l'augmentation de salaire des pompiers lui-même. Mais dépenser 20 000$ pour entraîner des policiers incroyablement stupides à tuer des vampires, ce qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de faire ? Complètement ridicule. Il allait devoir mettre fin à ça dès mardi.

Il continua de prendre des notes et hocha la tête en disant, « Bien sûr, c'est compris, pas de problème, » mais il était à moitié en train de penser à ce qui allait se passer ce soir. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il était inquiet. Tellement de choses pouvaient mal tourner.

* * *

Damon appela Rebekah pendant la pause déjeuner. Il faisait les cent pas dans l'accueil de mairie en attendant qu'elle décroche, souriant brièvement aux deux employées qui le regardaient curieusement. Ce n'était pas surprenant. Il savait qu'il était le plus canon des maires (bientôt-en-fonction) que Mystic Falls ait jamais vu.

« Salut, Damon. »

« J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service, ma blonde préférée. » Il ne parla pas trop fort pour ne pas être entendu.

« Vraiment ? Ta préférée ? Je bats même Caroline ? »

« Bien sûr. Caroline ne me laisse pas faire ce _truc_ que tu me laisses faire. Ça fait automatiquement de toi ma préférée. »

« Je ne te laisse plus faire ça, Damon. »

« C'est un détail. Enfin bref, tu veux m'aider ou pas ? »

« Je suppose que oui, si j'y suis obligée. Quoique, c'est de ta faute, Maire Salvatore, si Klaus est irascible aujourd'hui. Il va être impossible à vivre jusqu'à ce qu'il se remette de cette élection à la noix. » Rebekah soupira. « Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ? »

« J'ai besoin que tu occupes Stefan pendant que Caroline, Tyler et moi attrapons Katherine avant de la jeter dans un piège à vampire dans un tombeau. »

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque-chose. »

« Eh bien, c'est le cas. Version courte, Katherine a fait jeter un sale sort sur Stefan pour lui faire penser qu'il est amoureux d'elle. On doit l'enfermer quelque-part jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de verveine dans son organisme, et ensuite tu l'hypnotises pour qu'elle nous dise comment rompre ce sort. C'est simple, non ? »

« Cette sale garce ! »

« Je sais que ça te brise le cœur de savoir qu'elle abuse de Stefan. Alors, on peut compter sur toi ? »

« Ce ne serait pas mieux si je m'occupais de Katherine pendant que tes petits amis et toi vous occupiez de Stefan ? Elle a seulement 500 ans. Je peux m'en occuper sans problème, tu sais. »

« En fait, tu as raison. C'est un meilleur plan. » Damon hésitât, « Alors ? »

Rebekah soupira une nouvelle fois. « Oui, Damon. C'est avec plaisir que je mettrais Katherine dans un trou noir. Et ça ne me surprend pas le moins du monde, tu sais. Elle est tellement vulgaire. Je n'ai jamais compris ce que Stefan et toi lui trouviez. »

« Crois-moi, je me suis aussi posé la question ces temps-ci. Ok, garde ton portable allumé, je t'enverrais un message quand on passera à l'action. »

« On ne va pas faire ça ce soir, Damon. C'est le _bal de promo_. Ça devra attendre demain. »

Damon se retint de rire. « Vraiment, il y a un bal de promo ce soir ? Putain, j'en avais pas la moindre idée. Je ne vais pas gâcher ton bal de promo Rebekah, mais j'aimerais m'occuper de Katherine _après_ le bal de promo, si ça te va. »

Rebekah soupira une troisième fois. « Très bien. Mais je ne salis pas ma robe ou me décoiffe avant que les photos ne soient prises. »

« Ça marche, Blondie Becks. Et si tu te lasses de ton quaterback aux yeux beaux bleus, invite-moi à danser. »

« Oh, Damon. Tu es beaucoup trop vieux pour le _bal de promo_. C'est tout simplement dérangeant »

* * *

Ndt : « il fait semblant de s'envoyer en l'air »* : si quelqu'un a une traduction pour « humping motions

Je ferais de mon mieux pour traduire rapidement le prochain chap.


End file.
